Entre dos Mundos
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: ¡Actualizado!Es cierto que entre dos mundos hay una gran distancia, como lo es también que entre el mundo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, para encontrar el amor en el otro, hay dos cosas que vencer: su odio y una pregunta, “¿Elegir, mi mundo o el suyo
1. Recuerdos

**Sinopsis**: Una muerte es difícil de superar… un amor es fácil de concebir y de él puede nacer la luz, la luz capaz de romper al enemistad entre dos mundos… Los sueños son los deseos y miedos más recónditos del alma.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

****

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

_CAPÍTULO 1_

**_ Recuerdos_**

¿En dónde se encontraba, su cabeza no lo sabía¿Qué pensaba¿Qué sentía¿Qué quería, a ninguna pregunta halló respuesta, simplemente se sentía vacía, sola… a pesar de estar acompañada. Caminaba porque sus pies lo hacían con mecanismo, porque era guiada por aquellos seres que existían junto a ella.

Las calles vacía de Londres tenían la paz que su alma necesitaba, nuevamente volvía a su inicio, al lugar que pertenecía antes… al mundo que abrió nuevas puertas y después las cerró. Su mirada divagaba perdida y triste por el parque que una vez fue refugio de sus juegos infantiles, pocas cosas recordaba de su niñez, pero unas las tenía tan grabadas como si las viviera en esos momentos, Las dos personas que caminaban a su lado se preguntaban mentalmente si aquella jugada del destino sería suficiente para dar fuerza a algo que jamás debió nacer… comprendían, pero no sabía si podían soportarlo.

Una casa pequeña se situaba por entre otras y fue llevada por sus pies hacia ella, La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que jamás llegó a sus oídos, simplemente la oscuridad que hubo por un momento delante de ella pudo contestar a una pregunta y dejó a muchas sin respuesta.

Su máscara ante el dolor ya había sido colocada en su cara al sentir el suelo de porcelana de la entrada de su antigua casa. Sabía que necesitaba más que valor y resignación para soportar lo que en el futuro venía. Sus ojos se cerraron y evitó llorara dando un gran suspiro.

"Hermione" – llamó su madre, su voz aún delataba pena y eso era lo menos que quería tener en ese momento – "¿porqué no vas a descansar?"

Ella en silencio asintió y fue a la recamará que años antes no había visitado. Abrió la puerta tan despacio como pudo y la contemplo por un momento. Los mismos estantes, las mismas cortinas, los mismos objetos… todo estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado. La maleta levito junto a ella y se posó sobre su cama, sentándose ella a su lado.

El más triste ambiente se posó en sus hombros, el más horroroso silencio inundó sus oídos y no pudo más. Sus ojos ámbar comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Con aquella vista de agua reconoció un objeto sobre su velador. Temblorosa llevó una de sus manos y recogió el portarretratos…

Aquella foto era mágica, pudo ver la blanca nieve tapando el suelo y tres jóvenes colegiales jugando con ella en aquel invierno. Cada uno tenía una sonrisa diferente, pero el sentir era el mismo, recordó perfectamente que aquel retrato fue tomado un 25 de Diciembre en la Madriguera.

De seguro sus padres la colocaron en ese lugar, cuando las mando por el correo de las lechuzas.

Unas gruesas lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas ahora, y su mirada rodeo la foto.

Distinguió un chico de cabello negro, alto, airoso, con una cabellera despeinada, que trataba de ocultar con un gorro color negro, con una mirada esmeralda juguetona y divertida. A su lado una joven de castaños cabellos, sonrisa despreocupada, ojos miel y un poco más pequeña que su amigo, reía golpeando levemente el hombro del chico, hasta que llegó al último sujeto, fijo su mirada en aquel pelirrojo alto, y sobre todo alegre con unos hermosos ojos verdes, que decían todo solo con una mirada, tratando de colocar sobre su cabeza más nieve de la que ya tenía. Y otra vez se volvía a repetir la misma imagen, y otra vez y otra vez, tan cruel era aquella repetición que sintió más presión en el pecho.

Más y más lágrimas nublaban la vista de Hermione, solo recordar aquella noticia, la noche anterior, en la cual le informaban que su esposo, Ron Weasley... había muerto. La tristeza llenaba totalmente su cabeza y solo ella podía entender aquel sentimiento, solo ella sufría, solo ella pensaba que la vida se empecinaba en hacerla miserable… solo era a ella y eso deseaba pensar…

_**- - FLASHBACK - -**_

_Aquella noche, los truenos la estremecían aún más, solo el refugiarse en los brazos de aquel chico de ojos verdes hacía que no tuviera tanto miedo._

"_No te asustes, es normal en esta época, todo estará bien" – le susurró Ronald Weasley, hombre dueño de todos sus sentimientos. Aún más aferrada a sus brazos, busco un refugio. Ella yacía medio dormida en los brazos de su esposo, mientras este jugueteaba con los enroscados mechones castaños de la chica._

_Después de un tiempo sin conseguir éxito para dormir, Hermione dirigió una mirada a su esposo, este al sentirla, la miró un poco extrañado… aquellos ojos mieles no expresaban más que duda._

"_Ron" – dijo al fin, para cerrar aquel cruce de miradas._

"_Dime, mi amor" – dándole un tierno beso en la frente._

"_No vayas por favor, no vayas, quédate aquí, no quiero que te pase nada" – dicho esto se aferró al bien formado pecho del pelirrojo. _

_El, lo único que atinó fue a sonreír, ya que le encantaba que su esposa se preocupara, alzó con delicadez el mentón de la chica y cruzaron nuevamente miradas._

"_No te preocupes" – le dijo a modo de tranquilizarla – "estaré bien"_

_Hermione todavía tenía esa mirada suplicante, provocando que tomara el mismo color de sus cabellos y su decisión flaqueara._

"_Por favor..." – este posó uno de sus dedos en su boca carnosa, ella entendió y dio por perdida la suplica._

"_Ya te lo dije, estaré bien, regresaré, de eso no te quepa la menor duda" – terminado de decir esto, se situó encima de la castaña – "Pero antes…"_

_Esta que ya estaba un poco más tranquila preguntó con disimulo._

"_¿No me digas que tienes ganas de jugar?"_

"_Si te diría que si" – expresó de igual manera._

"_Pues" – dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos – "juguemos" – y con una última sonrisa de parte de los dos, se fundieron en un beso sensible y apasionado, disfrutando, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, sería la última noche para demostrar el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro._

**_- - FIN FLASHBACK - -_**

Cada recuerdo que provenía del pasado hacía más grande aquella pequeña fisura que comenzaba a formarse en su máscara dispuesta exclusivamente para aplacar el dolor. Necesitaba fuerzas, ansiaba olvido y buscaba abrigo entre los tantos recuerdos vividos, pero ninguno lograba lo que anhelaba, ninguno podía hacerla olvidar que ya el cuerpo de su esposo descansaba bajo tierra, que jamás podría volver a tocarlo.

Nuevamente otras pero ya más profundas lágrimas surcaban cada lado de su rostro. No podía apartar de su mente los tres maravillosos años al lado de un hombre fantástico, un hombre respetuoso, responsable, detallista y sobre todo amoroso.

Hubiera preferido dar su vida por detenerlo aquella mañana e impedir que se fuera. Así, él todavía estaría con ella. Y era el destino, cruel destino, que le gusta jugar con las personas como plumas que lleva el viento. Olvidar era aún más difícil…

Como olvidar cada palabra, cada gesto, cada susurró, cada caricia, sería como arrancarse la piel en vida y tratar de depositarla nuevamente en su lugar, olvidando el dolor que causó al sentir como se desprendía, fingiendo que nuca hubo dolor. Recordaba aquella mañana, aquel estruendoso día… estaba grabado a fuego en su recuerdo.

**_- - FLASHBACK - -_**

_En la mañana despertó abrazada por la cintura, su esposo la había aprisionado, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, así que ahí se quedó, pero no todo dura para siempre, ya que un despertador sonó. Hermione se maldecía así misma por haberlo traído del mundo muggle, quiso levantarse a apagarlo, cuando las manos que la presionaron la atrajeron hasta sí, ella dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquel chico pelirrojo, sin más lo besó, este que a su vez respondió y de reojo miró el despertador._

"_¡Por Merlín! Pero que tarde es, tengo que estar a las 8 en Hosmeade, y aún tengo que ir por Harry en media hora" – sin más salio de la cama, enredándose en una sábana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, se metió al baño y empezó a ducharse, dejando a una Hermione sorprendida._

"_Buenos días" – dijo esta – "a mi también me da gusto verte"_

_Se levantó, fue hasta su armario, escogió cualquier ropa ligera y se vistió. Luego se ducharía ya que su esposo necesitaba con más urgencia el baño, y sin más fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno a Ron. _

_Tardó varios minutos en bajar, miró un reloj que descansaba en la parte superior del marco de la puerta, el que marcaba las siete y veinte, y después como Ron ingresaba a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo y fue a Hermione, la quiso besar pero esta se negó._

"_¿Bueno y ahora que hice?" – preguntó con inocencia._

"_Talvez si no te acuerdas, solo un beso y luego me ignoraste totalmente"_

_Este sonrió y tomándola delicadamente de la cintura, le dio un suave beso, al que esta no se negó._

"_Con esto" – dijo Ron de una manera inocente – "¿podrá su majestad perdonar a este plebeyo que lo único que ha hecho es adorar y amar a su reina?"_

_Hermione sonrió._

"_Déjame pensarlo... mmmh... claro que te perdono y te dejo algo claro, esta es la manera de decir buenos días"_

"_Gracias su majestad, para recompensarla por perdonarme, voy a traerle algo, cuando vuelva de mi misión"_

_La sonrisa que tenía ella en el rostro despareció y se torno seria._

"_No hay forma de que te convenza de lo contrario ¿verdad?" – preguntó Hermione angustiada._

"_No, no la hay" – Hermione suspiró – "creo que ya se porque nos casamos"_

"_¿Por qué?" – preguntó muy intrigada._

"_Porque soy tan testarudo como tú"_

_Ella solo sonrió, Ron tomo su desayuno rápidamente, y después fue hasta la chimenea de la casa._

"_Bien… es hora de irme y no te preocupes, volveré" – fue hasta ella y mientras la besaba extrajo de su cuello una medallita que tenía._

"_Oye, eso es mío" – le reprimió a Ron tratando de quitársela._

"_No, no te la daré hasta que vuela" – informó sonriente – "adiós, mi reina" – diciendo esto se metió a la chimenea._

"_Ron, tengo un presentimiento, por favor cuídate…"_

_Ronald le guiño el ojo._

"_Callejo Diagon" – pronunció y las llamas verdes lo envolvieron hasta resumirse en simples destellos._

_Desapareció y Hermione no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas fugitivas cayeran por su cara. Tenía miedo de no verlo nuevamente._

"El lo prometió, volverá" – _pensaba y se fue nuevamente a la cocina_

**_- - FIN FLASHBACK - -_**

Dejo que su mente se despejara… talvez dormir le haría bien. Fue hasta su maleta y solo sacó una poción para el sueño, se limpió las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su faz. Quería dormir sin sueños, sabía que él siempre estaría en ellos, no podía seguir atormentándose.

Estaba dispuesta a tomársela, cuando la maleta cayó al piso, asustando notablemente a Hermione, que dejo la botellita en su mesa de noche, recogiendo cada cosa que había caído al suelo y colocándola en la cama vio algo muy conocido para ella… la gabardina favorita de Ron. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, olió aquel perfume que su esposo y nuevamente las gotas caían sin ser detenidas. Se recostó en la cama apretando hacia ella aquella prenda de Ron…

**_- - FLASHBACK - -_**

_Esa noche de lunes, estaba totalmente angustiada, Ron no daba rastro. Caminaba de un lado a otro esperando su llegada, revisó nuevamente su reloj de muñequera, eran las 7 en punto, pensaba lo peor, tenía miedo, se sentía mal al no saber nada, hasta que el sonido del timbre la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Fue corriendo a la puerta, abriéndola con una sonrisa._

"_Ya era hora de que llegarás" – dijo – "me tenías preocupa..." – pero no encontró a su esposo sino a su gran y mejor amigo, Harry Potter._

"_Harry" – le dijo sonriente abrazándolo – "gracias a Dios estas bien y no te pasó nada, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parado"_

_Harry mostraba un semblante serio y muy diferente al que ella conocía _

"_Harry, me asustas ¿qué sucede?" – y se dio cuenta que estaba solo – "¿Dónde esta Ron? De seguro esta, por ahí escondido" – salió un poco de la puerta y gritó – "¡Ron¡Sal gracioso!"_

_Harry agarró a Hermione de los hombros._

"_Mione, por favor, acompáñame"_

"_Pero Harry, tengo que esperar a Ron, el debe llegar muy pronto" – pero su cabeza ya imaginaba lo peor._

"_Es sobre él, vamos" – sin más Hermione entró a la casa por un abrigo, su varita y se fue con Harry._

_Al llegar al lugar, Hermione pudo divisar a varios integrantes del Ministerio, Harry la llevó hasta llegar a una pequeña enfermería._

_Hermione se detuvo y Harry la observó._

"_Harry ¿qué sucede¿Por qué vamos para allá?" – preguntó ya angustiada, el la tomó por los hombros y tomando aire le dijo._

"_Esta noticia tienes que tomarla con mucha calma" – sus ojos empezaron a hacerse vidriosos._

"_Dios mío, Harry, no me asustes¿qué pasa, dímelo de una vez" – ya estaba totalmente asustada._

"_Hermione, hoy tuvimos un enfrentamiento con los mortífagos, todos estábamos parejos en la batalla, hasta que Ron…" – al mencionar el nombre de su amigo la voz tembló lo que hizo que Hermione, derramará una lágrima¿sabía el por qué? – "fue a enfrentarse al que pareció era el jefe, no pude ayudarlo, porque otros mortífagos me atacaron hasta que..." – sus ojos ya comenzaban a llorar._

"_Harry..." – ella también lloraba –"que..."_

"_Mione… Ron... murió" – Al decir esto, Hermione se quedó quieta, tenía que entender._

"_No" – negó mientras lágrimas surcaban cada facción de su cara – "es mentira" – tomado los hombros de Harry y sacudiéndolo – "¡ES MENTIRA¡RON NO ESTA MUERTO¡ÉL ME PROMETIO QUE VOLVERÍA!"_

_Harry solo tenía la cabeza agachada y era incapaz de mirar a su amiga._

_Hermione que ya tenía todos sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a la pequeña enfermería y corrió hacia ella. Harry trató de tenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, al entrar, grito con todas sus fuerzas._

"_¡DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSO!" – Lo que hizo que varias enfermeras se sobresalten e hicieran caer cubetas. Harry llegó a su lado y trato de tranquilizarla, pero fue inútil, aquella mujer era otra, no era su amiga, era una mujer desesperada, angustiada, llena de dolor y rabia._

_Recorrió cada lugar de la enfermería hasta que dio con una camilla, que tenía un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana, tomo fuerza y se acercó a esa persona, estaba a puntó de destaparlo cuando alguien le agarró la mano._

"_¡Déjame!" – se soltó bruscamente de este y se dio la vuelta furiosa, pero al ver quien era se tranquilizó. Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts estaba parado detrás de ella._

"_Hermione, por favor no lo haga, no querrá ver de esa forma a Ronald¿no es verdad?" – preguntó con aquella voz tranquila, tan calmada que llegaba a desesperarla_

_Hermione solo alzó la mirada, pero no le respondió. Solo fueron unos segundos._

"_Quiero verlo por última vez" – y sin permiso, quitó la sábana blanca del cuerpo, al verlo sus lágrimas empezaron con más y más fuerza a caer, ahí estaba... su Ron, muerto. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, estaba pálido, tocó su mano y aún estaba caliente, se agacho y la besó._

_Sin voltear le preguntó a Dumbledore._

"_¿Hace cuanto murió?"_

"_Hace media hora" – contestó Harry._

_Hermione ni se tomo la molestia de voltear, solo veía a aquel pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón, se maldecía las veces en que habían peleado, que se le había burlado, o de otras veces que lo ignoró, hasta que Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos._

"_Hermione" – reteniendo en su mano la medalla que el pelirrojo le había retirado esa mañana – "Ron sabía muy bien el riego de esta misión" – Hermione lo volteó a ver al igual que ella, él lloraba – "me dijo que lo sentía mucho, y que te dijera que te amaba con toda el alma" – en ese momento Hermione no resistió más y se abalanzó contra Harry para abrazarlo, este la correspondió y seguía con el mensaje que le dejo su amigo antes de morir – "también que te adoraba" – los dos se abrazaron un momento más._

_Había pasado tantas cosas junto con Ron. Aquellas batallas contra Voldemort, aquellos veranos cuando era salvado de Privet Drive, sus juegos de ajedrez, sus chistes, sus peleas. Despacio se fueron separando._

"_Toma, aquí esta la cadena" – la tomó con mucho cariño y la besó, luego Harry le dijo otra cosa – "jamás en su cabeza había habitado el pensamiento de lastimarte, si él…" – ella solo lo miró y lo abrazó nuevamente._

"_Gracias, Harry" – susurró._

_Luego fue hacia Ron, se inclino y lo besó, aún sus labios estaban un poco tibios._

"_Siempre te voy a amar" – susurró sobre su labios – "eso tenlo por seguro, mi amor, descansa… ahora seré yo quien vele tus sueños y cuide de ti"_

_No soportó más y apoyada en su pecho lloró hasta sentir que el alma disminuía y el dolor crecía.._

**_- - FIN FLASHBACK - - _**

No aguantaba… lo amaba tanto.

"¿Por qué?" – se interrogaba a sí misma – "¿Por qué¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí¿Qué he hecho?" – mientras decía esto golpeaba con todas su fuerzas la cama, se levantó, tomo la pócima y se tapó con la gabardina de Ron – "mañana, mi amor, mañana, será tu funeral y será el último adiós... mañana... mañana... ya no te veré más... mañana te enterrarán y contigo toda mi vida" – lanzando un grito de dolor, se desmayó y se dispuso a tener un sueño tranquilo y sin fantasmas que la acosen, ni la perturben… sin ver su cara entre sueños.

– _**MeT – **_

Las grandes copas de los árboles eran alumbradas por el reflejo de la luna, las aguas de aquel tranquilo lago oscilaban de vez en cuando debido a las brisas suaves y el frío en el interior de la mansión jamás podría desaparecer aunque las chimeneas estuvieran encendidas.

Un joven se encontraba sentado en el sillón cercano a la ventana, en donde, sus rubios cabellos adquirían un color platino por las rayos de la luna y sus ojos grises se esclarecían más, mientras observaba el vino que había en su copa. Ese sillón siempre había sido su favorito, le daba un ambiente cómodo a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta suntuosidad. Su habitación era realmente amplia, una cama matrimonial en la que solo dormía él, candelabros en cada esquina de esta, persianas verdes y tras de ella un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver el horizonte y todos lo terrenos de la familia.

Con cuidado deposito la copa en la mesa de cristal y se paró, acomodando su capa y saliendo al balcón… pensaba en los acontecimientos sucedidos la tarde pasada.

**_- -FLASHBACK - -_**

_Su madre, Narcisa Malfoy, entró a su habitación._

"_Hijo, es hora, te esperamos abajo" – dicho esto cerró la puerta y dejó solo a Draco._

_Fue hasta la ventana y la abrió recibiendo la brisa de aquella noche…. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo¿Por qué no negarse¿Era por miedo? Si, eso era lo más seguro, al ser parte del grupo de mortífagos seguidores de Voldemort, podía recaer varios aurores y encerrarlo junto con su padre en Azkaban. Sin embargo tenía otra razón para ir a esa colonia muggle y matar a alguno de ellos, y esa razón era porque el grandioso Harry Potter estaría ahí._

_Se enteró que Harry Potter jamás asistió al sexto año en Hogwarts. Tal vez para él eso era ya sabido, pues sin Dumbledore él no podría tener la misma protección. Sus dos amigos inseparables habían ido con él, no sabían donde, pero Voldemort sabía que él iría algún alboroto, más si se inmiscuía con muggles. No sabía el porque aquella actuación de dos miembros del trío de oro… solo lo llenaba de llenaba de rabia._

_Pero al que más quería ver muerto era a Ronald Weasley, ya que al estar casado con la _sangre-sucia_ Granger, tenía claro que sería un golpe duro para ella, pero más aún… quería acabar con aquellas sensaciones que lo recorrían desde que supo del matrimonio entre los dos_

_¿Era rabia acaso?…_

_Tonterías, el no podría sentir ninguna emoción si se trataba de Hermione Granger. Claro que no, el era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, un hombre poderoso y sin sentimientos. Pero aunque fuera así, en su cabeza podía sentir aún aquella llaga que había nacido en cuarto curso, aquella llaga de atracción hacia Hermione Granger al verla tan distinta en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos en su cuarto curso._

_Movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, se colocó la capa negra de mortífago, tomó su varita y su máscara. Nuevamente volvió a ser el mismo y en el recibidor de su casa… algunas personas lo esperaban._

**_- -FIN FLASHBACK - -_**

Se acercó al barandal del balcón y miró las estrellas¿por qué no se sentía contento? Ronald Weasley estaba muerto y la mañana siguiente serían los funerales¿Quería que muera? Claro que quería que muera, y lo que más quería era ver con sus propios ojos lo que tanto había deseado hace años… el sufrimiento de Hermione Granger cuando enterraran a su esposo y ese momento lo iba a disfrutar, ese momento sería su gloria.

Un Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería, no importaban los medios; un Malfoy siempre era el primero; no importaba cuanta gente hubiera sido humillada detrás… un Malfoy no tenía corazón, eso solo estorbaba; un Malfoy jamás sentía nada, era de piedra.

Y lo más importante… solo hacía lo que su señor quería.

"Mañana será un gran día" – dijo con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios – "mañana te veré nuevamente Granger y disfrutaré verte entristecida por la muerte de Weasley, mi segundo enemigo"

Entró nuevamente se cambió de ropa, estaba dispuesto a dormir, cuando distinguió su varita en su mesa de noche…

**_- -FLASHBACK - -_**

_Ya se adentraba la noche y los Aurores habían llegado para impedir la matanza de aquellos pobres muggles. Draco que estaba escondido tras un árbol, reía con gusto al ver como cada auror caía desplomado por alguna maldición, hasta que este se paró frente a alguien._

"_Hijo, ahora es tu turno, es hora de aniquilar a los impuros, y así la sangre limpia reinará en el mundo mágico" – este asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. _

_De pronto un pelirrojo se le enfrentó._

"_Maldito mortífago, deja en paz a estos pobres muggles, no han hecho nada"_

_El eco de aquella sonrisa maligna resonó en sus oídos._

"_¿No me digas?" – Preguntó con sarcasmo – "pero si solo su existencia hace que el mundo se pudra"_

_Ron, abrió sus ojos, sabía de quien era esa voz, ya que había estado con el siete largos años, propenso a insultos y humillaciones por parte de aquel joven, Draco Malfoy, aquel que había logrado que su estancia en Hogwarts no sea del todo placentera._

"_¿Malfoy?" – preguntó el pelirrojo, sabiendo la respuesta._

"_Bingo… Weasley" – susurró con peligrosidad – "pero es una lástima que nadie te pueda ayudar, ya que el-niño-que-vivió esta muy ocupado"_

"_Maldito seas, Malfoy, maldito seas" – sin más quiso abalanzarse contra Malfoy, pero algo lo detuvo. Malfoy había efectuado el _Flipendo_ en su cuerpo y se acercó muy sonriente._

"_No te preocupes Weasley, yo voy a cuidar a tu esposa de ahora en adelante, como nos vamos a divertir la Sangre Sucia y yo" – Ron se paró y pudo evitar otro hechizo._

"_Eso si que no Malfoy, primero muerto antes de dejar que le toques un cabello a Hermione"_

_Draco sonrió fríamente, quería antes divertirse un poco, hasta que una voz interrumpió su diversión._

"_Deseo cumplido" – y con esto la persona que interrumpió mandó al cuerpo de Ron el _Avada Kedavra_; la maldición asesina, dejándolo muerto en un momento._

"_¿Por qué hiciste eso Zabinni?" – le reprochó Draco a su ex compañero de Hogwarts._

"_Draco, se ve que poco me conoces… quería evitarte que lo mates, además, de que te arrepintieras" – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente aquel joven de estatura igual a Draco y con una mirada penetrante y demencial._

"_Felicitaciones, estupenda puntería, claro aunque hubiera querido ser yo el que lo mate" – dijo Draco tomándolo por un hombro y dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Ron._

"_No te preocupes, tendrás otras oportunidades y lo mejor... podrás torturar a Potter para que le Señor Oscuro tenga el placer de matarlo"_

_A este le dio una gran satisfacción y se alejaron de aquel lugar, pero Draco regresó su mirada y vio como Potter se acercaba a Weasley, mientras en sus labios se podía leer las blasfemias que mandaba a aquellos dos chicos, sonrió y todos los mortífagos huyeron del lugar._

**_- -FIN FLASHBACK - -_**

Eso era lo mejor… Weasley muerto a manos de Blaise Zabinni, su querido amigo. Al fin un meigo menos en su vida. Pero a pesar de todo… Harry Potter siempre ocuparía el primer lugar en cada una de sus venganzas, ese fue su objetivo cuando juro lealtad a Lord Voldemort

Mañana tendría que ir a aquel cementerio, observar le daño que había causado, inyectar más odio en el ambiente.

Sus párpados empezaban a cansarle y fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, para caer en un largo y profundo sueño, no antes prometiéndose que el día siguiente iría al funeral de su compañero de Hogwarts,Ronald Weasley.

Solo con aquel pensamiento, sin sentir remordimiento alguno, durmió placidamente.

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

Hola. Un Fic nuevo expuesto en la página.

Esta nueva historia se desarrolla cuatro años después de Hogwarts, cuando los protagonistas tienen ya 21 años y aún Voldemort, a pesar de haber sido debilitado por el-niño-que-vivó, sigue con fuerza, con tal de recuperar su ansiado poder.

La trama en sí es un poco… extraña, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda, ya que es un tanto interesante e intrigante.

Espero su apoyo en este proyecto y espero no defraudarls... Ah, y un RR no le hace mal a nadie ;), y así sabré si les gusta o no

_**Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot **_


	2. Funeral

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona, ¿se ama a otra?"_

_CAPÍTULO 2_

_**+ Funeral +**_

"_Tan grande es el corazón, que soporta el dolor y la desdicha, el amor y felicidad, el odio y el abandono, la soledad y la tristeza. Es capaz de perdonar y amar a cualquiera… y solo está formado por músculos y lleno de sangre"_

Hermione miró al cielo nuevamente, solo pensar que era cierta aquella frase hacia que su pulso se acelera y que sus manos temblaran. Sentía frío, no solo porque era otoño, sino porque su cuerpo ya no tenía ese ardor de siempre, esas ganas de vivir, de luchar… ¿todavía tenía motivos?

El reflejo que le brindaba el espejo daba negativa a su respuesta, pero algo dentro de ella decía que aún había más cosas por las que vivir, que aún su camino era amplio y que debía luchar.

Bajaba lentamente las escaleras, queriendo retrasar a cada paso la verdad que nació cuando el cuerpo de Ron estaba frente a ella y no tenía vida. Sus pupilas se dilataron y nuevamente quiso llorar, pero aquella voz que impulsa en los momentos más duros, más efímeros le decía que ella aún era fuerte, que las gotas que se acumulaban en sus ojos todavía no eran lo suficientemente espesas como para salir.

… Y no lloró. La promesa que se había hecho a si misma tenía que durar mucho más, las lágrimas no debían ser derramadas aún. Su fortaleza tenía que ser tan valiente como lo era ella, como era el luto que ahora llevaba, pintando de negro hasta sus adentros.

"Buenos días, hija" – saludo su papá – "¿Dormiste bien?

"Si" – susurró con voz apagada.

Sonrió y caminó hasta sentarse en un mueble, sus padres se sentaron frente a ella.

"Hoy en la mañana he pensado mucho" – comenzó con su mirada baja – "se que mi vida será distinta desde hoy, se que no seré la misma y no puedo someter a mis padres a esto… no quiero que me vean en este estado" – terminó enfocando sus ojos ámbar en los de sus padres.

Espero algún reclamo, alguna palabra, pero no llegaron. Respiró hondo.

"Después de los funerales de Ron, no regresaré aquí… hay algo que tengo que hacer, creo que ese es el motivo que me impulsa"- miró al suelo – "tal vez vaya un momento al Valle de Gogric y me despida de todo, así no me sentiré tan sola… porque si quiero superar esto debo afrontarlo, no huirle"

Aquellas palabras tan cargadas de valor y decisión, hicieron que los padres de Hermione no objetaran. Conocían a Hermione, conocían su carácter y sabían muy bien que jamás lograrían persuadirla de aquella decisión. Al mismo tiempo un orgullo recorría sus venas solo porque decidiera afrontar sola los recueros y momentos que sabían, no serían fáciles vencer.

"¿Estás segura?" – preguntó su madre

"Si" – respondió firmemente – "es lo mejor que puedo hacer"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó su padre.

Hermione Granger sonrió y cerró los ojos… sería difícil, pero no imposible

– _**EdM –**_

Los árboles movían sus copas con majestuosidad, los pájaros revoloteaban por el cielo que era cubierto de nubarrones, amenazando con dejar caer gotas espesas de lluvia.

Personas vestidas de negro formaban un rectángulo y sollozos como lamentos hacían eco por el abandonado cementerio. Dolor y angustia se respiraba en el aire.

Percy Weasley se encontraba dos tumbas más allá. A pesar de no visitar y alejarse de la familia por tanto tiempo quería decir adiós al último hombre de sus hermanos. Podía ser vanidoso, podía ser orgulloso y ambicioso, pero su corazón aún no había sido consumido aún por todos aquellos sentimientos malos… aún conservaba detalles y sentimientos de su antigua morada, demostrándolo con una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Los demás miembros de la familia rodeaban el féretro que descendía acompañado por las lágrimas de Molly y Ginebra Weasley, mientras que su padre y hermanos, las consolaban y lloraban más sosegados.

Harry se acercó a Hermione, con el único afán de reanimarla. Pero ella no lloraba, solo veía fijamente el ataúd de su esposo que era cubierto por tierra.

"Buen viaje, Ron, ahora yo velaré tu descanso eterno" –susurró arrojando una flor roja no sin antes besarla.

Bajo tierra, cuatro años eran sepultados. Los cuatro mejores años de su vida. No demostraba dolor… porque aquello era interno…

Harry Potter, _el-niño-que-vivió, _lloró discretamente. Ronald Weasley, un chico parecido a un hermano ahora reposaba bajo tierra. Ya no habría con quien hablar de Quidittch, con quien reír, con quien discutir,… tenía los demás, pero nunca sería lo mismo.

Nuevamente volvía a quedarse solo. Primero fueron sus padres, después Sirius, luego Dumbledore y ahora Ron. La vida se empeñaba en dejarlo solo, la vida jugaba a los dados con él, y él jamás tendría oportunidad de lanzar y ganar.

En el recaía la misión de proteger al mundo, de matar con sus manos a Voldemort, de pagar tantas muertes y lo más importante, tenía a su custodia la vida de su amiga. Protegerla ahora era su deber más grande y vengar la muerte del último hijo varón de los Weasley, algo necesario.

Cuando se encontrara nuevamente frente a frente con el Señor Oscuro, al fin sabría quien moriría… dando fin a la profecía.

Y así, un alma inocente murió a manos de unos perversos mortífagos. Solo por desear _"limpiar la tierra de muggles"_

En la lápida, unas palabras acompañaban a su esposo como último adiós…

_Querido Esposo._

_Respetado Hijo y Amigo._

_Descansa en paz._

Percy caminó por entre las tumbas, dando la espalda a la tumba… había cumplido ya su misión.

Todos caminaron lentamente, solo Hermione y Harry seguían frente a la tumba de su mejor amigo.

"Era el mejor" – susurró Hermione.

"Recuerda algo" – expresó y la sujetó por sus hombros – "siempre… siempre contarás conmigo para lo que sea, sabes muy bien que Ron fue como mi hermano y a ti te considero igual"

"Gracias, Harry. El sentimiento es correspondido"

Rodeó con sus brazos a Hermione.

"La vida siempre es así" – le murmuró en el oído Harry – "solo tenemos que seguir adelante… juntos terminaremos todo esto"

Hermione se separó respirando tranquila.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Harry"

El joven Potter frunció el ceño.

"Nada será igual de ahora en adelante, hay demasiadas cosas que no lo permiten y es por eso que he tomado una decisión" – sentenció la castaña.

"¿Cuál es?" – preguntó apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

"Debemos separarnos" – exclamó con seguridad.

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó confundido.

"Se muy bien que te prometí estar contigo hasta el final pero… pienso que lo más adecuado en estos momentos sería que vaya al Londres muggle y en ese lugar me informe de todo lo que pueda pasar, ataques de mortífagos, alguna irregularidad… y así podríamos tener puntos a nuestro favor y terminar más pronto esta guerra que nos está matando"

Harry guardó silencio.

"Se que no es fácil de entender, Harry" – comenzó cuando su amigo retiro su mano de su hombro – "pero solo de esa manera me puedo sentir bien y puedo pensar que protejo a personas inocentes…"

"Te entiendo, Mione" – dijo confiado – "y te apoyaré… sé muy bien lo difícil que puede ser el que volvieras… los recuerdos no te dejarían en paz"

"Volveré, Harry… pero solo estaré un día para plantear bien todo lo que voy a hacer… además nada que me recuerde a Ron me puede hacer daño, al contrario, me da fuerza para continuar"

"Te apoyaré" – sonrió – "…sabes, pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero creo que es mejor así"

"Gracias"

"¿Te parece si te espero?"

Asintió y volvió su mirada a aquella tumba recién abierta. Harry caminó seguro hacia la salida del cementerio y Draco Malfoy, escondido bajo una capa invisible sonrió altanero. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Aún con la mirada en el suelo, cerró los ojos, dejando que una brisa moviera su pelo y jugueteara con él.

"Adiós, mi amor. Descansa en paz... y te juro ante tu tumba que encontraré a tu asesino y lo mataré con mis propias manos"

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y su respiración comenzó a acelerase.

"No" – susurró, negando con la cabeza.

"Un gusto volver a verte… _sangre–sucia_" – musitó Draco Malfoy con ojos brillantes de maldad y una sonrisa de desprecio.

– _**EdM –**_

La mirada ámbar con su mirada esmeralda se unieron en un lazo irrompible, a cada paso que daba, más ansias tenía de sentirla cerca. Añoraba aquellos besos dados en antaño.

"Harry" – susurró Ginebra Weasley.

Como dos imanes, sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo de desesperación y necesidad. Las lágrimas corrían por la piel blanca de su mejilla y sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda de Harry Potter.

"Harry" – volvió a susurrar.

"Lo siento mucho, Ginny" – consoló acariciando sus cabellos rojos.

Fijó sus ojos en los de Harry, quedando así una mínima distancia entre sus rostros.

"Tienes que ser fuerte" – dijo Harry separándose, la cercanía con Ginny lo volvía indefenso.

"¿Y tú?… ¿cómo estás?" – preguntó sin mirarlo.

"No lo sé, todo esto es difícil"

"Todo ha sido difícil" – susurró con melancolía.

"Ginny" – con su mano levantó su mentón – "te lo he dicho ya"

"Lo sé" – suspiró dándose la vuelta – "nosotros no podemos decidir nuestro futuro" – caminó lentamente.

"Ginny…"

"Pero solo quiero que sepas que mis palabras aún son verdaderas, tal cual las fueron hace cinco años" – terminó sonriéndole y emprendiendo camino nuevamente.

Harry cerró los ojos… nada era fácil.

– _**EdM –**_

"Draco Malfoy" – dijo entrecortadamente.

Su sonrisa cruel siguió en su rostro y se extendió aun más al sentir el temblor que recorría a la joven y fijarse que sus ojos vibraban. Ella sentía miedo y eso a él le gustaba.

"Han pasado demasiados años, Hermione Granger"

"¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿cómo?" – preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Me he enterado de muchas cosas" – susurró acercándose – "y he venido a este lugar por algo importante… supe que Weasley al fin está donde debió estar hace muchos años"

Hermione no entendía toda la esencia de la frase, su mente aún estaba nublada… frente a ella tenía al joven de huía acompañado de Severus Snape a finales de su sexto año y desde ese momento, nunca tuvieron noticias de él.

"Y solo vine a darte el pésame por tan irremediable pérdida" – terminó con sarcasmo.

Su coraje y valentía volvieron a ella, las palabras llegaban a su cabeza y comenzaban a doler.

"Por tu culpa… por tu culpa Dumbledore murió" – le reclamó con desprecio – "tu deberías estar muerto"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, la sabelotodo a tomado carácter en estos años, pero dime, ¿qué se siente haber perdido a ese asqueroso?" – exclamó disfrutando cada palabra de su ofensa.

Su mano se emplastó en una fuerte y sonora bofetada en su mejilla pálida. Sus ojos reflejaban odio.

"¡¡No voy a permitir que nadie ensucie la memoria de Ron y mucho menos si es un maldito mortífago!"

"Sigues siendo débil" – susurró sonriendo nuevamente.

Hermione, lo abofeteó nuevamente, pero esta en su mejilla izquierda.

"Las cosas quedan igual" – musitó observando a Draco – "no creas que todo será como antes, Malfoy… Azkaban estará feliz de tenerte entre sus rejas" – comenzó alejándose. Draco fue más rápido y la tomó de su muñeca.

"No, Granger" – dijo negando con su cabeza – "no vine hasta aquí para ser encerrado"

"Suéltame o grito" – amenazó queriendo soltar su muñeca.

"Nadie puede escucharte, Granger" – dijo jalándola.

Dispuesta estaba a darle otra cachetada, pero este detuvo su mano antes que logrará su meta.

"¿Crees que todo se arregla con golpes?" – dijo mirándola fríamente.

"Suéltame" – ordenó con furia.

"No puedo arriesgarme a que hables más de lo que es debido" – susurró sacando su varita. Hermione sintió miedo nuevamente.

"¿Vas a matarme?" – preguntó con falsa burla.

Sonrió con cinismo y llevó su varita a la cien de Hermione.

"Es triste que no pudieras recordar" – murmuró clavando más su varita.

"¿Qué quieres…?"

Nunca acabó esa frase, Draco Malfoy ya había pronunciado un hechizo y Hermione cayó al suelo.

"De verdad es triste que no pudieras recordar" – dijo al cuerpo de la joven que aún estaba en el suelo. Tomó su capa y se cubrió con ella. Caminó alejándose y lanzó una última mirada de asco al sepulcro de Ron.

"Muy pronto tu adorada esposa estará junto a ti" – susurró con una sonrisa surcando toda su cara.

– _**EdM –**_

Hermione se dirigía cabizbaja hasta la salida del cementerio. No sabía como había llegado al suelo, talvez fue un desmayo… no lo sabía.

"Hermione, ¿qué sucede?" – preguntó Harry.

"Nada, vamos"

El transcurso hacia el Valle de Gogric fue tranquilo y sin conversación alguna, solo los recuerdos viajaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.

Las grandes paredes de lo que alguna vez fue la residencia de los Potter se abrieron de par en par, todavía en ellas se podía respirar el aire a felicidad, pero no como antes, no ahora que volvían con un miembro menos.

"Creo que es hora de descansar, Hermione" – dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y resopló, las paredes todavía olían a él.

Su habitación no era tan grande, pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era su ventanal. Un ventanal que estaba al otro lado de la cama que era apenas disimulado, por las cortinas rojas que lo cubrían… y la abrió de par en par.

Cuantas veces ahí en esa ventana los dos habían contemplado el atardecer y luego daban rienda suelta a su amor. Sintió frío, el otoño ya estaba a finales y el invierno recaía por toda la ciudad. Mañana pensaría mejor todo lo que haría… y con ello decidir su vida.

Por el momento solo pensaba en tomar una poción para dormir… eso siempre la ayudaba.

– _**EdM –**_

A pesar de cuidados y un hechizo poderoso y de todo lo que protegía aquel valle, siempre Ginebra Weasley habría podido ingresar a aquella casa, pero no se atrevía… hasta ese momento, momento en el que lo necesitaba, momento en que su alma estaba triste y necesitaba calor.

Caminó despacio por los pasillos. Sin Hermione, jamás hubiera podido siquiera saber su ubicación.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en un sofá, con una copa en la mano y con los ojos cerrados. Más hermoso que nunca y en el interior de Ginny su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez.

Sonrió y se acercó más, hasta posar sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

"Tranquilo" – susurró en su oído.

"Ginny" – dijo parándose de inmediato – "¿qué haces aquí?"

Sonrió nuevamente y se acercó aún más, abrazando y dejando su boca nuevamente a la altura de su oído.

"Los sueños, Harry… son solo los deseos y miedos más recónditos del alma"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó cerrando sus ojos, confundido… pensando qizá que todo aquello era un sueño..

"Porque tu siempre has sido mi sueño, Harry"

Guió su boca hasta la del mago, rozando apenas sus labios… no era un sueño, era verdad.

"Y porque te amo" – terminó soplando en sus labios – "y quiero estar contigo hoy, Harry… hoy que podemos y mañana no"

"Ginny…" – quiso intervenir.

"No… no digas nada" – dijo colocando un dedo en su boca – "no esta noche, mañana si así lo quieres, pero en este momento no"

Sin saber como, sus manos tomaron su cara y besó aquellos labios con deseo, deseo guardado hace más de cinco años, deseo que se plasmaba en su piel y en su alma tal cual adhesivo… deseo de ella, de tenerla entre sus brazos y compartir lo más puro que aún tenía y sabía, ella también.

"Te amo, Ginny" – susurró antes de que sus cuerpos cayeran sobre un sillón y sus manos abrigaran el cuerpo del otro.

La noche era solo suya y era eterna.

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

¡¡Hola, ¡¡hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

He de decir algo sobre este capítulo, me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado y espero que a ustedes también y si con un review me lo hacen saber… no saben lo feliz que me harán :)

_**Ahora a contestar Review:**_

__

**_Andie Diggory:_** Gracias por tu review está muy lindo, me gusta mucho. Espero que te guste la historia y gracias por apoyarme, siempre contaré con un RR tuyo en cada capítulo… o al menos eso espero ;) Pues te diré, la escena que te gusta la pensé cuando estaba triste y melancólica y quise imaginarme cual sería la reacción de Hermione al saber que el único ser que ama murió y lo que haría cuando tuviera frente a ella el cuerpo de Ron :'( Gracias por tu apoyo linda y espero no defraudarte con estas locuras que escribo. BESOS

**_Terry Moon:_** Me da mucho gusto que mi RR te hay gustado y espero que esta historia sea igual de linda que las tuyas, gracias por tu apoyo :) Espero siempre recibir un mensaje tuyo escribiendo cualquier cosa, con tal de saber que te llama la atención. Gracias.

Espero que más lectoras se animen a comentar sobre esta historia.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Besos y cuídense mucho

**_+ Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot +_**


	3. Arriesgarse

**Aviso:** En el capítulo 1 hay un error demasiado grave y se me pasó por alto. Para los que hayan leído el sexto libro, saben que Dumbledore murió y es por eso que el Dumbledore que se encuentra con Hermione cuando Ron esta en la enfermería muerto iba a ser Minerva McGonagall… ;) Lo siento mucho, no sé como se me pudo pasar algo así… espero me disculpen.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

****

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

_CAPÍTULO 3 _

_**+ Arriesgarse +**_

Draco observaba por la ventana del castillo, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente y por ella ingresaba una mujer… Pansy Parkinson.

"¿Qué deseas, Pansy?" – preguntó sin apartar su vista de la mañana nublada de aquel lugar solitario.

"Quiero saber que tal fue tu día ayer" – contestó con tono inocente.

"Como lo sabías, fui a darle el pésame a la viuda de Weasley" – dijo irónicamente y se sentó en su sillón.

Pansy fue hacia él y sin permiso se sentó en sus piernas. Pensaba besarlo, pero Draco con descaro esquivó su boca. No dijo nada y se levantó… estaba cansada de tantos rechazos por parte de Draco, de las tantas veces en que él ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada de amor, y ella era capaz de darlas sin pedir nada a cambio, solo un poco de atención.

Una mano rodeaba a su muñeca y la volteaba.

"¿Sabes, Pansy?" – susurró evitando ser grosero – "Nosotros nunca podremos llevar una relación como tú la deseas, el único cariño que te puedo brindar es el de un amigo… no me pidas más, porque no puedo."

La atrajo hacia sí tocando su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió con desánimo.

"Buenas noches… Tal vez con el tiempo puedas llegar a quererme… Con eso me conformo."

Draco jamás supo cómo le dolían a Pansy sus propias palabras. Ni cuánto le costaba decirlas. Ella abandonó la habitación.

Draco la observó hasta que se perdió por el gran pasillo.

¿Por qué no podía quererla? Era hermosa, un poco parecida a él… pero había algo más, ella no tenía algo que a él le gustaba y ni él mismo sabía que era.

Por el momento no debería pensar en ello, solo en seguir a Hermione Granger y saber al fin en donde se radicaría en el mundo muggle. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de convivir con aquellos seres carentes de magia… tenía que hacerlo.

Suspiró con cansancio y tomando su capa salió de la estancia… Era el momento saber más sobre el paradero de aquella mujer.

– _**EdM –**_

Su cuerpo nuevamente estaba solo… como cada mañana desde hace cinco años.

Ella, Ginny Weasley no había esperado más que los primeros rayos de sol para salir de aquella casa y no volver a ver a Harry Potter durante mucho tiempo, tal vez pensó que era lo mejor… o talvez su vida era demasiado complicada como para arriesgarla más.

Ese había sido uno de los tantos sacrificios que tenía que cumplir… era por su bien y el suyo propio. Salió de su cama con su cuerpo envuelto en una sábana, fascinándose con el olor que aún perduraba en las almohadas… el olor a flores, el olor tan puro de ella.

Harry Potter volvía nuevamente a su vida normal, a ser él mismo, un ser que solo tenía en mente la venganza y la misión de hacer justicia a las personas que murieron por causa suya. Tenía que levantarse y olvidar lo que había acontecido la noche anterior… Siempre cubrir lo que sentía, solo por llevar aquella cicatriz en su frente.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, unas maletas al pie de éstas le confirmaban que Hermione estaba decidida y no habría marcha atrás.

"Buenos días, Harry" – saludó sonriente, saliendo del cuarto contiguo.

"Buenos días" – respondió bajando y deteniéndose en el último escalón – "¿No hay manera que pueda cambiar tu decisión?"

"No." – dijo sonriente – "Pero desayunaré contigo y te diré todo lo que he pensado hacer… Vamos."

Los dos siguieron aquel pasillo. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, en los laterales de la mesa. Hermione había preparado todo y el desayuno comenzó a servirse solo.

"Pienso ir a Bristol." – comenzó tomando un poco de zumo de naranja – "Antes que nada porque puedo averiguar si los mortífagos quieren puntos estratégicos en las costas del países. Es un lugar alejado de Londres y puede ser una distracción para que no me puedan encontrarme."

"Puede ser un buen plan…" – opinó Harry que aún no tocaba su desayuno – "Pero¿cómo piensas ir hasta allá?"

"Por el momento viajaré en traslador y cuando este allá… no usaré magia"

Harry no dijo, ni opinó nada.

"Creo que es mejor así, y para comunicarnos… no habrá lechuzas, será por medio de este papel y esta moneda" – dijo sacando un pergamino amarillento y una moneda de bronce de su bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo – "Cuando quiera darte informes, esta moneda creará en ti una especie de atmósfera de calor que solo tú sentirás y el pergamino estará en el bolsillo más cercano a tu mano y solo tú podrás leer el mensaje. Nadie más podrá tocarla con riesgo a recibir una grave quemadura, pasará lo mismo cuando tú me escribas."

"Me parece excelente." – asintió, guardándolos en su capa.

"Genial." – dijo mirando con detenimiento a amigo. – "Pero hay algo más Harry… ¿no es así?"

"¿De que hablas exactamente?"

"Tú lo sabes mejor que yo." – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – "Todo está en ti."

"Quizá es difícil negarte algo que sabes –expresó sonriente y levantándose de la mesa– , pero ya te lo dije una vez, Hermione… No quiero más daño hacia las personas que quiero. Tú y ella son lo único que me queda, sin contar a su familia."

"Sólo deja que tus sentimientos te guíen Harry… y que tu cabeza sea la que piense." – aconsejó jugando con su comida con el tenedor – "Nunca es demasiado tarde"

Harry resopló y la observó con detenimiento.

"Eso espero… pero también deberías pensar igual"

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros y depositó la servilleta blanca sobre la mesa.

"Es hora de irme, Harry… Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo para acabarlas." – susurró sonriente.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos que alguna vez fueron el refugio hacia un mundo que les hubiera gustado que fuese diferente. La única maleta que la acompañaría en su viaje reposaba cerca de la puerta de salida y una lata oxidada y dañada se encontraba sobre ella.

"Es hora de partir." – dijo con tristeza abrazándolo – "Adiós, Harry"

"No, Hermione." – musitó separándola – "Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego… Ten eso presente" – terminó, besando su frente.

Respiró con fuerza y se volteó, tomando su maleta y la vieja lata.

"Algunas cosas necesitan ser reveladas, Harry… a pesar de ser peligroso" – dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa y saliendo sonriente.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y por el cristal transparente observó a su amiga tocar la lata y desaparecer segundos después… La soledad volvía a él y las últimas palabras de Hermione Granger se repetían como en una caja de resonancia.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a pesar de ser tan riesgoso?

– _**EdM –**_

"Ahora será mucho más difícil saber en donde pueden estar los dos, Draco." – le informó Zabinni recostado en un sillón – "Con la pérdida de Weasley de seguro tendrán mucho más cuidado… solo ellos reaparecen cuando el ministerio informa sobre ataques a muggles."

Draco Malfoy hojeaba pergaminos con cansancio y subrayaba con su pluma información importante.

"Tengo que saber su paradero… ella por el momento está lejos de Potter, ella mismo le dijo que se independizaría y buscaría más pistas en el mundo muggle" – dijo levantándose y leyendo otra hoja – "pero también hay la posibilidad de que vaya a otro lugar que no fuera Londres… nunca sabes lo que puede pensar Granger"

Blaise se sentó y recibió la hoja que Draco le ofrecía.

"Aquí dice que Potter solo sale a aullarle a la luna llena." – dijo con burla.

"Es por eso que tenía la idea de que tus contactos supieran algo más" – reclamó Draco moviendo las hojas – "también necesito un poco de ayuda, Blaise"

"Lo sé… no te desesperes, mis contactos estarán aquí en un momento"

El rubio se dejó caer en un silla suspirando con cansancio… todo lo que tenía que ver con Hermione Granger podía causarle un dolor profundo de cabeza y sentimientos de desafío que prefería se revelaran en su interior.

"No me has contado que tal estuvo encuentro con Granger, Draco" – comenzó a decir el moreno fingiendo leer – "¿De verdad la _sangre–sucia_ está destrozada?"

"Si" – respondió sin tomarle importancia – "toda mujer casada siente una gran pena al perder el amor de su vida" – dijo con dramatismo.

Zabinni sonrió negando con la cabeza. Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que voltearan y permitieron el paso.

"Buenas tardes, señores" – saludó un hombre vestido de negro y cubierta la cara con su capucha.

"Ya había tardado." – reclamó Blaise parándose y estrechando la mano del hombre – "He de suponer que tiene informes"

"Y muy buenos… vea por usted mismo" – agregó extendiendo una carpeta.

Blaise retiró el sello de seguridad y hojeó rápidamente los folios. Draco observaba cada movimiento con verdadera curiosidad, no soportaba la espera dramática que su amigo le daba al momento y mucho menos aquella sonrisa de saber más que los demás.

"Puede retirarse." – ordenó sin mirarlo – "Pida a alguien que lo lleve a la sala principal y espéreme en ese lugar"

El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación. Blaise volvió a sonreír a su amigo.

"¡Maldición, Zabinni!" – Estalló acercándose – "¿Qué informes te dan los malditos papeles?"

"La paciencia, querido Draco, no es una de tus virtudes más notables." – bromeó con sarcasmo.

Draco sin consideraciones tomó con violencia los papeles que tenía Blaise y comenzó a leerlos. A medida que sus ojos avanzaban, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en su cara. Y levantó la mirada.

"Te dije que eran confiables." – aseguró Zabinni aparentando humildad.

Malfoy volteó la hoja y sus ojos se maravillaron por lo que vieron…

"Después de todo, Blaise… tienes madera para esto" – susurró chocando el puño de su mano con el del moreno.

– _**EdM –**_

Un sol amenazado con ser cubierto por ciertas nubes negras se alzaba en la mitad del cielo, un poco de calor en aquel frío otoño jamás era despreciado por los transeúntes que, abrigados con sus bufandas y sus sacos, caminaban despreocupados.

Hermione observaba por la ventana del taxi las orillas del río Avon y deseaba con más fuerza encontrar un lugar en el cual hospedarse o permanecer esa noche. El taxista le había aconsejado una hostal no tan lejos del centro… para que pudiera conocer y deleitarse de las bellezas de esa ciudad.

No tenía mucho dinero, así que esperaba que esa hostal no fuera costosa.

"Esta ciudad" – decía sin parar el chofer, alegre – "conserva preciosos monumentos… así como la iglesia de Saint Mary Redcliffe, excelente muestra prominente del gótico inglés, también tenemos la Universidad de Bristol y el Theatre Royal"

Hermione asentía por momentos… le gustaba aprender de las bellezas de otras ciudades, de otros lugares, pero no quería en ese momento… su cabeza no tenía más que ideas complejas de cómo comenzar a indagar sobre irregularidades en esa ciudad, que al parecer jamás podía ser blanco de ataques.

"…y sus museos, son hermosos" – alcanzó a oír.

El auto frenó frente a una casa de cuatro pisos.

"Es aquí señorita." – le dijo amablemente el chofer.

"Muchas gracias" – dijo pagando la cuenta y bajando del taxi. Oyó el arranque del motor y el auto se alejó lentamente.

La casa en sí era bonita, pintada de colores suaves y presentables. Esperaba que la renta no fuera cara o al menos que no excediera a lo que tenía pensado.

La recepción solo constaba de un mueble pequeño y de dos cuadros con una lámpara a cada lado por encima de éste y al frente una señora de edad madura limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo blanco.

"Buenas tardes" – saludó Hermione.

"Buenas" – correspondió colocándose sus gafas redondas.

"Deseo una habitación, por favor" – pidió dejando la maleta en el suelo.

La señora la observó con detenimiento y siguió preguntando lo referente al hospedaje.

"Que tenga una excelente estadía." – deseó y le entregó la llave – "Edwin, por favor acompaña a la señorita a la habitación número 30"

El joven recogió la maleta y caminó delante de Hermione. Se dirigieron a una puerta al final de un pasillo que tenía una amplia ventana y abrió la puerta.

"Que tenga una excelente estadía."

"Gracias."

Cerró la puerta y observó el lugar en donde viviría al menos esa semana. Una cama pequeña, dos veladores, una cómoda, un armario y un televisor, el baño se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

Con desánimo recogió el control de la televisión del velador y la encendió.

Debía informarse de alguna irregularidad que se diera en esa ciudad o en el país. Estuvo frente a la pantalla por diez minutos, hablaban de aquel incidente producido la noche que murió Ron, en donde varias personas habían sido asesinadas. Solamente decían eso y nada más.

Apagó la televisión y se recostó en la cama. No sabía por donde empezar, si por lo barrios poco frecuentados o por los más frecuentados, por las escuelas, colegios o universidades… O tal vez hablando con las personas. Si bien su plan estaba ya formulado en su cabeza cuando se encontraba en el Valle de Gogric, ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar.

Cansada, cerró sus ojos, tal vez más tarde comenzaría a plantearse nuevas estrategias y a pensar como ejecutarlas. Nada era fácil en ese mundo lleno de personas sin magia y mucho menos el esconderse por miedo a ser encontrada…

¿Alguien sabría que ella ya no se encontraba junto a Harry Potter en esos momentos?

– _**EdM –**_

Caminó a paso rápido por el Callejón Diagon. Muchas personas lo observaban, pero seguían con sus trabajos o haciendo cualquier cosa. No era fácil reconocerlo con un sombreo grande y mucho menos si tapaba su cicatriz y no llevaba lentes.

Llegó rápidamente a las tres escobas y subió hasta la habitación en donde se había enterado que Sirius Black era su padrino. Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada frente a la chimenea con aires pensativos y jugando con sus lentes.

"Buenas tardes" – saludó Harry.

"Buenos tardes, Señor Potter." – saludó la vieja profesora – "Tome asiento por favor"

Harry se sentó frente a ella.

"Solo quería informarle que Hermione ya no esta a mi lado y ha decidido ir a buscar información en otro lugares"

Minerva sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se levantó acomodando su capa.

"Hermione es muy impulsiva, pero la conozco… de seguro usted intentó persuadirla" – comenzó con voz lenta.

"No, profesora, no hice nada por detenerla" – dijo a la sorprendida directora – "porque sabía que nada conseguiría y creo que es mucho mejor para ella alejarse por un tiempo de Londres, así podrá pensar con cabeza fría"

McGonagall asintió lentamente.

"Hemos resguardado a su padres… pensamos que podrían ser el siguiente blanco" – informó sentándose nuevamente y fijando sus ojos azules en los esmeraldas de Harry – "sé que se comunicarán con Hermione y agradecería que me informara sobre algo extraño que ocurriera donde se encuentra, pero quiero advertirle algo, Señor Potter… los mortífagos harán lo posible por tratar de encontrarla si saben que ella no se encuentra con usted, y nos veremos obligados a intervenir"

"Nadie lo sabe, profesora… únicamente usted y yo"

"Bien… y ¿qué hará usted?" – preguntó con media sonrisa.

"Lo que siempre he hecho… pero ahora iré a otro lugar, averiguaré lo posible sobre el paradero de Voldemort, tal vez se lo haga saber después" – dijo levantándose – "no quiero que nadie más se involucre, esta guerra es mía"

Minerva no dijo nada.

"No quiero que averigüen a donde ha ido Hermione y tampoco que traten de buscarme, seré yo el que comunique lo necesario a la Orden." – advirtió caminando hacia la puerta – "Hasta otra oportunidad." – hizo una pequeña inclinación y cerró la puerta.

La directora negó con la cabeza. Era difícil hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

– _**EdM –**_

"Por el momento solo tengo tiempo de recoger lo necesario." – dijo Draco bajando las escaleras – "Si necesito algo más te lo haré saber"

"De acuerdo…" – aceptó Blaise bajando con él – "¿Qué tal lo tomó nuestro señor?"

"Pues como siempre… sólo me dijo que pronto te recompensará y que yo me encargue de todo" – dijo con cansancio y entrando a una habitación amplia.

Con su varita conjuró un hechizo y una bota vieja brilló para después volver reposar en un estante.

"¿Cómo crees que esté el tiempo en Bristol?" – preguntó Draco tomando la bota.

"Espero que sea bueno." – animó golpeando su hombro – "Tendrás que tener más que suerte para seguirla"

"Una _sangre–sucia_ jamás ha sido difícil de seguir… jamás podría ser un reto"

Blaise hizo una mueca de burla en su cara.

"Solo espero que no te sea peligroso… después de un tiempo estaré allá" – le confortó – "solo para informar"

Draco respiró hondo y sonrió.

"Nos vemos" – terminó sujetando con fuerza una agujeta. Blaise observó como Draco desaparecía…

El rubio llegaba en una habitación oscura y depositaba la bota en una mesa.

"¿Draco Malfoy?" – preguntó un encapuchado.

"Si"

"Aquí está la información necesaria, en donde puede encontrarla y las instrucciones" – dijo ofreciendo un pequeño pergamino – "espero que sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad"

Draco lo observó con desprecio y recogiendo el pergamino salió de la habitación. Unas grandes barcas sobre el río y la luna sobre el cielo era el paisaje que podía observar… emprendió camino sin mirar a las otras personas a su alrededor.

Su misión debía comenzar…

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

Hola… el tercer capítulo de la historia.

Pues ya tenía ganas de publicarlo… este es el último capítulo de introducción, ya en el cuarto comienza toda la acción y no se aburrirán… se los prometo.

_+ RV +_

**_Andie Diggory:_** Nuevamente gracias por tu RR… te digo la verdad, hay veces que me da miedo escribir por temor a decepcionarte :) Pero bueno lo intentaré.

Pues como esos dos se enamoraran de verdad es un reto, pero nada en la vida es imposible. Al menos lo trataré de impregna en palabras. Me halaga que digas que tengo habilidad. Ahora, lo único que no entendí de tu RR fue la frase:

"¿Escribiras alguna historia tuya original?" Significa que copio lo que estoy escribiendo o que escriba una historia basada en mi vida… de verdad que me dejaste un poco inquieta.

Espero que este capítulo te hay gustado… te lo dedico.

Besos cuídate mucho, Yol.

**_Terry Moon:_** Hola, nuevamente.. gracias por tu apoyo. Tal como lo dices a mi me gustan las historias que llevan en su trama los problemas a primera mano y no solo las cosas acarameladas y así. La relación Harry/Ginny es para lo que tú mismo lo dices "distender la atmósfera del fic"

Y espera más tensiones por parte de esos dos… se va de largo.

Espero que te guste este capítulo… Cuídate.

Besos :)

**_Alestis:_** Bienvenida al mundo de mi Fic… ya me preocupaba que nadie más leyera ;) ¿De verdad lloraste¿tan fuerte es, pues en este capítulo, como te habrás dado cuenta, no hay porque llorar… tal vez en los siguientes, solo por ti los haré tristes.

Espero que me apoyes.

Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias.

_+ RV +_

Nos vemos en el capitulo número 4.

Besos… y cuídense mucho.

**_+ Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot +_**


	4. Una aliada… Un error

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

_CAPÍTULO 4 _

_**+ Una aliada… Un error +**_

Esa mañana era distinta para Hermione, no solo porque despertaba observando otro paisaje, sino porque había decidido recorrer sola esa ciudad. La mejor poción para saber si había irregularidades eran los barrios poco frecuentados, pero quiso empezar con los más frecuentados.

Con un frío que le calaba los huesos caminó por la calle cerca de los puertos. El olor a sal y el sonido de las olas al estrellarse en la pared de piedra la relajaban, pero no la hacían sentirse mejor. Había recuerdos acerca de Ron que aún dolían.

Tomó un taxi. El trayecto hasta llegar a la Universidad de Bristol le tomó unos minutos.

Unos chicos corrían y otros caminaban en grupos; conversando o riendo, criticando a otras personas o a los mismos profesores. No hace mucho las clases habrían dado inicio. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por entre los jóvenes. A sus veinte y tres años bien podría pasar por una estudiante más si le sumaba la bolsa que llevaba y una carpeta.

El ambiente estaba en sí tranquilo y no había señal alguna de anormalidades. Tan concentrada estaba en su análisis que chocó con una persona.

"Lo siento mucho" – se disculpó enseguida.

"¿No puedes observar por donde caminas?" – reclamó con evidente molestia la joven que recorría un libro del suelo.

"Dije que lo sentía" – repitió Hermione un tanto molesta.

"Discúlpame" – expresó la joven apenada – "es solo que estoy un tanto estresada…"

"No te preocupes" – dijo quitándole importancia.

"¿Eres nueva?" – preguntó con curiosidad. Hermione la miró con desconfianza – "Oh… lo siento, soy Elizabeth Craft" – se presentó ofreciendo su mano.

"Melisa Toward" – contestó diciendo el primer nombre que le viniera a la cabeza – "y si, pienso inscribirme en esta universidad"

"Me alegro" – le dijo con una sonrisa – "si me disculpas, tengo prisa… debo llevar estos libros"

Hermione asintió sonriendo y Elizabeth se despidió con un ademán de la mano. Aquella chica le había parecido extraña pero a la vez daba cierto grado de confianza. Volvió a emprender camino y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos.

"¿Melisa Toward?" – dijo Draco sonriendo y observando a Hermione – "eres patética, Granger"

Su aspecto para aquella misión había tomado el de un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, piel clara y porte grande. Pensaba que los muggles podían ser fastidiosos algunas veces, pero también podían servir para algo más que diversión. Siguió los pasos de Hermione. Jamás podría quedarse quieta, siempre aquel afán de saber más que los demás y ayudar a su entrañable amigo. A veces aquella mujer podía llegar a desesperarlo con sus actos de valentía, propios de los Gryffindor's.

La observó parada cerca un estante y decidió que seria mejor comenzar… no tenía mucho tiempo.

"_No hay nada raro_" – pensaba Hermione leyendo varios anuncio de libros de segunda mano o de entrevistas para formar parte de grupos universitarios – "_tal vez debo comenzar por las zonas menos frecuentadas… este lugar es sofocante_"

"Disculpa" – llamó un joven – "¿me podrías decir donde queda el laboratorio de Química?" – Hermione no supo que responder – "¿eres nueva?"

"Si" – contestó sonriente.

"Ya veo" – contestó con aires pensativos y después fijó su mirada en la de Hermione. No supo porque razón, pero un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral – "Soy Andrew Burke" – susurró ofreciendo su mano.

"Melisa Toward" – respondió extendiendo la suya. El joven sonrió y tomándola con delicadeza la acercó a su boca, depositando un suave beso.

"Un placer"

Hermione separó su mano y apartó su mirada. No sabía porque de repente se sentía nerviosa.

"¿Por qué no preguntas a otro alumno?" – le aconsejó mirando el estante – "tal vez alguien te pueda ayudar"

"Muchas gracias" – musitó insinuante – "un placer haberte conocido" – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación y alejándose.

Llevó su mano a su cara…

"Esto va a ser más difícil" – se dijo a si misma.

– _**EdM –**_

Remus Lupin observaba con ojo crítico a Harry, quien no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación que hacía de estudio.

"¿Piensas que la arriesgue por algo que no sirve?" – volvió a preguntar por tercera vez en la tarde.

"Te lo he dicho ya, Harry" – habló con voz tranquila – "pero tienes que pensar también en los riesgos que corre… ella sola no puede defenderse, sabes muy bien que mortífagos se han disipado por varias zonas de Inglaterra y que quieren encontrarlos"

"Ella sabe cuidarse, Remus" – dijo alzando un poco la voz – "Hermione sabe tomar medidas de protección"

"Hermione puede tomar medidas de protección, puede cavar un hoyo en el suelo y esconderse ahí… pero es una persona, Harry… también comete errores y en estos casos podrían ser fatales"

"¿Y qué me aconsejas?" – preguntó posando su mirada esmeralda en la café de su guardián – "¿qué vaya por ella y la encierre en este lugar para que nada le suceda?"

"No es precisamente lo que…"

"Por Dios, Remus… ¡Sabemos lo que hacemos!" – Estalló Harry tirando un florero – "ella mejor que nadie sabe los riesgos que tiene al haber ido a Bristol…"

"¿Sabe que si se enteran que no está contigo pueden intentar buscarla y convertirse en la carnada perfecta para hallarte?" – preguntó interrumpiendo al joven – "¿sabe que Voldemort esta esperando el más mínimo detalle en el que demuestres debilidad para usarlo en tu contra? Dime Harry… ¿sabe eso?"

Harry no contestó.

"Es por eso que Hermione nunca tuvo que ir allá" – dijo con voz paternal y acercándose a su protegido – "no queremos que sufras más… respetamos su decisión, respeto tu decisión, pero esta no es la mejor"

"Solo pido un poco de confianza" – susurró observando a Remus.

"Tienes toda mi confianza… pero en este caso, lo que tratan de hacer es demasiado riesgoso, tanto para ti como para Hermione"

"Hermione tomó esa decisión y yo la acepté… tal vez nos sea más fácil encontrar más pistas separados"

"¿Y cuáles serían los riesgos?" – Preguntó apoyando su mano en el hombro de Harry – "¿cuáles serían los sacrificios¿soportarías más perdidas?"

"¡Ella no va a morir!" – vociferó separándose.

"Has sacrificado demasiado por una guerra que debió terminar antes de que tu nacieras" – comenzó nuevamente con tono tranquilo – "pero el destino no lo quiso de esa manera, Harry… y es el destino el que te ofrece corregir lo que hiciste o perder nuevamente algo que quieres"

Harry volteó y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Su respiración se hizo profunda y en su cabeza, miles de imágenes rodaron en cuestión de segundos… nuevamente aquella pregunta.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a pesar de ser peligroso?

"Hermione no aceptará" – expresó aún de espaldas – "se quedará en Bristol… la conozco. No cederá"

"Es momento de hablar con ella también… los dos nunca consultaron si esa elección era la mejor o no, jamás solicitaron opinión a nadie, simplemente pensaron que talvez fuera lo mejor y actuaron de manera apresurada"

"Nadie sabe que ella se encuentra allá" – quiso seguir Harry – "solo la Profesora McGonagall, tú y yo"

-"Solo déjame hablar con ella" – dijo Remus acercándose a una mesa y tomando su capa de viaje – "después de eso veremos si ella sigue en ese lugar y que protecciones le impondremos si decide quedarse"

"Gracias" – dijo Harry aliviado.

"Te mantendré informado… Hasta luego"

Remus salió del estudio y Harry se sentó en un sillón…

Tal vez la idea que tuvo Hermione fuera apresurada y riesgosa, pero él sabía que ella siempre se mantendría alerta y que jamás haría algo que la pusiera en evidencia o que llamara la atención. Confiaba en ella y eso era más que suficiente.

Lo único que tenía que hacer en esos momentos era pensar en estrategias más amplias y seguras de cómo hacerse de información sobre el paradero de Voldemort. No sabía con exactitud la ubicación de su nueva guarida, pero si que era a las afueras de Londres. Talvez con los mismos mecanismos que las protecciones de Hogwarts o en los subsuelos de la tierra.

Solo esperaba que todo aquel plan con Hermione saliera bien y que pronto supiera más información sobre Voldemort… solo tenía que esperar.

– _**EdM –**_

"Hay varias cosas a las cuales nunca me voy a acostumbrar"

Ginny caminaba por una pradera junto con Luna Lovegood. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado radicalmente… ya no era aquella joven llena de vida que paseaba con una sonrisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Desde la separación que había sufrido con su quinto año nunca volvió a recuperarse… Harry Potter siempre sería su más grande amor, un amor difícil de olvidar.

Para Luna no era fácil animarla…

"Ginny" – comenzó tentativamente – "la vida sigue"

La pelirroja observó el cielo cubierto de nubes negras con una sonrisa de decepción. Mil veces se preguntaba como seguir sin Harry y mil veces no halló respuesta.

"¿Lo has visto?" – preguntó nuevamente.

"No"

Aquella noche que había estado junto a Harry había sido fascinante y maravillosa. Era una noche que no se volvería a repetir por mucho tiempo y quiso jugarse todo por el todo… Sabía por su madre que Harry emprendería, junto con Hermione, un viaje para descubrir más sobre el paradero de Lord Voldemort y que duraría mucho tiempo. No volverían hasta haber acabado con la vida del Señor Tenebroso y haber vengado tantas muertes.

Aún en su piel sentía la respiración agitada de Harry, recordaba sus manos viajar a través de su cuerpo con lujuria y dulzura, sus palabras de amor resonaban en sus oídos y los besos candentes en sus labios. Talvez aún sobrevivía en su cuello algún moretón hecho por su boca.

Solo recordarlo un estremecimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"Ginny… ¿me estás escuchando?" – cuestionó Luna tocando levemente su hombro.

"Perdón… ¿qué me decías?"

"Que tenemos algo que hacer, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados… yo me siento inservible. No puedo estar encerrada en este campo hasta que esta guerra acabe"

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?" – dijo Ginny apoyando su mano en un tronco de árbol seco.

"Ustedes son lo más parecido a una familia… ustedes me han apoyado y me han refugiado en este lugar" – musitó perdiendo su mirada en las hojas secas del árbol y tocando su collar de corchos – "tengo que pagarles de alguna manera"

"Luna…"

"Tu has sido una amiga para mí" – siguió sin mirarla – "ya es tiempo"

La pelirroja optó por callar. Siempre Luna decía cosas que podían llegar a incomodarla… tenía una rara forma de expresar lo que pensaba.

"Podemos hacer algo" – siguió mirándola nuevamente.

"Claro, Luna… pero ¿cómo lo haremos, no podemos salir de este lugar" – recordó mientras caminaban y volvían a la guarida.

"Solo es cuestión de planearlo" – aseguró con una sonrisa y sus ojos grandes brillantes – "Nada más" – Ginny no sabía si alegrarse o tener miedo…

– _**EdM –**_

Eran las seis de la tarde y a Hermione le dolía la cabeza. Soportar bullicios y griteríos por toda la Universidad no era cosa fácil. En toda la mañana y tarde caminó de un lugar a otro, entró a escondidas a aulas para buscar información, enredó a uno que otro profesor con palabras y no averiguo nada. Sentía rabia de si misma.

En esa Universidad no encontraría algo que le ayudara de verdad. Mañana iría a los barrios poco frecuentados… talvez en esos lugares podría encontrar algo que valiera la pena.

Caminó a paso rápido a la salida de la Universidad…

"Melisa" – llamó una voz que hizo se detuviera.

Giró lentamente y una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules la saludaba con la mano, haciendo señas para que la esperara. Elizabeth Craft caminaba hacia ella.

"Hola"

"¿Qué tal?... ¿has logrado inscribirte en esta Universidad?" – preguntó con voz agitada.

"No… esta Universidad no llena mis requisitos"

"Es una lástima" – dijo apenada.

Hermione sonrió poco y se sintió incómoda, tal vez por su cara o por su trato Elizabeth se sintió de la misma manera.

"Debes pensar que tengo demasiada confianza con personas que no conozco" – le dijo sonriente – "pero tú me caes muy bien"

"De igual manera" – respondió Hermione sintiéndose más libre – "lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que una persona me trate con tanta familiaridad"

Las dos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar.

"¿Y a cual universidad irás ahora?"

"No lo sé" – respondió observando detalladamente las afueras de la Universidad – "tal vez vaya a otra ciudad"

"Pues eso sería mejor… esta Universidad tiene demasiados problemas"

Hermione miró por primera vez a su acompañante. Esas palabras podrían ser más profundas que solo una simple opinión.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

"Ha habido situaciones extrañas… por ejemplo, el día de la inauguración dos alumnos fueron encontrados amordazados e inconscientes en los Laboratorios de Física y más tarde dos chicas aseguraron que habían visto a dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro merodeando los jardines detrás del edificio principal… aunque no creo que sea verdad, esas dos chicas son conocidas por su adicción a las drogas, obviamente los directivos de la escuela no lo saben"

Hermione asintió ligeramente… Tal vez si había sucesos extraños. Dos jóvenes amordazados podía ser una broma… pero ¿inconscientes? Y lo que más llamaba su atención… eso hombres vestidos totalmente de negro bien podían ser mortífagos… aunque no se fiaba de dos chicas que tuvieran problemas con las drogas.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo más?"

"Pues si… el año pasado fue un año misterioso si me lo preguntas"

La castaña había encontrado una fuente de información… daba gracias al cielo por haber chocado esa mañana con ella. Frunció el ceño por un momento… ahora que lo recordaba bien, una vez en su cuarto año también había chocado con una chica cerca del Gran Comedor y de increíble parecido.

"Si quieres podemos ir a algún otro lugar" – dijo deteniéndose – "hablar en la calle no me gusta"

Quiso arriesgarse… después de todo tenía su varita con ella y podría usarla si estaba errada.

"Hogwarts" – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó asustada.

"Tú estuviste en Hogwarts"

En la cara de Elizabeth la sorpresa se leía claramente y cambió rápidamente a una de alegría.

"Después de todo no estaba equivocada" – dijo con entusiasmo – "tu no eres Melisa Toward… eres Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter"

Hermione sonrió un poco moviendo la cabeza.

"Wow… entonces fue contigo con quien choque una vez cerca del Gran Comedor"

"Si"

"Me alegra encontrar a alguien que también sea bruja"

Hermione sintió alivió en su interior. Posiblemente no había sido un día malo después de todo. Una persona que sabía todos los movimientos de aquella Universidad era parecida a haber encontrado una aguja en un pajar. Pero aún cierta desconfianza había en su interior… ¿y si ella estaba en el bando contrario, podría ser una trampa.

"Tuve que irme del mundo mágico a mediados de sexto año… mis padres se enteraron de todo lo que había sucedido y rápidamente nos mudamos aquí a Bristol… no he sabido nada de lo que ha acontecido durante todos estos años. Extraño mucho la sala común de Ravenclaw" – terminó con un gesto de tristeza.

"Han sucedido demasiadas cosas"

"Siempre admiré a Dumbledore" – al oír mencionara ese nombre, un nudo en la garganta de Hermione le impedía respirar – "siempre quise ser aurora y luchar con su causa… además de terminar con toda la ideología de la sangre. A pesar de lo que piensen, los impuros podemos superar a los puros… tú eres un ejemplo claro"

Hermione sonrió un poco. Lord Voldemort jamás tendría entre sus seguidores a sangre–sucias, mestizos tal vez, pero no personas de tan bajo nivel, tal cual él lo pensaba. Ella era hija de muggles… ella podría ser su ayuda, ella podía ser confiable.

"Quisiera pedirte un favor" – dijo Hermione en un susurro y tomándola del brazo para caminar – "solo puedo decirte que las cosas ya no son como antes y necesito de una persona que me informe de las anomalías que suceden en la Universidad"

"Pero…"

"Dumbledore ya no está entre nosotros… los mortífagos y Voldemort han avanzado mucho más, ya no hay personas fieles a Harry Potter… muchos han sucumbido, por eso necesito de tu ayuda"

Elizabeth ahogó un grito. Las frases en donde había pronunciado a Dumbledore y Voldemort lograron cavar un agujero. Entendió su significado… y su riego.

"Necesito información"

La joven respiró hondamente y fijó su mirada al suelo. Pensaba en la posibilidad de ayudar al bando bueno, ese siempre había sido su sueño, pero ahora todo daba un cambio radical… ahora el bando oscuro tenía más fuerza, su vida podía correr peligro si se inmiscuía. La voz de su interior objetó aquellos pensamientos y la razón y fidelidad a su creencias fueron mucho más fuertes esta vez… sus muchos años de ausencia podían ser pagados, de cierta manera, si daba un _sí_ a aquella propuesta.

Hermione esperaba con paciencia la respuesta y había detenido sus pasos para pararse delante de aquella chica. Ella era la única que podía ayudarla… la única.

"Si tomas una decisión errada en la vida puede ser fatal" – comenzó con voz ronca. Hermione sintió angustia – "pero creo que esta vez no será así… acepto" – La castaña soltó todo el aire contenido y abrazó a la chica que era un tanto más bajita que ella y le susurró un "gracias" – "pero quiero que me informes de todo lo que ha pasado"

La aurora asintió.

"Pero vamos a otro lugar… no es seguro decir todo eso aquí"

Las dos comenzaron a caminar…

Dos hombres sonrieron mientras seguía a las dos jóvenes.

"Fue una idea increíble el llamarme" – le dijo sonriente un joven de cabello castaño a un moreno.

"Lo sé, Blaise… yo no creo poder hacerlo solo" – Su rostro joven se desfiguró al plasmar en el una sonrisa malvada, una riesgosa.

– _**EdM –**_

"Este siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito" – dijo sonriente.

"¿Un bar?" – dijo Hermione mirándola con desconfianza.

"Es preferible este lugar" – le dijo mientras la llevaba al interior. La música fuerte hizo que su cabeza sintiera palpitaciones en las sienes – "el ruido no deja que las otras personas escuchen lo que dices"

Ella movió la cabeza con desaprobación, sin embargo aquella joven sonriente caminó por entre unas mesas y la guió hasta el fondo, donde las luces eran escasas y no podía observar muy bien su entorno, muestra de eso fue golpearse con una mesa en la cadera.

"Ten cuidado" – le dijo Elizabeth gritándole en el oído.

Ambas tomaron asiento en aquella mesa. Un chico se acercó y le sonrió con coquetería a Craft.

"Elizabeth… que gusto verte" – saludó sonriendo mucho más.

"De igual manera, Davis"

Mientras tanto Hermione observaba el lugar aún con desconfianza, no había visto al joven. Ese lugar también podría ser un buen blanco… matar a jóvenes en la noche acrecentaría el miedo o su reinado. Jamás podría adivinar cual sería el siguiente paso del Señor Tenebroso.

El joven se fue y Hermione regresó su mirada a la joven.

"¿Eres conocida?" – preguntó con burla y sonriendo. La chica simplemente rió y se alzó de hombros. – "Creo que este lugar es perfecto para hablar, tal cual lo dijiste"

"Si… además, espera a probar el coñac"

Hermione negó con la cabeza dando a entender que ella no tomaba alcohol.

"Por favor, Hermione" – exclamó ella – "solo una vez, así me cuentas todo lo que ha sucedido"

Davis llegó con las bebidas y Hermione respiró profundamente… tal vez solo uno, no podía suceder nada por tomar uno.

Blaise y Draco, bajo otras apariencias, entraron al bar y rápidamente localizaron a Granger junto con aquella chica de Ravenclaw. Sería mucho más fácil comenzar con todo si era en aquel lugar.

"Esperemos media hora, Blaise… no quiero levantar sospechas" – ordenó y ambos fueron hacia otra mesa.

Media hora después, seis vasos vacíos se encontraban sobre la mesa de las dos chicas. Hermione ya había contado todo lo que debía saber Elizabeth y ella, más que nunca, estaba segura de ser leal al bando de _el–niño–que–vivió_. Saber que la aurora había contraído nupcias con Ronald Weasley fue una alegría en el principio, pero se tornó en tristeza al saber que había sido asesinado y el principal sospechoso era Draco Malfoy.

"Desde aquel momento decidí venir a este lugar"

"Vaya… jamás imaginé que todo aquello habría ocurrido" – expresó con profunda pena.

El mesero había depositado ya otros dos vasos para cada una. Hermione levantó el uno y lo tomó de un solo trago.

"No deberías tomar tanto" – aconsejó la rubia con tono preocupado.

"Estoy bien"

Era mentira, su cabeza daba vueltas y observaba todo duplicado, a demás de tener unas inmensas ganas de volver al hotel y dormir. Iba a decir que se retiraran cuando dos jóvenes se aproximaron a ellas.

"Hola, Melisa" – saludó el moreno – "¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Andrew Burke"

Hermione frunció el ceño y Elizabeth sonrió el castaño.

"¿Podemos sentarnos?" – preguntó Blaise.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero su acompañante sonriendo con picardía los invitó a sentarse. Andrew tomó asiento a su lado.

"Soy Gabriel Gordon" – se presentó Blaise besando la mejilla de Craft.

Se sintió bastante incómoda al estar junto a aquel muchacho que había encontrado al frente de los estantes… Cierto temor o por alguna razón desconocida el estar en su presencia la hacía estremecer, tal vez era su aspecto misterioso o sus profundos ojos negros.

"¿Y qué has hecho?"

"¿Encontraste el laboratorio?"

Ambos habían preguntado al mismo tiempo lo que produjo que rieran.

Desde ese momento su conversación fue más abierta. Hablaron desde cosas triviales hasta cosas más complicadas como carreras. Aquella incomodidad había desaparecido y cierta confianza había nacido.

Draco sonreía para sus adentros. Tenía que reconocer que Granger no era tan aburrida como él pensaba, hasta podría decir que era divertida… algo que jamás pensó sería posible. Aún no podía tenderle una trampa, aún era muy temprano… tenía que ganar poco a poco su confianza, después sería su fin.

Ella no recordaba cuantos vasos había tomado ya… tal vez unos seis o siete, pero su cabeza ya estaba muy agitada. Él sentía algo parecido… sumándole aquella sensación de necesidad que lo abrumaba al sentir la cercanía de Hermione.

Ella se recostó en su hombro.

"¿Estas cansada?" – preguntó el moreno.

"Un poco, me duele la cabeza" – miró al frente. Elizabeth con Gabriel se besaban con pasión extrema. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza levantándose y tomando un sorbo de su trago.

Los dos se separaron agitados.

"Creo que debemos irnos" – dijo Elizabeth que, acostumbrada al alcohol, no mostraba signos de mareo.

"Si" – aceptó Hermione cogiendo su bolsa – "vamos"

"No podemos dejarlas ir solas" – Draco le guiñó el ojo y Blaise tomó por un brazo a Elizabeth – "yo me ofrezco a acompañarte, Elizabeth"

"¿Y Melisa?"

"La llevaré yo" – dijo Andrew aparentando respeto.

Los cuatro salieron entre risas o comentarios subidos de tono. Gabriel con Elizabeth se perdieron por una esquina… no supieron nada de ellos después.

"¿Donde vives?" – cuestionó el moreno sonriendo.

"No me acuerdo" – respondió riendo.

Draco al sentir el viento en su cara tuvo ganas de ir al baño.

"Vamos…"

"Ya sé" – dijo jalándolo por un brazo – "es por aquí"

Ambos recorrieron las calles cercanas al puerto y reían sin control. El viento afectaba mucho más su estado de embriaguez. Así entre risas o bromas llegaron al fin al edifico del hotel.

"Bueno, sana y salva… ¿no sabía que vivieras aquí?" – le dijo el castaño acercándose peligrosamente.

"Me hospedo por un tiempo" – Draco sonrió para sus adentros – "Gracias por traerme"

El joven la cogió con delicadeza de la cintura, cerró los ojos y jugó por un momento con la punta de la nariz de Hermione, después, con extremada elegancia la besó. Hermione, bastante mareada no supo el motivo pero correspondió. Una excitación extraña nació de sus adentros y sintió los labios de Ron en los suyos…

"¿Quieres subir?" – preguntó abrazándolo.

Draco hace mucho tiempo no había tenido contacto alguno con una mujer, ya era tiempo. La señora que estaba en la recepción vio con desconfianza Hermione y después le dio las llaves. Hermione reía por cualquier cosa que le decía su acompañante.

La razón había muerto cuando sus pasos habían sido detenidos. La imagen de su esposo viajaba por su cabeza. Draco potó por olvidar todo por un momento y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Abrió la puerta y después de entrar como imán, Draco fue a Hermione y la besó con tanta pasión que no supo de donde nacía. Hermione tenía la mente bloqueada, al momento de cerrar los ojos sintió el perfume de Ron, la manera de tocarla, la forma de besarla. Era Ron el que estaba con ella en ese momento y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Draco tomo entre sus manos el delgado cuello de Hermione y lo acarició, mientras profundizaba más y más aquel beso que ella correspondía apeteciblemente. Sus dedos se enredaron en la cascada de rizos y ella en los lacios cabellos negros. Sintió el borde de la cama y después el colchón en su espalda.

No bastaba con caricias, quería conocerla… pensaba que ella era cualquier mujer que él había tenido en cualquier noche. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de la castaña, buscando con desesperación a su compañera. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la castaña y su cuerpo comenzó a estimularse… un cuerpo que no sabía, se había entregado al mayor de su enemigo sin que ella lo supiera.

Solo sintió besos, caricias, exploración del medio y éxtasis…

Jamás imagino que su vida daría un cambio radical desde ese momento.

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

¡Hi! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo.

Tengo que decir algo sobre este… Me ha costado demasiado trabajo escribirlo, no solo porque de aquí se desprenderá la historia, sino que no sabía como plasmar las emociones y demás cosas. A mi parecer, creo que no lo hice tan mal :)

Espero que sigan leyendo… he de decir que estoy un tanto decepcionada, pensé que tendría buena acogida.

_+ RV +_

**_Terry Moon:_** ¡Hola! Como siempre fiel a mi historia, de verdad gracias linda :) No esperaba que fuera de otra manera. Pues en este capítulo comienzan de verdad a moverse los hilos, desde este capítulo comenzará la verdadera acción y espero que no te canse…es que hay veces que ni yo misma sé como va a terminar todo… tengo ideas, solo falta ordenarlas :)

Te veo en el siguiente capítulo… espero que te guste.

Besos… Cuídate mucho. ¡Ah!… ¿Tardarás en actualizar tu historia "Camino a la Perdición"?

**_Clemencia:_** Hola guapa. Yo sabía muy bien que no faltarías a tu palabra.

Hay veces que me gusta escribir capítulos largos o a veces cortos… la mayoría son largos, tal vez es una debilidad. Por lo general siempre escribo RR larguísimos (¿no te has dado cuenta?)

Ahora, en este Fic quiero plasmar al Draco tal cual yo lo veo, a veces duro y frío y otras un tanto débil. Espero que no dañe mucho la perspectiva que tú tienes de él. La relación entre esos dos comenzará más adelante, pienso darles sufrimiento…

Ya te lo dije cuando te mandé un RR, pero te lo repito "me halaga que digas que tu historia NO le llega a los talones a la mía. Lo graciosos es que pienso lo contrario… La MÍA no le llego a los talones a la tuya ;P"

Cuídate mucho… espero no decepcionarte con esta historia.

Besos…

_+ RV +_

Besos… y cuídense mucho.

**_+ Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot +_**


	5. Mi decisión

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

_CAPÍTULO 5_

_**+ Mi Decisión +**_

Caminó a paso rápido, sin detenerse. No era el momento.

Se escondió en la oscuridad de un callejón, concentrándose lo mejor que pudo se apareció en su guarida. El dolor de cabeza y un mareo excesivo hicieron que el baño fuera su primera parada. No supo cuantos minutos su cara estuvo frente al retrete, pero con cada impulso de su estómago más y más débil se sentía.

Se levantó con dificultad del piso y se apoyó en el lavabo… aquella había sido la peor noche de su vida. Y lo que más le preocupaba era el no saber porque estuvo caminado solo por las calles a las tres de la mañana. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado después de tener en frente a Hermione Granger y grabarse perfectamente el hotel y la dirección.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo… había tomado ya su apariencia y le preocupaba el no saber si había sido antes o después de llegar a su refugio. Agitó la cabeza y se observó otra vez… su aspecto era deplorable. La imagen de un Malfoy no podía comparase con esa: desaliñada, con ojeras y cabello revuelto.

Se despojó de su ropa rápidamente y tambaleando llegó a la ducha. Abrió el agua fría y su cuerpo la recibió de un solo golpe. El sueño que tenía hace poco se esfumó al sentir las gotas heladas… pareciera que se autocastigaba por algo que ni el mismo recordaba.

¿Qué había sucedido después¿Por qué no podía recordar?

Su cabeza volvió a moverse con fuerza y golpeó con sus manos la pared. ¿Y si hubiera hecho algo que lo pusiera en evidencia¿Y si su cuerpo cambió cuando se encontraba con Granger?

"Maldición" – susurró bajando la cabeza.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien… la chica estaba igual o en peores condiciones que él. Talvez si algo hubiera pasado, ella no lo recordara… rogaba que así fuera. Salió después de diez minutos. Su piel había adquirido un color aún más pálido y sus labios como las palmas de sus manos estaban morados por el frío.

El mareo fue pasando poco a poco y después de vestir algo para el templado clima se recostó sobre la cama… sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente y su respiración fue pausada. Blaise aún no había llegado.

Durmió por un momento… Tal vez más tarde pudiera recordar algo.

– _**EdM –**_

Después del repentino deseo de expeler todo lo que había consumido la noche anterior se recostó boca arriba con sus ojos aún cerrados y su mente en blanco. Se preguntaba como había llegado hasta su habitación… no podía haber sido Elizabeth, ella se había perdido junto con aquel chico llamado Gabriel. Después de verlos alejarse, no supo más de ella.

Recordaba ciertas imágenes, quizá sueños… sueños en los que Ron dormía con ella, la tomaba como antes y la hacía suya en la oscuridad.

Se levantó velozmente y nuevamente fue al baño. Sabía que aquellos malestares no se debían solo por haber bebido más de la cuenta, ya los tenía antes y le preocupaban. Su salud había desmejorado un poco…

Se levantó de nuevo y cogió una toalla desechable para limpiarse la boca. A pesar de haberse duchado sentía suciedad por su cuerpo, una suciedad extraña que la hacía sentirse miserable.

Caminó hacia su cama y volvió a acostarse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y analizó su situación… Quizá ella hubiera dado un indicio sobre su hospedaje a aquel chico. Sabía que era riesgoso si alguien lo sabía… ni siquiera a Elizabeth, en quien comenzaba a confiar, se lo había dicho. Lo mejor era hospedarse en otro lugar, de todas maneras, siempre tendría que ser transitorias sus estadías… no tenía que levantar sospechas.

Esperaría a que la semana terminara y se iría.

Observó su reloj en su mesita de noche… marcaba las seis y media de la mañana.

Se preguntaba si su aliada estaría despierta… tenía que saber que había sucedido entre ella y aquel chico o si por descuido algo hubiera dicho.

De pronto, un calor excesivo comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, un calor insoportable… Abrió los ojos asustada, se levantó e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo cerca de su pecho. Un pergamino amarillento se encontraba en él. Lo abrió rápidamente y la letra de Harry apareció ante sus ojos…

_He hablado con Lunático. Me ha pedido que te informara que quiere hablar contigo… sabe ya de tu ausencia y desea preguntar si estas dispuesta a seguir o no adelante. Los demás no han tomado muy bien nuestra decisión, pero él espera que entren en razón…_

_Espero una hora y fecha…_

_H._

Dobló nuevamente el papel y lo introdujo en el bolsillo, al momento sintió como desaparecía. Así que Remus ya sabía de su ubicación y la Orden no lo había tomado muy bien. Conocía a Lupin, sabía sobre que quería hablarle… pero ella no se doblegaría, ella seguiría adelante. No se rendiría ahora que sabía, podía encontrar información valiosa.

Volvió a descansar su espalda y suspiró profundamente…

En su mano apareció el pergamino y en la otra una pluma… debía hablar con él quisiera o no.

Con letras pequeñas escribió el lugar y la fecha. Tendrían que hablarlo mañana, mientras más pronto mucho mejor. Cerró los ojos y dobló el pergamino, el cual desapareció de sus manos. Nuevamente el sueño volvía a apoderase de su cuerpo.

– _**EdM –**_

Cayó al suelo y oyó la risa más extraña que jamás pensó escuchar. En las tablas del piso sintió como pasos se acercaban y después como lo levantaban con dificultad… Seguía débil.

"Vaya, Draco" – dijo Blaise acostándolo en la cama – "pensé que me matarías al despertarte así"

Draco aún tenía los ojos cerrados y tomándolo por el cuello lo acercó a él.

"Me siento débil, Zabinni" – susurró con peligrosidad – "pero no creas que después no podré lastimarte"

Blaise se apartó de él y negó con la cabeza.

"Draco, Draco… creo que es suficiente, es mediodía y tú aún duermes"

Malfoy siguió acostado sin inmutarse y para desconcierto de Blaise… sonrió.

"Solo quiero decirte algo antes de seguir durmiendo" – susurró abrazando la almohada – "sé perfectamente en donde se hospeda la _sangre–sucia_ y también sé como traer a Potter a la boca del lobo, es por eso que aún tienes que estar aquí" – abrió los ojos y una sombra de desprecio se reflejaba en ellos – "sé muy bien como obligarla a venir con nosotros y como brindar a nuestro señor un Potter en bandeja de plata"

Se dio la vuelta y su compañero se sentó el la cama.

"Puede ser un pequeño susto" – aconsejó con sus pupilas brillantes.

"O una muerte" – musitó con crueldad.

El silencio que reinó en esos momentos fue espeluznante.

– _**EdM –**_

Tomó aire y siguió el pasillo de la Universidad, a pesar de que le gustara mucho más la idea de descansar debía ir. Elizabeth y ella tenían que hablar.

Caminó por todo el patio principal en donde los árboles se mecían producto del viento otoñal y las hojas caían al suelo, para ser pisadas por los muchos estudiantes apresurados por llegar a la cafetería, lugar perfecto para chismes y relajación. Allí, Elizabeth hablaba con otras chicas, Hermione espero pacientemente hasta que la joven la viera. Pensaba que sería mejor hacérselo saber ahora. Craft la saludó, les dijo unas cuantas palabras a sus acompañantes y caminó hacia ella. Hermione tomó un aspecto serio.

"Melisa¿Cómo estás?" – preguntó besando su mejilla.

"Debemos hablar" – respondió cortante y caminó hasta la salida. La joven frunció el ceño y despidiéndose con un ademán de sus compañeras salió tras Hermione.

La castaña caminaba a paso rápido buscando con la mirada un lugar apartado para poder hablar. La sombra de un árbol fue lo que observó primero. Elizabeth caminaba cerca de ella sin decir nada. Sospechaba quizá que le reclamaría algo sobre la noche pasada o le preguntaría si había averiguado algo.

Hermione se dio media vuelta.

"¿Qué sucedió ayer?" – preguntó con miedo en la mirada.

"¿Qué?"

"Si, que sucedió ayer… solo recuerdo haber hablado con Andrew Burke, salir y después tú irte con ese chico. Dime ¿Andrew me acompaño?"

"Si, de seguro te llevó hasta el lugar en donde estás, porque tu condición no era favorable, aunque… la de Andrew tampoco"

"¿No pudiste llevarme tú?" – preguntó con enojo. Tal vez sí había dado alguna pista que la comprometiera.

"Lo siento de verdad, pero si hubiera sabido como se comportaría Gabriel Gordon, te juro que te hubiera acompañado a ti"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – cuestionó temiendo la respuesta.

"Todo iba muy bien, pero después de cinco minutos él comenzó a preguntarme cosas no tan decentes… Cansada de eso me fui… el tipo no era lo que esperaba" – contó con molestia en su voz.

Hermione cerró los ojos aliviada.

"Ahora, tengo que investigar muchas más cosas es por eso que quiero mantenerme en contacto contigo y que me tengas al tanto de cualquier irregularidad… yo te buscaré"

"Pero…"

"Por el momento no te puedo decir más" – susurró mirando por detrás de la chica – "Otra cosa… ¿estarías dispuesta a venir conmigo alguno de estos días?"

"Claro" – dijo emocionada – "quisiera acompañarte en las búsquedas, quiero sentirme más útil"

"Bien…" – Hermione la abrazó – "cuídate, no sabemos que puede pasar ahora"

Elizabeth observó como la castaña se alejaba. Sentía miedo de todo… siempre había tenido miedo a lo nuevo… desde niña.

– _**EdM –**_

A las dos de la tarde, Draco y Blaise salieron a las espesuras del bosque y tomando un traslador volvieron a su guarida. Ambos se encontraban cansados pero felices, su plan de agradar más y más a su señor daba excelentes resultados si en su conversación el nombre de Harry Potter o Hermione Granger se mencionaba. Tenían ya un punto más a su favor.

"Creo que es mejor esperar hasta mañana, Draco" – dijo Blaise acostándose de forma brusca en la cama – "ella puede esperar"

"Tengo dudas si Granger recuerda haberme llevado a ese hotel" – dijo sentándose en un sillón muy bajo y apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

"Tal vez no, por eso aún sigue en el hotel… creo conocer la mente de Granger, si supiera algo que la logrará poner en evidencia, saldría corriendo de ese lugar"

Draco volvió a asentir y miró por la ventana que mostraba un sol entre cubierto por nubes. Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Hermione Granger era la carnada perfecta puesta en un plan perfecto, pero dudaba si no sospechara nada de los movimientos extraños que se habían suscitado tiempo atrás en la Universidad de esa ciudad… la conocía muy bien, ella siempre lograba averiguar información de cualquier manera.

"Los más importante ahora, Blaise" – dijo volteando hacia el otro mortífago – "es esperar el momento preciso"

"El Señor Tenebroso sabe ya como acontecerán las cosas… un pequeño susto y rápidamente su mundo se desequilibrará. Pienso que Potter puedo estar cerca también"

"Será más fácil… dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Esperaremos a la desesperación y Granger será nuestra rehén"

"Espero ver con ansias su cara de terror al observar lo que haremos"

"Puede inmutarse, pero la _sangre–sucia_ nunca sacrificaría a más de su clase"

Draco sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventana… A pesar de recordar bajamente todo lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación, no podía dar marcha atrás. Tanto su destino como su vida estaban en juego.

– _**EdM –**_

Dos silbatos y un sonido fuerte y desagradable se oyeron cerca del muelle. Un nuevo barco cargado de productos salía hacia el mar y se alejaba rápidamente de la costa. El movimiento del barco grande y firme hizo que ciertas olas se movieran hasta chocar con la pared. Unos cuantos hombres apiñados en el pequeño mueble esperaban con sogas en la mano hasta que la gran embarcación desapareciera de vista y den por hecho un buen zarpe. Después de dormir intranquilamente y despertarse tarde Hermione caminó a prisa observando algo tan rutinario en aquella ciudad.

Esa mañana todavía se conservaba aquel tiempo templado. Acomodó mejor su bufanda y resopló, haciendo que cierta cantidad de vapor saliera por su boca. Leyó nuevamente el papel y dobló en una esquina, desapareciendo en un callejón. La oscuridad no la dejaba apreciar claramente su ambiente, pero si observó la puerta dañada de una especie de casa abandonada. El sonido que hizo una rata al huir de ella la asustó. A pesar de saber que nada podía ocurrirle en ese lugar, se sentía insegura.

Quitó la puerta a medio cerrar e ingresó. El interior era igual o más deplorable que el de aquel callejón y tuvo que taparse la nariz por la pestilencia. Levantó su varita e invocó el hechizo _Lumus._ Sobre una mesa mohosa y roída había una pequeña tetera oxidada, la tocó con la punta de su varita y vibró por un momento emitiendo cierto grado de luz. Posó su mano en la punta metálica, después de contar tres mentalmente sintió la sensación conocida que provocaba viajar en traslador. Sus pies se posaron poco después en un suelo de piedra y un mareo la obligó a llevarse una mano a su boca.

Aquella mañana tenía que encontrarse, después de mucho tiempo, cara a cara con Remus J. Lupin.

Sintió escalofríos al sentir una brisa helada por su cuerpo y con desconfianza aferró su varita por debajo de la túnica. Un pasillo con paredes descuidadas y negras por la suciedad la guiaban hasta una puerta hasta el final del pasillo. Oyó un sonido desde adentro y se aventuró a seguir… retiró la puerta con cuidado y ahí, sentado en una silla y con su mirada café fija en ella se encontraba el guardián de su amigo.

Los días habían caído sin misericordia en el licántropo, como cada luna llena y amaneceres trabajando arduamente para conseguir información valiosa. Los años podían notarse en cada arruga en su frente o cerca de sus ojos… a pesar de todo lo que evidenciaba cansancio y prematura vejez, Remus mostraba un aire de juventud que nada podía opacar.

"Buenos días" – saludó con su voz nerviosa. Se odio a si misma por mostrar debilidad.

"Buenos días, Hermione" – saludó él parándose – "siéntate"

Hermione caminó hasta un sillón harapiento y lleno de polvo. Dudo si correr y abrazarlo, pidiendo refugio a su alma dolida o seguir mostrando una máscara de indiferencia que ni ella mismo quería crear, la que la lastimaba y de paso también a sus seres cercanos.

Decidió seguir mostrando inmunidad… tal vez si dudaba por un momento, Remus la llevaría y no habría objeción alguna para hacerlo desistir de aquella decisión y posiblemente ni ella misma pondría resistencia. Todo lo que había vivido no era algo fácil de sobrellevar.

"Sabes de sobra los motivos por los cuales estás aquí" – comenzó Lupin apacible. Hermione con valentía le sostuvo la mirada – "sabes bien que ya he hablado con Harry y le he hecho ver los riesgos que se pueden suscitar por la decisión tan apresurada que han tomado… por supuesto, la orden no está conforme"

La castaña bajó la mirada. Los ojos de su antiguo profesor la miraban de forma acusadora, era difícil resistir.

Remus pensaba si Hermione hubiera olvidado ya los grandes y duros golpes que la vida le había otorgado. Nunca pensó verla con aquella actitud. Él se esperaba una Hermione vulnerable y sin fuerzas, una que corriera a sus brazos y pidiera ayuda; no aquella decidida e indiferente a todo. Pensaba conocerla, pero se había equivocado.

"Sé muy bien tu forma de pensar y el carácter que has adquirido con todo lo que ha pasado, como también el apoyo incondicional que Harry te brinda, pero esta vez, Hermione… esta vez permíteme decirte que no tendrán mi apoyo. Los tiempos han cambiado, hay muchos más riesgos y como le dije a Harry… si los mortífagos se enteraran que no estás a su lado te buscarán y bien podrías ser una carnada perfecta"

Levantó su mirada pero no lo miró. Parecía una niña que había sido regañada por hacer algo sumamente malo.

"Remus" – dijo débilmente – "se bien los riesgos y demás cosas que conlleva el haberme separado de Harry, pero ahora no puedo regresar… he averiguado que en la Universidad de Bristol ha habido cosas irregulares, el día de inicio de clases, dos chicos fueron encontrados en los laboratorios amordazados e inconscientes y después dos chicas habían visto a dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro rondando por los pasillos de la Universidad, aunque… esas dos chicas tiene problemas con las drogas"

Lupin se tomó mucho tiempo para decir algo más, mientras que el interior de Hermione se estremecía. Su explicación y argumentos con los cuales se defendía y podía asegurar su misión habían sido demasiado malos… ¿cómo no pudo ocurrírsele algo mejor?

"Tal vez encontraste fuentes gratas y de ayuda, pero no te arriesgaré…" – dijo decidido – "con eso podemos suponer la presencia de mortífagos en esta zona, y ellos te conocen, te pueden reconocer fácilmente, dime… ¿has tratado de altera tu apariencia?" – La aurora guardó silencio – "si no lo has hecho, puede que alguien ya sospechara de ti"

"He sido discreta"

"Pero no es suficiente, por eso quiero que consideres el volver junto a Harry"

"No" – musitó con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos – "yo quise emprender esta misión, quise investigar por mi cuenta y no voy a cambiar de opinión"

"Hermione…"

"Es mi decisión y quiero que la respetes"

El hombre miró a la joven con admiración y regaño. Conocía a Hermione… ella no quería todo eso, ella no deseaba estar sola en algo tan riesgoso e intenso. La debilidad de su voz como el temblor de sus ojos era una clave para darle a entender que mentía, pero que no quería ser contradecía. Todo eso, quizá, era una prueba que ella se había propuesto para demostrarse a si misma que podía vencer todo… y que podía encontrar al asesino de Ronald Weasley por su cuenta.

"Pero si te quedas, Hermione" – dijo con voz grave – "te pondré vigilancia"

"No puedes hacerme esto" - exclamó con molestia.

"Si no lo aceptas… te llevaré a la fuerza" – dijo sereno – "tú decides"

Hermione no pudo negarse. Al haber recibido, de cierta forma, el permiso del guardián de Harry sintió que le otorgaba cierto grado de confianza y fuerza. Sonrió para sus adentros.

"Bien, ahora quiero conocer en donde te hospedas" – susurró parándose.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. En esos momentos ya no importaba la debilidad que mostrara, no ahora que tenía la palabra de dejarla continuar… lo conocía, él jamás se contradecía.

– _**EdM –**_

"Creo que es un lindo día"

"Tienes razón"

Ambos jóvenes caminaron despreocupados y seguido, desparecieron de la calle. Un olor desagradable penetró en sus canales nasales. Draco observó mucho más asqueado el lugar. ¿Cómo los muggles podían vivir en esas condiciones?... La respuesta era simple… ellos eran suciedad, que más podía esperar.

Blaise Zabinni levantó la vista y contó los cinco pisos del edifico sonriendo con maldad.

"El día esta frío de todas maneras" – le dijo a Draco y sonrieron. Sacaron sus varitas y con un movimiento, dos galones grandes aparecieron en el piso. Draco levantó la varita y el contenido flotó sobre su cabeza como un cubo, Blaise lo imitó.

"Nos lo agradecerán"

Apuntó a las paredes del edifico y todo el líquido lo cubrió, al instante comenzaron a bajar líneas de aquel líquido. A pesar de no haber sol, aquellas gotas eran luminosas.

"Me pregunto si a los muggles les gustará las antorchas humanas y las fogatas" – dijo Malfoy con voz pensativa.

Blaise rió y levantaron nuevamente sus varitas. Contaron hasta tres y después pronunciaron el hechizo _Incendio_ a la vez.

– _**EdM –**_

"Quise hospedarme cerca de las costas, desde este lugar es más fácil trasladarse a cualquier parte" – le decía Hermione a Remus, quien había adquirido un semblante de anciano.

"Me parece bien"

Doblaron una esquina y al levantar la mirada, Hermione ahogó un grito. Miles de personas corrían o gritaban histéricas. Otras llamaban por sus teléfonos móviles a los bomberos. Fuego inmenso salía de las ventanas del hotel en el que se hospedaba y de las casas contiguas. Observaron como unas personas de los pisos superiores gritaban y otras como sacaban por la ventana a unos niños o bebés.

Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras Draco y Blaise desaparecían detrás de los edificios, satisfechos.

Hermione y Remus no estaban asustados en gran parte por el incendio, sino por aquella letra impregnada de forma visible y entendible en la fachada. Una _M_ podía significar muchas cosas, pero ellos sabían a que correspondía. . . _Mortífagos._

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

¡Les gusto! Si es así, pues… recompensa la demora y eso. Y si no… Snif (B_ – MME _llora)

Aquí dejo la emoción y los despliegues para la relación que llevarán de ahora en adelante esos dos. Cuando menos se lo esperen… espérenlo :)

_+ RR +_

**Chirru **_(maGda)_: Estoy contenta de tenerte aquí leyendo mi Fic, ya estaba preocupada y pensaba que escribía mal por eso nadie más me mandaba un RR. Ahora estoy concentrándome todo lo posible por escribir los borradores de los capítulos y corregirlos para mandarlos pronto, pero tengo una buena excusa… COLEGIO.

Espero que no dejes de leer solo porque mi cabecita no funciona con rapidez.

Esperando que te guste este chap, me despido… Cuídate :)

**Ana**: Hola¿ese es tu nombre verdadero o tu nick? Porque si es así… ¡tenemos el mismo nombre! Pues te diré… hay veces que me demoro en actualizar porque ya he entrado al colegio y no te preocupes tomaré más en cuenta los días de vida que te quedan ;) Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga atrayendo la trama de mi historia.

Cuídate mucho y trataré de actualizar más pronto… Pero sabes, sexto curso no es tan fácil :)

**Terry Moon**: Sabes algo… tal cual lo expresas es como va a suceder: se empiezan a mover los hilos y aparentemente mas de uno quedara atrapado entre ellos ;) Desde este capítulo de verdad empieza la acción y nuevas y extrañas cosas van a pasar. De alguna manera tenía que animarlo… he pensado que por eso no lo leen. Espero que te guste el capítulo y me dejes un RR como siempre.

Ya te tengo como una de mis lectoras favoritas, además de escritora ;)

Besos y Cuídate mucho, Terry.

**Marissa: **Hola, me alegra que leyeras y te haya gustado. Pensaba que nadie más leería :) Pues aquí está el quinto capítulo… espero que sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y gracias nuevamente por leer.

**Andie Diggory:** ¡Ya te extrañaba por este mundo! No te preocupes, siempre cuento contigo. Ya vez, aquí está el capítulo a pesar de la demora. Ahora, sobre la idea que me diste, esa saldrá en el próximo capítulo… te prometo que así será. Y que quede claro que solo lo hago para complacerte ;) Ya sabes, te he tomado mucho cariño a pesar de no conocernos en persona.

Respecto a lo que Hermione se enterará… je, je, creo que ya ha quedado claro que no se acuerda y bueno, Draco COMIENZA a recordar. Cuando de verdad salga a la luz… tomo tu expresión "Madre mía"

Espero que te guste este capítulo y que no te canse lo que hago Pienso que a veces me confundo y me enredo :)

Besos y cuida mucho esa cabecita porque de ella salen extraordinarios relatos. Ejemplo: La Rebelión…

Chao…

_+ RR +_

No saben lo feliz que me hacen al encontrar nuevas lectoras. ¡Tengo 3!

Los veo en el sexto capítulo y tal vez si demoro en actualizar, he aquí mi excusa… ¡EL COLEGIO¿Quién no tiene problemas y odia a veces eso?

Besos…

_**+ Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot +**_


	6. El precio de una nueva oportunidad

**ADVETENCIA**: Desde el comienzo de esta historia, la trama presenta SPOILERS sobre el sexto libro. Sepan disculpar tal olvido y espero no haber incomodado a alguien por no decirlo a su debido tiempo. Desde este momento lo saben y espero que por tal dejen de leerlo. Mil disculpas nuevamente.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

_CAPÍTULO 6_

**_+ El precio de una nueva oportunidad +_**

"Necesito más unidades" – escuchó decir por un pequeño radio a un bombero que sentando en la cabina movía nervioso el aparato y su voz expresaba furia y terror – "el incendio se está propagando hasta las otras casas cercanas" - al otro lado de la línea la voz de una señorita le indicaba que en tres minutos llegarían los refuerzos.

Hermione observaba horrorizada a una persona que se lanzaba desde el quinto piso del mismo hotel en el que se hospedaba y caía en una colchoneta. Si el edifico estaba en llamas y en él, la marca firmada de los mortífagos, eso solo significaba una cosa…

"Saben donde estás" – dijo Remus con ira contenida.

Lo último que vio antes de ser llevada por el brazo de Remus a una cabina de teléfono, fue a un bombero colocar una sábana blanca sobre el cuerpo quemado de la señora que atendía la recepción del hotel.

– _**EdM –**_

"¿Quieres quedarte ahora?" – preguntó con voz neutra escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino.

Hermione prefirió el silencio¿qué argumento podía dar para contradecirlo? Los mortífagos sabían ya de su ubicación. En esos tiempos, la letra M significaba una muestra de poder y exigencias hacia el mestizo o impuro que residiera o frecuentara tal lugar, dando muestra de que podía matar a mucha más gente si no cumplía sus requerimientos.

Lo que la angustió más era saber que quería los mortífagos de ella.

"Ahora" – comenzó el licántropo atando a la pata de una lechuza pequeña y café el pergamino – "ahora tú y yo vamos hablar sobre algunas cosas" – la lechuza al observar la ventana abierta salió volando a gran rapidez.

Hermione se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y espero un regaño garrafal o la voz de Lupin en un grado más alto de lo normal, pero nunca espero el abrazo que le dio, un abrazo paternal y protector.

"¿Te imaginas que habría pasado si tú hubieras estado en el hotel?"

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

"¿Supongo que ahora ya no hay defensas para que aún quieras quedarte?" – dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Hay una"

Remus se odio por haber dicho tal cosa y estuvo a punto de gritarle y decirle que él ya no quería más riegos, que eran suficientes los que ya tenían, pero no lo hizo… no supo porque.

"Te dije que encontré una fuente en la Universidad… se llama Elizabeth Craft y estuvo en Ravenclaw y fue retirada en su sexto año para no volver más al colegio, por tal no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado, la puse al tanto y aceptó ayudarme"

"¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en ella?"

"Es igual a mí…" – susurró mirándolo – "hija de muggles"

El viejo profesor volvió a levantarse de su pequeña silla y caminó de un lado a otro. Sus ojos nunca vacilaron, solo miraba con determinación el suelo y a veces fruncía el ceño como extrañado o confundido, tal vez furioso. ¿Él la dejaría quedarse y seguir después de todo eso?

Después de varios minutos de interminable silencio, Hermione comenzó a desesperarse. Odiaba a las personas que permanecían demasiado tiempo calladas después de una confesión.

"Eso, Hermione" – habló clavando sus cafés orbes en los avellanas de la chica – "eso no es ninguna garantía"

"Los dos sabemos que Voldemort jamás reclutaría gente tan despreciable como piensa son los impuros" – contradijo molesta.

"En estos tiempos bien puede realizar excepciones solo para acrecentar más aún seguidores… él quiere ganar y no le va a importar cual sea la condición de su ayudante, siempre y cuando le sirva"

Suspiró con pesadez y levantó la cabeza fijándose en la suciedad del techo.

"Yo confío en Elizabeth, fue ella quien me dijo todo lo que había sucedido en la universidad"

"Escucha, Hermione" – susurró sentándose a su lado – "te di un voto de confianza antes porque no había tantos riesgos… ahora los hay. Los mortífagos saben que estas aquí, quizá intuyan que Harry no esta contigo"

"Pero…"

"Me dijiste que nadie sabía en donde estabas" – siguió sin dejarla hablar – "¿estás segura?"

"Si" – dijo rápidamente. No sabía con exactitud si Andrew Burke la acompañara esa noche o si ella hubiera ido sola, esa duda tenía que ser aclarada con el mismo chico… y la otra, quizá los mortífagos siguieran su pista y dieran con ella, incendiaron el hotel solo como una señal y plasmaron con una M la firma de un contrato aún sin cerrar. Del todo no le mentía, era una verdad a medias.

Para Remus era difícil admitir que no confiaba del todo en Hermione. Todavía veía en ella la niñita que siempre alzaba la mano cuando se preguntaba una cosa en su clase ávida por ganar puntos para su casa. Sabía de la madurez y la fortaleza que ahora tenía aquella mujer… todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

"Se que me arrepentiré después de lo que voy a decirte… pero dejaré que te quedes" –Hermione se sorprendió y sus respiración se detuvo – "en el lugar que yo te voy a indicar, será mucho más fácil cuidarte ahí y no hará falta guardianes"

"Gracias Remus… muchas gracias" – aceptó sonriente. Una gran alivio nació en ella… después de todo aún podía seguir con su plan, después de todo podría encontrar al asesino de su esposo.

"Solo quiero decirte que Harry vendrá dentro de dos semanas… no pienso dejarte sola. Yo afrontaré la actitud que tome la Orden frente a mi decisión" – informó sin titubear

Hermione sonrió abiertamente… Sabía todo lo que el licántropo tenía que lidiar al tomar esa decisión. Una nueva fuerza creció dentro de ella y un repentino deseo de vomitar la hizo apoyarse en el sillón. Agradeció que Remus estuviera de espaldas.

"Vamos…es hora de mostrarte tu nuevo hogar" – susurró abriendo la puerta.

Hermione se paró fingiendo estabilidad… ¿por qué ahora su salud tenía que traicionarla?

– _**EdM – **_

Tiró un vaso al suelo y rompió con furia una hoja.

"¡Maldita sea!" – gritó como por segunda vez, pateando la silla en la que antes descansaba – "no puede ser"

Se levantó la cabeza jalando sus rubios cabellos hacía abajo. Exhalo ruidosamente y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué ahora lo recordaba todo¿por qué ahora cuando se sentía feliz de haber cumplido una orden tan satisfactoriamente¿por qué ahora ese simple recuerdo tenía que arruinarlo todo?

"No, no, no, no" – negaba constantemente caminando en círculos – "no es cierto, no es cierto"

Se recostó en la cama y el crujir de ella hizo que se levantara otra vez, como si de un resorte se tratara. Agradecía que Blaise no estuviera allí y viera su estado… parecía un loco o un león enjaulado. Sonrió ante tan comparación… era a sí como se sentía, no podía negarlo.

Y pensar que hace solo diez minutos celebraba su más grandiosa misión e imaginaba la cara de Hermione Granger al observar aquella advertencia… y fue su nombre lo que produjo recordara los pasajes breves y que los acrecentara cada vez más, convirtiéndolo en un recuerdo claro y desastroso ¿Él fue capaz de eso?. ¿De verdad fue capaz de acostarse con Hermione Granger?

"¡NO!" – volvió a gritar desordenando su cama y después golpeando el colchón – "no hice eso"

Pero los recuerdos, aquellas remembranzas eran demasiado fuertes y no podían ser vencidas por sus vanos intentos de contradecirse…

Sintió un estremecimiento al recordar como ella lo había volteado y había jugado con él como un simple objeto. Él tampoco la había dejado ganar, la había recorrido con pasión y había obtenido un placer inigualable…

Observó fijamente al frente. ¿Todo eso que consecuencias acarrearía? Nadie podía enterarse, quizá hasta ella no lo recordaba. Aquel acto nunca saldría a la luz. Una corriente eléctrica viajó por toda su columna vertebral al recordar la suavidad de aquella piel y de aquellas manos, mucho más el latir de su corazón tan cerca al suyo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al preguntarse si Hermione Granger pudiera haber hecho un hueco en él… No, nadie podía siquiera aspirara a eso. Un Malfoy siempre estaba privado de todo lo que acarreara sentimientos. Él solo disfrutaba lo que la vida le daba, si eran millares mujeres y abundante dinero… mucho mejor.

Aquella noche se quedaría en eso… _aquella noche._ Draco Malfoy no era hombre que repitiera sus aventuras en su mente y mucho más si ellas fueron compartidas con la mujer a quien posiblemente tenía que matar.

Se levantó del suelo y con un movimiento de su varita, todos los objetos se reconstruyeron y la cama volvió a tenderse, dando el aspecto de que nada había ocurrido en ese lugar, quiso pensar lo mismo. Agradeció su rapidez ya que Blaise entraba en esos momentos en la habitación.

"Somos grandiosos" – dijo el moreno estirando un sobre al rubio.

Draco alzó una ceja y lo recibió.

"¿Y qué es esto?" – preguntó observarlo con detenimiento el sobre gris.

"Nuestra remuneración"

Malfoy sonrió y lo abrió rápidamente… varios billetes verdes se encontraban ordenados en paquetes. Y detrás de ellos un papel negro. Lo sacó con cuidado y dejó el sobre en la cama.

"Ese papel es un reconocimiento… con el podemos gozar de algunos privilegios" – avisó Blaise sonriendo con suficiencia y orgullo.

"Y dime… ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso te pidió que te quedaras?"

"Quería hablar de unos asuntos un poco extraños" – susurró pensativo – "me dijo que nuestra intervención fue excelente, pero que tú actuación había sido mucho más valiosa para todo nuestro mundo, que de ella podemos sacar frutos mucho más deliciosos"

Draco se paró de inmediato. ¿Acaso…?

"¿Qué hiciste?" – preguntó con curiosidad y con un brillo de envidia en sus ojos.

"No lo sé" – mintió fingiendo duda.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos observando la anatomía de Draco de espaldas. Aquel rubio podía ser un arma de doble filo en cualquier momento y él más que nadie lo sabía. A pesar de que su relación siempre había sido excelente, nunca pudo evitar sentirse menos cuando estaba junto a él. Su atractivo físico y aún más su apellido eran como un imán hacia todos… tal vez Draco nunca se dio cuenta de que nadie lo miraba a él cuando lo acompañaba.

Sonrió con malicia. Tenía que descubrir que había hecho para que su señor estuviera tan feliz por su actuación y así el hacer lo mismo. No quería ser menospreciado otra vez… él sabía que ya no podía soportar eso. Si Draco Malfoy jugaba sucio, Blaise Zabinni también podía.

Por otro lado, Draco sabía muy bien que significaban esas palabras, pero la pregunta era… ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Por lo que parecía, Lord Voldemort no estaba decepcionado por su debilidad, todo lo contrario. Pero ¿qué beneficios podría traer eso? Él sabía que ninguno. Hermione Granger jamás se dejaría atrapar con juegos simples o amenazas por aquello que hicieron… la mente de aquella mujer era demasiado hábil, no podía, nadie podía.

Mientras más se lo afirmaba, más dudaba… y eso lo asustó.

– _**EdM –**_

Hermione perdió su mirada en el paisaje que se observaba por la ventana de su nuevo escondite. No podía quejarse, era mucho más amplio, mucho más cómodo y un lugar inmarcable. ¿Qué mas protección, seguridad y confort podía pedir? Tal vez desde un principio, tal cual lo había dicho Remus, había sido un error no enviarla a ese lugar.

Era ya de noche y podía oír con claridad el sonido de las cornetas de los barcos pesqueros al arribar al muelle. Sintió cierta calidez al sentir la brisa sobre su rostro y se obligó a si misma a cerrar la ventana e ir a su cama. El cortó camisón que usaba le hizo sentir frío, pero un cansancio repentino la obligó a acercarse a la puerta del baño. Entró despacio y se observó en el espejo.

Su cara tenía una apariencia desagradable, en ella pudo observar ojeras. Pretendió voltear y regresar a la cama, pero algo llamó su atención. Quitó el poco cabello que cubría su cuello y se asustó por lo que vio. Un moretón se posaba en gran parte de su cuello.

Se separó del espejo rápidamente y miró al suelo. Conocía muy bien porque se formaban esas manchas violáceas en la piel… recordaba que había soñado con Ron, había soñado que la besaba, que le hacía el amor. Los sueños solo eran sueños, jamás dejaban vestigios si no se hacían realidad.

¿Entonces cual era el motivo de aquella macha¿cómo se había producido?

Un recuerdo borroso llegó a su cabeza.

"No… no" – susurró mirándose nuevamente al espejo. Aquello no sucedió, no podía haber sucedido… Claro que no había sucedido.

Volvió a la cama y se arropó entre las sábanas y los edredones. Todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Tal vez se golpear en ese lugar sin darse cuanta o tal vez ella mismo se lo hizo cuando soñaba con su esposo. Todo podía suceder, incluso eso… a pesar de que su interior le gritara a todo pulmón lo contrario.

– _**EdM –**_

Con las luces apagadas, Harry Potter pensaba en lo que le había dicho aquella tarde su guardián.

Cada vez las cosas se ponían más difíciles y peligrosas. Había sido un tanto tonto haberla dejado aún en Bristol, pero Remus había asegurado que era lo mejor. ¿Quién podía asegurar que en el lapso de dos semanas no le sucediera nada más? Hubiera querido ir ese mismo día pero tenía que concluir sus investigaciones y así unir resultados con Hermione.

Respiró hondo al imaginarse a Hermione dentro del hotel en llamas… agradecía infinitamente al cielo que no fuera así. Tal cual lo había dicho Lupin, no estaba preparado para perder más. Lo que más le preocupaba era aquella señal… no podía adivinar que es lo que Lord Voldemort exigiría.

De pronto oyó sonidos extraños en el piso inferior de la casa. Se levantó de la silla y tras poner un hechizo en los papeles que hojeaba bajó con varita en alto y debajo de la capa invisible. Por la falta de luz distinguió solo una sombra parada cerca de una mesa, era pequeña. No quiso atacar hasta tenerla cerca.

La pequeña figura se movió un poco y Harry quitándose la capa invisible cogió sus manos y las colocó detrás de su espalda y la punta de la varita ejerció presión en el cuello del intruso.

"Harry" – logró articular con una pequeña vocecita por falta de oxígeno. No bastó ni un segundo para que Potter reconociera aquella voz y soltándola rápidamente se separó. La pequeña figura comenzó a toser y él movió su varita haciendo que las luces de la sala se prendieran.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza extrema al distinguir aquel cabello rojo por debajo de un sombrero y oír la tos por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Se acercó a ella nuevamente.

"Discúlpame, pensé que eras…" – dijo él con voz apenada

"Un intruso… lo sé" – respondió aún recuperando el aire

Ginny levantó su mirada almendrada a la esmeralda de Harry y sonrió feliz. Solo habían sido pocos días lejos, pero lo extrañaba como si hubieran sido años. Al cabo de pocos segundos, los brazos de Harry la rodearon con fuerza.

"Te extrañé tanto" – le susurró al oído.

Se separó del abrazó y lo besó con suavidad. Sus palpitaciones comenzaron a subir drásticamente a medida de que la suavidad pasaba a un estado mucho más rápido.

Harry necesitaba a esa mujer tanto como el mismo aire para respirar. No pudo evitar desear con toda su alma tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos. La apretó contra su pecho y Ginny se aferró más, ella lo necesitaba también.

Caminó con ella hasta un sillón donde la recostó y bajó por su mejilla hasta su cuello. La pelirroja introdujo sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho al sentir una primera presión por parte de él y respiró entrecortadamente al sentir algo cerca de sus muslos. En ese momento recordó porque había ido.

"No vine por esto" – le susurró a Harry cuando él besaba su mejilla.

"¿Entonces?" – preguntó mientras acariciaba con su mano lugares ocultos.

Lo separó de ella y se levantó. Pudo notar en los ojos de Harry la mezcla de deseo y decepción, pero eso no tenía que importarle mucho… tenía ya una meta y debía cumplirla.

"Harry… hay algo que quiero decirte"

El aludido se sentó en el sillón y extendió su mano a la muchacha. Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

"Te prometo que solo te escucharé" – murmuró sonriendo. Ginny aceptó su mano y se sentó junto a él.

"Harry… se muy bien como está la situación" – comenzó con nerviosismo por aquellos ojos fijos en ella – "es por eso que quiero ayudar"

El chico se sorprendió.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó incrédulo.

"Si… Luna y yo queremos ayudarte con todo esto, alivianar un poco tu carga y servir de algo" – Harry no podía decir nada¿de qué hablaba ella? – "no podemos fingir indiferencia a todo lo que pasa fuera de la madriguera… yo no me siento bien con esta situación"

"¿Estás oyendo lo que dices, Ginny?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué quieres hacerlo¿por qué ahora quieres intervenir?" – preguntó molesto.

"Porque es la única manera con la que me siento útil" – continuó con semblante decidido – "quiero ayudarte, Harry. Quiero que me lleves a mi y a Luna a cualquier parte que vas, podemos ayudar"

Harry se levantó del sillón caminó hasta una mesa. La pelirroja se levantó también, sabía muy bien porque él tomaba esa actitud… Era claro que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

"Harry"

"No, Ginebra… no quiero oírte" – dijo con frialdad. El solo pronunciar su nombre de esa manera la hizo estremecerse.

"Yo quiero ayudar"

"¡Y yo no quiero perderte!" – dijo volteando y tomándola de los brazos – "¿crees que todo esto es un juego? No, esto no es un juego, es la realidad… una cruel y atroz que nos matará a los que estamos involucrados. No quiero a más en esta guerra que es únicamente mía"

"Aún sigues pensando que el mundo gira a tu alrededor¿no?" – exclamó soltándose de las manos masculinas – "por si no te has dado cuenta Harry Potter, yo ya estoy involucrada… no solo por la muerte de mi hermano y por Hermione, sino porque tú estás en ella y yo te amo¿acaso crees que no me he puesto a pensar los riesgos que corres y de cuando puedes morir? Y si tu mueres, yo estoy involucrada… porque te llevaras parte de mí con tu alma"

Harry tragó saliva.

"Solo te brindo mi ayuda… no puedes ser tan orgulloso" – reclamo con rabia.

"No es orgullo" – susurró entre dientes atrayéndola nuevamente por sus brazos y colocando sus caras a escasos centímetros – "tengo miedo a perder más… tú, Hermione, Remus y tu familia son lo único que me quedan¿no te das cuenta que ya me arrebataron lo suficiente como para pretender que me quiten lo que más amo?"

"Por eso quiero estar junto a ti… si sucumbimos que sea juntos y no separados" – musitó derramando lágrimas – "porque quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, porque quiero vivir cada instante y quiero que sea junto a ti… entiéndeme, por favor"

Harry la abrazó con desesperación, pensando que si la soltaba nunca más la volviera a recuperar o tenerla tan cerca.

"No quiero arriesgarte, Ginny" – susurró con tristeza – "no quiero perderte"

"No vas a perderme" – murmuró tomando una mano de Harry y colocándola en su pecho, ahí donde se sienten las palpitaciones – "¿sientes esto, será tuyo hasta que deje de latir"

La abrazó nuevamente.

"Lo haré, Harry" – dijo firmemente – "quieras o no lo haré y será por mi cuenta"

"No, por favor" – suplicó sintiendo como se alejaba.

Besó sus labios por última vez y caminó lejos de él.

"Ginny" – llamó, ella se detuvo por un momento pero después siguió caminando – "¡Ginny!" – No hizo caso y salió de la sala – "¡Ginny!" – gritó y corrió hasta las escaleras, pero la pelirroja ya no estaba. Cayó al suelo golpeando con sus puños la alfombra y ahí lloró como un niño desvalido – "no quiero perderte"

Ginny llegó a la cocina de la madriguera. Se tumbó en una silla y hundió la cabeza en sus brazos. Aquel hombre había pronunciado su nombre con tanta desesperación y su corazón se desgarró al oír el último grito llamándola.

"Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo"

Sintiendo el alma desgarrada, lloró toda esa noche.

– _**EdM –**_

Se tomó la temperatura por tercera vez. No tenía fiebre¿entonces porque esos malestares generales? Tocó su cabeza con una mano y volvió a acostarse. Pero un repentino dolor de cabeza la hizo levantarse nuevamente e ir al baño.

Salió después de diez minutos casi tambaleándose y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incendio del hotel y en todo ese periodo no había salido de su escondite, por órdenes directas de Remus. Recordó también que esa misma tarde Harry llegaría así que pensó que era preferible salir un momento y saber que había pasado en su ausencia.

No le tomó más de dos minutos cambiarse, para su sorpresa, un pantalón no le quedaba tan holgado como le quedaba antes, se extrañó por eso… por tantas veces que había ido al baño de seguro tenía que haber adelgazado en vez de engordar, aunque si contaba todo lo que ahora comía no podía quejarse.

No le tomó importancia y saliendo de la casa se apareció cerca de un bosque de la Universidad. Observó cautelosamente a todos lados y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la Universidad. Los conocidos bullicios y la muchedumbre de alumnos le hicieron recordar muchas cosas… sus años en Hogwarts, sus aventuras, sus peleas. Negó con la cabeza sonriente y caminó hasta la cafetería.

Buscó con la mirada a Elizabeth pero no la encontró. Eran casi las once de la mañana y aquel día ella solo tenía clases hasta las diez. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una mesa, sacó un libro y simuló leer. Quería saber si había algo raro.

Muchos la observaban con curiosidad, otros simplemente la veían por un momento y seguían haciendo en lo suyo, otros ni siquiera le tomaron importancia. De verdad que esa universidad era rara.

"¿Melisa?" – preguntaron a sus espaldas. Hermione reconoció esa voz y algo dentro de ella se revolvió. Se levantó rápidamente y sonrió por cortesía. Andrew Burke la miraba sorprendido – "hace mucho que no te veía¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien, muchas gracias" – respondió un tanto incómoda.

"Te parece si me siento"

"Claro"

Ambos tomaron asiento y Andrew la miró fijamente. Por el comportamiento del chico parecía que nada había sucedido entre ellos, algo que la alivió, peor al sentirse observaba con cautela dudó por unos momentos. Tenía que salir de dudas, todo eso la carcomía.

"Andrew… ¿recuerdas aquella noche después de salir del bar?" – preguntó con un enrojecimiento leve de sus mejillas.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía hasta donde quería llegar.

"Si" – respondió sin emoción.

"Tú me acompañaste" – dijo como afirmación.

"No" – mintió levantando sus cejas y fingiendo incomprensión – "me dijiste que tus padres eran un tanto estrictos y que si te veían conmigo harían preguntas incómodas por lo cual quería evitarte eso y evitármelo a mi. Tomaste un taxi y te fuiste, desde ese entonces no he sabido nada de ti. Le he preguntado a tu amiga pero ella tampoco sabía en donde estabas"

Hermione suspiró aliviada… Ella no había dado indicios, entonces los mortífagos la habían seguido. Lo que más la alegró fue saber que tampoco sus sueños eran realidad… ella y él jamás habían intimidado.

"¿Por qué¿pasa algo?"

"No… solo quería saber" – dijo sonriendo.

Draco experimento una serie de sentimientos encontrados al verla sonreír. Su cabeza no había dejado de pensar en ella esos catorce días y tenerla en frente hizo aún más fuertes emociones aún ocultas. Al ver sus manos una sonrisa asomó por su cara

"Bueno, me encantaría seguir hablando, pero las clases no esperan"

Hermione sonrió y el como siempre, tan galán besó su mano.

"Adiós" – susurró – "nos veremos"

Después de observar la figura de Andrew salir, pudo respirar tranquila… nada había pasado. Por otro lado, Draco, mientras salía de la cafetería sonreía malvado. Aún Granger seguía en Bristol… eso sería más fácil después de todo, las cosas no se complicaban, lo sabía con certeza.

Hermione espero como cinco minutos más, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Melisa" – chilló Elizabeth feliz y abrazándola cuando se paró por el susto. – "que gusto verte, pensé que algo te había pasado"

"Casi" – susurró y observó a todos lados – "¿tienes más clases?"

"No"

"Bien… es momento de que te enteres de unas cosas y que al fin puedas acompañarme"

"Gracias" – dijo nuevamente abrazándola.

"Vamos" – dijo Hermione, para después ponerse unas gafas y un pequeño sombrero.

Ambas salieron de la Universidad y caminaron por varias calles. Hermione le contó sobre el incidente de su hotel y que Harry estaría con ella dentro de pocas horas, después Elizabeth contó todo lo acontecido en la Universidad.

"Hace una semana hubo una pequeña explosión cerca de los laboratorios, al parecer fue intencional porque encontraron varias armazones de bombas detrás del edificio. No dudo que sean mortífagos porque en cada lugar se encuentra un papel negro. Todos estamos muy nerviosos por tal hecho… unos dicen que pueden ser lunáticos, porque el papel tiene una M en el centro y varios signos extraños y otros, como los directivos dicen que son simples travesuras y que no lo denunciaran para no dañar la buena imagen de la Universidad"

"De seguro toda la ciudadanía esta muy nerviosa"

"Y que lo digas… mis padres ya están buscando un nuevo hogar en Irlanda"

Hermione se detuvo.

"Pero yo no me iré" – le dijo jalándola del brazo – "prometí ayudarte y lo voy a cumplir"

"Gracias" – expresó sonriente – "por el momento es necesario que no te expongas tanto… ya que pueden aún buscarme y no sería convenirte que te vean junto a mi. Me estas ayudando, pero no quiero que te lastimen"

La rubia sonrió. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba tanto por ella y eso, más que todo, la impulsaba a ser fiel a su promesa.

"Vamos a algún lugar"

Ambas fueron a almorzar al centro de la ciudad. Las dos comentaban sobre el alterado ambiente que se sentía, el temor de las personas y la cantidad de policía vigilando en cada esquina. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Era de por si extraño que cada vez hubiera más eventos desastrosos.

"Hubo ese incendio, después un accidente de tránsito en estas mismas calles" – decía Craft caminando al lado de Hermione – "varias personas han sido lastimadas y no se sabe las causas y para terminar, toda esta semana ha habido un promedio de dos muertos por día encontrados en callejones desolados"

Hermione evitaba mostrase débil frente a toda esa información. Los mortífagos estaban ya atacando a la ciudad y tal vez era por su culpa, tal vez esa era la advertencia. ¿Qué pedían a cambio¿por qué no se lo hacían saber y acababan con aquellos sacrificios de personas inocentes y ajenas a aquella pelea?

Desde ese momento, Hermione no dijo nada. Se sentía destrozada por dentro. El remordimiento y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada la carcomían a niveles inimaginables. Ella cumpliría con los requerimientos que quisieran sin vacilar. Cual fuera el precio para callar el grito de los inocentes… ella lo pagaría.

Ambas llegaron al muelle de la ciudad.

"Quería revisar si aquí hay anomalías" – dijo Hermione caminando por la vereda.

"No lo creo. ¿Qué interés tendrían en atacar el mar?" – preguntó con su mirada fija en las aguas.

Como si respondiera a su pregunta, un ruido espantoso se oyó detrás de ellas. Regresaron sus miradas y observaron con horror como un barco enorme comenzaba a hundirse.

"No" – susurró Hermione.

Miles de fragmentos de ceniza volaron a su dirección y se mezclaron con la lluvia que comenzaba caer por toda la ciudad. Ambas corrieron hacia el lugar de los hechos y al instante, todas las balsas, barcos y canoas cercanas comenzaron a estallar en cadena. Hermione se detuvo y cayó al suelo de rodillas negando fervientemente con la cabeza.

"Hermione" – susurró Elizabeth arrodillándose a su lado.

Varias personas comenzaron a correr hacia el muelle y escombros, junto con cuerpos inertes flotaban en las aguas del río Avon. Los gritos de dolor y desasosiego apuñalaron su corazón como miles de cuchillos al mismo tiempo. Las lágrimas junto con las de Elizabeth caían por sus mejillas con mezcla de sufrimiento e incompetencia.

¿La matanza de todas esas personas era acaso el precio de una nueva oportunidad?

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

Hola… ¿qué tal¿cómo están?... ¿Bien:)

¡Perdón por la demora! He estado muy ocupada con el colegio y me he dado un espacito para escribir, puesto que es lo que más me fascina. No fue mi culpa, la culpa es de los profesores por mandar tanto deber y tomar lecciones cada día… Evaluación continua, evaluación continua.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, que aparte de ser largo, es uno que, según yo, me salió bien. En próximo capítulo será la introducción a la relación Draco/Hermione y desde ese momento mi cabeza comenzará a hacer de las suyas.

Ahora si…

_+ RR +_

**laura-malfoy**: Hola… muchas gracias por leer. "Welcome, Welcome to Entre dos Mundos" (suena a Dumbledore) Me alegra que leyeras mis dos historias… no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por tu aceptación. Espero no desilusionarte en ningún momento con la trama y con los sucesos… mi cabeza es muy complicada.

Se que demoré en actualizar, pero prometo no fallar para el otro (siempre y cuando la "bondad" de mis profesores lo haga posible) Cuídate mucho.

**Terry Moon**: Hola, linda… yo muy bien por acá… ¿y tú? Aquí el tan dichoso capítulo 6, espero disculpes por la demora, pero el cole no me deja para más.

Aquí está respondida tu pregunta sobre como reaccionarán cuando recuerden o mejor dicho cuando recuerde, pobre Draco… lo compadezco. Hermione ya no le da más vueltas al asunto por lo que le dijo Andrew… pero quizá haya más cosas que la hagan recordar. Y como ya dije, el próximo capítulo ya se verá el comienzo de la esperada relación entre esos dos.

Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo y que seas fiel a mi historia… no hay porque sonrojarse, yo simplemente dijo la verdad… Cuídate mucho.

Pregunta¿Cuándo actualizarás tus historias?

**Ana**¡¡Hola!… bueno aquí está el capítulo… espero que sea de tu agrado ya que aquí le puse de todo, según mi manera de verlo. No te enojes por la demora pero las obligaciones estudiantiles no dan mucho espacio si te dijera mi horario… te mueres.

Cuídate mucho y espero siempre un RR tuyo… Bye.

**Chirru**_(maGda)_: He aquí nuevamente… complaciéndote con un capítulo largo, Se que la actualización tardó espero sepas disculpar pero como ya lo he repetido… COLEGIO. Eso me consume.

Ahora, las cosas entre esos dos se darán paulatinamente, en el próximo capítulo su relación va a comenzar y desde ahí se desprenderá todo. Creo que te gustarán los ases que tengo bajo la manga.

Cuídate mucho y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

**TheNewJP1987:** ¿Qué hay? Muchas gracias por los elogio… lograste sonrojarme. Respecto a tu crítica… pues sí, tengo que mejorara como esta es mi primera historia espero ir puliéndola poco a poco. Tus historias son buenas con respecto a las mías y sobre eso… no te preocupes te mandaré el RR correspondiente.

Sabes… esos dos son capaces de cualquier cosa. Bueno… es Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, espera más sorpresas… tengo varias cosas preparadas para ellos.

Me da gusto que mi historia te haya llamado la atención… muchas gracias por tu RR y bienvenido a mi Fic. Cuídate¿Ok?… :)

_+ RR +_

Gracias por el apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo y dejando RR, que es lo que más deseo. Cuídense y besos a todos. Ah… y si tardo, sabes ya mi pequeño problema.

_**+ Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot +**_


	7. Nuestra Alianza

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Explicaciones por la demora:** Al término del capítulo :) _(No me maten)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 7_

**_+ Nuestra Alianza +_**

"Así que este es el Londres muggle" – dijo Luna con su voz ilusionada y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, fascinada por todos los anuncios y vehículos por la calle. Para ella, aquel mundo desconocido era fascinante, como lo sería para un muggle el mundo mágico.

"Si" – contestó Ginny jalando a Luna de la manga de su chaqueta, evitando que chocara con un poste mientras ella observaba un avión sobrevolar por encima de ellas – "ahora solo tenemos que ir por esta avenida y desembocar en un parque. Ahí nos espera"

La rubia Lovegood sonrió casi imperceptible y siguió caminando junto a la pelirroja que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas y sin embargo parecía más tiempo. Todavía recordaba la reacción de su madre al decirle que, junto que Luna, emprendería un viaje para ayudar a la Orden y a Harry. No importó cuanto su madre lloro, a pesar de sentir con cada lágrima un hueco en su corazón, o la inconformidad de Remus, su padre y sus hermanos, ella salió dos días después a Londres dispuesta a todo con tal de sentirse útil. Y estaba allí, dirigiéndose al parque central para verse con una persona que había decidió ayudar tan solo enterarse de sus propósitos.

El sonido de un camión al detenerse frente a ellas hizo que las dos dieran un respingo y caminaran más aprisa. A pesar de haber recorrido algunas veces esas calles con Hermione, todavía lograba sentirse insegura y desubicada.

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron hacia el centro del parque y ahí, parado cerca de unas matas estaba Justin Finch-Fletchley, que al verlas sonrió enormemente.

"Hola, Justin" – saludó Ginny con una sonrisa y Luna solo levantó sus cejas.

"Que gusto verte, Ginny, a ti también Luna. Llegué a pensar que algo habría pasado debido a su retraso"

"Inconvenientes" – avisó sin tomarle importancia.

"Bien, ahora vamos a un lugar más seguro, aquí no podemos hablar" – dijo el castaño caminando a paso rápido seguido de las dos mujeres – "podemos ir a mi casa"

"Claro" – accedió Ginny – "¿has sabido algo más?"

"Si" – dijo preocupado – "y no creo que les guste mucho"

Ginny miró a Luna y vio reflejado en sus ojos verdes lo que de seguro se veía en los suyos… turbación.

– _**EdM –**_

Las sirenas de los carros de policía y las ambulancias, junto con el bullicio de miles de personas aglomeradas en el muelle hizo que se sintiera aún más responsable de aquellos hechos, que se sintiera miserable y sobre todo culpable por todo lo que ahora acontecía a metros de ella.

Golpeó con sus puños el pavimento y no le importó que el agua saltara en su cara y la ensuciara… nada le importaba ya.

"Así debe ser" – dijo Draco observando la silueta de Hermione en el suelo desde un edificio – "es la única forma"

Un trueno aclaró el cielo nublado con una luminosidad falaz, dando un ápice hacia su propia muerte. Sus cuerpos, quizá, nunca podrían ya sentir luz en el interior, jamás podrían, la luminosidad huía ya de sus organismos corrompidos por el miedo, la desesperación y en algunos casos, la furia.

"Hermione" – llamó la voz lastimera de Elizabeth a su lado – "levántate… vamos, levántate"

La fuerza física había huido de su cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas de levantarse cuando todas aquellas personas estaban muertas sobre la superficie del río. La coraza creada en su imaginación se rompió en mil pedazos al sentir un dolor en el vientre y un dolor en el corazón. Aún estando de pie se sentía en el suelo.

"Se fuerte" – susurró la rubia cogiéndola de la cintura.

Hermione agachó la cabeza y lloró aún más… ¿por qué ahora iba a ser fuerte cuando ya habían matado a suficientes¿por qué iba a ser fuerte cuando ya todo estaba en las peores condiciones?... Pero aquella promesa, aquel juramento era, quizá, la fuerza naciente en su interior despedazado.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren!" – Vociferó con enojo, arrojando lejos las gafas que antes cubrían sus ojos – "¿Qué es lo que quieren!"

Sus palabras sonaron a un eco mudo por toda la planicie del muelle. Su grito no era nada comparado con el llanto de las personas en la escena de muerte. Quiso caer nuevamente, pero algo no la dejo… un sonido, aquel sonido de sonrisa malvada y llena de hipocresía.

"Granger, Granger, Granger" – susurraron a sus espaldas.

Hermione giró despacio al reconocer ese tono de voz, sabía quien era. Empuño fuertemente su varita y apuntó al frente. Fue demasiado tarde, una varita se encontraba alzada paralelamente al suelo señalándola amenazante.

"¿Te gustó nuestra pequeña bienvenida?" – preguntó hiriente.

"Maldito" – susurró entre dientes.

La sonrisa cínica de Blaise Zabinni se extendió aún más y sus ojos brillaron con maldad indescriptible. Caminó dos pasos al frente y levantó el mentón con superioridad, disfrutando de cada gesto, que provocaba en Hermione más y más ira acumulada, la cual se reflejaba en sus pupilas dilatadas por la creciente oscuridad.

"Granger, veo que aún sigues siendo la misma" – dijo despectivamente.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre sus cuerpos temblorosos por la rabia y la risa. A lo lejos pudo escuchar a un policía pedir la calma por un altavoz.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" – cuestionó de manera neutra.

"Nada… aún, Granger" – prosiguió con crueldad – "estas muertes son solo muestras de lo que es capaz de ocasionar mi señor. Su reino se está extendiendo, Granger y ni Potter ni nadie podrá detenerlo"

"Voldemort es un maldito" – masculló con desprecio.

"¿Crees que pronunciar el nombre de mi señor te hace más fuerte?" – Preguntó con prepotencia y negado con la cabeza – "no lo creas, Hermione Granger. Porque cuando menos te lo esperes, tu mundo caerá."

"No les tengo miedo." – dijo caminando hacia él con paso decido y señalándolo con su varita que temblaba por la fuerza ejercida en el mango.

"Deberías… el cemento es resistente, pero las máquinas son capaces de transformarlo en polvo… espera con paciencia nuestra propuesta, Granger. Es una que no podrás rechazar… ¿cuándo alguien ha rechazado una propuesta si inmiscuye la muerte de más personas? Sabes, tú podrías ser parte de la propuesta"

"Si quieres que me entregue, lo haré. Si ese es el precio para evitar más muertes, jure que aceptaré, pero de mi no tendrán una sola palabra de información." – expresó de manera convincente y bajando la varita, mostrando frente al enemigo un actitud de derrota.

"Creo que no estás en posición de negociar, Granger. Tal vez tu vida sea requerida en algún momento, pudiendo ser una excelente carnada" – dijo el moreno sonriendo aún más – "Pero mi señor a sido específico en algo… no quiere intermediarios."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Esto." – Su varita se movió ágil y con un solo movimiento Hermione cayó al suelo, impulsada por la fuerza del Experlliamus. Después Blaise, con naturalidad apuntó a Elizabeth y de su varita salió un rayo morado que hizo que la chica cayera al suelo. Hermione hizo utilidad de toda su fuerza para levantarse y erguirse de forma digna y arrogante.

"Mi señor no quiere más impuros en esa guerra… es por eso que esta no intervendrá" – dijo señalando desdeñosamente a la rubia – "No me gusta dar ligas de caridad a vísperas de navidad… nos veremos, Hermione Granger"

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Blaise desapareció.

Hermione corrió hasta la rubia. La viró y observó como una marca roja cubría toda su mejilla y un hilo de sangre surcaba su frente. Trato de reanimarla, pero ningún hechizo funcionaba… comenzó a desesperase. No pudo haberla matado, aún respiraba. Sabía a la perfección que había impuesto en Elizabeth un hechizo de magia antigua.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntaron delante de ella.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y no supo si alegrarse o asustarse, por lo que guardó rápidamente la varita. Andrew Burke podía aparecerse en cualquier lugar.

"¿Era un mortífago?" – preguntó angustiado y levantando un poco a Craft. La castaña dejó de ayudarlo y se quedó quieta mirándolo sorprendida. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y su pulso se aceleró – "Soy mago" – dijo el chico sacando su varita y tras pronunciar un hechizo que no logró entender, Elizabeth se movió en el suelo.

"Pero…" – quiso decir Hermione.

"No hay tiempo, hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro, es un antiguo hechizo de magia negra… está muy débil y puede morir" – apuntó su varita al cuerpo de la rubia y tras varios hechizos _Enervate_, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos – "Nos apareceremos" – le susurró cogiendo su cabeza – "¿puedes soportarlo?" – movió afirmativamente la cabeza

"¿En donde?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Solo tócala" – fue lo único que dijo.

Para Hermione todo tomaba un curso diferente y sucedía a una velocidad muy rápida. Cerró los ojos, aún confundida e incapaz de preguntar o indagar más a fondo. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba ayuda y Andrew estaba ahí.

Draco observó a todos lados y sin que Hermione se percatara movió su varita y desaparecieron envolviéndose en una estela de luz verde.

– _**EdM –**_

Entraron a un acogedor departamento y Justin dijo que lo esperaran un momento ya que tendrían que traer de su dormitorio varios informes que había conseguido de los mortífagos y sus movimientos.

"¿Estás bien?" – peguntó Luna al ver a Ginny pálida y sostener su cabeza con una mano.

"Si" – contestó quedamente Ginny, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

La rubia pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny.

"Tranquila, Ginny" – susurró consoladoramente – "estaremos bien"

La pelirroja asintió y se sintió más débil que antes, no solo físicamente sino también espiritualmente. Aún sentía cierto remordimiento por su dedición, pero... tenían que respetarla.

"Ginny" – dijo Luna al mirar a su amiga entristecerse – "creo que fue una imprudencia emprender este viaje"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque tu salud ha empeorado cada vez más, no recibimos ayuda de nadie y mucho menos apoyo, solo el profesor Lupin está ahí, pero no es suficiente… Las personas necesitan más de eso para poder seguir adelante"

Las palabras la calaban en lo interior, pero prefirió guardar el dolor naciente dentro, a pesar de saber que más tarde la dañaría. Rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y se paró caminando hacia la ventana.

"Quiero seguir, Luna" – exclamó firmemente – "quiero demostrarles que soy capaz"

"Pero… ¿y tu estado?" – preguntó preocupada.

"Lo sobrellevaré lo mejor que pueda" – musitó apoyando una mano en su estómago – "este niño me ayudara a seguir adelante… gracias a él se que puedo seguir y gracias a él se que tendré fuerza para luchar por la vida de su padre"

Luna respiró profundamente y caminó hacia ella.

Ginny sabía que aquel bebé que se formaba dentro de ella podría provocar en Harry instintos paternos y por tal, obligarla a recluirse en un lugar determinado para velar por el bienestar de su hijo… pero mientras él no lo supiera sería fácil.

Las únicas que sabían de la existencia de ese niño eran ella, Luna y Justin… quien no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja y tropezó con una mesa pequeña.

"¿Estás embarazada?" – preguntó incrédulo – "¿y de Harry?"

Ambas dieron la vuelta asustadas. La mirada de Ginny se entristeció…

"Si" – respondió en un susurro.

"Pero esto no se sabrá¿no?" – dijo Luna clavando sus ojos verdes con profundidad en los del castaño.

"No" – expresó con seguridad – "pero un embarazo es difícil de ocultar"

"La magia lo puede todo" – dijo Luna caminando hacia el chico – "siempre y cuando quieras ayudarnos, ya que al saber este secreto tú te vuelves uno más de los involucrados" – siguió con tranquilidad y seriedad que le daban un aura muy difícil de describir, por lo que Finch-Fletchley tembló sin poder evitarlo.

"No puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere" – dijo con tristeza Ginny – "suficiente es su ayuda con respecto a información"

Miró por la ventana. ¿Por qué todo tenía que complicarse ahora¿No era suficiente todo lo que ya sucedía?

"Pero lo haré" – avisó con voz segura el ex–Hufflepuff – "las ayudaré en todo, no puedo hacerme el insensible cuando sé que estás embarazada… ¿acaso no sabes lo que ese niño significa para el mundo mágico y más aún para Harry? No puedo pretender indiferencia en eso"

"Gracias" – dijo Ginny caminando hacia el sillón.

"No hay de que" – susurró y caminó hasta una mesa que hacía de comedor .depositando los papeles y tres cajas negras – "esta es toda la información que he conseguido"

"Interesante" – dijo Luna tomando entre sus manos una caja negra y apuntándola con la varita. Al instante, un mapa tridimensional del Mundo mágico apareció ante sus ojos, en donde algunas partes mostraban lugares de color rojo, azul y amarillo.

"Esta caja muestra el mapa del Londres Mágico" – dijo señalando la que tenía Luna en las manos – "y estas dos del Londres muggle y de Inglaterra, las que muestran los puntos específicos de recientes ataques o movimientos extraños que he logrado investigar" – tomó las otras dos cajas y las apuntó con la varita haciendo que desplazaran los mapas. Luna depositó la caja en la mesa – "Las zonas con el color rojo son las más afectadas, las de azul las que no han recibido tanto daño y las de amarillo las que aún no han sido atacadas pero que han recibido un daño no tan perceptible"

Observaron como el color rojo recubría todo el mapa del Londres mágico y varias partes de Inglaterra como Manchester, Londres, Liverpool y Preston estaban coloreados con rojo. Ginny y Luna se fijaron que toda la ciudad de Bristol también presentaba ese color.

"¿Qué cantidad de ataques ha habido en Bristol?" – preguntó Ginny.

"Esa ciudad tiene el mismo nivel de ataques que Londres" – dijo buscando unos papeles en una carpeta – "estas tres últimas semanas ha habido varias muertes y reportes no tan alentadores venidos de esa ciudad"

Tanto Ginny como Luna se tensaron. Hermione estaba en esa ciudad y Harry emprendería viaje también… ¿podría haberle pasado algo a ella en todo ese lapso de tiempo?

"Podemos informarnos con mejor precisión en los noticieros" – dijo apuntando la televisor con su varita y de inmediato las imágenes comenzaron a aclarecerse.

"…_pero aún no ha habido informes que aclaren totalmente la información"_ – dijo un hombre de bigote y tez morena – _"varios de los ciudadanos esperan una respuesta del gobierno"_

"_Espero que todo esto llegue a su fin" _– comentó la reportera – _"Si"_ – comenzó la reportera tocándose su oído – _"tenemos una noticia de última hora."_ – los tres regresaron su mirada al televisor – _"Nos han informado que ha habido un accidente a gran escala en la ciudad de Bristol al sur del país, nuestra corresponsal, Eloise Dellmas nos da más detalles. ¿Eloise puedes escucharme?"_

"_Claramente, Denisse"_ – respondió una mujer joven –_ "Estoy aquí en Bristol, precisamente en el muelle de esta ciudad en donde horas antes ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo común. Como a las tres de la tarde, según relatan varios testigos, un buque que zarpaba de la bahía poco después presentó una complicación y posteriormente explotó, seguido de esto los demás botes cercanos a los muelles han explotado en cadena. Como podemos ver en las imágenes, varios policías de la marina están rescatando los cuerpos sin vida de las personas esparcidas por el río Avon. Se cree que en este momento los muertos llegan a 40, contando con lo que iban en el buque y los heridos a 7, que fueron trasladados rápidamente al hospital central"_

"_¿Han informado la causa de este hecho?"_

"_Aún no hay uno oficial, pero los policías creen que los causantes de esta desgracia pueden ser los mismos que han causado la muerte de todas esas personas encontradas en callejones hace más de una semana, porque sobre el agua hay varias placas de plástico en donde se muestra una letra M, como fueron encontradas en los muertos y también en el hotel que se quemó semanas atrás. Se ha tomado la posibilidad de que puedan ser atentados…"_

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca al observar varios cuerpos ser sacados del agua y varias fundas negras del tamaño de personas sobre el pavimento. Se podía escuchar claramente el llanto de las personas y los gritos de mujeres desesperadas.

"Tengo que hacer una llamada" – dijo con angustia Justin, corriendo hacia su habitación.

"Saben que están allí" – susurró con horror a Luna, quien apartó su mirada y siguió observando la televisión.

– _**EdM –**_

Hermione apoyó sus manos en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente. Aquel simple viaje no le había parecido pequeño, sino todo lo contrario. Respiró con dificultad y se levantó del suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Andrew sosteniendo en brazos el cuerpo de Elizabeth. Hermione asintió rápidamente – "Bien… sígueme"

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. El chico la abrió con el pie y le hizo señas a Hermione para que entre primero. Ella obedeció y se sorprendió al observar un cuarto un tanto oscuro por sus cortinas, pero elegante.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – preguntó volviendo su mirada al moreno.

"En mi apartamento" – respondió simplemente – "por favor, corre las cortinas"

La castaña fue hasta las finas cortinas blancas y las desplegó, pudo ver por ellas el centro de la ciudad perfectamente, debían estar a cuatro o cinco pisos del suelo Caminó nuevamente hacia los dos.

"Creo que la aparición la debilitó aún más" – comentó apuntando con su varita el pecho de la chica pronunciando el hechizo _Enervate_ – "pero estará bien, solo necesita descansar y despertará, además de…"

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" – interrumpió sin cortesías y su mirada inexpresiva.

Andrew se levantó y también la miró. Hermione se estremeció, aquella pose le recordaba mucho a Draco Malfoy, sin embrago siguió quieta e imperturbable. No sabía si estar a la defensiva pero prefirió estar alerta, en esos momentos no podía fiarse completamente de él, a pesar de que la hubiera ayudado.

En varios minutos reinó el silencio, Hermione no quería doblegarse y él tampoco. Aquella situación le recordaba mucho sus años escolares cuando los dos se dirigían mirada de aversión y él siempre salía victoriosos… eso, entre otros recuerdos hizo que su corazón vibrara de odio puro hacia aquella mujer.

"Por mi familia" – susurró antes de voltear y sonreír.

Hermione frunció el ceño y rodeó la cama para acercarse al chico.

"Voldemort los mató" – Un nudo en la garganta hizo que la respiración de la chica sea más difícil y las ganas de luchar y vencer a aquel ser despiadado sean mayores. – "Cuando yo tenía diez y siete años" – siguió con una voz fingida de dolor y aún de espaldas – "Eso jamás lo podré olvidar"

"Lo siento mucho"

"No importa cuando lo sientas…" – musitó volteando a ella – "eso jamás me devolverá a mis padres, jamás borrara de mi memoria el día en el cual los vi muertos en medio de la sala… jamás"

Su mirada era inalterable, mientras que la de Hermione era de lastima. Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y bajó la mirada… ¿cuánto daño podía hacer el Señor Tenebroso¿Podía causar mucho más dolor?

Draco alzó una ceja al ver la reacción de su enemiga y sintió satisfacción. Sus palabras podían causar mucho sufrimiento a pesar de ser mentira… aquello solo era el comienzo de su tortura, una larga y dolorosa.

"Pero eso ya no importa, Melisa… ya es pasado"

Ambos no dijeron nada después y solo trataron de aliviar lo mejor posible a Elizabeth. Hermione estaba preocupada… de seguro Harry estaría ya en el escondite, tal vez oyó de la explosión y pudo salir a buscarla. No quería pensar en más muertes, suficientes tenía ya pesando en su conciencia.

"Se que no es fácil confiar en una persona que no conoces" – dijo el moreno con seriedad y mezclando unas sustancias en un recipiente – "pero te aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas"

Hermione no podía confiar del todo en el chico, había algo que la hacía desconfiar, tal vez su forma de actuar, tal vez su trato o simplemente aquel aire que le recordaba tanto a Draco Malfoy… ¿por qué Andrew debería parecerse a Draco Malfoy, cuando no había vuelto a saber nada más del rubio desde hace ya buen tiempo?

"No tienes porque decírmelo" – dijo Hermione recibiendo el recipiente y vertiéndolo en el caldero – "yo lo sé… la muerte de tus padres es una razón más que suficiente para creerte. Yo haría lo mismo que tú… buscaría la manera de vengar a aquella persona que me fue arrebatada sin piedad" – musitó con furia.

Draco evitó sonreír. Sabía perfectamente que Granger quería vengar la muerte de Ronald Weasley y que mejor manera de hacerlo que matando a su asesino. Sabía que Hermione estaba confundida… juraría que ella creía que su asesino era él y no Blaise. Hizo una mueca al pensar que su vida esta encubriendo a la de Zabinni.

"¿Voldemort a asesinado a alguien cercano para ti?" – preguntó caminando hacia un estante del que extrajo varios paños.

"No" – mintió sintiendo un vacío profundo en el corazón. Todavía no podía decirle el objetivo que se había impuesto, ni mucho menos su identidad, aún era demasiado temprano.

"Quisiera ayudarlas" – dijo mojando el paño y colocándolo sobre la frente de Elizabeth – "tal vez yo pueda averiguar muchas más cosas"

"¿Estudiaste en Hogwarts?"

"No, fui a Durmstrang… mis padres eran ingleses pero quería protegerme de las batallas y pensaron que lo mejor era enviarme a Bulgaria"

Hermione asintió y vertió un poco de la poción del caldero en un vaso.

"Quiero ayudarlas, Melisa" – expresó con voz segura – "haré lo que me pidas, pero lo único que pido es una oportunidad y que me dejen acompañarlas cuando vayan a averiguar alguna anormalidad"

"No te ofendas, pero… no puedo fiarme de una persona a la que conozco tan poco" – susurró Hermione con determinación – "Me ayudaste y te a tardezco, pero…"

"Sé que los mortífagos tienen su escondite en las afueras de la ciudad" – interrumpió. Hermione pestañeó sorprendida – "y también que visitan el lugar de ataque al otro día para verificar su trabajo… lo sé, porque cuando fue incendiado este hotel, al otro día varios sombras negras observaban desde otro edificio el lugar"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – preguntó más sorprendida aún.

"He seguido la pista de todas las anormalidades, desde lo sucesos en la universidad hasta aquel incendio y es así que puedo saber un poco sus movimientos" – terminó con tranquilidad.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Sería conveniente confiar en él?

"_Después de todo, él ya sabe parte de sus movimientos… no puedo perder nada con intentarlo" _– pensó.

Draco esperaba pacientemente la resista de la castaña. Esperaba que le creyera y que lo dejara ayudarla… si lo conseguía, Hermione Granger pondría un pie en su propia tumba. A veces tanta inteligencia puede llegar a confundir a la persona que la posee.

"De acuerdo" – dijo Hermione después de un largo tiempo – "puedes ayudarnos…"

"De verdad te lo agradezco" – exclamó con una sonrisa – "y te prometo que lograremos averiguar muchas cosas más y terminar así con todo esto… se cumplir las promesas y respetar las alianzas" – dijo extendiendo su mano.

"Será nuestra alianza entonces" – dijo Hermione estrechando su mano sin imaginar que por dentro, Draco Malfoy dibujaba la sonrisa de triunfo y sentía gran satisfacción al saber que ella comenzaba a confiar y que había depositado su vida en las manos de su peor enemigo.

Pasaron otros minutos en silencio, pensando en planes y venganzas, hasta que Hermione volvió a hablar

"Tengo que llevarla conmigo" – le dijo a Andrew que limpiaba con una toalla el sudor de la rubia – "es tarde y sus padres deben estar muy preocupados" – con algo de dificultad la sentó en el borde de la cama – "toma esto Elizabeth, te hará bien"

"Ella es una excelente chica… lamento que mi amigo se haya comportado de esa manera esa noche" – se disculpó apenado.

"No hay porque… ya lo superó"

Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntar otra vez si él estaba seguro que no la había acompañado esa noche, mientras Draco trataba de no reírse por ver la cara de la castaña al mencionar aquella noche.

Pocos minutos después, Craft se levantó de la cama tocándose la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias, Andrew" – susurró con debilidad.

"No hay de que" – contestó levantándose de hombros.

"Creo que ya es tarde… mis padres de seguro tuvieron que haber oído las noticias y deben estar como locos buscándome" – avisó divertida

"La aparición es el medio más rápido para llevarte a tu casa" – dijo Hermione levantándose – "no quiero que tus padres piensen lo peor"

"¿Y el mortífago?" – Preguntó nerviosa – "¿qué sucedió con él?"

"Desapareció después de haberte atacado" – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos – "creo que mañana iré a averiguar más sobre ese incidente"

"¿A que hora?" – preguntó la chica tocándose la cabeza.

"Creo que no es conveniente que tú vayas, Elizabeth" – opinó Andrew caminando hacia ellas – "aún estás débil. Ese mortífago aplicó en ti una maldición antiguo que puede ocasionarte recaídas, así que yo la acompañaré"

"¿Tú?" – preguntó confundida.

"Ha decidido ayudarnos" – avisó Hermione tocando la frente de la rubia – "sabe movimientos que nosotras no… será de gran ayuda; mientras más, mejor" – dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

"De acuerdo" – dijo resignada y caminando hacia la ventana – "creo que será fácil la aparición… mi casa no está muy lejos"

"Gracias por todo" – dijo Hermione – "iré a la Universidad a las diez de la mañana y después iremos a investigar"

"Claro… y recuerda, nada es imposible si le pones empeño"

Asintió y él se acercó a su mejilla depositando un suave beso. Hermione se separó rápidamente dándole una sonrisa tímida y tratando de ocultar su azoramiento. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso?

"Vamos, Elizabeth" – Hermione cerró los ojos y la chica rubia tomó su mano. Ambas, pocos segundos después desaparecieron.

Una risa burlona y chocante se oyó por la habitación acompañada por aplausos.

"Vaya, Draco. Eres excelente" – dijo Blaise.

"Granger caerá aun más… de eso no te quepa la menor duda" – dijo con voz grave y sonriendo – "ella terminará confiando ciegamente en mí"

–_**EdM –**_

Después de llevarla a su casa e informarle todo lo que Andrew le había contado, se apareció cerca de su guarida, entró a un callejón para después desaparecer al tocar un pedazo de cartón.

Hermione abrió la puerta con rapidez y observó en el interior de la habitación… no había nadie. Cerró la puerta y observó la hora en su reloj… eran ya las siete de la noche. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí¿tal vez habría ido a buscarla en la ciudad? Miles de pensamiento recorrieron su cabeza al pensar en el paradero de Harry y la angustia creció más.

"Hermione" – susurraron.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente y unos ojos esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad, mientras que el cuerpo de el–niño–que–vivió se encontraba recostado en el filo del marco de la puerta. Corrió a abrazarlo y el moreno correspondido con más fuerza.

"Harry, Harry" – susurró derramando lágrimas.

"Tranquila, Hermione" – dijo él - "ya estoy aquí"

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para los dos. Hermione al tenerlo frente a ella sabía que nada le había ocurrido, que aún lo tenía como único apoyo y que juntos emprenderían el largo viaje para encontrar a Lord Voldemort y al asesino de Ron.

"Si no llegabas dentro de cinco minutos, hubiera ido a buscarte. Escuché que en el muelle hubo un atentado que de seguro lo hicieron los mortífagos" – dijo Harry mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que sobrevivían en las mejillas de su amiga.

"Si… Blaise Zabinni estuvo ahí"

"¿Blaise Zabinni?" – preguntó sorprendido.

"Si, me dijo que aquella matanza era mi bienvenida y que por el momento solo quieren que nadie más intervenga" – avisó con preocupación. Pensó que lo mejor por el momento, sería que no se enterara de que Zabinni había insinuado que en algún momento ella tenía que entregarse.

"Sabes de los riesgos ¿no?" – Preguntó con su mirada fija en la de su amiga – "Lo más conveniente es volver a Londres, aquí tu vida peligra y no quiero eso"

"Harry" – comenzó caminando hacia un mueble – "yo quiero quedarme, quiero seguir investigando y averiguar quien mató a Ron. No importa cuanto me implores o cuanto me digas, yo seguiré en este lugar y no me iré, hasta no haber averiguado el paradero de Draco Malfoy"

"Hermione…"

"¡No entiendes, Harry!" – Dijo con furia – "¡quiero encontrar a Malfoy y matarlo, quiero vengar a Ron!... no quiero que su muerte quede impune"

"Yo también quiero encontrarlo y quiero matarlo por haber asesinado a Ron, pero tampoco puede dejar que te expongas tanto¿qué hubiera sucedido si tú hubieras estado en el hotel cuando lo incendiaron, dime¿qué hubiera pasado?… la muerte no espera el momento en el cual tu estés lista, ella llega sin aviso"

"Quiero quedarme" – dijo segura.

"¿Por qué te encaprichas en esto, Hermione¿Por qué¡No hagas lo mismo que hace Ginny!" – gritó dándole la espalda.

"¿Qué hizo Ginny?" – preguntó asustada.

"Se fue de la madriguera… fue al mundo muggle con el pretexto de averiguar información y sentirse más _útil_" – dijo recalcando la última palabra.

Hermione no supo que decir… todo aquello era tan confuso, todo se aglomeraba en su cabeza como un ovillo difícil de desenredar. Ahora todo tomaba una panorámica más difícil. Sabía a la perfección lo que Harry debía sufrir en esos momentos por la decisión de la pelirroja y sabía que él no quería exponerla a los riesgos… pero ella quería seguir, pero no dañar a nadie en el trayecto hacia su cometido.

"Quiero que entiendas eso" – susurró Harry.

Hermione sintió una punzada en su cabeza y un dolor en el pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Harry preocupado. La castaña sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y que su cabeza daba vueltas para después, caer en los brazos de Harry, inconsciente.

.-.

…Abrió sus ojos y observó a Harry con su varita en mano.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó confundida.

"Te desmayaste… has estado comiendo bien"

"Si"

Algo en el interior de Hermione se removió y corrió al baño. Harry se sentó en el sillón y miró pensativo la puerta de baño. Hermione estaba muy cambiada y él sabía que no era por la muerte de Ron. Desde el momento en que la vio, supo que algo ocurría con su salud… estaba pálida y muy débil. Solo había una respuesta para aquello.

Hermione salió del baño y respiró el aire. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry y en ellos pudo encontrar la misma respuesta que ella ya había hallado en ese lapso de tiempo.

"¿Estás embarazada?" – preguntó el moreno sintiendo su corazón latir a mil.

"Al parecer" – dijo con media sonrisa, terminando de decir esto, caminó hasta Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente, como una niña a su padre.

"Hermione… es algo maravilloso" – La chica lloraba fuertemente y se aferraba cada vez más a su amigo – "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" – Ella negó con la cabeza – "Ese niño es la continuación de Ron… es su hijo"

Un sollozo de felicidad salió de la garganta de la chica. Era cierto, aquel bebé que se formaba en su interior era hijo suyo y de Ron, era la continuación de su esposo y el soporte para seguir. Ella iba a ser madre. Pero ¿por qué sentía algo dentro de ella, algo que no podía explicar?

Pero otro recuerdo hizo que se separa de Harry.

"Tu bienestar es lo más importante ahora, Hermione" – dijo Harry con voz paternal – "De mi cuenta corre. No te sucederá nada cuando tienes ese niño entre tus entrañas"

Hermione volvió a abrazarlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía de lo que era capaz Harry con tal de cumplir aquella promesa y también sabía que los mortífagos cumplían las promesas que hacían. La pregunta era ahora¿Qué promesa aceptar cuando llegara la hora?

* * *

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

¿Deberes, Lecciones, trabajos, exámenes? "_¡Uhhhh! Que mal argumento, vótenla. Deberías aprender a mentir"_ ¿No se supone que las musas ayudan?... "_Esta vez no :P" ¬¬_

Dejando de hablar con mi misma y esperando que no me maten… con RR, que es la única manera en la que pueden, he vuelto.

Lo sé, lo sé, dos semanas y algo más sin publicar, pero tengo razones o excusas, como quieran llamarlas:

**1.** Mis musas se fueron de vacaciones a las playas de Marte _(nótese el sarcasmo)_ y se quedaron por mucho tiempo, mientras que yo aquí tenía que valérmelas por mi sola. Cinco borradores fueron seleccionados y eliminados al oprimir la tecla _Supr_ ¡Mi imaginación también se fue volando junto con las ganas de escribir!  
**2. **A ver, díganme si los deberes les proporcionan inspiración. A mi me la dejó por los suelos, ni modo que me pusiera escribir inspirada en Biología, Química, Física y Psicología para terminar escribiendo sobre clones, reacciones químicas, fórmulas de Energía y personalidades variadas… no, horrible.  
**3.** Y la última, como lo escribí en el capítulo anterior: "No fue mi culpa, la culpa es de los profesores por mandar tanto deber y tomar lecciones cada día…" Imagínense pasar 19 hojas de copiados de Biología con todo: gráficos en cada párrafo; consultas y síntesis por cada tema. Igualarse un cuaderno de Física y Literatura, pruebas de Democracia, Inglés, Psicología y Biología… todo en dos semanas, sin contar las lecciones y deberes diarios… tampoco soy _superwoman_. Todos mis compañeros y yo tuvimos problemas de estrés y unas ojeras horribles, me duele el cuello de tanto escribir y que decir de las manos.

Tres razones convincentes _"Si, claro. Desde que se inventaron las excusas todos quedan bien" ¬¬_

En Fin, terminando con eso vamos al Fic.

– Como se habrán dado cuenta, en el summary se explica porque el nombre de **"Entre dos Mundos" **puse ahora ese summary porque desde aquí comienza todo y la pregunta es la esencial en el Fic, pensaba ponerla como frase dominante, pero no… además, vengo renovada y todo ;)… es broma P  
– Aquí ya está dado el acercamiento de "Andrew" y Hermione para su futura relación, si es que se puede llamar así. Les doy un adelanto: _La castañita y el rubiecito irán juntos a averiguar sobre el accidente del muelle y ahí pasará algo que hará que la opinión que tenía sobre él cambie radicalmente, y él verá algo que también hará que algo se remueva dentro. Habrá un poco de romance y nada más._

Esperando sus tan generosos RR, contestó los que hasta ahora me han mandado.

_+ RR +_

**Ana**¿Qué te cuentas? Larga la espera de verdad, pero como te dije por MSN, mis musas se han ido… y ya explique donde estaban las condenadas :) ¿No puedes subir? Tal vez no hagas algunos pasos correctamente… ya veremos como solucionarlo. Ahora sigo con demás cosas y deberes hasta el cuello, pero sigo y sigo.

Como vez, la relación está tensa y aquí explico sobre el hijo de Hermione… ¿de quien piensas que es?… aunque ya te puse en duda ¿no? Pero tomaré tu consejo como una posibilidad, de verdad nadie se esperaría lo que me dijiste.

Espero que te agrade el capítulo y que sigas y sigas leyendo. Gracias por tus ánimos y RR me sirven de mucho, linda.

Cuídate mucho :P

**Terry Moon**: Hello, Hello… ¿la demora valió la pena¿Qué piensas tú?

Pues desde aquí si que la cosa se pone hot, ya Hermione y Draco han logrado una alianza y trabajaran juntos. De ello comenzará el romance y demás cosas, aquí no hay pero era importante poner esa parte… según yo. Pues he aquí respondida tu pregunta… embarazada y todo… y si; ¿De Ron o de Draco? SorpresasSorpresas vienen más adelante.

De verdad esa relación será tensa y sobre todo Hermione aprenderá a no confiar ciegamente en las personas y a no creer en simples palabras… Draco sabrá más que nunca que un Malfoy también puede sucumbir.

Con respecto a tus Fic, yo espero con ansias el próximo capítulo de **_"Camino…"_** Y vamos igual. Como dije, yo eché cinco escritos porque ninguno me convenció. Espero que puedas publicar pronto.

Me despido esperándote en el próximo RR…. Te pregunto algo ¿tú lees casi todas las historias que publican en la página? Y ¿cuál es tu e-mail en Hotmail?

Besos… :)

**Shirru-Malfoy:** Me da gusto verte otra vez en esto lares y más con nuevo nick ¿por qué lo cambiaste?

Respuesta a tu pregunta… y si, es tan lindo tener un bebé en brazos… ya quisiera tener un hijo, pero más adelante, no pienses mal :)

Ahora la relación entre esos dos comenzó en este capítulo, pero la emoción en el próximo, no te lo pierdas.

Cuídate y sigue leyendo, no hay mejor cosa que recibir un RR. Yo estoy leyendo tu historia **_(Lluvia de Abril)_** Lástima que haya terminado¿por qué no puedo leer cuando están aún por la mitad? Aunque he de reconocer que es mejor una acabada, así ya no me muero de la curiosidad. Mil disculpas por el retraso de la publicación. Explicaciones, están después de mi firma.

Te veo… Chao.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**: Muchas gracias y bienvenida, otra lectora, otro espacio en mi corazón… que cursi :P _"uhhhh"_

¿Está segura ahora que ese hijo es de Draco y no de Ron? Mira que antes de su muerte ellos tuvieron su noche y bueno… saca conclusiones. Soy mala lo sé.

Ahora, me ha gustado la parte de niñito o niñita con ojos azules y cabello rubio y la de Harry. Bueno, mira como Harry ha reaccionado y bueno, Hermione tiene **_algo_** que le da vueltas.

Espero que todo te haya gustado y que disculpes la demora. Cuídate mucho y sigue escribiendo… ;)

**Clemencia:** Los últimos siempre serán los primeros¿entonces los primeros siempre serán últimos? ;) Hola, Hola… ya te extrañaba por aquí, me alegro tenerte nuevamente leyendo las cosas que escribo y apoyándome… no sabes lo bien que me hace.

Me alegro que te gustara el Draco Malfoy que yo describo… siempre lo he imaginado así. A ver, dime **¿a quién no le gusta un chico malo?** Y más si es Malfoy… si yo encontrara un clon de Draco, te juro que le haría brujería… es broma.

Pues como vez, la historia comienza… no sé, pero a mi siempre me ha gustado los Fic en donde la relación comienza después _(como el tuyo)_ así le das mas sabor, según yo. Las cosas se complican un poco para Hermione, pero para Draco todo va a pedir de boca…. De todo eso sacará un buen provecho… uno muy bueno. No más adelantos, manitos quietas, je, je :)

Espero que sigas leyendo y que te atraiga de ahora en adelante la dichosa historia, yo trato de dar lo mejor de mí, aunque los profesores y sus deberes no me dejan, me dejaron bloqueada la cabeza. Cada vez que escribo algo, solo sale una palabra de Biología… y no es broma. De verdad que me afecta estudiar… de la cabeza me sale humo ;)

Disculpa la demora y todo… Cuídate mucho y realiza muchas travesuras :) _¿Sabías que los escritores por lo regular son introvertidos?_ o.O Ay… te digo, mi cabeza está mal.

_+ RR +_

_Boletín Informativo_: A demás de tener ya el otro capítulo en mi cabeza, tengo estructurado toda la historia y creo que ya no tardaré en actualizar los demás… al fin mis musas y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo :) _"Si, claro ¬¬"_

He pensado publicar otra historia… ¿opiniones sobre eso?

Gracias por seguir la historia y por perdonar tal demora. Otra razón: no sabía como escribir este capítulo, sabía, pero no como expresarlo. En Fin, me despido y espero sus RR.

**_.:. Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot .:._**


	8. Confianza Ciega

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**Explicaciones por la demora:** Al término del capítulo con un pequeño juicio :P

_Gracias por leer a pesar de la demora… Las quiero y disfruten el capítulo._

_

* * *

_

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

_

* * *

_

_CAPÍTULO 8_

**_+ Confianza Ciega +_**

La noche tranquila y serena como siempre, la hacía recordar tantas cosas… cosas que dolían aún. Sonrió al posar su mano en el vientre aún plano. Ella, Hermione Granger, iba a ser madre.

Caminó hasta su cama y se sentó.

_Madre_, aquella palabra era hermosa, jamás imaginó que podría calificarse con ella pero la vida lo había logrado, la vida le había regalado lo más preciado que pensó, nunca podía tener: un hijo y más aún un hijo del hombre que amaba.

Ahora estaba segura que podía seguir sin mirar atrás, ahora que un bebé se formaba dentro de ella, la fortaleza y la esperanza habían alcanzado límites inimaginables, tan poderosos y fuertes que nadie podía dominarlos.

"Es tu hijo, Ron" – susurró mirando el cielo negro por su ventana – "es lo único que tengo de ti"

Las lágrimas renacieron de sus ojos, como un manantial recién abierto. La alegría que sentía dentro era enorme, era una cantidad tan grande de adrenalina que tenía que expulsara al exterior. Cerró los ojos y abrazó su cintura, tarareando una débil canción de cuna mientras se mecía de un lado a otro suavemente.

Pensaba que el mundo no siempre sería injusto, que Dios aprieta pero no ahorca y por tal, le había otorgado una luz entre tanta oscuridad, una luz fuerte y cegadora.

Pero había algo… un sentimiento de desesperación que creció en esos momentos. ¿Por qué justamente ahora? Bajo la cabeza y con su mano cubrió la frente sudorosa. Negó con la cabeza cada vez más rápido. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se quedo quieta, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar emociones que poco a poco afloraban.

"Solo estoy nerviosa, nada más" – se dijo no muy convencida.

Ahora todo tomaba una perspectiva distinta. El saber que un niño o niña se formaba dentro de ella era la alegría más grande, una sensación fascinante y pura, pero había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar a plenitud el milagro de la vida… una sensación extraña que la hacía dudar y desear desvanecer a aquel niño. A Hermione, aquellos pensamientos la asustaron demasiado ¿Cómo ella podría desear eso a su hijo?

Sabía que Harry la protegería y que la Orden también cuando lo supiesen, sin embargo se sentía indefensa, tan indefensa como una hormiga. Era raro, si… pero eso sentía y así lo sentía. Volvió a su cama y se arropó entre las suaves sábanas, que moldeaban su cuerpo tembloroso.

Quiso pensar que simplemente eso se debía a los cambios emocionales que experimentaría, pero alguna parte dentro, muy profundo de su interior la contradijo.

– _**EdM –**_

Aún eran las cinco de la mañana, pero a Harry Potter el sueño se le había ido hace no más de diez minutos. Despertó con una sensación de pesada angustia y derrota. Sabía que en esos tiempos, aquellas sensaciones eran regulares, pero esa era distinta, muy distinta a otras. Aún recostado en la cama posó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y observó el techo pensando… pensando sobre el futuro nada alentador que veía y en Hermione.

Un embarazo era como una luz naciente entre tanta bruma, como un signo de esperanza entre tanta desventura, pero a la vez, una noticia peligrosa, que si llegara a saberse, podría acarrear varios riesgos. El más importante sería la muerte de su amiga, solo por ser ella y algo cercano a una hermana y el otro, el otro sería el asesinato de aquella pequeña masa de tejidos en progreso, él sabría a la perfección que ese niño ya formaba parte de su vida.

Ahora todo dependía de la sucesión y avance de los hechos… todo dependía de ellos.

Un sonido de algo estrellarse en la ventana hizo que, por reflejo, se levantara rápidamente y apuntara con su varita a la ventana. Quiso reírse de si mismo por ser tan desconfiado, ese lugar estaba protegido, era un sitio inmarcable y solo Hedwig, su lechuza, sabía como llegar ahí.

Abrió la ventana y el ave blanca entró, ululando sobre él y después se posó en su hombro estirando su patita. Harry, con cierto nerviosismo la tomó y la abrió. Leyó con rapidez cada línea, a medida que avanzaba, su respiración se iba entrecortando y su pulso aumentando.

Hedwig movió su cabeza hacia un lado al ver a Harry tirar el pergamino al suelo y quitarse el pijama que traía puesto escogiendo cualquier ropa al azar. Ella sobrevoló nuevamente sobre él, pidiendo alimento como recompensa y Harry, sacando una bolsa, esparció el contenido en una mesa.

"Muchas gracias, Hedwig" – dijo Harry y la blanca lechuza descendió, comiendo el alimento que Harry le había puesto sobre la mesa.

Cogiendo lo necesario y escribiendo rápidamente una nota a Hermione y adjuntando la carta recibida, las depositó en una mesa de la pequeña sala. Cerró los ojos y desapareció.

– _**EdM –**_

Aquella mañana se sentía fría, más de lo normal. El otoño comenzaba a desaparecer para dar inicio al invierno. Hermione trató de arroparse más, pero la helada era insoportable y tras dar un bufido de molestia invocó un hechizo de temperatura, haciendo el ambiente más cálido.

Se levantó con dificultad, los mareos hacían ya su aparición y los malestares comenzaban a brotar. Respiró hondo y observó su reloj, al ver marcar las ocho y media de la mañana pensó que lo mejor era alistarse y hablar con Harry sobre Andrew Burke, decirle todo lo que aquel chico sabía y que él se había ofrecido como un nuevo aliado más.

Al terminar de vestirse y no encontrarlo en su habitación, la preocupación comenzó apoderarse de ella. Lo buscó en toda la pequeña casa, pero no había rastros del joven. Se sentó en un sillón de la sala, angustiada y observó dos papeles sobre la mesita central.

Ahí, sobre la superficie estaba su nombre escrito con la caligrafía de Harry. Tomó el pergamino y lo abrió.

_Hermione:_

_Hoy en la madrugada Hedwig llegó con una carta de la Orden, la misma que te la adjunto con está. Lamento no haberme despedido, pero cuando la leas sabrás que era importante y no podía esperar._

_No quiero que salgas del escondite, no quiero más riesgos. No es una sugerencia, sino una orden. Volveré pronto._

_Harry._

Hermione dejó la carta de Harry aún lado y abrió la otra, tocó con su varita dos veces la hoja y las letras comenzaron a aparecer…

_La situación empeoró, necesitamos tu presencia de urgencia. Ella ha encontrado información valiosa y precisamos de tu ayuda._

Releyó tres veces más le pergamino y frunció el ceño. De seguro aquel altercado había suscitado en Londres, era obvio que necesitaban de Harry, pero ¿quién era _Ella_? Se levantó con el pergamino en la mano y caminó por toda la sala…

No podía cumplir aquella orden que le había impuesto Harry, tenía que encontrarse con Burke a las diez e ir a averiguar sobre los sucesos del muelle. Muy a su pesar, era una de las tantas reglas que tenía que romper.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y dejó la hoja en la mesa. Su mirada se fijo en la palabra _Ella._ La identidad de _Ella_ llegó a su cabeza rápidamente y la pronunció en voz baja.

"Ginny"

– _**EdM – **_

Los mapas se desplegaron por sexta vez y su varita volvió a señalar el norte de Londres para ampliarla.

"La información es sumamente valiosa." – Dijo Minerva McGonagall – "He de ser sincera" – dijo mirando a los tres jóvenes sentados frente al escritorio – "tenía dudas de que lo lograrían"

"Debe ser por la poca confianza que existe" – dijo Luna mirando a la profesora con tranquilidad.

"Tal vez tenga razón, Señorita Lovegood" – dijo la directora – "Muchas gracias nuevamente y también gracias a usted joven Finch-Fletchley, fue de gran ayuda"

"No tiene porque darlas, mi deber es ayudarlo en todo lo posible" – dijo sonriendo.

"Lo importante ahora es saber que haremos con esta información" – dijo Ginny levantándose y sacando su varita para apuntar el mapa y ampliar mucho más el norte de Londres – "Debemos idear un plan sumamente inteligente para desmantelar aquel escondrijo"

"En ese lugar solamente se deben recluir pocos mortífagos" – volvió a decir Luna aún sentada y cruzada de brazos.

"¿Quisiera saber de cuántos aurores disponemos?" – preguntó Minerva a Remus quien, junto con Harry se encontraban a una distancia prudente.

"Unos diez, máximo quince" – dijo preocupado.

"Son pocos" – susurró la profesora llevándose una mano al mentón.

"Si me permiten sugerir" – dijo Harry – "Lo conveniente ahora no es atacar aquel escondite, sino tenerlo en observación, así podremos saber del número de mortífagos que se establecen en ese lugar, saber como se desenvuelven y buscar sus puntos débiles para después atacar"

"Excelente idea" – apoyó Luna poniéndose de pie – "Yo me ofrezco a ser una de las espías"

"Igualmente yo" – dijo Ginny con gesto decidido.

Lupin se acercó un poco más y observó de forma directa los ojos de Ginny.

"No creo que sus padres otorguen su permiso, Señorita Weasley" – avisó él con seriedad – "No creo que Molly y Arthur permitan que nuevamente se arriesgue cuando más de una vida puede perderse"

Ginny trató de no mostrarse sorprendida y los demás, especialmente Harry observaron con extrañeza al licántropo ¿Aquella última frase era acaso solo una frase o tenía doble? La pelirroja adquirió una pose indescifrable ¿Él sabría que estaba embarazada?

"No será así, profesor" – expresó convincente – "He demostrado que puedo ser capaz"

"Nadie lo discute, Señorita Weasley" – dijo McGonagall – "Pero tiene que tener en cuenta la opinión de sus padres"

"No se preocupe, profesora" – exclamó sonriente – "Eso lo tengo presente"

"Bien. Ahora debemos buscar la forma más forma más efectiva de espionaje, no podemos dar evidencia alguna de saber ya su escondite" – dijo tranquilamente – "Tenemos ya a la Señorita Weasley y Lovegood, por tal necesitaríamos a unos cinco más"

"Aurores" – sugirió Remus – "Ellos podrían encargarse"

"Perfecto" – aceptó – "Ahora, Señor Potter, quisiera que usted no interfiriera. Su seguridad y la señorita Granger, como la de los demás está en que no muestre señales de vida por un tiempo, después buscaremos la manera segura de que intervenga"

"De acuerdo" – accedió Harry.

"Ahora lo importante es buscar estrategias sustentables y eficaces para esta misión" – dijo con severidad – "No podemos fracasar, de esta misión puede depender mucho el futuro de nuestro mundo"

Tanto a Harry como los otros chicos, aquella voz les recordó a la que su antigua profesora solía usar cuando impartía clases en Hogwarts… aquel tono suponía fuerza y dedicación, una dedicación para alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

– _**EdM –**_

Caminó por los tan concurridos pasillos de la Universidad hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde sabía, él estaría. Eran las diez menos cinco y el sol no mostraba indicios de querer aparecer.

Entró a la cafetería y ahí, sentado en una mesa individual estaba Andrew Burke, sumergido en la lectura de un libro, parecía concentrado. Caminó a paso seguro por las mesas y llegó hasta él, tosió un poco para llamar su atención y el chico levantó la mirada fijándola en ella.

"Hola" – saludó con una sonrisa, casi irreal, una sonrisa extraña – "¿Estás lista?"

"Si, vamos"

El chico se levantó suavemente, sonriéndole, aquella actitud le parecía extraña. Andrew Burke era caballero y todo un galán, lo sabía, lo había notado, pero aquella manera de sonreírle podía ser tomada de otra manera, con ella quería decirle algo, expresarle mucho más.

Ambos no dijeron nada hasta salir de la cafetería, mientras caminaban por entre centenares de jóvenes. Draco miró disimuladamente a Hermione, parecía segura, pero sabía que toda a aquella situación la atormentaba, que la tenía realmente nerviosa, o quizá¿su presencia era la causante? Sonrió al pensar eso.

"Lo mejor es aparecernos, tenemos muy poco tiempo" – aconsejó Hermione.

"Perfecto, podemos ir hacia esos árboles, nadie podrá vernos"

Hermione asintió y se dirigieron hasta la entrada de aquel pequeño bosque.

"¿Has visto que cerca del muelle hay un callejón?" – preguntó la chica observándolo fijamente.

"Si" – contestó observando los alrededores.

"Bien, a ese lugar llegaremos"

"Tú primero" – dijo el moreno nuevamente sonriendo.

Hermione cerró los ojos, concentrándose y fijando su pensamiento en aquel lugar, poco después, su cuerpo se difuminaba en el ambiente hasta desaparecer completamente. Draco sonrió, las cosas serían más fáciles ahora, la ingenuidad y confianza extrema de la chica eran el método más rápido para facilitarle sus objetivos. Ella y solo ella lo llevarían hasta Harry Potter y más aún, ella tiraría de la palanca que abriría la compuerta del piso de la horca.

– _**EdM –**_

"¿Podemos hablar?" – preguntó Harry a Ginny, quien guardaba los mapas de su investigación en una caja.

"No creo que sea conveniente" – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

"Ginny… se muy bien el propósito que tienes planteado, pero lamento decirte que no lo apruebo"

La pelirroja dejó las cajas y posó una mano en su cintura.

"Yo jamás te pedí opinión alguna sobre esto…simplemente te lo informé" – expresó levantando su mirada castaña y posándola en la esmeralda de Harry – "Quise ir contigo, pero tú no lo permitiste, ahora no me digas que no lo apruebas. Tuviste la opción en tus manos, Harry, pero tu orgullo no dejó que aceptaras mi propuesta"

"Bien, si es momento de corregir errores, lo haré" – Harry se acercó a ella y cogió su mano – "Ginny, quiero que vengas conmigo"

La pelirroja, soltándose del agarre delicadamente, rió y posó su mano en el hombro del moreno.

"Ya es tarde" – susurró – "yo sola puedo seguir, no necesito de ti, pero muchas gracias" – retiró su mano y se dio media vuelta, rodeando la mesa y caminando hacia la salida. Harry se apresuró y tomándola de un brazo la retuvo, la atrajo, le dio vuelta y la acercó a su pecho.

"Te amo" – musitó lentamente. Una corriente fría viajó por todo su cuerpo de mujer al sentir el aliento de Harry en su rostro y la desesperación creció al oír aquellas palabras que pesaban demasiado en ella.

"Harry…" – trató de decir.

"Esta maldita guerra me ha dado mucho en que pensar, me ha enseñado de mis errores y me ha dicho que puedo enmendarlos. Ahora lo estoy haciendo, quiero enmendar el error tan grande que cometí: el dejarte, el abandonarte"

Él la abrazó fuertemente y ella se aferró a él, sintiendo un mareo.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero que estés aquí, junto a mí, los dos únicamente los dos, nadie más" – besó la cabeza de Ginny y la abrazó más – "como dijiste… si sucumbimos que sea juntos y no separados"

Cerró los ojos. Si ella aceptaba, jamás sería los dos, serían tres, su hijo también estaría inmiscuido en aquella vida, él también viviría todo… _todo_. Se separó rápidamente de él negando con la cabeza. No, no podía aceptar.

Aquel bebé que crecía dentro de ella peligraba, como había dicho Justin, aquel niño significaba demasiado en la comunidad mágica. Por ser hijo de Harry Potter, estaba destinado a ser reconocido. Si Harry llegara a enterarse de su existencia, eso significaría peligro y que decir si alguien más lo sabía. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, pero no podía darle una carga más… Harry tenía suficientes.

"No, no puedo" – susurró con tristeza – "Ahora no"

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó acercándose, queriendo abrazarla nuevamente.

"Justin, Luna y yo seguiremos investigando, sabrán más de nosotros luego de un tiempo" – respondió cortante y caminando hacia la puerta – "Es lo único que puedo decirte"

"Responde, Ginny" – ordenó él – "Responde"

"Buenos días, Harry" – dijo simplemente y salió

El mago cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ginny le ocultaba algo, aquel no era el único motivo. ¿Sería su imaginación o sintió a Ginny desfallecer en sus brazos?

– _**EdM –**_

Hermione y Andrew salieron del callejón y caminaron por la vereda. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible llovizna comenzaba a caer y mojaba sus abrigos. Observaron a varios policías rodeando el muelle y varias cintas con el enunciado _"Peligro"_ recubrían toda la zona.

"Los muggles piensan que esto fue ocasionado por un grupo terrorista" – avisó el chico deteniéndose frente a una vitrina y observándola – "creen que es una conspiración contra Inglaterra"

"Seguramente el miedo a acrecentado de manera considerable" – susurró mirándolo.

"Si" – dijo volviendo a caminar – "esperemos que los mortífagos no tarden demasiado. ¿Has pensado que haremos si encontramos a alguno?"

"Combatir y si la suerte está con nosotros, dejarlo inconsciente y llevarlo al Ministerio de Magia… nos servirá como fuente de valiosa información"

Andrew asintió y observó hacia atrás. Todo estaba listo.

"Debemos escondernos… tenemos que vigilar más el lugar" – aconsejó Hermione.

"Esa tienda puede ser un lugar perfecto" – dijo señalando hacia una tienda de tarjetas navideñas.

Hermione observó la tienda que le mostró el chico e iba a decir algo, pero observó una sombra moverse sobre la tienda hizo que sus sentidos despertaran y hablara nerviosamente…

"Un mortífago" – dijo ella – "ahí, en el techo de la tienda"

"¿Dónde?" – peguntó Andrew fingiendo no verlo.

"Vamos" – dijo ella, jalando el brazo del chico y cruzando la calle.

Lo había visto, estaba segura. A pesar de que un edificio ensombrecía más el techo de aquella tienda, pudo observar una persona totalmente cubierta de negro. No estaba equivocada, lo sabía. Ingresaron por la calle paralela y Hermione se adelantó un poco, viraron la calle y ahí, parado cerca de un alambrado de metal de tres metros, se encontraba una sombra.

"Muéstrate" – dijo Hermione apuntándolo con su varita, Andrew hizo lo mismo.

La sombra se volvió hacia ellos y se acercó un poco, como tentando su suerte. Rió fuertemente, con malicia y burla, para después retirar la capucha que cubría su rostro.

"Volvemos a encontrarnos" – susurró fingiendo alegría.

"Zabinni" – masculló Hermione con ira.

"Y veo que acompañada…" – rió de manera insolente – "un muggle insignificante supongo"

"No estoy aquí para eso, Zabinni… esta vez no dejaré que escapes"

Una nueva risa resonó en el callejón y Andrew dio un paso adelante, dejando a Hermione un poco tras, dando el amago de protegerla.

"¿Así que piensas que son un insignificante muggle?" – susurró con frialdad.

"Dile a tu amiguito que no intervenga" – musitó prepotente – "no quiero manchar mis manos con la sangre de un muggle"

"Sangre sucia" – corrigió sonriendo – "y me siento orgullosos de serlo"

Blaise rió a carcajadas. Si algún día le hubieran dicho a Hermione que Draco Malfoy, justamente él decía aquellas palabras, jamás lo hubiera creído, para ella era algo imposible… imposible, pero el rubio lo decía en esos momentos. Draco intercambió miradas con Blaise, se entendieron rápidamente.

"¡Experlliamus!" – gritó Zabinni, lanzando el hechizo a Burke, quien voló hasta caer cerca de unos basureros.

"¡Andrew!" – gritó aterrada Hermione. Quiso ir hacia él, pero una mano sosteniéndola de su muñeca lo impidió. Blaise la tironeo hacia él y la apresó fuertemente, tomó la varita de Hermione y la arrojó al suelo, lejos de su alcance.

"Jamás pensé tenerte así" – susurró de manera extraña – "Siempre fuiste alguien demasiado atrayente para mí"

Hermione abrió la boca y una mueca de asco se formó en su cara. Comenzó a forcejear intentando vanamente liberarse.

"¡Suéltame, Zabinni!" – gritó Hermione, el miedo entraba poco a poco a su organismo.

Él hizo caso omiso a su pedido. Tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y acercándolo al suyo, hundió sus labios en la boca de Hermione. Ella ahogo un quejido y él rió como pudo. Hermione se sintió ultrajada, sucia… Blaise Zabinni estaba besándola como si fuera una simple muñeca, alguien bajo. Por la impotencia, varias lágrimas viajaron por su cara.

"Siempre fuiste alguien demasiado atrayente para mi" – susurró ronco, con una voz claramente llena de deseo.

Sintió repulsión y él deslizó su mano por su espalda cubierta por aquel abrigo café. Con sus manos comenzó a golpear los hombros del mortífago. Se separó de ella y sonrió por los intentos de la castaña al separarlo y con sus manos, tomó fuertemente las muñecas de la chica para luego negar con la cabeza.

"Granger, Granger, no te opongas" – susurró y volvió a besarla. En un intento por defenderse mordió con salvajismo el labio inferior de Blaise, él, alejándola le dio una bofetada.

"Maldita sangre sucia" – masculló limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su labio. Con brusquedad la alzó de los hombros y la pegó a la pared húmeda y sucia de aquel callejón – "No debes retarme"

"Eres tú el maldito, Zabinni" – dijo Hermione, sintiendo como sangre también brotaba de su labio por la bofetada.

"Sabes, creo que te permitiré el honor de probar mi sangre limpia y yo, me rebajaré a mezclar la mía con la tuya"

Se acercó con una sonrisa. Hermione no supo a ciencia cierta que había ocurrió en esos momentos, solo observó a Blaise levitando frente a ella y después, como era arrojado lejos de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Andrew tomando su rostro entre sus manos. La joven distinguió claramente una herida que surcaba toda la cara de Andrew, era grave. Ella asintió torpemente y él le sonrió – "Quédate aquí"

Blaise se levantó del suelo y levantó la varita, otra varita, amenazante, también estaba a la par con la suya. Ambos hombres se miraron, fingiendo odio.

"¿Nadie te ha dicho como tratar a una mujer?" – preguntó sonriente.

"No sé que derecho crees tener" – susurró Blaise – "pero esta pelea es entre Granger y yo"

"Eres un cobarde" – murmuró con evidente repulsión – "¿atacar a una mujer sin defensa alguna?"

"Puedo hacer lo que quiera" – dijo él con prepotencia – "asqueroso sangre sucia"

Ambos se separaron, acechándose. Blaise caminó hasta la varita de Hermione y la tomó. Hermione aún pegada a la pared observaba la escena, tenía miedo de que Zabinni atacar a Andrew o pero aún, que lo matara, sentía que aquel chico había arriesgado demasiado y no podía permitir que su vida fuera un precio más que esa guerra estaba cobrando.

"¡EXPERLLIAMUS!" – grito Andrew.

"¡PROTEGO!" – exclamó Blaise al mismo tiempo.

Entre los dos, una fuerte guerra de hechizos dio inicio. Podía decirse que ambos se encontraban en condiciones iguales, pero Hermione sabía que Andrew poco a poco perdía fuerzas y Blaise ganando paulatinamente más terreno. Un hechizo que hizo a Andrew volar por los aires y caer al suelo le confirmó su sospecha. Blaise guardó su varita y cogiéndolo de su chaqueta lo levantó del suelo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

"Nunca retes a un sangre limpia, sucio impuro" – susurró con aborrecimiento para sacra nuevamente su varita – "Tienes que saber a que nivel estas… ¡CRUCIO!"

"¡No!" – gritó Hermione y corrió hasta donde los dos hombres estaban, una opresión en el pecho la hizo perder el aire por unos momentos, tenía miedo de perder a Andrew. Blaise, con su propia varita convocó otro hechizo y ella cayó al suelo.

"No… le hagas… daño… a ella…" – logró articular Andrew, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione oyera.

"Vaya, vaya… ¿no me digas que este es tu nuevo pobretón, Granger?" – Le preguntó Blaise con crueldad – "¿Que más se puede esperar?"

Zabinni dejó a Burke y volvió sus pasos a Hermione.

"Granger, Granger" – susurró con su voz ronca otra vez.

Ella se levantó lentamente y él la cogió con violencia de su brazo.

"Jamás me verás humillada ante ti" – susurró la castaña.

Él sonrió con cinismo y de nuevo la atrajo a si por su cintura y la besó, mientras su mano descendía. Hermione se sintió débil, pero al sentir que Zabinni la soltaba cayó al suelo, levantó la mirada y observó a Andrew darle la vuelta e incrustar con salvajismo su puño en la mejilla del mortífago logrando que las dos varitas que tenía en amabas manos volaran por los aires.

Hermione gateó hasta su varita y la tomó. Se levantó y observó a los dos chicos. Ahora no utilizaban sus varitas, sino sus puños. Hermione se asustó sobremanera… esos hombres podían llegar a matarse se seguían golpeándose de esa manera. Se asustó al pensar eso. Observó como Andrew recibía un golpe y lo devolvía con la misma intensidad, se preguntaba como podía resistir tanto… había sido víctima de la maldición _cruciatus_, eso y lo demás, debería haberlo dejado inconsciente.

"No vuelvas a tocarla" –oyó decir a Andrew quien volvía a golpearlo y lograba derribarlo.

Blaise se sorprendió al recibir tan fuerte puñetazo… eso jamás había sido estipulado en su actuación, mucho menos aquella frase.

"Eres un idiota" – dijo el moreno y miró a Hermione quien derramaba lágrimas, asustada e impotente – "cálmate muñeca, tu turno viene después" – con ira se levantó y lo golpeó también, pero estaba vez, Draco dejó que él lo golpeara y cayó al suelo malherido y sangrante.

La castaña aún no podía mover músculo alguno¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho¿Por qué arriesgó su vida? Hermione ideó rápidamente un plan, para su suerte, Blaise estaba concentrado en causarle el mayor daño a Burke. Sacó su varita con mucho cuidado y apuntó a su enemigo.

"No vale la pena" – dijo el moreno apuntando al chico tirado en el suelo.

"Ella lo vale" – dijo seguro.

Blaise levantó una ceja. Aquella frase había sido pronunciada de una manera distinta y extraña… ¿por qué lo había dicho así? No puedo seguir preguntándose más, un hechizo dio de lleno en su espalda y lo hizo cae en el suelo, encima de Andrew.

"Sabes que hacer" – susurró Blaise.

"Lo sé"

Se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia tras. Extendió su mano y su varita voló hasta él, después apuntó al cuerpo de Burke con la varita, movió lentamente los labios y el chico se retorció. Hermione observó asustada como más sangre salía de aquella boca y cerraba los ojos.

"Nos veremos, Granger" – susurró sonriente y desapareció.

Hermione corrió hacia Andrew.

"Andrew, respóndeme… por favor" – le dio un par de golpes en la cara. No, no respondía, le había aplicado el mismo hechizo que a Elizabeth – "Dios, que hago"

En su cabeza, miles de ideas cruzaron al mismo tiempo, se confundió y trató nuevamente de reanimar al chico. Tenía que hacerlo, era la única salida y la mejor opción… tenía que llevarlo a su guarida, era la única manera de sanarlo. Lo acomodó en su regazo y miró al frente… no había riesgos, él era fiable, además… la había salvado.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó su escondite. Sintió una mareada y poco después, el suelo alfombrado de la sala.

Con su varita levito el cuerpo del chico y lo puso sobre el sillón. Corrió a su habitación y sacó un botiquín.

"Que voy a hacer" – se dijo nerviosa. Como si fuera una película, recordó aquella poción que juntos habían hecho para rehabilitar a Elizabeth. Se levantó y corrió hasta un armario, lo abrió rápidamente y tras decir un hechizo, un caldero, varios frascos, hierbas y demás cosas aparecieron. Encendió fuego mágico, llenó el caldero de agua y comenzó a colocar los variados ingredientes.

Volvió hasta Andrew y comenzó a sanarlo. Los hematomas comenzaban a brotar en su cara y aquella herida en la mejilla era realmente espantosa. Siguió sanándolo hasta que veinte minutos después supo que la poción estaba lista.

Con su varita hizo que el caldero fuera hasta donde ella se encontraba, con un hechizo de enfriamiento hizo que la poción estuviera apta para ser ingerida, invocó un vaso y lo llenó de la poción, iba a acomodar a Andrew para que bebiera la poción pero un sonido de picoteos en la ventana llamó su atención. Hedwig sobrevolaba y pedía ingreso, asustada corrió hacia la ventana, la lechuza entró y se posó en el brazo que Hermione le ofrecía y estiró su patita con un pergamino blanco. Lo desenredó y leyó.

_Ven inmediatamente a la guarida de la Orden, hay algo que tienes que saber…_

_Harry_

Observó a Andrew aún acostado. Al parecer, lo que Harry tenía que decirle era urgente y no podía esperar, pero la desconfianza surgió en ella¿qué sucedería si lo dejaba ahí, según recordaba, cuando Elizabeth había sido presa de ese hechizo, la única manera de volverla en si había sido mediante varios _Enervate_ y la poción. Si, era seguro. Fue a su cuarto y sacó una frazada para tapar el cuerpo del chico.

"Volveré enseguida" – dijo y desapareció.

.-.

Draco abrió los ojos y se levantó lentamente. Observó su entorno, no había rastros de Granger. Aquel lugar de seguro era el escondite que tenía en Bristol. Se levantó y se desemperezó.

"¿Melisa?" – llamó, pero nadie le contestó. Miró la mesa y un papel sobre ella llamó su atención… sin remordimiento lo tomó y lo leyó.

_La situación empeoró, necesitamos tu presencia de urgencia. Ella ha encontrado información valiosa y precisamos de tu ayuda._

Si, Granger no estaba en aquel lugar, seguramente habría ido a esa tal urgencia. Sonrió satisfecho, todo había sido demasiado fácil, sin la presencia de la ex–Gryffindor sería mucho más fácil registrar aquella casa. Rió otra vez y caminó hasta lo que parecía el dormitorio de la chica. Solo constaba de una cama, un escritorio, una pequeña cómoda y un velador con un armario a su lado.

Fue hasta el escritorio y encontró el papel que Hedwig le hubiera llevado. Si, ella había salido y por lo que leía su retorno tardaría. Sonrió aún más y comenzó a abrir los cajones. No había nada en ellos, solamente unas carpetas que contenían los profetas pasados y algún que otro recorte viejo, nada de importancia.

Fue hasta al armario y abrió la puerta pequeña, solo observo su ropa y demás cosas de mujer, aburrido la cerró y abrió la otra, al hacerlo… sus ojos brillaron triunfantes.

En el piso del armario había una especie de vasija de piedra no tan grande, que expendía una luz plateada a causa del contendido que parecía un remolino incansable. Supo de inmediato que era aquel objeto… El pensadero de Hermione Granger.

"Eres mía, Granger" – susurró saboreando de antemano la victoria.

* * *

◄ ░ **B_ – MME_ ░ ►**

-_Que pase la acusada_- dice un hombre de aspecto duro y con un martillo en la mano.

Custodiada de 4 guardias llega una joven y la sientan en el banquillo de interrogación.

-_¿De qué se le acusa?_- pregunta el hombre mirando fijamente a la chica que le sonríe mostrando sus dientes.

-_De tener el FanFiction "Entre dos Mundos" abandonado a la intemperie, de no cumplir las promesas y de morder a uno de los guardias por el intento de escapar_- dice el secretario leyendo todo pausadamente y mirando a la chica de manera recriminatoria.

-_Bien señorita…_- su rostro adquiere un gesto de sorpresa –_¿Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot?-_ ella asiente más sonriente aún –_vaya nombre, en fin… ¿qué tiene que decir en su defensa?_-

-_Ehh… mmmh… ¿he vuelto?_- dice en un hilo de voz y todos los presentes le arrojan tomates, lechugas y hasta huevos mientras la abuchean -_Oigan, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?_-

-_Orden en la sala_- expresa el juez golpeando su martillo en una tablita redonda de madera – _Buen señorita Mía, si esa es su única defensa pues…_-

-_No, señoría, hay otra- dice rápidamente_-

-_¿Cuál?_-

-_Pues, primeramente mi imaginación estaba conmigo pero no había acuerdo mutuo y luego, se ha presentado una nueva obligación… el momento de comenzar a hacer la monografía para poder adquirir mi título de Bachiller, créame, sé cuales son mi prioridades_-

-_Mmmh_- le juez toma una actitud reflexiva – _El consejo deliberará y dará su sanción correspondiente mientras tanto, la audiencia pide algo_-

-_¿Si?_- pregunta ella dudosa, temiendo lo peor.

-_Contestación a los reviews_- informa tranquilamente.

-_Con gusto_- dice alegre y comienza a hojear las hojas que un apuesto guardia le da – _A ver…  
_

.-.

**3e3e3:** Hola, Gracias por leer. Pues la historia dirá quien es el padre de aquel niñito que se forma en el vientre de Hermione.

Cuídate y sigue leyendo para averiguarlo.

.-.  
-_Va muy bien, siga_- le dice el juez, bebiendo de un vaso de agua.

Mia lo ignora.  
.-.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** Hola, linda. Pues si estás tan segura, no voy a contradecirte, la historia será quien lo diga. Tus puntos son buenos y lo seguirán siendo hasta que sepas de quien es el hijo. Pobre Harry¿tanto lo quieres? Pues que Draco cambiará de bando. Mmmh… dejémoslo como otra interrogante, recuerda que un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy y que el amor vence fronteras.

Cuídate mucho y sigue leyendo. Lo de la actualización pronta, pues demoró, ya he dicho el por qué :)

.-.  
-_Me ha gustado mucho esa contestación_- nuevamente interviene el juez ahora cruzado sus brazos por detrás de su cuello -_y dígame señorita Malfoy Errelot¿de quién es el hijo?_-

-_¿Cree que se lo voy a decir?_- pregunta Mía con una sonrisa -_debe ser ingenuo_- retoma otro papel y sigue, ignorando la cara de indignación del pobre hombre.  
.-.

**Ana: **Hola amiga de alma¿qué más, que dicen los chicos? Pues al parecer la tierra no me tragó. ¡Los profesores y sus tareas me tragaron! Pero he vuelto y de qué manera… recluida de la sociedad y juzgada por un hombre que al parecer no sabe donde está (susurra) Como te decía, todo normal y tranquilo.

El padre del bebé será una gran incógnita todavía y aquella escuela es de Bulgaria, está en es sexto libro y además, la nombran cuando entra Viktor y Karkarov, en la película.

Mis musas han decidido estar tranquilas, no ser tan rebeldes y poner límite a su imaginación y creo que ya comenzamos a llevarnos bien. Cuídate, besos y abrazos.

.-.  
-_Señorita Mía¿puedo preguntar algo?_- dice con una sonrisa.

-_Dígame_-

-_¿Cree que puede engañarme? Se perfectamente que ese niño es de Draco Malfoy_- dice con una seguridad que da risa.

-_Dios, es un genio_- dice con sarcasmo –…_bastante tonto¿no sabe que esa respuesta es neutral?_ -

-_Lo sabía, soy genial_- dice sin oír el último comentario de la chica y ella simplemente niega con la cabeza y pasa la siguiente hoja.  
.-.

**Shirru-Malfoy: **Hola, Yo he vuelto y tu también…

La historia dirá de quien es el niño, de la maldad o del bien… ji, ji, ji, soy mala. Pues síntomas parecieron en intermedio y después. ¿Por cuál decidirse?

Pues esas letra son las siglas del Fic: **E**ntre **d**os **M**undos: **_EdM_**. Pensé que sería lindo ponerlo como separación de escenas, se me ocurrió :P

Muchas gracias por tu perdón, de verdad, creo que soy un tanto irresponsable al no publicar con prontitud, pero los deberes y demás no me dejan, estoy muy apretujada con todo. En verdad, "benditas musas que decidieron regresar"

Me gusto tu nikc, lindo¿qué significa?

Cuídate y besos.

.-.  
-_Sabe algo, querida niña_- dice nuevamente el lindo juez ahora bebiendo una soda dietética -_yo también me preguntaba que significaban esas letras_ -

-_Ya sabe, querido señor, me gusto esa idea… algo práctico que pensé, sería lindo poner_-

-_Bueno, bueno, sigua y no se alabe tanto_-

La joven lo mira con disgusto, y con aparente molestia cambia la hoja.  
.-.

**hello:** Hola. Pues esa era la idea desde un comienzo. Hermione no puede olvidar así de sencillo a Ron, fue su esposo y aún hay marcas de él en ella. Dime ¿quién olvida a un gran amor?

Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos…

.-.  
-_Creo que su idea de que Draco y Hermione intimen no ha sido tomada muy bien_- dijo con aires de sabio el juez -_lo juro solemnemente_- dice mientras levanta su mano y le muestra la palma para después poner la otra en su pecho.

-_Gracias por el apoyo moral_- dice Bewitching un tanto fastidiada -_¿me permite contestar el último RR?_-

-_Adelante, adelante_- dice moviendo su mano  
.-.

**Terry Moon**: Hola, querida chica. Ay, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, de verdad, me incentivan a seguir y sobre todo me da a entender que estoy haciéndolo bien, bueno, intentado hacerlo bien. Ahora, los hechos y situaciones se ponen peligrosos y más para Hermione.

¿De verdad no pensaste que Blaise era el asesino? Pero como, si en el primer capítulo en los recuerdos de Draco, claramente expresó que el rubio quería asesinarlo, pero fue Zabinni quien se interpuso y lo mata. Ginny: su embarazo será algo clave aquí, al igual que el de Hermione y si… Harry se va a morir cuando lo sepa, y de qué manera.

Ahora las cosas están complicadas y los personajes sabrán que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Cuídate mucho… Besos :)

.-.  
-_¿Es el último?_- pregunta el señor bostezando, mientras los del jurado entran.

-_Si… el último_- dijo ella suspirando y después, poniendo unos ojitos con varios brillitos -_adoro a mis lectoras_-

-_Bien_- dice con tomo pensativo -_bien, el jurado a deliberado y tiene una veredicto_­… s_i tiene la bondad de leerlo_- le dice a un chico de extremado parecido con Malfoy. Mía frunce el ceño.

-_El jurado a dictaminando lo siguiente: por regla, sin excepción, la señorita Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot, escritora nada buena y demás, deberá publicar los capítulos de sus historias, de TODAS sus historias, en un periodo mínimo de dos semanas o máximo de tres, si sobrepasa este tiempo los del jurado hemos decidido que será sancionada con el castigo máximo_-

-_Y… ¿cuál es ése?_- pregunta asustada.

-_Que yo, Draco Malfoy, te ignore completamente_- dice con una sonrisa prepotente.

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!_- grita la pobre chica histérica y comienza a patalear y jalarse sus cabellos negros.

-_Me parece justo_- dice el juez -_bien, ese es el veredicto y…-_

-_Hay otra cosa_- dice Draco.

-_¿Cuál?_- pregunta el juez, mientras Mía sigue abrazándose a si misma y se balancea de adelante hacia tras murmurando… _"no, no"_

-_Que lo jure frente a todos_-

-_Claro_- susurra su señoría –_señorita Mía, debe jurarlo_-

Aún en trance, logra captar la esencia del mensaje.

-_Si lo juro¿podré ver a Draco y estar cerca de él?_- pregunta con su mirada cristalina y con voz de niña pequeña.

-_Totalmente_- dice sonriente.

-_Bien_- de un salto se levanta y levanta la mano –_Yo, Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot, prometo firmemente dar cumplimiento a lo estipulado por el jurado de no hacerlo_- calla un momento y sus ojos parecen los de un perrito mojado -_Draco Malfoy me ignorará totalmente -_

-_Perfecto_- terminó el juez -_la sesión se levanta… Caso cerrado_- da un golpe con su martillo y se levanta.

La sesión termina y Mia sale de la habitación dando saltos, sintiéndose libre y feliz al saber que no le privaran de la compañía de Draco, mientras toda la gente rumora que esta loca. Aunque ella no sabe algo, jamás Draco Malfoy ha estado con ella más de cinco segundos, por lo cual, todo aquel teatro era una trampa, trampa en la que cayo la ingenua.

-_Los veo en el otro capítulo y gracias por disculparme… ¡aaah!_- grita al aire, para después, caer en un hueco de la calle recién abierto.

**_.: Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot :._**


	9. Conociendo al Enemigo

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

_Lamento haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, al final de Capitulo explico las razones, por el momento vamos a lo más importante: EL CAPÍTULO._

**_

* * *

_**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 9_

_**+ Conociendo al Enemigo +**_

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a aquella puerta de roble. La golpeó lentamente y la voz de Harry en el interior le permitió el paso. Hermione tomó el picaporte, lo giró y entró a la habitación.

Sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo colocar un libro en uno de los tantos estantes que adornaban aquella especie de biblioteca de la Orden. El olor a conocimiento se esparcía por todo el ambiente.

"Tardaste un poco" – dijo Harry volteando.

"Culpa a la seguridad" – dijo ella sonriendo – "Estuve diez minutos parada en la puerta. El cuestionario de rigor es de por si incómodo, pero el profesor Moody lo hace aún más"

Harry rió negando con la cabeza y ofreció asiento en unos sillones frente a una pequeña ventana.

"Y… ¿qué sucede?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Quería que habláramos" – el rostro de Harry adquirió cierta dureza y tomó aire – "Los de la Orden comienzan a aceptar tu arriesgada decisión pero me han dicho que si los ataques en Bristol continúan, debo traerte conmigo"

"Harry…"

"Escucha" – interrumpió – "No es mi decisión, Hermione, es la decisión de ellos. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, pero no puedo incumplir una orden y más si es directa de McGonagall"

"Estoy tomando todas las precauciones necesarias, tú lo has visto" – exclamó levantándose – "Además, tú estarás conmigo, nada me va a pasar" – Harry se reacomodó en su asiento – "¿Verdad?" – preguntó con temor.

El chico pidió con un gesto que volviera a sentarse.

"No, debo quedarme" – Hermione lo miró con confusión – "Llámalo presentimiento pero sé que debo permanecer en Londres, algo dentro de mí me lo dice"

La castaña observó hacia otro lado.

"Pero puedes volver, puedes ayudarme aquí"

"Harry" – susurró mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro – "Soy más útil allá que aquí, allá puedo averiguar muchas más cosas y saber el origen de tantos ataques, quedarme aquí significa pérdida de tiempo"

"Pero seguridad a tu vida"

"Si, pero me conoces, me gusta ayudar"

"También se los dije" – murmuró tomando las manos de su amiga – "No hay nada que pudiera cambiar tu opinión"

Hermione sonrió.

"Bueno, esa es una de las cosas que tenía que decirte. Pedí que vinieras porque quiero mostrarte algo" – se levantó y ambos caminaron hacia una mesa alejada. Tres cajas negras reposaban en ella – "He de suponer que sabían que Ellaera Ginny"

"Si" – dijo tomando un caja entre sus manos.

"Ella junto con Luna Lovegood y Justin Finch-Fletchley han encontrado una guarida de mortífagos"

"¿Qué?" – preguntó sorprendida, dejando la caja de vuelta en la mesa.

"Si" – Harry sacó su varita y golpeó una caja, el mapa de Londres muggle se visualizó – "La guarida se encuentra al norte de Londres, calculan que pueda haber veinte o treinta mortífagos en aquel lugar"

Hermione sonrió… aquello podía significar una nuevo paso hacia la victoria y una nueva esperanza.

"Pero sabes lo que es más importante, Hermione" – susurró el auror con misterio.

"¿Qué cosa?" – preguntó con ansias.

"Que en ese escondite pueda estar Draco Malfoy"

La sonrisa de Hermione se extendió aún más y sin evitarlo, abrazó a Harry con fuerza siendo correspondida con la misma intensidad. Todo comenzaba a mostrar una cara distinta, todo mejoraba… no todo estaba perdido.

"Dios, Harry" – exclamó separándose – "Si eso es cierto, al fin podremos encerrar a Draco Malfoy en Azkaban y pagará por la muerte de Dumbledore"

"Pero debes saber que esto es simplemente una posibilidad, no es algo seguro" – susurró un tanto apenado – "Aquel escondite esta en medio de un despoblado, si, pero no nos puede asegurar que esa sea la única protección que le den al último de los Malfoy…"

"Pero él no vale nada" – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Tal vez para nosotros no vale nada, tal vez para nosotros sea un cobarde y un niño de papá… pero no sabemos que importancia pueda tener para Voldemort. Draco Malfoy puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero debemos admitir que él, al ser un descendiente de esa familia, tiene mucho más que sangre pura en las venas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – preguntó con una sensación extraña.

"Que Draco Malfoy es un maldito cordero que no solo ha sido acorralado con la amenaza de matar a sus padres, sino que también ha sido educado en el odio a los impuros y por seguir con ese credo es capaz de todo"

"Incluso matar… a eso quieres llegar ¿no?"

"Si" – Aceptó tomando las manos de Hermione – "si esa hipótesis es cierta, tú serías la primera en la lista de picar. Él te odia y jamás se pondría la mano en el corazón para lanzarte un Avada Kedavra"

"Harry, si suponemos que él está en aquella guarida, yo estoy a salvo en Bristol… nadie sabe que estoy ahí y mucho menos sin ti… no hay riesgos"

"Hermione, escúchame, suponemos que él esta aquí en Londres, pero si fallamos… él puede estar en cualquier parte y puede hacer lo que desee"

"Se protegerme" – dijo levantando la voz.

"No es suficiente, Hermione"

"¡Lo es!" – Exclamó levantándose – "Además, tengo dos personas que me ayudan y son confiables"

"¿Dos?" – Preguntó confundido – "Yo sabía simplemente de una, Elizabeth Craft"

"Si, pero hay otro y de eso quiero que hablemos, quiero informarte a ti y a Remus sobre él, todo lo que me ha dicho y todo lo que ha pasado hoy"

"¿Hoy?" – cuestionó un tanto enojado.

"Si… desobedecí tu orden y salí"

"Hermione" – dijo a manera de reproche.

"Tenía que hacerlo además, me perdonarás cuando sepas todo lo que conseguí averiguar hoy" – tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo jaló- "Vamos, debemos hablar con Remus, después podrás reprenderme todo lo que quieras"

Harry se dejó guiar y negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Hermione reír… Ella jamás cambiaría y rogaba que jamás lo hiciera.

– _**EdM –**_

"Granger, Granger" – susurró Draco recorriendo con su dedo el filo de la vasija – "Tu sola has acabado tu tumba"

El líquido seguía su curso de remolino y su luz azul plateada lograba que los ojos de Draco Malfoy brillaran aún más. Estaba excitado y mucho, frente a él tenía una gama de información acerca de su enemiga y con ella podía atacar, someterla o chantajearla a su gusto. Nada podía ser más fácil, nada podía presentarse de mejor forma.

Se arrodilló frente al pensadero y sin perder al sonrisa de su rostro pálido sumergió la cabeza.

La sensación fue extraña y cayó al suelo, en un suelo de madera…

"_Creo que todo esto se ha salido de control"_

_Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la fuente de voz. Ahí, cruzada de brazos se encontraba Hermione, aquella Hermione de 19 años que una vez él había visto en una misión de exterminio._

"_Harry desea con todas su fuerzas encontrar aquel Horcruxes y eliminar a quien–tu– sabes, Hermione" – Reconoció aquella voz como la de Ronald Weasley._

"_Decidimos luchar junto a él, pero su vida también es importante" – decía Hermione caminando hacia Ron con una expresión de enojo – "Casi muere al ingresar en ese laberinto y que conseguimos… ¡nada! Aquella también era una pista errónea"_

"_Hermione" – susurró el pelirrojo tomando el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos, Draco rió ante tal acto – "Somos los amigos de Harry, le debemos lealtad y es por eso que tenemos que seguir junto a él, apoyarlo y brindarle toda nuestra confianza… solo eso lo ayudara a seguir sin debilitarse"_

_La joven abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo y Draco creyó escuchar un sollozo. Ron levantó delicadamente la cara de Hermione y tras titubear, besó los labios rojos con dulzura._

_El rubio hizo una mueca de asco y miró a otro lado… había sido testigo del primer beso que se dieran Ron y Hermione._

La bruma comenzó a crecer nuevamente.

_Una habitación inmensa se encontraba llena de varias personas, entre ellas Granger, Weasley Y Potter, quienes, sentados en unas sillas al lado de Minerva McGonagall se veían incómodos._

"_Todo esto ha sido difícil desde la muerte de Albus" – dijo la vieja profesora – "pero hemos logrado sobrellevar todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que dejaron y todo lo que hemos vivido"_

"_Minerva" – dijo Ojoloco Moody con su habitual tono de voz desconfiada – "Qué se supone que haremos ahora… ¿confiar¡Bah, hemos confiado y mucho. Debemos atacar y desconfiar de todos, hasta uno de ustedes puede ser mortífago" _

"_No diga eso" – susurró asustada una joven de cabello morado._

"_Alastor, por favor" – reprendió la profesora._

"_Entonces, dime Minerva, que quieres que diga" – atacó el profesor levantándose – "¿Que estos tres jóvenes son la esperanza del mundo mágico?" – preguntó señalándolos sin descaro con su mano._

"_Ellos están arriesgando mucho" – defendió la profesora de Transformaciones._

"_Si, arriesgando mucho en algo que ni siquiera son capaces de informar¿sabemos en qué trabajan¿No, verdad? Entonces no me pidas confianza" – terminó de decir eso y salió de la habitación, dejando una atmósfera incómoda._

_Draco observó al trío. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Ronald Weasley sostenía su mano y Potter simplemente miraba al frente, con una tranquilidad abrumadora._

_McGonagall dio media vuelta y con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro movió la mano como gesto de no tomar importancia a las palabras de Moody._

"_Todo lo que Alastor dijo… no tiene importancia" – comenzó con una voz distinta, la que utiliza una madre cuando defiende a sus hijos de una injusticia – "Simplemente está un poco tenso y es por eso que dijo todo ello, él en verdad no piensa así"_

"_¿De verdad lo creé?" – preguntó Harry._

"_Si, Harry… así lo creo" – afirmó con convicción la vieja profesora._

"_Profesora" – llamó Hermione – "Tal vez las cosas que ahora hacemos no tiene sentido para ustedes, pero créame, sabemos lo que hacemos"_

"_Lo sé, Hermione" – susurró – "Yo confío en ustedes"_

_Los tres sonrieron y Draco negó con la cabeza. Los tres podían ser tan patéticos cuando se lo proponían, pero lo que más le inquietó era saber que hacían ellos, qué investigaban._

La imagen volvió a nublarse y después se vio en una habitación pequeña y alumbrada por pocas velas en sus esquinas.

"_Perfecto" – gritó Granger abrazando a Potter – "ese hechizo ha sido el mejor que has hecho, Harry"_

"_Hey, Hey" – dijo Ron levantando los brazos – "yo soy tu esposo y no él"_

_Hermione y Harry rieron y la mujer corrió hasta los brazos del pelirrojo y le besó en los labios. Draco sintió una especie de retorcijo en su estómago al presenciar aquella acción de amor puro, era más cercano a un vacío, un vacío que él jamás podría llenar._

"_Lo más importante es saber que podemos controlar los hechizos" – dijo Harry moviendo la varita mientras un florero levitaba cerca de su cabeza._

"_La magia oscura ayuda algunas veces" – dijo Ron con una media sonrisa – "Pero es muy difícil de aprender"_

"_Al menos tenemos una ventaja o igualamos la situación. Los mortífagos pueden ser muy aptos para aprender ese arte pero hay que reconocer que la mayoría de ellos tienen un intelecto muy bajo" – dijo Hermione acerándose a una mesa, cerca a la que Draco se encontraba._

_Pudo observarla claramente, podía intuir que tenía unos veinte años pero lo que más le impresionó fue observar aquel brillo de felicidad plasmado en aquellos ojos color de chocolate, si, era felicidad y aquella sonrisa lo demostraba aún más. Por primera vez en la vida Draco pensó que Hermione Granger no era del todo fea._

"_¿Draco Malfoy por ejemplo?" – preguntó Ron depositando la varita en la mesa._

"_Si, yo lo creo así" – apoyó Harry, dejando el florero en una mesa._

_Hermione sonrió un poco y volteó a los chicos._

"_No, Draco Malfoy es más inteligente de lo que creemos" – Draco caminó un poco para observar mejor la escena mientras un pequeño bulto comenzaba a crecer dentro de él._

"_¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Harry._

"_Porque aún no lo hemos encontrado. Esa es una muestra de inteligencia, supo bien donde esconderse y no mostrar señales de vida"_

"_Hermione" – dijo Ron – "Voldemort es quien lo oculta"_

"_Si, pero sabe bien lo que le conviene, el salir significaría Azkaban para él, para mí es inteligente el no intentar nada a pesar de que este bajo la amenaza de matar a sus padres"_

_Draco miró sorprendido a la chica que recogía su cabello en una coleta. ¿Cómo se enteraron de ello?. ¿Quién se los había dicho? Ellos sabían demasiada información, parecía que conocían a la perfección los pasos del enemigo._

"_Hermione… ¿estás defendiendo a Malfoy?" – preguntó Harry._

"_No, claro que no" – contestó rápidamente – "Es solo mi punto de vista sobre la forma de actuar del hurón"_

"_¿Creen que algún día logremos encontrarlo?" – preguntó Ron._

"_Si, yo lo creo firmemente" – dijo Potter – "Como creo también que encontraré a Snape y lo asesinaré como él asesinó a Dumbledore"_

_Ambos chicos no dijeron nada y Draco temió por su padrino, sabía muy bien que Potter lo odiaba y más aún cuando de alguna forma el se había enterado que su antiguo profesor de pociones era el asesino del más poderoso mago de la historia._

"_¿Y si encuentras a Malfoy?" – Preguntó Hermione – "¿Qué le harás?"_

"_Nada" – murmuró con su mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación – "Azkaban y la justicia mágica se encargaran de él. Pero tampoco voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados, tal vez un hechizo o algo que le enseñe que la cobardía no es buena, salga en esos momentos"_

"_Pero puede tener un punto a favor, Harry" – susurró Hermione seriamente – "Él tenía que asesinar a Dumbledore, pero no lo hizo."_

"_¡Pero es tan culpable como lo es Snape!" – dijo irritado y caminando hacia una ventana – "Si él no lo hubiera desarmado… Dumbledore aun seguiría con nosotros" – su voz adquirió un tono ronco – "No me digas que no es culpable o tiene puntos a su favor"_

"_No quise decirlo de esa manera, Harry" – musitó la castaña con sus ojos vidriosos._

"_Lo sé" – susurró él - "pero aún duele hablar de aquella muerte"_

"_Juntos lograremos superarlo, amigo" – dijo el pelirrojo._

"_Si, Harry, juntos" – apoyó Hermione._

"_Gracias" – murmuró Harry – "Ahora lo importante es entrenar y recolectar información y con ello llegar a Voldemort a Snape y a Malfoy."_

_Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó. Y después, los tres sacaron su varita._

La niebla volvió a posarse en el medio y después observó una habitación y en la cama dos cuerpos descansando, se acercó lentamente y para su fastidio distinguió a Granger y Weasley acostados y abrazados.

_Era una noche de truenos, una noche extraña._

"_No te asustes, es normal en esta época, todo estará bien" – le susurró Ronald Weasley. Draco frunció el ceño al observar a aquella chica en los brazos de su enemigo y un furor creció dentro de él cuando distinguió que él jugaba con los enroscados mechones castaños de la chica._

_Se acercó más a la cama y pudo ver claramente como Hermione miraba a su esposo._

"_Ron" – dijo._

"_Dime, mi amor" – dándole un beso en la frente._

"_No vayas por favor, no vayas, quédate aquí, no quiero que te pase nada" – dicho esto se aferró al pecho del pelirrojo. _

_El sonrío de manera odiosa para Draco, no entendía porque el repentino enojo que creía dentro de él, no lo entendía. El chico levantó con delicadez el mentón de Hermione._

"_No te preocupes" – le dijo – "estaré bien"_

"_Por favor..." – este posó uno de sus dedos en su boca carnosa, ella calló._

"_Ya te lo dije, estaré bien, regresaré, de eso no te quepa la menor duda" – terminado de decir esto, se situó encima de la castaña – "Pero antes…"_

_Draco levantó la cara y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza._

"_¿No me digas que tienes ganas de jugar?" – preguntó Hermione._

"_Si te diría que si"_

"_Pues" – dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos – "juguemos" – terminó ella y sus bocas se unieron y en un beso apasionado. Retiró la mirada, no quería ver más, todo aquel cuadro le provocaba sentimientos encontrados que ni el mismo podía darles nombre ¿Qué le sucedió?. ¿Por qué sintió todas aquellas emociones? Movió la cabeza alejando lo que su interior clamaba… no, no podía permitirse eso, él lo sabía… un Malfoy lo sabía._

La nube densa nuevamente se posó en la habitación.

_Ahora sabía que lo buscaban a él y a Snape solo para vengar la muerte del viejo loco. Potter era un simple hombre con sed de venganza, no medía las consecuencias de sus actos. Él sabía que embarcarse a una búsqueda era peligroso y más cuando los mortífagos estaban atentos a cada movimiento._

_La imagen se esclareció y observó una habitación, parecía muggle y en ella estaba Granger, sentada en un banquito frente a un espejo. La luz del sol ingresaba por la ventana y hacía que los rizos de Hermione brillaran. Caminó un poco más y observó el reflejo de la chica en el espejo._

_Aquella sombra de tristeza que se plasmaba en el rostro de la chica y la ropa negra que llevaba le confirmaba que ya Ronald Weasley había muerto y que ese día seguramente era su funeral. Si, estaba seguro, era la misma ropa que llevaba cuando él habló con ella._

_Bajó la mirada y se levantó, en sus manos tenía un portarretratos y en él los cabellos color fuego le indicó que la foto era de Weasley. Ella cerró los ojos y abrazó a su pecho la fotografía mientras varias lágrimas descendieron por su mejillas, los sollozos que movían su cuerpo le indicaban claramente el dolor que sentía, dolor que en parte llegó a conmoverlo y preguntarse si Blaise había hecho lo correcto en matar a Ronald, pero la maldad, aquella que está incrustad en su alma, le dije que no hay remordimientos, que la vida es así y que el sufrimiento de la chica era paga suficiente para lo que vendría._

"_Ron" – susurró la castaña con voz ahogada – "Juro, juro que encontraré a tu asesino y si resulta ser Malfoy… no tendré piedad alguna"_

_Ella guardó la fotografía en una maleta sobre la cama, la levito y después salió del cuarto. Nuevamente la niebla volvía a esparcirse._

_Draco sonrió burlón. Granger pensaba que él era el asesino de su esposo y además se vengaría. Era interesante, si Granger quería encontrarlo… lo encontraría._

– _**EdM – **_

"Tuve que salir, Remus" – dijo Hermione sentada detrás de un escritorio – "Era la única oportunidad de averiguar más información"

"¿Andrew Burke?" – preguntó Harry caminando de un lado a otro.

Hermione asintió. La actitud de aquellos hombres le decía que no tomaban bien la nueva ayuda que se les presentaba. En los ojos de Harry la desconfianza era visible y en los de Remus, la mezcla de miedo y seguridad.

"Un chico que a sus diez y siete años perdió a su padres, que quiere venganza y ofrece ayuda con la condición de que lo dejes ayudarte todo lo que haces" – recitó Remus deteniéndose delante de la chica – "Hermione, puede ser de gran ayuda pero me parece extraño que conozca movimientos de los mortífagos y no haya dado aquella información al Ministerio de Inglaterra"

"Él quiere tomar venganza con sus propias manos" – dijo ella – "La muerte de su padres lo afecto demasiado"

"Un punto más" – murmuró Harry aún caminando – "¿Blaise Zabinni era la persona que tenía que verificar que aquel atentado se haya realizado a la perfección?"

"Si" – dijo la castaña.

"¿Te hizo algo?" – preguntó Remus fijando su mirada en la de Hermione.

Ella alejó su mirada y negó con la cabeza y seguido miró al suelo, queriendo ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro a causa de la vergüenza y rabia.

"Andrew me defendió, él y Zabinni se enfrentaron en un duelo de hechizos y después de golpes, Andrew estaba demasiado débil por todos los hechizos que Zabinni le practicó y al fin cayó al suelo vencido. Temí por un momento, parecía muerto, pero Zabinni le aplicó el mismo hechizo que a Elizabeth"

"¿Sabes cuál es?" – preguntó el licántropo.

"No" – dijo atreviéndose a levantar la mirada – "Pero junto con él hicimos una poción para eliminar los efectos, es magia oscura"

"Le aplicó el hechizo, entonces… ¿dónde está él?" – preguntó Harry deteniéndose finalmente.

"En el escondite" – respondió débilmente.

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

"Tenía que llevarlo a algún lugar, no lo iba a dejar en ese lugar" – exclamó Hermione indignada – "Él me salvó la vida, mi obligación era sanarlo"

"Además que está en el escondite¿está conciente?" – preguntó Harry con cierto reproche.

"No" – dijo Hermione – "Tu carta llegó y salí de inmediato, no le suministré la poción, lo creí seguro"

"¿Cómo puedes afirmar que no despertará?" – preguntó nuevamente.

"Porque la única manera de rehabilitar a la persona es suministrándole aquella poción"

Remus y Harry se miraron aún con desconfianza.

"Hermione, a pesar de que él haya salvado tu vida y sea un nuevo aliado, no puedes confiar en una persona que no conoces" – dijo Lupin cruzándose de brazos.

La chica miró hacia otro lado con una expresión clara de inconformidad.

"Según lo que nos dices, ese chico tiene variado conocimiento de magia negra… no podemos asegurar que su ayuda sea ciega y que únicamente busque venganza" – murmuró Harry apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.

"Confío en él" – aseguró Hermione.

"Bien" – dijo Harry volviendo a erguirse – "Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de conocer a Andrew Burke, no la desaprovecharemos… iremos contigo al escondite y veremos que tan fiel y buen mago puede ser"

"¿Qué pretendes?" – preguntó con desconfianza la chica.

"Nada, simplemente comprobar, sabes a lo que me refiero" – terminó y después salió de la habitación.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se paró delante de Remus.

"¿Veritaserum u Oclumancia?" – preguntó ella.

"Tal vez las dos" – dijo Remus sonriendo – "Harry simplemente quiere asegurarse de tu protección y si lo hace feliz interrogar a Andrew con esa sustancia o practicarle Oclumancia, creo que deberías permitírselo. Es su manera de comprobar la fidelidad de las personas"

"Y él dice que Moody está paranoico"

"Conoces a Harry, se podría decir que él también cree en eso, pero no de la misma manera que Alastor…" – dijo el viejo profesor sentándose en la mesa.

"Si, pero creo que los dos están locos" – dijo con una sonrisa que poco después se volvió risa junto con la de Remus.

– _**EdM –**_

_Observó el mismo lugar en el cual estaba, era el escondite de Granger. Ella parecía buscar a alguien, y una voz que reconoció como la de Potter se escuchó._

"_Hermione" – susurraron._

_Observó hacia el marco de la puerta y allí recostado en el estaba el chico. Hermione corrió hacia él y después lo rodeó con su brazos y por lo que parecía, él la abrazaba con mucha más fuerza._

"_Harry, Harry" – oyó susurrar._

"_Tranquila, Hermione" – dijo Potter – "ya estoy aquí"_

_Varios minutos se tomaron y Draco comenzaba a cansarse. Los recuerdos de Granger en parte le habían servido pero momentos como ese, hacían que su mente se nublara y que le repudiara tanta felicidad y muestras de cariño. Él jamás había experimentado eso, nunca nadie lo había abrazado o demostrado cierta pizca de cariño¿cómo podía observar eso sin sentirse incómodo?_

"_Si no llegabas dentro de cinco minutos, hubiera ido a buscarte. Escuché que en el muelle hubo un atentado que de seguro lo hicieron los mortífagos" – dijo Potter mientras tocaba el rostro de la chica._

"_Si… Blaise Zabinni estuvo ahí"_

"_¿Blaise Zabinni?" – preguntó sorprendido._

"_Si, me dijo que aquella matanza era mi bienvenida y que por el momento solo quieren que nadie más intervenga" – avisó con preocupación. _

"_Sabes de los riesgos ¿no?" – Preguntó con su mirada fija en la de su amiga – "Lo más conveniente es volver a Londres, aquí tu vida peligra y no quiero eso."_

"_Harry" – comenzó caminando hacia un mueble – "yo quiero quedarme, quiero seguir investigando y averiguar quien mató a Ron. No importa cuanto me implores o cuanto me digas, yo seguiré en este lugar y no me iré hasta no haber averiguado el paradero de Draco Malfoy"_

"_Hermione…"_

"_¡No entiendes, Harry!" – Dijo con furia – "¡quiero encontrar a Malfoy y matarlo, quiero vengar a Ron!... no quiero que su muerte quede impune"_

"_Yo también quiero encontrarlo y quiero matarlo por haber asesinado a Ron, pero tampoco puede dejar que te expongas tanto¿qué hubiera sucedido si tú hubieras estado en el hotel cuando lo incendiaron, dime¿qué hubiera pasado?… la muerte no espera el momento en el cual tu estés lista, ella llega sin aviso"_

"_Quiero quedarme" – dijo segura._

"_¿Por qué te encaprichas en esto, Hermione¡¡¿Por qué¡¡No hagas lo mismo que hace Ginny!" – gritó dándole la espalda._

"_¿Qué hizo Ginny?" – preguntó asustada._

"_Se fue de la madriguera… fue al mundo muggle con el pretexto de averiguar información y sentirse más útil" – dijo recalcando la última palabra._

_Draco sonrió satisfecho de si, tanto drama había desembocado al fin en información clara. Así que la menor de los Weasley había abandonado la protección de aquella choza que llamaba casa, y quería ayudar a Potter sin importar los riesgos._

"_Quiero que entiendas eso" – susurró el chico._

_Draco observó más detenidamente la escena, Granger se había tambaleado._

"_¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Potter con preocupación._

_Para su asombro, ella se desmayó en los brazos de Potter. Con una agilidad increíble, el chico la recostó en un sillón y conjuró el hechizo Enervate, la chica abrió sus ojos lentamente._

"_¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó Hermione._

"_Te desmayaste… has estado comiendo bien"_

"_Si"_

_La acción siguiente de la castaña lo desconcertó más, ella se levantó y corrió hasta un cuarto que reconoció como el baño. Potter se sentó en el sillón y miraba de manera pensativa a la puerta del baño. ¿Qué le sucedía a Granger? La joven salió del baño y respiró profundamente. La pregunta que vino a continuación, nunca sería olvidada por Draco. _

"_¿Estás embarazada?" – preguntó el chico de cabello negro._

_La respiración del rubio se entrecortó._

"_Al parecer" – dijo con media sonrisa, terminando de decir esto, caminó hasta Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente._

"_Hermione… es algo maravilloso" – La chica lloraba fuertemente y se aferraba cada vez más Potter – "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" – Ella negó con la cabeza – "Ese niño es la continuación de Ron… es su hijo"_

_Un sollozo de felicidad salió de la garganta de la chica y la confusión comenzó a anidarse en el pecho de Malfoy. No, nada estaba bien._

_Ella se separó de Harry._

"_Tu bienestar es lo más importante ahora, Hermione" – dijo Harry con voz paternal – "De mi cuenta corre. No te sucederá nada cuando tienes ese niño entre tus entrañas"_

_Hermione volvió a abrazarlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_Draco pensó que era suficiente todo lo que había visto, sintió aquella sensación de volar y después cayó en el suelo de la habitación de Hermione._

Se levantó casi por reflejo, cerró la puerta del armario y con su varita volvió a ordenar todo lo que estaba desarreglado. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón. Pocos segundos después con sus manos golpeó sus muslos, haciendo que un dolor grande recorriera su cuerpo.

"No, no, no" – susurraba para el mismo.

La duda, sentimiento traicionero, lo dominó por completo.

Las palabras que Blaise le dijera cuando recibió la remuneración tomaban sentido¿a eso se refería el Señor Tenebroso cuando le había dicho a su amigo que su actuación había sido mucho más valiosa para todo su mundo y que de ella podían sacar frutos mucho más deliciosos?. ¿De verdad se refería a ello? Pero no podía ser del todo cierto, porque él observó que Hermione intimidaba con Weasley antes de la noche de su muerte.

¿De quién era ese niño, suyo o de Weasley?

Despeinó su cabellera y se golpeó su frente con la mano. Él había tenido relaciones con Granger, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Por qué todo se complicaba ahora?

"¿Por qué?" – se preguntó.

Quiso calmarse, respirar, nada era seguro. Granger bien podía estar embarazada, pero no precisamente de él.

Algo dentro de si gritó todo lo contrario, algo dentro de sí hizo que su alma se retorciera y algo dentro de sí hizo crecer un fuego que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El pensar que tendría un hijo y que sería concebido por Granger le erizó la piel y lo hizo sentir algo parecido a la alegría y miedo mezclados de una manera distinta.

Se recostó en el sillón y adoptó la posición en la que Granger lo había dejado. Quiso morir y tras guardar bien su varita, conjuró un hechizo y su cuerpo se quedó estático, tal cual lo había estado antes.

– _**EdM –**_

Hermione, Remus y Harry rodearon el sillón en donde Andrew estaba recostado.

"¿Es él?" – preguntó Harry.

"Si" – contestó la castaña y después con su varita conjuro un vaso y un poco de la poción que preparase antes. Hermione con cuidado conjuró varios hechizos Enervate y después levantó la cabeza del chico he hizo que bebiera la poción.

Draco abrió los ojos y lo primero que observó fue a ella, a Hermione, quien le sonreía y le preguntaba si estaba bien. Poco a poco se levantó y se sentó en el sillón, aún con los ojos cerrados. Pensó que lo más conveniente ahora era secuestrarla de una buena vez y dar respuesta a esa pregunta que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Andrew Burke?" – preguntó una voz, aquella voz que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Abrió los ojos y observó frente a él, como siempre, tan altanero y prepotente, al mismísimo Harry Potter.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–01–19_  
.-.

_If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_

_- **Hilary Duff** - _

Como siempre he dicho, más vale tarde que nunca.

Ehh… ¿Hola? _(la multitud la abuchea y le arrojan tomates y hasta sillas) _Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, un mes y algo más si actualizar cuando lo estipulado eran tres semanas.

Pues como siempre tengo excusas fundamentadas:

**1.** Mis musas se inventaron otra playa: Las playas de la galaxia de Andrómeda, y como sabe, esa galaxia está lejísimos y hasta que vuelvan las condenadas yo no tenía no una sola idea en la cabeza, nada de inspiración y mucho menos coherencia entre palabras.  
**2.** Como toda chica responsable _(si, claro)_ tengo deberes que hacer y muchas pruebas que dar, no solo por obligación sino porque el parcial terminó y debían entregar notas, aunque salí bien, no estoy tan alegre pero que se le puede hacer, quién entiende a los humanos, nada nos conforma.

He hablado con el juez que ha llevado mi _"caso"_ y pues, conversando y viendo varios puntos, he descubierto una trampa en su pequeño trato: Draco Malfoy me ignoró, si, pero yo jamás estuve con él más de cinco segundos y por tal, aquel juicio era una farsa, pensé demandarlos pero decidí que no, suficiente tienen con que los ignore totalmente, así que lo estipulado se anula ;)

_Respecto a la publicación de capítulos:_

Como se los dije una vez, estoy en proceso de investigación para mi monografía y eso me consume demasiado, no como, no duermo, no salgo, creo que me explico; y es por eso que tal vez tarde en actualizar los capítulos de mis tres historias y que por cierto **"_My Immortal Shadow"_** también va a tardar un poquito más, espero sepan disculparme.

_Pasando al Fic:_

Es un capítulo bastante larguito y recompensa a la demora, creo que es el más largo que he escrito, espero no se aburran.

Como pueden ver, las cosas se han movido y la duda ya ha embargado a Draco y creo que a muchas lectoras también. Las cosas desde aquí serán más complicadas y el romance, el verdadero romance entre Draco y Herm comenzará pronto. Como se darán cuenta, Draco ha sabido muy bien envolver a Hermione y ella empieza a confiar en él.

Bueno, no creo que tengo más que decir, simplemente que se cuiden y tengan presente la frase de Hilary Duff que puse, es como un mensaje o motivación para que tomen todo lo que tengan y lo aprovechen, que hagan lo que tengan que hacer ahora, porque tal vez nunca lo hagan, así que ¿Por qué no?

_Gracias por sus RR a_:

**_+ Lara Malfoy-Lynn +  
+ Shirru-Malfoy +_**  
_**+ Ana +  
+ iriswarren +  
+ Terry Moon +  
+ Alejandra+**_  
**_+ marcematu +_**

En forma global agradezco sus comentarios y sobre todo el apoyo que me dan y que una que otra me considere una buena escritora y prometa ser una fiel lectora. Eso me ayuda mucho, es un estímulo para seguir y saber que hago las cosas medianamente bien.

Cuídense mucho, niñas y las veo en el siguiente capítulo que espero no demore tanto como este.

_**.: Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot :.**_


	10. Sensaciones

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**_

* * *

(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10_

_**+ Sensaciones +**_

Draco Malfoy bajó su cabeza. La frustración había ganado al dolor de cabeza que había sentido hace poco. ¿Debía justamente en ese momento ir y frustrar todo lo que tenía planeado?. ¿Por qué siempre Potter debía ser el que derrumbara todo lo que quería lograr?

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado.

Sus párpados taparon sus orbes negras, evitando así que el brillo de antipatía lo delatara. No podía controlar sus sentimientos, no podía fingir. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía frente a él al responsable de que su padre se encontrara en Azkaban?

No, fingir que nada pasaba era demasiado…

En su cabeza el sentimiento de odio flotaba y bloqueaba a los demás, hasta el punto de olvidar todo lo que había visto en el pensadero, todo lo que eso le hizo sentir…

"¿Estás bien?"

…Pero esas palabras lo borraron todo e hicieron que cada sentimiento encontrado volviera multiplicado mucho más.

Él levantó la mirada y la vio… todo perdió sentido en esos instantes, pequeños instantes que fueron extraños para él. _"No me mires así, Granger, no lo hagas." _Pensó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Hermione se sintió extrañamente feliz al saber que estaba bien, ajena a los rencores y sensaciones internas de Draco.

Harry se mantuvo quieto, observando detenidamente al chico aún sentado, tratando de no gritarle. Su instinto, ese sentido de alerta sobre desarrollado le decía que nada estaba bien, que era peligroso.

"¿Andrew Burke?" – Volvió a preguntar, con fuerza en la voz.

"Harry." – Reprochó Hermione – "Déjalo respirar. Ese hechizo es muy fuerte."

Sin embargo Harry se acercó, fingiendo no escuchar el aviso de Hermione.

"¿Eres tú, Andrew Burke?" – Preguntó de vuelta.

Hermione iba a reclamar su actitud pero el chico la interrumpió, asintiendo con la cabeza, levantándola, mostrando por primera vez a Harry, sus ojos negros.

"Soy yo."

Su voz sonó con un tono demasiado retador y antipático. Draco se maldijo internamente.

Debía calmarse, controlar lo que sentía. Si se delataba mediante algún movimiento, palabra o gesto, Azkaban sería su próxima parada. Harry Potter no era tonto, él lo sabía, por algo había sobrevivido a tantas batallas con Voldemort sin más heridas que brazos rotos y muchos días en reposo.

Lupin caminó hasta Harry y lo tomó por el hombro, oprimiéndolo despacio, diciendo que volviera a la calma. El ambiente se había tensado… cada uno lo sentía de manera distinta.

"Soy Remus Lupin." – Dijo el viejo profesor ofreciendo su mano – "Mucho gusto."

"Igualmente." – Respondió Draco estrechando su mano. Suavizó su mirada, no quería delatarse.

Harry retrocedió un poco cuando Andrew se levantó.

"Harry Potter." – Se presentó el chico – "Un placer."

Draco sonrió hacia sus adentros. Era un prepotente. Pero recibió la mano estirada de Harry. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer… había presenciado algunas veces la reacción de personas al nombrar ese nombre y quedarse sin habla.

"¿Harry Potter?" – Preguntó fingiendo asombro – "¿El–niño–que–vivió?"

"Si." – Dijo un tanto incómodo.

"Vaya… un gusto conocerte." – Dijo emocionando – "Nunca pensé verte en persona. La leyendas como tú son difíciles de encontrar y más en estos tiempos cuando tu nombre es repetido una y otra vez. "

Harry movió la cabeza. Aquel chico le pareció extraño, pero por lo que pudo percibir era como los demás… se asombraba solo por un nombre y una cicatriz. Pero sus palabras encerraban algo, el asombro no era sincero, había un tanto de burla en él. Remus ofreció asiento. Draco solo en el sillón y Hermione, Harry y el licántropo en otro frente a él.

"¿Así que eres Andrew Burke?" – Preguntó Lupin.

"Si." – Contestó.

"No queremos incomodarte, pero en estos tiempos la seguridad es lo primero." – Comenzó lentamente Lupin – "Antes que nada, queríamos agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por Melisa y de cuanto la has ayudado. Ella ya nos ha hablado de muchas cosas que tú conoces y es por eso que tenemos que recurrir a un método sencillo para comprobar tu fidelidad… Queremos que tomes un poco de suero de la verdad… Todo es necesario."

"Si lo creen necesario… no hay problema." – Dijo tranquilamente – "No tengo nada que ocultar."

Hermione agachó la cabeza sonriendo. Ese chico era realmente interesante, no podía ser intimidado por nada. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que atraía sobremanera la atención de Hermione. Sabía que no debía, pero quería sentir lo que en su interior crecía. Pensaba que lo necesitaba.

Tanto Harry como Remus pensaron a tiempos iguales que en verdad la fidelidad de ese chico podía ser sincera. El Veritaserum era la más efectiva poción para saber si la persona mentía y él había aceptado sin peros su proposición.

"Bien." – Susurró Remus y extrajo de su vieja capa un pequeño frasco – "Tómala."

Draco la recibió y sin dudarlo la tomó. Movió un poco la cabeza y fijo su mirada en los tres aurores. Las ganas de decir cualquier cosa crecieron, pero respiró profundamente, controlando el efecto, acumulando concentración. Él había sido entrenado ya para todo lo que ellos pudieran practicarle.

"Tu nombre completo." – Dijo Remus.

"Andrew Jake Burke." – Dijo despacio.

"¿De dónde eres?"

"De Bristol, Inglaterra."

"¿Estudiaste magia?. ¿En dónde?" – Preguntó Harry.

"Si, en Durmstrang."

"¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a Melisa?" – Inquirió Remus.

"Porque quiero vengar la muerte de mis padres." – Respondió dando una bocanada de aire. Hermione lo observó con detenimiento… algo le sucedía, de pronto había comenzado a sudar.

"¿Quién los asesinó?" – Cuestionó Harry.

"El–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado" – Respondió levantando un poco la cabeza, la poción pronto comenzaría a surtir efecto… lo sentía, un calor enorme crecía dentro de él.

"¿Tienes segundas intenciones al ayudar a Melisa?" – Preguntó Remus.

"No, mi ayuda es genuina, quiero exterminar al Señor Tenebroso."

"¿Por qué sabes los movimientos de los mortífagos?"

Draco se detuvo un momento y siguió.

"Los he estado siguiendo desde los sucesos ocurridos en este lugar."

"¿Por qué no informaste al Ministerio lo que sabías?" – Dijo Harry.

"Creo que esa información es importante y dárselas significaba que tomaran medidas por su propia cuenta, además… creo que el ministro es un incompetente. Quiero exterminar al bando oscuro con mis propias manos… no quiero que nadie más interfiera."

"¿Sabes algo más sobre los mortífagos?" – Preguntó Remus.

"Lo único que sé es que comenzaron a rodear ciertos puntos de Bristol y rumores dicen que comenzaran a atacar ciudades principales del norte como Manchester o también introducirse en Irlanda y atacar desde ese lugar."

"¿Tú que piensas sobre esos movimientos?" – Cuestionó Harry.

"Unos pueden ser inteligentes como los atentados en la ciudad, atemorizar a la gente es un punto a su favor y de esa manera pueden controlarlos, pero otros son estúpidos como sus intentos de entrar en Irlanda, un país así no puede dejarlos moverse con facilidad… muchos magos de ese país son poderosos, capacitados y estarán pendientes de la situación." – Dijo despacio.

Draco respiró hondo nuevamente y Harry con Remus intercambiaron miradas. Sabían ya lo que querían… él no les mentía.

Remus, en un vaso colocó una sustancia azul de una botella y se lo dio a Andrew, él la recibió tranquilamente.

"Tómalo." – Dijo Lupin.

Lo levantó lentamente y se lo tomó despacio. A medida que el líquido ingresaba a su cuerpo, sentía como la poción desaparecía. Respiró hondo nuevamente y miró al frente.

Hermione sonrió un poco. Podía confiar en él totalmente.

"Ahora sabemos que tu fidelidad es sincera." – Dijo Harry, sintiendo que podía confiar en él.

"Es natural que lo duden." – Dijo Andrew sin tomarle importancia.

"Ofrezco disculpas por la poción pero era necesario."

"No hay problema."

"Quiero agradecerte mucho por salvarle la vida a Melisa, Andrew" – Dijo Harry sonriendo un poco, con un tono más amigable ya.

"Solo hice lo correcto, es todo."

Harry se levantó y le extendió la mano.

"Desde ahora puedes contar con nosotros en todo lo que quieras. Nadie más que yo desea la muerte de Voldemort y él pagará el asesinato de tus padres y de todas las personas inocentes."

"Claro. " – Y estrechó su mano.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su sangre. La sensación llamada culpabilidad con mezcla de arrepentimiento.

"Creo que debo irme." – Dijo Draco, maldiciendo aquella parte buena, la parte oculta que jamás quería mostrar y odiaba de si mismo.

"Yo lo acompaño." – Dijo Hermione levantándose.

"Mucho gusto y tendrás noticias muy pronto." – Dijo Remus estrechando su mano.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, a paso lento, sin hablar. Hermione caminó un poco y tocó con su varita una pared, se abrió un pequeño agujero y entró por él, Draco hizo lo mismo después.

Entró y observó una habitación y una bota vieja en el centro.

"Este traslador te llevará a un callejón cerca de la Universidad, es el lugar más seguro para aparecerse." – Explicó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Hermione sacó su varita y dio un paso, pero el chico la tomó del brazo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro." – Dijo ella sonriendo aún.

"Tú no eres Melisa Toward¿no?" – Preguntó con una mirada malvada y una sonrisa extraña.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó, mirando a otro lado, sin percatarse de la sonrisa del chico.

"Porque ese mortífago te llamó Granger y no Toward."

Hermione solo sonrió.

"Y pues, el que Harry Potter este aquí contigo me verifica quien eres tú." – Dijo sonriendo cómplice y Hermione lo miró – "Se conoce que Harry Potter tiene dos amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y si no me equivoco… tú debes ser ella."

Bajó la mirada, sin apartar la sonrisa. Draco quería que ella dejara de hacer ese gesto, que lo olvidara, así él olvidaría todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Tuve que mentirte." – Dijo después de un tiempo – "Era por seguridad… nadie debía saber que estoy aquí, sería riesgoso para mí y para Harry."

"Lo entiendo." – Susurró, sin tomarle importaba.

"No quiero que te enojes por eso, Andrew." – Susurró, levantando la mirada, encajando sus orbes mieles en las negras sin fondo del chico – "Era seguridad."

"_Deja de mirarme así… ¡ya basta, Granger!"_

"No importa, hubiera hecho lo mismo si de eso dependía la seguridad de mis amigos." – Dijo seguro, evitando que su voz sonara distinta a la que ella estaba acostumbrada a oír.

"También te pido disculpas por lo del suero de la verdad. Harry siempre ha dudado de todos." – Dijo Hermione – "No puede confiar muy fácilmente."

"Eso lo entiendo."

"Bueno, para comunicarnos tal vez te mande un lechuza o algo así."

Él asintió.

"Creo que debes irte, se hace tarde." – Aconsejó alegre.

A pesar de que después se arrepentiría, tenía que hacerlo. Cada cosa que sentía lo estaba matando. Se acercó lentamente a ella y besó suavemente su mejilla.

"Adiós." – Susurró el chico. Sin mirar atrás, más por la rabia hacia si mismo que por odio, tocó la bota y desapareció.

Hermione cerró los ojos y también dio media vuelta, alejándose de la habitación. Fue caminando despacio, negando frecuentemente con la cabeza.

La sensación que había sentido cuando los labios de Andrew rozaron su piel fue indescriptible y la confundió… Andrew Burke le inspiraba algo, pero no sabía qué. Pensaba que todo lo que pudiera experimentar con él estaba mal…

Quería sentirlo, pero sabía que era incorrecto; lo necesitaba, pero aún la muerte de Ron era reciente.

Ella no podía permitirse sentir lo que sentía, no era correcto. Aún no podía.

.-.

"¿Y qué opinan?" – Preguntó Hermione, entrando a la pequeña sala.

"Ha pasado la primera prueba." – Dijo Harry, levantándose del sillón – "Es un chico extraño… podría decirse que se pude confiar en él pero hay que tener cuidado al mismo tiempo."

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"No quiero dejarte aquí, Hermione." – Susurró Harry – "Siento que te expongo aun peligro inminente."

"No lo haces." – Contestó ella, tomando su mano y estrujándola cariñosamente – "Me quedo aquí porque puede averiguar más cosas, porque me siento más útil, ya te lo dije. Además, Harry, dicen que soy la bruja más inteligente de nuestra promoción, entonces sabré defenderme y sabré cuidarme."

Harry la abrazó fuertemente.

"Tú eres como la hermana que nunca tuve." – Le susurró en el oído.

"Y tú el hermano que siempre quise." – Se separó de él – "Confía en mí, Harry."

Potter besó la frente de la castaña y le sonrió.

"Espero que todo esto salga bien." – Dijo Lupin – "Y espero poder controlar las exigencias de la orden con respecto a tu decisión Hermione."

"Sé que lo hará… profesor." – Susurró ella y abrazó al viejo licántropo.

"Tenemos que irnos ya." – Se apresuró a decir nuevamente, mientras despeinaba a Hermione – "Cuídate mucho."

Ella sonrió como toda respuesta y él salió de la habitación.

"Quiero que cuides a ese bebé, Hermione." – Dijo Harry, tomando un hombro de la castaña – "Es lo más valioso que tenemos ahora."

Ella sintió y Harry salió también.

Hermione respiró hondamente y se dejó caer en el sillón. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir lo que deseaba y sobre todo… para proteger a su hijo.

– _**EdM –**_

Arrojó su capa en la cama con furia y se sentó en el borde. Sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos, prendió humo y comenzó a fumarlo rápidamente. Solo transcurrió un minuto y otro cigarrillo ya estaba en su boca. A este lo fumó despacio, tratando de calmar su furia.

Él, Draco Malfoy, no podía permitirse sentir algo por Hermione Granger, solo el odio, el repudio, la antipatía o esos sentimientos negativos estaban permitidos también, pero ninguno más.

Al cerrar sus ojos y tomar una bocanada de su cigarrillo, ella penetró en su mente con esa sonrisa, con ese aire de niña buena. Quiso abrir los ojos pero él mismo no se lo permitió, quería imaginarla más, sentir que ella estaba ahí… con él.

Arrojó lejos del tabaco consumido y abrió los ojos al descubrir lo que pensaba. Estaba enloqueciendo, eso era seguro. Pasar tanto tiempo entre muggles estaba contaminando su sistema y lo hacía vulnerable a esas debilidades propias de seres inferiores.

"No, Hermione Granger, no vas a acabar conmigo." – Dijo decidido y volviendo a recuperar su orgullo perdido hace solo segundos. Él era cruel, despiadado, sin sentimientos, él era eso porque así lo había hecho el mundo y así debía seguir. Draco Malfoy no se dejaría vencer por estupideces y mucho menos por algo inspirado sin fundamento.

Se levantó de la cama y en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Blaise. Su rostro lleno de moretones relucía una extensa sonrisa.

"Muy buen teatro, Draco." – Exclamó feliz – "Y dime… ¿qué sucedió?"

Draco volvió a sentarse y apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas.

"Granger llevó a Potter para que me interrogara." – Dijo tranquilamente, ignorando la cara sorprendida de Zabinni – "Uso el Veritaserum, me preguntaron cosas y como contesté todo como ellos querían… soy parte de su grupo." – Terminó con sarcasmo.

Zabinni se sentó al lado de Draco y no dijo nada.

"Con esto, prácticamente Potter está en las manos del Señor Tenebroso." – Dijo Draco, orgulloso de si mismo.

Blaise sonrió y dio dos palmadas a la espalda de Draco.

"Bien hecho."

Draco solamente sonrió para si mismo y no dijo más nada. Conocía que ese gesto y esas palabras no eran de felicitación ni mucho menos de satisfacción por su trabajo… eran muestras de envidia, la forma indirecta de desquitarse.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento y fue la voz de Blaise quien regresó la mente de Draco a ese lugar.

"Quiero saber algo, Draco." – Dijo en tono casual el moreno.

"¿Qué?" – Dijo mirando por la ventana.

"¿Porqué dijiste e hiciste otras cosas que no acordamos en esa pelea?" – Susurró, mirando fijamente al mortífago.

Regresó su mirada y sonrió con prepotencia.

"Si quería que Granger me creyera, la actuación debía ser real. Eso incluye todo lo que dije e hice de más." – Dijo con seguridad.

"Fue demasiado real si me lo preguntas."

Draco se levantó rápidamente y dio la vuelta, encarando al moreno.

"Yo jamás me enredaría con alguien tan bajo como Granger." – Masculló con odio – "Mi pureza y mi orgullo no me lo permitirían."

"En cambio yo, Draco." – Dijo Zabinni levantándose y mostrando una sonrisa perversa – "En cambio yo, por un momento de diversión, dejaría a un lado todo lo que creo."

Malfoy levantó su rostro y empuñó fuertemente sus manos. Por una razón desconocida, el solo imaginar a Granger cerca de Zabinni hacía que su sangre bulla incontrolablemente.

"Para ser una sangre sucia… no está nada mal." – Terminó con una mirada lujuriosa.

El rubio giró y caminó hacia la ventana, aparentando tranquilidad.

"No sabes lo que dices."

"Lo sé, Draco." – Dijo con una voz distinta – "Desde que estuvimos en el colegio, Granger siempre me ha parecido alguien muy interesante y muy atrayente. Los pocos segundos que la tuve cerca, créeme, fueron más que suficientes para saber que ella es mi próxima… _chica_."

Draco dio la vuelta, dispuesto partir en dos a Blaise pero se controló y solamente movió la cabeza como un gesto de no importarle.

"Por cierto, Draco." – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – "No viene para hablar de Granger sino para informarte que en dos horas tienes una audiencia con nuestro señor. Se puntual." – Terminó de decirlo y salió con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Hizo un sonido de exasperación.

"No, Zabinni… Granger no dejará que la toques."

Volvió a la ventana y los recuerdos vistos en el pensadero lo asecharon nuevamente, lo asecharon como fantasmas increíblemente fuertes.

"Un bebé." – Susurró.

Meneó la cabeza y dejó de pensar en ello. Ese niño era de Weasley, no suyo. La sangre sucia y el pobretón habían intimidado antes de que este último muriera.

"No, ese hijo no es mío" – Murmuró y después su rostro cambió a uno serio con una sonrisa de maldad – "Y si lo es… me aseguraré de que no nazca."

Draco rió y cerró los ojos, tenía que descansar. Nadie y mucho menos Granger le arruinarían la vida.

Nadie lo haría.

– _**EdM –**_

"¿Te sientes bien?" – Preguntó Luna, ayudando a la pelirroja a acostarse en la cama.

"No, en realidad no." – Susurró con un tono cansado.

"Haces mal, Ginny." – Dijo la rubia cuando Ginny había encontrado un lugar para descansar – "Harry debería saberlo."

"No quiero que lo sepa, ya te lo dije, no quiero más cargas para él." – Dijo segura y acomodándose en la cama.

"Él tendría que decidir… Harry es su padre."

"Pero soy yo la que lo tiene dentro y la que debe velar por su bienestar hasta que nazca, no me sirve de nada que Harry lo sepa, él solamente me tendrá encerrada en cuatro paredes y yo no me sentiré bien así. Encerrada no ayudo en nada."

"Esto puede afectar al niño."

"No lo hará. Se como cuidarme."

Luna negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

"Cuando no haya marcha atrás y todo este hecho, en ese momento te darás cuenta del gran error que estas cometiendo, Ginny." – Exclamó con esa manera directa de decir las cosas, esa manera un tanto cruel – "Te apoyo y lo sabes, pero no estoy de acuerdo… Descansa, vendré más tarde."

Luna cerró la puerta lentamente y salió.

Ginny tocó su vientre aún plano y sonrió con tristeza.

"Nada te sucederá, pequeñito." – Susurró ella, con cariño mientras acariciaba lentamente su estómago – "Saldremos de esto y nadie nos hará daño."

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y sin soportar más la presión, la descargó con lágrimas que corrían rápidas por toda su cara y estrujaba la almohada, hundiendo sus uñas en ella.

"Debemos apoyarla." – Dijo Luna a Justin, quienes sentados en la cama, podían oír los pequeños sollozos de la pelirroja – "Esto no es fácil."

"Eso lo sé." – Dijo el castaño – "No te preocupes, saldremos de esto."

Luna le sonrió y Justin correspondió.

Los tres sabían de los riesgos que afrontarían desde ese momento en adelante, suponían que sucedería si todo saliera mal. Estaban consientes…y eso los hacía fuertes.

– _**EdM –**_

Las puerta de roble se abrieron despacio y Draco ingresó a paso decidido, fuerte, de fingido valor. Oyó el chirrido al cerrarse y su labio inferior tembló involuntariamente. Cerró los ojos y siguió caminando para después sentir un frió recorrer su huesos, calándolos, hasta sentir como estos temblaban debajo de los músculos.

Dos veces había ido a esa sala, dos veces que preferiría olvidar.

Se arrodilló al estar a cinco metros del Lord y escuchó su risa macabra, la risa cruel, la risa de muerte.

"Mi querido, Draco." – Susurró con burla. Malfoy no levantó la mirada, siguió en aquella posición de respeto, temeroso a que aquel ser supremo, su dios, pudiera lastimarlo – "Acércate… vamos, acércate." – Susurró en un silbido, en un susurro de serpiente.

Draco se irguió y obedeció.

Caminó solo dos metros más y sintió a cada paso el olor de la maldad, ese sentimiento de morir en vida. Todo su rostro era cubierto por la gran capa negra y él levantó su mano, pálida como el papel.

"Deja que toque tu cabeza, heredero de los Malfoy." – Susurró con un tono parecido a la alegría – "Deja que vea también lo que tú viste en el pensadero de Hermione Granger y de todo lo que sucedió."

Draco cerró los ojos y sin protestar, acercó su cabeza y Voldemort posó su mano huesuda y pálida en sus rubios cabellos. La sensación era horrible. Sentía como si le quitara la vida, como si un dementor estuviera a su lado, absorbiendo poco de la alegría que tuviera cuando niño.

Lord Voldemort retiró la mano con brusquedad después de interminables minutos y Draco cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

"Si." – Susurró Tom Riddle – "Esto es lo mejor que pusiste hacer."

Draco tosió y apoyó las manos en el suelo.

"Levántate, Draco Malfoy, levántate y observa mi cara de satisfacción por tu trabajo."

Logró apoyarse y poco a poco fue levantándose. Abrió los ojos y su rostro se dirigió al de Voldemort. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

"Ahora… ahora tienes que terminarlo." – Él volvió a sonreír – "Serás tú el encargado de invitar a Granger a pasar un tiempo indefinido en este lugar. Serás tú quien le enseñe quién manda y serás tú quién me llevará a la gloria."

Draco permaneció quieto mientras Lord Voldemort seguía sonriendo.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006 – 06 – 14_  
.-.

_Everything that you feel,  
Is everything that I feel?  
So when we dream,  
We shout…_

_**-t.A.T.u.-**_

Hola, hola, hola.

Sé que merezco todo lo que quieran mandar, pero pido misericordia a esta pobre niña que no hizo nada más que estudiar para sustentar su monografía, que por cierto salió muy bien, para graduarse.

En verdad, pido mil disculpas por este tiempo tan largo, pero ya estoy aquí, eso es lo importante ¿no? _(se oye a la audición gritar un NO a todo pulmón y sostener en sus manos tomates podridos)_ tranquilos _(todos levantan los tomates) _no lo hagan _(todos toman viada para arrojarlos) _¡Por favor! _(varios tomates caen en ella como lluvia)_

Perdónenme… Por favor :D

Pues muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo y no se preocupen, la historia tendrá un final, no la dejaré inconclusa al igual que **My Immortal Shadow**.

A este chap lo resumo con su título "Sensaciones" Aquí existen muchas y cada una tendrá su consecuencia y su fin, ya lo verán más adelante.

Como defensa también, debo decir que este capítulo fue difícil de escribirlo, tenía que empezar con cada cosa y terminar en muchas que me enredaba y al final la idea quedaba inconclusa y repetir nuevamente. Un lío.

Muchas gracias por sus RR a:

_**+ Lara Malfoy-Lynn +  
+ ZhirruFelton +  
+ DanGrint +  
+ marcelamatu +  
+ Alejandra +  
+ Terry Moon +**_  
**_+ x-Yrena-x +_**

Me alegra que ya varias lectoras e interesen por mi Fic y bienvenidas a ellas y gracias a las que me han dado su apoyo antes. ¡Las adoro chicas!

Me despido de ustedes y espero que el siguiente chap no demore como este ;)

Se cuidan. Las quiere…

**« **ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ** »**


	11. Diferente

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

**

* * *

**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

**

* * *

**

_CAPÍTULO 11_

**_+ Diferente +_**

Cuatros meses habían trascurrido desde el encuentro con Zabinni en aquel callejón, cuatro meses de exhaustiva investigación que habían proporcionado alguna información sobre los mortífagos pero poca sobre Lord Voldemort.

Andrew decidió "abandonar" sus estudios en la Universidad. Había aclarado que su objetivo primordial ahora era concentrarse en las investigaciones, en la búsqueda de pistas y en la batalla que pronto se batiría en el mundo mágico.

Pese a la negativa de Hermione por la decisión, él siguió firme.

Elizabeth proporcionaba ayuda cuando sus estudios se lo permitían y sus informes eran, algunas veces, de gran ayuda.

La confianza entre ellos tres era cada vez más amplia.

Algunas veces salían los tres a recorrer los muelles o los parques y otras, solamente Andrew y Hermione visitaban barrios alejados de la ciudad. Eso ocasionó que la castaña y el moreno estuvieran más unidos y que algo creciera entre ellos, algo que aún no percibían.

Fue una tarde, cuando los tres caminaban por las calles cercanas a un muelle. Hermione miró al cielo y sintió un mareo, pensó que sería pasajero, pero la intensidad de éste, sumada al cansancio y la presión de esos días, hizo que sus fuerzas flaquearan y se desvaneciera. Andrew lo notó y antes de que pudiera caer, él la tomó entre sus brazos.

Fueron al apartamento del chico y Hermione decidió confesarles a Elizabeth y Andrew de su estado.

La rubia se sorprendió mucho. Draco fingió hacerlo.

Elizabeth estaba más que contenta, bromeando que ella sería la madrina perfecta para ese bebé, y Hermione se dejó sumergir por un momento en aquella felicidad instantánea. Draco solo sonreía algunas veces por las ocurrencias de la rubia y otras sus pensamientos se desviaban a ese pequeño ser humano… ¿hijo de Weasley?

Quiso en contadas veces eliminar a Hermione, pero al verla feliz, mirar sus ojos brillantes cuando le contaba sobre su hijo, suprimía de él ese deseo.

La culpa muchas veces lo carcomía, diciéndole que era mejor desistir al plan trazado, pero pronto, su ego y el orgullo propio de los Malfoy, volvía a remontarlo y a darle fuerzas para continuar con la farsa. Era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los planes que Lord Voldemort le había planteado después de su encuentro, planes para que Hermione Granger cayera en una trampa y fuera secuestrada.

Siempre lo atormentarían, sin saber la razón.

La vida de Hermione seguía en rumbo tranquilo. Con el apoyo de dos personas extrañas, sentía que podía afrontar la difícil realidad que vivían, pero otras, sus fuerzas decaían y en las noches, tocando su vientre prominente, lloraba por el solo recuerdo de Ron. Era un dolor que ella misma trataba de controlar, pensando en su hijo, pero no era suficiente… todo la hacía más vulnerable.

Ese día, solo Andrew y Hermione tenían que ir a otro parque de la cuidad. Elizabeth estaba en época de exámenes.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Andrew al ver a Hermione tocar su cabeza.

"No. Creo que debo sentarme." – Susurró y con paso lento fue hasta un banco del parque, respirando profundamente, cerrando sus ojos.

Draco se sentó a su lado, mirándola con atención.

Sus cabellos castaños cubrían toda su cara y se movían por el viento que soplaba despacio, junto con copos de nieve.

Todo ese tiempo compartido con Granger le había enseñado a conocerla. Muchos criterios que tenía de ella habían desaparecidos, cambiado o mejorado. Ahora ella era otra Hermione Granger frente a sus ojos. Otra… otra que comenzaba a despertar un interés que él mismo negaba.

Separó su cabello de su cara y lo recogió en una coleta, miró a Andrew y le sonrió.

"Estoy mejor." – Susurró – "Vamos."

Ella se levantó, se veía distinta.

Frente a sus ojos, ella era diferente…

"Hace mucho que no sé de Harry. Creo que aún no ha regresado de su viaje." – Susurró Hermione, mirando a varios niños jugar en los columpios – "Otros aurores que también buscan pistas me han enviado un informe, advirtiéndome de que muchos mortífagos buscan lugares cercanos a las costas para refugiarse. Piensan que se trata de una táctica."

Hermione, al no recibir respuesta, miró al chico. Él se hallaba mirando a un punto fijo, sin decir palabra.

"¿Andrew?" – Preguntó ella, despacio.

"Si." – Dijo rápidamente, maldiciéndose por distraerse.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes."

Ella le sonrió y siguió caminando. Draco comenzaba a odiar ese gesto. ¿Por qué ese simple gesto era capaz de hacerlo sentir miserable?

Dos horas después, Hermione y Andrew estaban en el callejón cercano a la Universidad. La aurora sostenía en sus manos un pedazo de papel arrugado.

"Mañana no podremos reunirnos, Andrew." – Dijo suavemente Hermione – "Tengo que ir a Londres a una reunión con unos amigos que están investigando también. Me dijeron que tenían información que puede ayudarnos. Yo te enviaré una nota cuando regrese."

"¿Será mucho tiempo?" – Preguntó, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los ámbares de la castaña.

"No… No lo creo." – Dijo, evitando que el tono de su voz sonase nervioso. Siempre que Andrew fijaba su mirada en ella, tendía a estremecerse – "Estaré de regreso a más tardar pasado mañana."

"Cuídate mucho." – Susurró, sonriéndole.

Y ella también le sonrió, sintiéndose especial por la preocupación del chico.

"Nos vemos." – Se despidió rápidamente y sin siquiera dejar que Andrew se acercara a ella y besase su mejilla, desapareció con el traslador.

Draco resopló con fuerza. Se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que ellos se despedían sin beso en la mejilla. Aquel acto era como un ritual entre ellos, algo que habían aprobado en silencio y que debían cumplir.

Sacó su varita, alejando cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentir, y con solo un movimiento, también desapareció.

– _**EdM –**_

Cuando Hermione llegó al departamento de Justin mediante la red Flú, el ex Hufflepuff y Luna la miraron asombrados, sin creer que ella fuera la antigua prefecta de la casa de los leones.

Ellos recordaban a una chica delgada, no a una chica con una prominente barriga.

"¿Por qué me miran así?" – Preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose incómoda por un momento.

"Bueno, Hermione." – Se justificó enseguida Justin – "Estás embarazada… No pidas que no mostremos asombro por ello."

"Pensé que Harry se los dijo." – Comentó ella, divertida.

"Hace mucho que no hablamos con él." – Dijo Luna y después le sonrió – "Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas."

Hermione le sonrió.

"¿Dónde está Ginny?" – Preguntó rápidamente, después de recibir felicitaciones.

"En mi habitación." – Dijo Justin – "Quiere hablar contigo."

La castaña frunció el ceño, pero no preguntó la razón. Su intuición así se lo decía.

El joven le indicó por donde tenía que ir y Hermione fue, a paso lento.

"¿Cómo crees que lo tome?" – Preguntó Justin, cuando la silueta de Hermione despareció de la sala.

"La va a reprender por ser una irresponsable, le dirá que Harry tiene que saberlo pero al final… guardará el secreto." – Musitó tranquilamente Luna, bajo la sorprendida mirada del chico – "Hermione siempre ha sido alguien muy razonable." – Y después de decir eso, tomó entre sus manos un ejemplar de la revista El Quisquilloso y comenzó a hojearlo, sin preocupación en su rostro.

Tocó lentamente la puerta y la voz de la pequeña de los Weasley permitió la entrada.

"Ginny." – Dijo con alegría la castaña, mirando la silueta de espaldas de su amiga – "¿Cómo has estado?"

Cerró la puerta y caminó rápidamente hacia ella, pero cuando Ginebra dio la vuelta, Hermione se detuvo, mirándola con confusión.

"Hola." – Susurró Ginny, ligeramente asombrada por el estado de Hermione.

Ambas no dijeron nada, un silencio casi indestructible se posó entre ellas. El asombro y miles de preguntas flotaban en el aire, preguntas que querían respuesta.

"¿Tu también?" – Preguntó Ginny, con su voz quebrada.

"Ginny…" – Musitó.

"Soy tía." – Dijo sonriente la pelirroja y con cuidado, abrazó a la castaña, que aún no asimilaba nada.

Oía palabras de felicitación de Ginny, risas y después, sollozos. Sintió los brazos aferrarse más fuerte, gesto que pedía consolación. Ella la confortó.

Cuando se sentaron en la cama, Ginny escondía su rostro en sus manos y lloraba, sin querer detenerse.

Hermione no sabía como empezar, ni cómo preguntar. Se sentía extraña, desubicada. Lo único que hizo fue dejar que su amiga se desahogara, no sabía que más podía hacer.

"Es de Harry." – Dijo después de diez minutos.

Hermione acarició la espalda de Ginny con más fuerza.

"Él no lo sabe."

"Lo suponía." – Susurró Hermione. La pelirroja la miró, interrogante – "Hace tres meses que emprendió un largo viaje y no sé nada de él. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás se habría marchado dejándote sola."

Ginny apartó la mirada, limpiando las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos castaños.

"¿Y piensas esperar hasta que él regrese para decírselo?"

"Él no lo sabrá." – Dijo Ginny, tajante.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó, sorprendida.

"Si, Hermione. He decidido no decírselo." – Exclamó, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana.

"Ginny¿estás escuchando lo que dices?" – Preguntó sorprendida. Esa no era la Ginny que conocía. Era diferente.

"Perfectamente." – Masculló, mirándola de frente.

"No puedes hacer eso, Harry tiene derecho a saber que es padre." – Dijo Hermione, levantándose.

"Lo tiene, nadie se lo quitará, pero ahora no puede saberlo, Hermione." – Susurró con tristeza – "Él tiene problemas que resolver, tiene que buscar pistas, su mente está totalmente ocupada por el odio que siente hacia Voldemort, por las ansias que tiene de exterminarlo, si en estos momentos sabe que será padre, el mundo mágico perderá a su defensor."

"Ginny. Harry jamás preferiría la guerra, preferiría a su hijo." – Exclamó indignada, no entendiendo por qué la pelirroja pensaba de esa manera.

"¿En serio?" – Dijo Ginny, derramando dos lágrimas que cayeron al suelo – "¿Entonces por qué lo hizo conmigo, por qué prefirió a Voldemort y no a mi?"

"Quería defenderte…" – Comenzó a justificarlo.

"No, no quiso defenderme… ¡Quiso alejarme de él" – Gritó, alterada.

"Ginny, si Voldemort sabía que tú eras su novia, tú serías el primer blanco al que hubiera atacado solo para hacerle daño."

Ginny rió, negando con la cabeza.

"Voldemort ya lo sabía, Hermione. En el colegio la noticia corrió como dinamita. Todos lo sabían. ¿Crees que los hijos de mortífagos no se lo contaron a sus padres, que ellos no se lo dijeron a Voldemort?" – Preguntó con rabia – "¡Hasta Draco Malfoy puso habérselo dicho!… pero él prefirió dejarme, abandonarme."

"No pienses así." – Rogó la castaña.

"Harry no sabrá que este hijo es suyo." – Dijo con soberbia – "Y espero que no seas tú quien se lo diga."

"Ginny…"

"No se lo dirás." – Masculló, mirándola fijamente.

"Pero…"

"No se lo dirás… Confío en ti." – Susurró y después tomó las manos de Hermione – "Sabrá que este niño es suyo cuando todo esto termine."

"¿Y estás consiente del tiempo que puede tomar una guerra así?" – Preguntó con tristeza.

"Si, pero es mejor que este niño permanezca protegido por el anonimato. Por ser el hijo de Harry Potter, puede peligrar mucho más que su padre, y yo no estoy dispuesta a exponerlo a ese peligro."

"De acuerdo." – Aceptó Hermione – "Pero quiero que tú te cuides mucho, que no hagas nada que pueda revelar tu ubicación o la de Luna y Justin. Ustedes también son muy importantes ahora."

Ginny le sonrió y tocó con su mano la barriga de su amiga.

"Y… ¿varón o mujer?"

Hermione le sonrió y después salieron de la habitación, donde Justin y Luna los esperaban con las mismas cajas negras y rostros de preocupación.

– _**EdM –**_

"¿No vas a salir esta vez?" – Preguntó Blaise, recostándose en el sillón de la sala.

"No, Granger fue a Londres. Tenía que reunirse con unos amigos que le darán información." – Dijo tomando una regla.

"¿Cuándo volverá?"

"Pasado mañana." – Susurró con tono despreocupado, trazando una línea sobre un papel - "Es tiempo suficiente para poner en acción el plan."

"Pensé que te habías olvidado de ello." – Dijo con malicia, levantándose y mirando la hoja de papel en la cual el rubio garabateaba.

"Jamás olvido encomiendas de nuestro señor." – Masculló, arrastrando las palabras – "Estaba esperando un tiempo prudencial para ganarme totalmente la confianza de Granger,"

"¿La tienes?" – Preguntó, ocultando una sonrisa.

"Completamente." – Susurro con orgullo.

"Bien, entonces mandaré le comunicado. ¿Alguna especificación?"

"Hoy en la sala del ala norte a las tres de la tarde, ni un minuto más." – Dijo fuertemente.

"Perfecto."

Cuando Draco se quedó solo, sonrió.

Cuatro meses de espera eran suficientes, tenía que hacerlo sin dudar. Su vida estaba en riesgo, su vida estaba en juego. Lord Voldemort no perdonaba errores.

No era simplemente por orgullo que debía poner en marcha el plan de Voldemort, era por conservar su vida.

Esperaría pacientemente a que ella llegara. De ello dependía si seguía vivo o después de ese día, dejaría de existir. A pesar de que Hermione Granger ya era diferente ante sus ojos, tenía que hacerlo.

Los sentimientos nunca habían sido su fuerte, solo significaban debilidad, y no permitiría que, solo por conocerlos, todo por lo que luchó se perdiera en cuestión de segundos.

Nadie, ni siquiera Hermione Granger, haría que perdiera eso. Se lo había prometido… y debía cumplirlo.

– _**EdM –**_

No había permitido que nadie supiera que regresó a Londres. McGonagall podía obligarla a desistir de su estadía en Bristol y decirle que debía volver a Londres. Y ella no quería eso.

Por tal, no fue a la reunión que tenían los de la Orden un día después de su arribo y decidió volver rápidamente. Y ahí estaba, dejando una pequeña maleta en el piso de su habitación.

Tampoco supo de Harry. Él no se había comunicado con nadie.

Buscó un pergamino y escribió una nota a Andrew y otra a Elizabeth pidiendo verse en una hora en la cafetería cerca de su escondite. La información que Ginny, Justin y Luna le proporcionaron fue espectacular y se sorprendió de lo mucho que avanzaban.

Los aurores del Ministerio no erraban del todo. Los mortífagos se refugiaban en ciudades de la costa, como una estrategia que aún no descifraban.

Tocó su vientre, sonriendo.

Sabía que ponía en riesgo al niño que esperaba, sabía que era muy peligroso todo y que cada cosa, cada una, le afectaba al niño mucho más que a ella. Sin embargo seguía, a pesar de todo.

Observó su lechuza alejarse, después, se sentó en la cama, fregando ligeramente sus manos contra su cara.

Estaba cansada. El peso del bebé aumentaba cada vez y el viaje había sido agotador.

Movió su varita y en ese momento, todas las pocas cosas que estaban dentro de la maleta comenzaron a desfilar una a una, colocándose en su respectivo lugar.

Se recostó en la cama y al pensar en Elizabeth y Andrew, una opresión grande en el pecho no la dejó respirar, su pulso se aceleró y sentía su corazón latir rápidamente. De pronto, se sintió muy nerviosa y quería llorar.

Un presentimiento. Angustioso.

Algo había sucedido. Estaba segura.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar lentamente y calmarse. Esa sensación era desesperante.

Estuvo mucho tiempo así, pero su corazón seguía latiendo rápido y su respiración no se controlaba.

¿Qué le sucedía?

"Cálmate, Hermione." – Se dijo a si misma y acarició lentamente su barriga – "Cálmate, esto no le hace bien al bebé."

Y poco a poco, como si se tratara de un vaso de agua al que viran para que toda el agua acumulada caiga, fue calmándose.

Miró su reloj y observó que solo faltaban cinco minutos para ir con Andrew y Elizabeth.

Se levantó rápidamente y tomando su varita de la cama, volvió a esa pequeña sala, se puso el abrigo y salió hacia la sala donde estaba el traslador. Duró poco esa sensación extraña. Con ese estado, debió a aprender a usar bien ese medio de trasporte.

Caminó a paso rápido a la cafetería, entró despacio y observó todo el lugar. Andrew estaba en una mesa, mirando por la ventana.

Ella sonrió y caminó entre las mesas.

"Andrew." – Dijo Hermione – "Hola."

"Hola. ¿Cómo te fue?" – Preguntó cuando ella se sentó frente a él.

"Muy bien."

"Me alegro mucho." – Susurró, fingiendo alegría.

"Gracias." – Dijo sonriendo – "¿Elizabeth aún no llega?"

"No."

La actitud del chico llegó a desconcertarla un poco. Actuaba de otra manera a como siempre solía hacerlo.

Diferente…

"He averiguado muchas cosas." – Dijo Hermione, tratando de no observar los ojos del chico que la miraban fijamente.

Draco iba a decir algo, cuando Elizabeth se sentó en una silla, sin saludarlos. Su rostro estaba desmejorado y varias lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede, Elizabeth?" – Preguntó Hermione, tomando una de las manos temblorosas de la rubia.

"Mis padres…" – Susurró lentamente – "Mis padres…" – Y las lágrimas salieron solas. Ella cubrió con sus manos su cara, llorando sin consuelo.

Hermione respiró agitadamente, solo una idea se le venía a la cabeza y rogaba por dentro que no fuera cierta. Su presentimiento podía ser cierto. Draco fingió asombro, sabia ya que le sucedía y a qué se refería.

"¿Qué les sucedió?" – Preguntó nuevamente Hermione, con un nudo en el pecho.

Elizabeth no respondió, solo gemía e hipaba.

"Tranquilízate." – Dijo lentamente Andrew – "Y cuéntanos… ¿Qué les sucedió a tus padres?"

La rubia se limpió algunas lágrimas y levantó la mirada, llorando.

"Los asesinaron esta madrugada." – Musitó, sin dejar de llorar – "Los malditos me obligaron a mirar como los asesinaban." – Masculló y después escondió su rostro, llorando con verdadero dolor – "Los asesinaron frente a mi… y después se fueron, huyeron, dejándome este papel."

Hermione tomó el papel negro que la chica le entregaba. Lo abrió lentamente, ignorando el repentino mareo que sintió.

Una M escrita con sangre estaba en su centro.

"Malditos." – Masculló la castaña y abrazó a Elizabeth, queriendo reconfortarla.

Hermione observó como Andrew tomaba el papel y lo arrugaba con furia, despedazándolo poco a poco.

"Conocí a un tipo ayer en la tarde." – Dijo Andrew, con enojo en la voz – "Un mago." – Hermione lo observó – "Me dijo que tiene información valiosa." – Siguió mirando al suelo – "Que sabe la ubicación exacta de un escondite de mortífagos aquí en Bristol."

"¿En serio?" – Preguntó Hermione, aún abrazando a la rubia.

"Si." – Dijo, casi sonriendo – "Él les ha seguido la pista y hace algunos días nos observó caminando por los muelles y te reconoció. Me dijo tu nombre, pero aún no confío."

"¿Te dijo la ubicación?" – Preguntó Elizabeth, sorprendiéndolos.

"No." – Contestó – "Quiere que vaya hoy en la tarde a un lugar cercano al escondite y me dirá su ubicación."

"No podemos confiar." – Dijo Hermione – "Es posible que el asesinato de los padres de Elizabeth sea una advertencia. Ellos ya saben que ustedes están conmigo y los tres corremos riesgo. Puede ser que en este momento nos vigilen y no lo sepamos."

"No, ellos no saben que yo estoy contigo." – Dijo la rubia – "No me lo dijeron."

"Tal vez para no alertarnos." – Siguió Hermione.

"Creo que ellos no lo saben." – Dijo Andrew – "Los mortífagos la hubieran secuestrado hasta que Elizabeth les dijera donde estás. No desperdiciarían una oportunidad así. Ellos saben que tú eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y quién mejor que tú para llegar a él."

Hermione aceptó esa teoría. Podía ser cierta, pero también podía ser una manera de distracción. Por dentro, esa voz que siempre nos dice que hacer le gritaba que ellos ya sabían que ella estaba en Bristol, sola, sin Harry. Tuvo miedo.

También, ese supuesto mago podía ser un mortífago. Aquel pretexto podía ser una trampa.

"Iré a esa cita." – Dijo de pronto el chico – "No pierdo nada con ir y saber si es verdad o no."

"Yo iré contigo." – Dijo decidida Elizabeth.

"No, no quiero exponerte." – Musitó Andrew con semblante serio.

"Andrew." – Dijo ella, mirándolo – "Tú quieres buscar a eso malditos hijos de perra porque asesinaron a tus padres, ahora yo también quiero hacerlo. Y quieras o no, iré contigo."

Draco se maldijo por dentro. Pensó que ella estaría tan vulnerable por la muerte de sus padres que no los acompañaría. Su error.

"Bien." – Dijo Andrew – "Espero que a ti no se te ocurra lo mismo" – Dijo, mirando a Hermione.

"Iré con ustedes." – Dijo la castaña, decidida.

"Tu condición es muy delicada." – Advirtió – "Si es una trampa, es exponerse demasiado."

"Yo también tengo motivos para querer encontrar a los mortífagos y no me harás cambiar de parecer." – Exclamó ella con soberbia, mirándolo con aire retador – "Vine a Bristol por esa razón y ahora que, posiblemente tenemos una fuente para saber la ubicación de los mortífagos, no la desperdiciaré."

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Había sido sencillo.

"Bien." – Dijo Andrew – "Nos veremos aquí a las dos de la tarde y después iremos."

"Perfecto." – Dijo Elizabeth, limpiando algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Hermione asintió.

Draco miró a las dos mujeres frente a él.

Si Elizabeth venía sería beneficioso. Una testigo que observara el secuestro de Granger era algo beneficioso. No podía pedir más. Ella sola había caído. Su final estaba cerca.

Pero Draco no contó con lo que pensaba Hermione. Ella avisaría a Ginny, Luna y Justin sobre el descubrimiento de un escondite mortífago en Bristol, solo por precaución, pero decidió no decírselo. Alertarlos era ponerlos nerviosos y la decisión que ellos dos tenían era firme y esa firmeza la necesitaban mucho.

Enviaría la carta cuando llegara, eso haría.

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ __►_**

.-.  
_2006–08–28_  
.-.

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
Feliz cumpleaños "Entre Dos Mundos"  
¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

Si, si, hoy es un día especial. Mi Fic cumple un año en la página y como soy tan buena madre, quise publicarlo en esta fecha y así premiarlo con sus lindos comentarios. (_Mia se limpia una lágrima dramáticamente)_ No actualice antes porque también quería que el capítulo 11 sea publicado en el año, y como ha esa edad se entra a nuestro querido Hogwarts, sería doble celebración, je, je.

¿Qué puedo decir de esta historia que amo mucho y que es la primera que se me ocurrió?

¿Qué se inspiró en varios Fic que leí y uno de ellos se llama _"Turbulencia"_?  
¿Qué su nombre original era _"Hechos que cambiaron vidas"_? **:S**  
¿Qué la primera parte de su primer capítulo fue escrito en una servilleta? ¬¬  
¿Qué publiqué sólo dos capítulos en una comunidad de Harry Potter y jamás he vuelto a publicarlo? **:D**  
¿Qué cambie un poco la trama original para adaptarla al sexto libro?

Oh, si, este Fic me ha constado y por eso lo quiero mucho.

Es mi bebé querido y el más santo de todos mis Fics. Es como el **_Ángel_** entre tantos **_Demonios_**. Je, je.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que iniciaron conmigo esta aventura, a los que siguen fieles a ella, a los que la han dejado sola y abandonada _(aspirando a que lean alguna vez esta nota en un momento no tan lejano)_ y a los que les llamó la atención después… ah, si… y también a los lectores silenciosos.

¡Muchas gracias a todos¡No sería nada sin ustedes!

Dejando sentimentalismos a un lado, pasemos a este capítulo.

_**Diferente.**_

Eso es todo lo que rodea la trama de este capítulo. Cada uno es diferente a su manera y en pensamiento de otros, como también la situación lo es.

Hermione: ha tenido varias sorpresas, entre ellas el embarazo de Ginny. Y hablando de ella, ha decidido no decírselo a Harry para proteger al niño y no darle una carga. ¿Qué piensan de eso?. ¿Malo o bueno?

Draco Malfoy: ve "diferente" a Hermione y ha cambiado mucho en estos cuatro meses. Su coraza aún sigue ahí, pero no es tan fuerte como antes ¿Seguirá así?

La muerte de los padres de Elizabeth, la ayuda de un mago para encontrar un escondite mortífago y esa emboscada que tiene como único fin secuestrar a Hermione están complicando la guerra de manera alarmante.

Harry: Él aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.

Ahora, como no podía ser de otra manera, doy las gracias por su hermosos RR a:

_**+ irmafran +  
+ adrianita ) +  
+ .-Lovely-Sheikah-. +  
+ ZhirruUrie +**_  
**_+ ChicaMalfoy +  
+ Terry Moon +_**  
_**+ DanGrint +**_  
**_+ alejandra +_**

Muchas gracias por ese tiempo que dedican a leer cada cosa que escribo.

A las lectoras que no tiene cuenta en FanFictions, le contestaré de manera personal en mi profile, busquen la respuesta debajo de la pequeña reseña del Fic. Y pido disculpas por copiar esa idea a otras escritoras. También pueden visitarlo y pegarle una hojeada a nuevas historias con sus respectivas sinopsis de historias que pienso publicar y me dicen que opinan.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que recuerden que el añito de vida publicada del Fic merece felicitaciones y con un RR ¡que mejor!

Se cuidan y nos leeremos muy pronto.

Besos…

**-; - ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	12. Vía a la autodestrucción

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo los que no reconozcan. Solo los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

****

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 12_

**_+ Vía a la autodestrucción +_**

Hermione miró a la lechuza alejarse.

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo siempre algo inexplicable latir sin control en su pecho. ¿Era desesperación?. ¿Tal vez miedo? No estaba segura, pero lo que fuera estaba acabándola tanto que sentía algunas veces ganas de gritar.

Tocó su estómago y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aquel pequeño ser ya tenía como cuatro meses dentro de ella.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Andrew: _"Tu condición es muy delicada."_

Era cierto, era muy cierto.

Cada cosa que hacía, cada lágrima derramada y cada sensación sentida le afectaban el doble a su hijo. No dejaba de pensar que era una mala madre, que exponía a su bebé a deformaciones por sus negligencias, pero no desistía.

Su anhelo de venganza no se lo permitía.

Debía cuidarse más, no exponerse tanto. Porque sabía, algo se lo decía, que esa cita para dar informes sobre mortífagos no era más que una trampa.

Una trampa a la que irían gustosos.

Pero el recuerdo de Ron, su rostro sin vida, su amor, todo hacía que ignorara a esa alerta que gritaba su cuerpo y que se planteara más fuerte el objetivo de encontrar a los mortífagos y a Draco Malfoy. Sólo para vengarse de ellos, para reclamarle y para destruirlo como él lo hizo hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Si era una trampa... al menos Luna, Ginny y Justin lo sabrían y avisarían a los aurores de Londres.

Faltaban dos horas para ir a ese edificio y súbitamente, un deseo de no ir se apoderó de su cuerpo.

"No, Hermione." – Se dijo a si misma – "Debes ir. Involucraste tanto a Andrew y Elizabeth que ahora no vas a huir como una rata y dejarlos solos. No eres como los mortífagos… no eres como ellos."

Y pensó en Elizabeth… ¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos?

Cerró los ojos, y sólo bastó ello para que en su mente, se recreara la escena que ella pudo haber vivido. Sangre por todos lados, encapuchados con túnicas negras, máscaras plateadas y sonrisas sádicas acorralándola a ella y a sus padres. Varios rayos, crucios y después, ese maldito destello verde saliendo de varias varitas.

Se levantó de la silla, tratando calmarse.

Tuvo que ser horrible…

Y sin embargo, ella tenía las fuerzas suficientes para continuar.

Sí, el deseo de venganza podía convertir a las personas en seres humanos fuertes, colocarles una fachada para evitarles más dolor, cuando el verdadero dolor es engañarse a uno mismo.

Terminarían mal, hasta ella terminaría destruida si no hacía algo al respecto, pero la sed de venganza, el deseo de encontrar a los mortífagos y a Draco Malfoy era mucho que la hacía olvidar de cada riesgo.

De su propia vía a la autodestrucción.

Sacó su varita de su abrigo y la dejó en la mesa. Caminó hasta su habitación y sacó otro un poco más abrigado. El invierno estaba siendo cruel con ellos.

Ahora su pensamiento se desvió a Andrew Burke, a aquel moreno que fue de gran ayuda.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan decidido en sus objetivos, en cierta parte se identificaba mucho con él. Tenían ideas similares, gustos similares y hasta casi compartían criterios por igual.

Era alguien que podía atraer a cualquier chica sólo por la personalidad que tenía y para desgracia suya, ella poco a poco había sido atraída, aunque no se diera cuenta del todo.

Se sentía a gusto cuando hablaban, cuando estaba cerca y se despedían siempre con un beso en la mejilla. Se sentía protegida cuando él le pedía que no se esforzara tanto en sus búsquedas porque podría hacerle daño a su hijo. Era atento, educado.

Y cada cosa había ayudado a acrecentar ese interés por él.

Lo quería como a un amigo, pero lo que la frustraba era no saber si lo quería como a un hombre. Si ese cariño iba más allá.

Ni ella misma podía responderlo… tal vez por miedo a la verdad.

Tomó nuevamente su varita y se sentó.

Esperaría unos minutos más y después se iría…

Sin saber que jamás regresaría.

– _**EdM –**_

Draco se inclinó levemente frente a su señor cuando él puso su mano pálida y huesuda sobre su hombro.

No permitiría que él se adentrara en su mente.

"Puedo decir, Draco Malfoy, que hasta el momento has sido de gran ayuda." – Siseó el Lord. Él no levantó la mirada – "Y que, por ese motivo, mi confianza se ha abierto otra vez hacia ti y hacia tu familia."

"Gracias, mi Lord." – Susurró despacio Draco.

Voldemort rió y se alejó lentamente. El rubio pudo respirar nuevamente y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

"Con Hermione Granger en nuestros dominios, Harry Potter estará más cerca de nosotros." – Dijo en un tono que se acercaba a la alegría – "Draco Malfoy, tu nombre siempre será recordado por mi… y eso ya es mucho."

"Gracias, mi señor." – Volvió a decir, siempre quieto, siempre con voz neutral, siempre mirando hacia abajo.

"No quiero errores." – Dijo después de un momento eterno de silencio, utilizando un tono de voz fuerte, como el que utiliza un dueño a sus perros – "Porque si fallas… créeme que ésta vez mi amenaza se cumplirá sin vacilaciones. Sabes que no juego Draco, tú padre debió habértelo dicho muchas veces." – Terminó con su voz llena de amenaza.

"Si, señor." – Dijo Draco – "No lo defraudaré, de eso puede estar seguro."

"Perfecto. Ahora retírate y has feliz a tu amo." – Musitó despacio.

"Con su permiso."

Draco hizo otra reverencia y sin mirarlo, salió a paso rápido de la sala.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, pudo respirar el aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Había sobrevivido a otra cita con su señor.

Caminó a pasos lentos esta vez por el pasillo y viró a la derecha, tomó el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió.

Blaise Zabinni y otros mortífagos más estaban en la sala.

"Buenas tardes, caballeros." – Saludó – "Llegó el momento de movilizarse. Saben muy bien que de ésta misión depende la vida de cada uno de nosotros. Un simple error, por muy pequeño que sea, nos empuja a la muerte. Nuestro señor quiere perfección y perfección le daremos… ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Nadie contestó.

"Bien, confío en ustedes caballeros. No me decepcionen."

Cada uno de los cinco mortífagos desfilaron por la puerta. Draco se quedó quieto, esperando que salgan.

Blaise Zabinni se acercó.

"Es tiempo de que varios aprecien tus dotes de actor, Blaise." – Dijo Draco, una un vestigio de sonrisa en su rostro.

"Después de esto, hasta el Señor Tenebroso querrá darme un premio." – Exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa de satisfacción grande.

"Te lo dará, eso es seguro. Será un premio grande… pero no tanto como el mío." – Dijo con arrogancia – "Ahora vamos, que debemos partir ya."

Y dando la vuelta, salió de la habitación, ondulando su capa con elegancia.

Blaise rió.

"Pobre de ti, Draco." – Musitó – "No sabes lo que te espera."

Sin desaparecer aquel gesto de triunfo de su rostro, salió el también, cerrando la puerta, saboreando de antemano los beneficios de esa misión.

– _**EdM –**_

"Hola." – Saludó Hermione a Elizabeth – "¿Y Andrew?"

"Aún no llega." – Respondió la rubia.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus ojos seguían inflamados y que su voz era forzada a sonar estable. En su mirada, la tristeza era tan fácil de leer como una letra de tamaño gigante.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó ella.

"Sí… podría decir que sí." – Murmuró con tono ausente – "Pero me concentraré únicamente en lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Quiero encontrar a esos malditos y matarlos con mis propias manos, hacerlos sufrir tanto como ellos lo hicieron conmigo." – Masculló con odio.

Hermione tomó su hombro.

"Vamos a encontrarlos, no te preocupes."

Elizabeth asintió y se tragó varias lágrimas, pensando siempre en la dulce venganza.

Esperaron dos minutos y un auto se estacionó frente a ellas, de él salió Andrew, con una sonrisa.

"Hola, llegaron temprano." – Dijo el chico, sonriéndoles.

"Si, yo no podía permanecer en mi casa." – Dijo Elizabeth, sonriendo tristemente.

"Yo salí más temprano." – Dijo Hermione, acariciando levemente el hombro de la rubia – "¿Y porqué el auto?"

"El lugar está un poco lejos y es mejor trasladarse en esto." – Respondió – "Suban creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para llegar."

Elizabeth abrió la puerta de atrás y después ambas subieron. Andrew entró y arrancó el motor.

"He estado pensando que tal vez no deberíamos ir." – Comenzó el chico – "Sé que es una oportunidad grande, pero tampoco tenemos por qué exponernos así. No podemos descartar que sea una trampa."

"Pero si en verdad es cierto, no podemos desperdiciar ésta oportunidad." – Opinó Elizabeth.

"Claro, pero debemos estar preparados para todo." – Dijo Andrew, dando la vuelta en una esquina y siguiendo en línea recta.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos y después, la voz de Hermione de oyó.

"Quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho. Fue por mi que se involucraron en esto y… me culpo por lo que pueda pasarles." – Dijo la castaña con voz triste – "Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nunca me conozcan."

"No digas tonterías, Hermione." – Dio Elizabeth – "Yo te ayudé porque así lo quise. No me obligaste a nada."

"Si, pero por mi culpa… tus padres fueron asesinados." – Terminó con un susurro, porque su garganta fue atravesada por un nudo enorme.

"¡No fue tu culpa!" – Le dijo la rubia – "Las cosas pasan por algo y hay que tomarlas como son."

"No ayudaste, Hermione." – Se oyó la voz de Andrew. Hermione lo miró por el espejo retrovisor – "Sin ti, tal vez nunca hubiéramos tenido tantos avances como los que tenemos ahora." – Hermione sonrió, bajando la cabeza – "Así que no pienses cosas que no son."

Ella asintió y después de un momento, Andrew detuvo el auto.

"Es aquí." – Dijo él y bajó del auto.

Elizabeth bajó por la otra puerta y Hermione por la otra.

Cuando el aire frío chocó con su cara y levantó la mirada, el sentimiento de alerta despertó más en ella.

Al ver un edificio de unos nueve pisos y de aspecto abandonado, supo que nada iría bien de ese momento en adelante…

No se equivocaba.

– _**EdM –**_

Ginny volvió a leer la carta, negando con la cabeza y soltando su abrigo de las manos.

"Ginny¿qué sucede?" – Preguntó Justin.

"Hermione…" – Levantó la mirada – "Hermione va a encontrarse con alguien que le dará información sobre un escondite de mortífagos en esa ciudad."

Luna se tapó la boca con las manos y Justin maldijo por lo bajo.

"Eso es una trampa y eso nos confirma que Voldemort ya sabe que Hermione está sola en Bristol." – Exclamó el castaño

"¿Qué hacemos?" – Preguntó alterada la pelirroja.

"Hay que avisarle a Harry, él llegó esta mañana al cuartel de Londres. Ahora, Ginny, tú debes quedarte aquí. Harry irá a Bristol, y si te ve, el anonimato de tu hijo se pierde."

Ella asintió, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas.

"Faltan cinco minutos, así que debemos irnos de inmediato a Londres." – Volvió a decir el chico mientras anotaba en un papel la dirección del edificio – "Luna, vamos."

"Te prometo que no dejaré que nada le pase a Hermione." – Le dijo Luna – "Y tampoco a Harry."

La rubia caminó hasta Justin y tomando un candado, desaparecieron enseguida.

Ginny se sentó en un sofá, ocultando su cara en las manos, sintiendo impotencia.

Hace sólo unos minutos habían descubierto que ya Lord Voldemort sabía que Hermione estaba sola en Bristol, y ahora ella estaba en camino a una trampa. ¿Por qué no lo descubrieron antes? Esa realidad siempre había estado ante sus ojos y nadie se dio cuenta.

Si a Hermione le pasaba algo, sería su culpa por no haber descifrado antes la verdad.

Trato de calmarse, pensando en su hijo, pero no pudo, su angustia era mucha.

Sólo confiaba en que Justin y Luna llegaran lo más pronto con Harry y fueran a rescatar a Hermione.

Deseaba nada más eso… pero era ya demasiado tarde.

– _**EdM –**_

Hermione y Elizabeth sacaron sus varitas.

"Faltan algunos minutos aún." – Dijo Andrew, caminando delante de ellas – "Debemos esperar."

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"Tom Dramay." – Contestó el chico.

Los tres entraron al edificio. Las paredes estaban sucias, los vidrios llenos de polvo y algunos trizados o rotos. El suelo estaba cubierto de varios escombros, papeles o simplemente de pedazos de algún material aislante. Subieron varias escaleras, hasta llegar al sexto piso.

"¿Vivía en Londres?"

"Sí." – Contestó con sequedad.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. La voz de Andrew cambió en un momento. No era suave como solía serlo. El tono que había utilizado lo había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba en donde o de quién lo había escuchado.

Elizabeth se acercó a ella y le susurró.

"Algo está mal."

Y Hermione tuvo miedo.

Cuando iba a decirles que se fueran de ese lugar, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose hizo eco en el abandonado piso. Los tres dieron la vuelta.

Parado cerca de la puerta estaba un hombre, un hombre que a cada paso que daba, hacía retroceder a las dos mujeres hasta dejarlas a la misma altura que Andrew. Él dio un paso y la risa del mago se oyó. Era tenebrosa y Hermione junto con Elizabeth lo apuntaron con sus varitas.

"¿Tom Dramay?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Granger."

Y en esos momentos supo que ir a ese lugar fue el error más grande que había cometido.

– _**EdM –**_

Luna y Justin corrieron hasta la sala, donde sabían, Harry y los de la Orden estarían.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" – Preguntó alterada Minerva McGonagall al observar a los dos jóvenes entrar sin educación al lugar.

"Saben que Hermione está sola en Bristol." – Dijeron los dos a coro.

Harry se levantó de su asiento.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo descubrimos hace pocos minutos, por una nueva información que conseguimos." – Dijo alterado Justin – "Ahora debemos ir por ella, para estos momentos debe estar reunida con un mago que les diría la ubicación de un supuesto escondite de mortífagos en Bristol."

"¿Sabes dónde se encontrarían?" – Preguntó Remus Lupin.

"Ésta es la dirección." – Dijo, entregándole un papel.

"Alerten a aurores y pidan que vayan a ésta dirección lo más pronto posible." – Ordenó Harry, dejando el papel en la mesa – "Nosotros iremos ahora."

"Voy con ustedes." – Dijo Remus.

"No, quédese aquí… usted lleve a los aurores a ese lugar."

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la habitación corriendo. Llegaron a un cuarto pequeño. Tomó un pequeño papel, leyó la dirección que Justin le mostraba, y lo convirtió en un traslador.

"Ella está bien." – Dijo Luna.

Harry asintió y los tres tocaron el papel.

Antes de ser tragado por el traslador, Harry no pudo alejar aquel sentimiento de culpa que lo estaba ahogando.

Si Hermione fuera capturada por los mortífagos, él nunca se lo perdonaría…

– _**EdM –**_

"¿Quieren saber la ubicación de ese escondrijo de mortífagos?" – Dijo el anciano.

"Para eso estamos en ese lugar." – Exclamó Andrew.

Tom Dramay sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

"Debería decirles que tienen mucho coraje al venir hasta ese lugar. Por favor, señoritas¿podrían bajar esas varitas?" – Preguntó con una amabilidad poco creíble.

Hermione lo miró, levantando una ceja y dio un paso más.

"¿Qué pide a cambio de la ubicación?" – Preguntó con valentía, una que hace mucho no usaba – "Porque no creo que usted nos diga esa ubicación de manera espontánea."

"No pido nada a cambio porque ya hicieron lo suficiente, señorita Granger." – Musitó Tom.

"¿Puede decirnos donde está?" – Preguntó Elizabeth.

Volvió a sonreír y levantó su mano.

"Está aquí." – Dijo con triunfo en la voz – "Están en ella."

Y en ese instante, tres sombras aparecieron frente a ellos, y con sólo un movimiento de varita, sus cuerpos se pegaron a la pared.

"Bienvenidos a la cueva del lobo." – Musitó el anciano, convirtiéndose en cuestión de segundos en Blaise Zabinni.

– _**EdM –**_

Harry, Luna y Justin aterrizaban en el suelo de las afueras de un edificio abandonado.

Fue Harry que, al ver los edificios de aspecto abandonado al frente, intento gritar, pero Justin le tapó la boca.

"No, no debemos dar muestras que estamos aquí. Hermione dijo que no había avisado a ninguno de esos dos chicos que envío ésa carta." – Dijo el castaño.

Harry hizo un sonio de exasperación.

"Quiero que ustedes rodeen el edificio y entren por la puerta de atrás. Yo iré al frente. Si logran verlos, con mucho sigilo desármenlos, hasta ese momento, ustedes o yo, ya habremos oído el sonido."

Luna y Justin asintieron y los tres se dispersaron rápidamente.

"Hermione, por favor, resiste." – Murmuró Harry.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de aquel lugar, puso un pie en el suelo lleno de polvo y al cerrar la puerta, sintió que no tenía nada que hacer.

Todo se había perdido.

– _**EdM –**_

"Zabinni." – Masculló Hermione.

"Un gusto volver a verla, señorita." – Dijo con burla – "Y siempre acompañada de estos muggles." – Se acercó lentamente a ella y tomó su barbilla – "Presumes de inteligencia, linda… ¿nunca pensaste que esto podría ser una trampa?"

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Andrew cayó al suelo y un mortífago le dio una patada en el estómago. El chico arrojó sangre por la boca y tosió

"¡Andrew!" – Gritaron las dos chicas.

Blaise rió, y tomó con fuerza el rostro de Hermione.

"¿Qué crees que sucedería si uno de mis hombres te golpea de la misma manera?" – Preguntó, mirándola y levantando sus cejas.

"Maldito." – Masculló.

Elizabeth también cayó al suelo. Un mortífago la tomó de los cabellos y con salvajismo, la golpeó en la mejilla. El sonido de dolor perforó sus oídos.

"¡Detente!" – Gritó desesperada.

Blaise rió y los mortífagos siguieron golpeando con fuerza a los dos chicos. Hermione bajo su cabeza, llorando.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Preguntó Hermione, entre lágrimas.

"A ti."

La castaña levantó su cabeza y lo miró.

"Tú ahora eres nuestra prisionera." – Exclamó el mortífago – "No sabes como nos vamos a divertir." – Él levantó la mano y el mortífago que sostenía a Elizabeth por los cabellos le dio un golpe tan fuerte que bastó para que se la rubia desmayara.

"¡Elizabeth!" – Gritó Hermione, llorando.

"Ésta estúpida muggle sólo servirá para llevarle un mensaje a Potter." – Se acercó a ella y le puso en la chaqueta un sobre negro – "Y ese estúpido muggle." – Dijo señalando a Andrew, desmayado en el suelo, y moviéndolo con el pie – "Como una amenaza."

Cerró los ojos. Por su culpa, Elizabeth estaba medio muerta. Por su culpa, posiblemente Andrew moriría.

"Perdónemele." – Musitó despacio.

En ese mismo momento, Blaise Zabinni la apuntó con la varita, obligándola a levantar el mentón. Otro mortífago apuntaba a Andrew con la suya.

"Te veo después, cariño."

Y de su varita, el rayo del _Desmaius_ salió rápidamente, dejándola inconsciente.

Blaise cargó a Hermione y otros mortífagos a Andrew.

"El traslador está en la terraza del edificio." – Le dijo un mortífago más joven a Blaise.

"Vamos."

Y salieron de la habitación.

El mortífago sonrió… había sido tan fácil.

– _**EdM –**_

Harry oyó las voces de personas en el piso sexto.

Se pegó totalmente a la pared.

"El traslador está en la terraza del edificio." – Oyó decir a alguien.

"Vamos." – Respondió otro.

No reconocía esas voces. Ninguna era la de Andrew Burke. Sólo había una opción…

Mortífagos.

Subió a prisa y con cuidado las escaleras. ¿Habrían encontrado a Hermione?

Al estar separados unos pocos metros en el piso ocho, pudo ver claramente que un hombre cubierto de negro, tenía en sus brazos a Hermione y otros, sostenían a Andrew Burke. No quiso esperar, levantó su varita y un _Experlliarmus _salió de ella, chocando en la espalda de uno de esos tantos hombres.

Y cuando aquel que tenía a Hermione en brazos dio la vuelta, su rostro se mostró. Harry lo reconoció enseguida.

"Blaise Zabinni."

"Harry Potter… un gusto volver a verte." – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica y sus ojos brillantes de odio.

– _**EdM –**_

Luna y Justin se detuvieron, oyendo un estruendo.

"Es en el piso de arriba." – Dijo el chico.

Quiso correr pero Luna lo detuvo del brazo.

"Mira." – Dijo la rubia, apuntando con su varita a un bulto sobre el suelo, dentro de una habitación.

Se acercaron despacio y Justin la volteó. Los cabellos de Elizabeth se corrieron por toda su cara y les permitieron ver los rastros de golpes y la sangre que aún estaba en ella.

La reanimaron enseguida y Justin le preguntó que sucedió. Ella los miró, confundida aún, pero al ver sus varitas, pensó que podían ser aurores.

"Mortífagos… mortífagos." – Fue lo único que dijo.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sus miradas se entendieron rápidamente…

Harry corría peligro.

– _**EdM –**_

"Llévenselos." – Ordenó Zabinni.

Harry levantó la varita, dispuesto a atacar, pero Zabinni se interpuso entre los mortífagos y él.

"No impedirás que Granger y ese estúpido muggle vengan con nosotros." – Retó, mascullando cada palabra.

"Claro que puedo… ¡RICTUSEMPRA!"

"¡PROTEGO!"

Y en ese momento una batalla de hechizos se desató, mientras que en el ascensor se abría y los mortífagos sacaban a Hermione.

Uno de ellos apuntó el cuerpo de Andrew y él abrió los ojos, respirado rápidamente.

"Señor, Harry Potter está en este lugar." – Informó con su voz firme siempre.

"¡Mierda!" – Masculló y se levantó de inmediato – "Lleven a Granger al cuartel. No dejaré que ese estúpido me arrebate la gloria."

Los jóvenes asesinos obedecieron y desparecieron con el cuerpo de Hermione. Draco caminó hasta las escaleras mientras oía sinnúmero de palabras incomprensibles en la parte de abajo.

Sonrió para sí. Su varita se apuntó hasta el piso de abajo y varias chispas color verde se esparcieron…

"No sabes a lo que te enfrentarás, Potter." – Musitó.

– _**EdM –**_

Blaise esquivó con rapidez una luz violeta y en ese momento, varia luces verdes aparecieron por las escaleras.

Draco estaba ya despierto.

"Busca a tu sangre sucia, Potter." – Dijo Zabinni – "Espero que la encuentres."

Y en sólo cuestión de segundos, el mortífago despareció.

Harry corrió escaleras arriba.

"¡HERMIONE!" – Gritó. Su voz se oyó extraña por la estrechez de aquel pasillo – "¡HERMIONE!"

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y caminó hasta un viejo cuarto. Una ventana estaba abierta y por ella entraba un poco de gotas de lluvia, de nieve y un poco de brisa invernal. Al otro lado, estaba la puerta que daba a la terraza.

Harry sintió la angustia recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo, no podía evitar temer por Hermione. Ella peligraba si Voldemort ya sabía que no estaba junto a él

Era la carnada perfecta.

"¡HERMIONE!" – Gritó más fuerte, haciendo que las paredes encerraran el sonido e hicieran el eco más espeluznante. Caminó hasta la puerta pero el sonido de unos pasos detrás suyo lo hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta lentamente.

"No está aquí. No la hallarás… Potter" – Dijo la persona que emergía de la oscuridad, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry mantuvo la respiración…

"Draco Malfoy." – Masculló con rabia.

La luz lo aclaró por completo, haciendo brillar sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos grises.

Él solamente sonrió con cinismo.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–09–23  
_.-.

_Se que de una u otra forma es difícil de explicar  
Voy hundiéndome en silencio en lo más hondo del mar_

_**-Las Lolas-**_

Hola¿Cómo van, gente?. ¡He vuelto con otro chap!

Éste capítulo es similar al cambio que da un niño al entrar a Hogwarts.

La trama ya ha entrado a su parte emocionante: Hermione ha sido secuestrada y Harry Potter se enfrentará a Draco Malfoy al fin. Y ninguna de estas dos cosas no son tan buenas que se digan y tampoco van a traer algo bueno.

¿Qué se puede esperar ahora?

Para saberlo, deben seguir leyendo la historia, je, je ;)

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus lindos RR a:

**_+ silviota +  
+ Terry Moon +  
+ alejandra +_**

¿Y que pasó?. ¿Ya bajamos en número? Por mí, manden RR, cuantos más, mejor :D

Y sigo yo con las recomendaciones:

_The Conspirancy:_ de **SilverWomen**  
_Hay un poco de Draco/Hermione en este Fic. Se los juro, es una excelente trama y muy buen Fic._

_Poción XI y la noble perforación de la botella_ de **Miyuki Kobayakawa**  
_Y ésta historia sí que me gusta, gusta. Un Harry/Hermione/Draco escrito de la manera más linda y más real que he leído. Una muy buena historia y eso que está comenzando._

Se me cuidan y espero vernos muy pronto.

Un apapacho…

**-;- ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	13. Sin nada

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo los que no reconozcan. Solo los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

****

* * *

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Entre dos mundos «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 13_

_**+ Sin nada +**_

"Tanto tiempo sin tener el placer de verte… Potter." – Siseó Draco Malfoy, siempre sonriendo, siempre manteniendo en su voz el tono de desafío.

Pero Harry no iba a caer. Había mucho en riesgo y si fallaba, se quedaría sin nada.

"Si traes a Hermione a éste lugar, sana y salva, te puedo asegurar que te dejaré ir, sin daño alguno." – Dijo el moreno, dando un paso al frente, empuñando su varita.

La risa de Draco fue como una bofetada.

"¿Aún sigue creyendo que puedes hacer tu voluntad, Potter?" – Chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza – "Pero que equivocado estás en verdad. Primero muerto antes de devolverte a la sangre sucia."

"Eso puede cumplirse." – Masculló Harry.

"Perfecto."

Y los dos lanzaron un hechizo que hizo que cada cuerpo chocara en las paredes opuestas, con verdadera violencia. Fue Harry quien se recuperó enseguida y apuntó al rubio, practicando un hechizo no verbal que Draco esquivó con rapidez.

"Sigues siendo el mismo incompetente de siempre." – Se burló Draco.

Dos hechizos salieron de sus varitas, sin sonido de orden y sólo un cuerpo cayó lejos, chocando cerca de una ventana. Malfoy se levantó, limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca. Miró detrás de Harry y distinguió a dos personas. Apuntó su varita y el cuerpo de Harry cerró la puerta y enseguida conjuró un encantamiento para bloquear la puerta.

"¡Harry!" – Se oyó gritar. Fue Luna.

"¿Acaso necesitas de guardaespaldas para defenderte?" – Le dijo – "Me das lástima."

Harry se incorporó y con su capa limpió su cara. Un vidrio de sus lentes se trizó.

"No soy como tú." – Atacó. Se irguió y adquirió una pose de seguridad – "Te juro que si no me dices donde está Hermione te mato, Malfoy." – Amenazó, sosteniendo la varita con su mano firme y trasmitiendo por sus ojos un odio incontrolable.

"_Hermione, _no regresará contigo… _Harry_." – Dijo con dulzura. Sonrió. Se burlaba – "Que divertido será estar con ella, a pesar de ser una inmunda." – El moreno dio un paso al frente – "Después de todo, siempre he estado con ella."

Harry se quedó quieto.

Oyeron encantamientos distorsionados. Justin y Luna trataban de derribar la puerta.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó, ocultando la confusión.

Draco mostró sus blancos dientes.

"¿No te suena, Vaya… un gusto conocerte. Nunca pensé verte en persona. Las leyendas como tú son difíciles de encontrar y más en estos tiempos cuando tu nombre es repetido una y otra vez?" – Preguntó, sintiendo que la satisfacción era mucha.

"No puede ser…" – Dijo con incredulidad.

"Granger siempre estuvo con tu peor enemigo, engañada, interpretando muy bien el papel de ingenua que siempre ha tenido. Sí, Potter… Yo soy Andrew Burke." – Y para Harry, fue como si miles de _cruciatus_ chocaran en su cuerpo.

¿Él la había expuesto al peligro?. ¿Él permitió que Hermione fuera secuestrada?

En ese momento sólo quería morirse… o matar a Draco Malfoy. Levantó su varita, mirándolo con desprecio y asco, y cuando iba a pronunciar el hechizo pensado, Draco lo detuvo.

"Espera, espera, Potter. Debes saber algo más." – Dijo con tranquilidad. Y Harry cayó en su juego, deteniéndose – "Algo muy importante sobre tu querida sangre sucia."

Harry lo miró con rencor. Varios aurores llegaban al edificio y entraban.

"¿Qué?"

La sonrisa que le brindó fue un aviso de que nada bueno vendría.

"Yo…" – Dijo con orgullo grande en la voz – "Yo me acosté con ella."

Y el mundo completo de Harry se desplomó.

– _**EdM –**_

"¡Por aquí!" – Gritó Luna, lanzando llamas rojas de su varita.

El sonido de suelas de zapatos subir por las escaleras alivió a los dos jóvenes. Eran muchos, podrían ayudarlos. El que parecía el comandante llegó hasta ellos, junto a Remus Lupin y Minerva McGonagall.

"¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Potter?" – Preguntó Minerva.

"Está en esa habitación." – Dijo Justin. Dos aurores levantaron sus varitas – "Con Draco Malfoy."

Todos se detuvieron, mirando con asombro al joven castaño.

El comandante rápidamente dio órdenes y cinco aurores subieron a pisos superiores y otros bajaron.

"Al momento en que la puerta se derribe, quiero que ustedes le lancen algún hechizo aturdidor a Malfoy. Debe estar vivo. Azkaban y las autoridades estarán felices de recibirlo." – Ordenó el comandante, los chicos asintieron, Minerva y Remus levantaron sus varitas.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron. ¿Harry estaría bien?

– _**EdM –**_

"Así que piensa, Potter." – Dijo con crueldad – "El hijo que espera¿en verdad es de Weasley?" – Harry bajó la cabeza – "Pero quiero que de algo estés seguro. Ese niño, ese bastardo, no va a nacer. Mi sangre jamás se mezclará con la de una sangre sucia."

Y Harry conjuró un _Expelliarmus_ haciendo que el cuerpo de Draco volara y se estrellara nuevamente en la pared, con fuerza.

"¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!" – Gritó desquiciado Harry – "¡SÓLO MERECES MORIR!" – Y su varita se levantó, dispuesto a conjurar el hechizo asesino, pero no lo logró. Draco también la había levantado y el hechizo que jamás pensó oír, resonó en su cabeza.

"¡SECTUMSEMPRA!" – Gritó Draco, en el momento en que la puerta se abría.

Por el pecho de Harry, borbotones de sangre salían sin medida mientras caía al suelo, y ni Luna ni Justin ni los mismos McGonagall y Lupin pudieron conjurar hechizo alguno al observar el cuerpo de héroe del mundo mágico en el suelo, sangrando.

"Jamás me subestimes, Potter." – Masculló Malfoy y sin que nadie lo impidiera, su cuerpo se desvaneció en un aura verde.

Harry Potter no oyó nada, solamente fijó sus ojos a un punto en la nada, sintiendo la vida irse y pudiendo decir: _"Perdóname, Hermione."_

Y las gotas de lluvia que entraban a la habitación por la ventana siguieron su curso, llegando al suelo y al polvo que las llevaba a su propia muerte.

– _**EdM –**_

En su subconsciente, oyó el sonido de gotas de agua chocar en el suelo, torturando su mente; sintió humedad por todos lados, haciéndola temblar; y el eco de pisadas adentró el miedo a su cuerpo.

No quiso abrir los ojos.

El sonido característico de vigas oxidadas hizo eco en todo lo que parecía un calabozo y el sonido de algo arrogado al frío y duro suelo la obligó a abrir los ojos.

Era una persona.

Despacio y con cuidado se levantó, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su espalda y de sus brazos.

La voz conocida de Andrew Burke la hizo llorar de felicidad.

"¿Hermione?" – Llamó el chico.

La castaña se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a los barrotes que los separaban. No podía verlo por la poca luz que existía en ese lugar tétrico, pero su voz le gritaba que estaba herido, golpeado, lastimado.

"Discúlpame." – Susurró Hermione, con la voz temblorosa a causa de las lágrimas.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó el chico.

"Porque por mi pasó todo esto, porque por mi ahora puedes morir." – Dijo apenada y llorosa.

Sintió la cálida mano del moreno tomar la suya y acariciarla despacio.

"No es tu culpa. Fui yo quien insistió en ayudarte. Esto es solamente culpa mía, mi responsabilidad… No hay nada más allá."

Draco observó que bajó la cabeza y seguía llorando. Cierta parte de aquel hombre se conmovió por el simple hecho, pero la otra se mantuvo firme y siguió fingiendo, ganando su confianza mucho más si era posible.

"Tranquila, Hermione." – Susurró y besó su mano. Pudo sentir la tensión que eso provocó, pero él sonrió – "Te prometo que nadie te hará daño." – Ella lo miraba y no supo si Granger podía verlo – "Yo me encargaré de ello."

Ella sonrió y retiró despacio su mano. Para Draco fue sentir que le arrebataban algo que ya le pertenecía.

Absurdo.Ridículo.

"¿Sabes dónde estamos?" – Preguntó Hermione.

"No."

"¿Crees que puedan… dañarnos?" – Preguntó temerosa, sabiendo sin embargo la respuesta. Queriendo oír una mentira para aliviar el dolor de la verdad.

"Son mortífagos. La piedad jamás ha sido su cualidad, Hermione. De ellos se puede esperar lo que sea." – Contestó, apoyando su espalda en la pared húmeda. Hermione hizo lo mismo, tocando su vientre.

¿Estaría bien su bebé?. ¿Ella estaría bien dentro de pocas horas? Y recordó algo.

La risa suave de la chica desconcertó a Draco.

"¿Por qué la risa?"

"Porque sé que Harry nos rescatará, Andrew. Él no se quedará con las manos vacías. Él nos ayudará a salir de este lugar." – Dijo con seguridad.

Y si tan solo pudiera decirle que Harry Potter estaba agonizando en esos momentos por su culpa, y si pudiera decirle que en verdad él era Draco Malfoy, tal vez ahora se sentiría un poco mejor, porque para él, oírla era como una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Sus pensamientos de esperanza eran como bromas para su oídos, y el tono de su voz como reprendas parecidas a las que su padre le daba cuando niño.

Estar con ella era extraño, diferente. Ahora deseaba más que nunca que Zabinni llegara y lo llevara lejos de ese lugar por un tiempo.

Y sus súplicas fueron escuchadas. Los pasos lentos y acompasados del mortífago resonaron en la soledad del calabozo. Las luces se prendieron y los dos cerraron los ojos por el cambio brusco de iluminación.

"Pero si aquí está mi pareja favorita." – Dijo con ironía.

"Púdrete." – Masculló Andrew.

Él rió. Hermione lo miró.

"Deberías enseñarle bueno modales a tu muggle, sangre sucia." – Musitó, mirándola con intensidad. Hermione se incomodó – "Deberías porque por su irrespeto puede morir… y tú no quieres que muera¿verdad?"

La castaña lo miró con odio.

"¿Por qué nos secuestraste?" – Preguntó Andrew.

Zabinni rió.

"Creo que encontraste a tu contraparte, Granger." – Ironizó el italiano – "Eres tan estúpido, asqueroso sangre sucia. Es obvio. A Granger para ser una _guía_ hacia Potter… y a ti como carnada."

La respiración de Hermione comenzó a alterarse.

"No soy débil." – Contestó Andrew – "No voy a permitir que dañes a Hermione ni a mi."

Blaise rió y mirando a Hermione, siseó.

"Ahora tengo una duda." – Dijo despacio – "¿Ese hijo es de Weasley o de éste estúpido?"

Hermione lo miró como si fuera un demente, Blaise siguió sonriendo y Draco, aún en el suelo, lo miró con odio, queriendo asesinarlo en ese momento.

"No voy a permitir que la ofendas." – Exclamó Burke.

"¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo… sangre sucia?" – Preguntó con maldad, mirándolo fijamente. Draco supo que él disfrutaba humillarlo y llamarlo de esa manera. Zabinni no sabía aún con quién estaba peleando.

Draco se levantó, fingiendo hacerlo con dificultad, y Zabinni se irguió, levantando el mentón.

Ambos se miraban con odio… y ambos sabían que no fingían.

Para Blaise, saber que podía atacarlo era reconfortante, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Después de todo, él podía hacerlo, solamente para fingir frente a Granger. Lo apuntó con su varita, Draco le sonrió con cinismo.

Iba a tacarlo.

Y la voz de Hermione los distrajo.

"Zabinni." – Los dos hombres la miraron. Hermione estaba de pie – "Es a mi a quien quieres, es a mi a quien necesita Voldemort. No voy a permitirte que lastimes a más inocentes."

El italiano se viró y caminó hacia ella.

"¿Tienes… armas para impedirlo?"

"Mi palabra, es la única arma que tengo." – Dijo con convicción – "Déjalo libre y yo hablaré."

Tanto Blaise como Draco la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Sería capaz de traicionar a su bando?

Claro que no. Era solamente una trampa. En verdad quería que nada le pasara a Andrew, porque en ese mismo momento supo que aquel chico significaba algo importante en su vida y no quería que otra persona muriera, otra persona que, a su pesar, ya quería.

"Mientes." – Dijo Zabinni.

No podía permitirse debilidad ahora. No hizo gesto alguno.

"De ti depende aceptar o no."

Y la risa burlona de Blaise volvió a oírse, resonando en las paredes frías, haciendo del lugar más tétrico si era posible, humillándola.

"Por un momento te creí, Granger." – Dijo despacio y apuntó a Andrew – "Pero no te será fácil hacerme caer en tus palabreríos. Por muy inteligente que seas, no lograrás confundirme." – Y de su varita, unas cuerdas saltaron hacia Andrew, enredándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo – "Y será el quien pague tu osadía."

Las rejas se abrieron y el cuerpo del joven levito hasta salir. Hermione corrió hasta las rejas.

"¡No le hagas daño!" – Gritó.

"No estás en condiciones de pedir nada."

Hermione observó a Andrew. Sus miradas se conectaron por un momento.

Y Draco la bajó, incapaz de mantenerla y ver en ella un brillo extraño, un brillo que gritaba preocupación y apoyo.

"Lo siento." – Musitó la castaña.

Y la puerta que cerraba los calabozos impidió verla caer y llorar, apoyándose en los barrotes.

Sintió su cuerpo caer en el suelo luego de varios minutos.

"No ha sido tan difícil." – Dijo Blaise, limpiando con su capa la varita.

Pero Draco no respondió y sin aviso, lo empujó hasta una pared.

"No vuelvas a insinuar que ese hijo es mío, Zabinni." – Masculló Draco, tomando al moreno del cuello.

El mortífago se sorprendió por el ataque, pero no bajó la guardia.

"No veo porqué te moleste. Son sólo palabreríos, formas de hacer caer a Granger, formas para ganar su confianza." – Se defendió.

Draco lo soltó y se alejó sin decir nada, limpiando su rostro con una tolla en una mesa.

Blaise lo vio alejarse y sonrió, con rencor y con maldad.

"A menos que sea verdad… y yo me encargaré de averiguarlo." – Dijo para sí y dio media vuelta, caminando por el pasillo opuesto.

Ambos habían ganado en esos momentos a un contrincante.

– _**EdM –**_

Ginny miró el cielo por la ventana, angustiada, sintiendo una presión en el pecho desde hace ya varias horas.

Era demasiado tarde y Luna ni Justin regresaban.

¿Habría pasado algo grave?. ¿Estarían bien?. ¿Harry estaría bien?

Y las lágrimas salieron solas. No, Harry no estaba bien, lo sentía, algo muy dentro se lo gritaba y lo que más anhelaba era ver a Luna o Justin entrar por la puerta.

La puerta no se movió pero la rubia apareció en medio de la sala.

Ginny corrió hasta ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Dios, estás bien, Luna." – Musitó – "Pensé que algo les sucedió porque no regresaban."

Ella no contestaba. Ginny se separó y, para su horror, observó que la chica contenía las lágrimas. Luna nunca lloraba. Algo realmente malo había sucedido.

"Dios, Luna." – Fue lo único que dijo antes de recibir un brazo de la rubia.

Más angustia aún. Nada claro.

"Pasó algo…" – Dijo en un susurro, sin apartarse.

"¿Qué?"

Se mantuvo en silencio más tiempo del que Ginny podía soportar. Cansada, se separó de un solo golpe y tomó el rostro de su amiga. Sus ojos habían perdidos el brillo extraño que siempre los cubría para cambiarlo por uno de dolor verdadero.

"Luna¡¿qué pasó!?"

La rubia tomó sus manos y las bajó de su rostro. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y cuando la miró, su mirada estaba más tranquila, pero mantenía el dolor.

"Harry…" – Dijo lentamente. Ginny lloró – "Harry está al borde de la muerte."

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, para después mover la cabeza y alejarse de Luna. No entendía, su cerebro no quería entender, pero las palabras volvieron, más crueles, más duras.

La verdad.

"Ginny…" – Llamó Luna.

Palideció, su respiración se cortó y sus labios se entreabrieron.

"No." – Musitó y su cuerpo se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo.

Se había quedado sin nada…

_Sin nada._

– _**EdM –**_

"Eres un excelente mortífago, heredero de los Malfoy." – Dijo Voldemort, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia Draco, el que, como siempre, estaba arrodillado frente a él.

"Sus órdenes son sagradas para mí, señor."

Voldemort rió.

"Sólo espero que Harry Potter no muera, Malfoy." – Dijo con dureza, colocando su mano huesuda en la cabeza llena de cabellos rubios – "Porque si muere, te juro que tú ocuparás su lugar."

Draco cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente.

"Siento haber hecho eso, mi señor."

"Fue en defensa propia, querido Draco." – Dijo – "Pero no debiste hacerlo. Hubiera sido mejor que dejaras que Potter te asesinara. Ya teníamos a Granger y no importaba que sucediera después."

Draco apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para no contestar.

Voldemort rió.

"No es que valore poco ti vida, es simplemente que no quería errores. Y Draco…" – Su mano hizo presión sobre su cráneo – "Ese fue un error." – El rubio no respiró – "Ruega por la salud de Potter, Malfoy. Te conviene ésta vez."

"Si, mi señor." – Masculló.

Oyó los pasos fuertes del Lord alejarse pero no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. No quería que siguiera indagando más en su mente.

"Quiero que sigan actuando de la misma manera con Granger. Quiero que su confianza sea absoluta, que crezca cada vez… no podemos perderla en estos momentos. Es demasiado importante y lo que sucedió, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Era una ley que debía ser violada." – Draco no entendió nada. ¿Se refería a lo pasado con Potter o a otra cosa? – "Ahora vete. Quiero que sigas con mi plan."

"Sí, mi señor. Con su permiso"

Draco hizo una reverencia y salió a paso rápido del lugar. Cuando las puertas se cerraron y él ya estuvo varios metros lejos, maldijo a Voldemort en su mente. No podía permitir que lo humillara de esa manera, pero era la única forma de mantenerse con vida.

Y una vez solo, caminando por los pasillos que llevaban a los calabozos, pensó en las palabras de su amo. ¿Qué quiso decir con esa estupidez de que una ley tenía que ser violada? Y se sintió más humillado aún. Voldemort le escondía algo y lo hizo sentirse un simple idiota al no saber que era.

Era un hombre importante y no decirle una pieza clave en su victoria era demasiado.

Caminó y se perdió entre las sombras, pensando en lo divertido que sería volver con Granger pero ahora presentarse como Draco Malfoy. El hombre que ella pensaba, era el asesino de su esposo.

Sonrió. No cambiaría eso por nada.

Mientras él caminaba hacia los calabozos, Voldemort se volvía a levantar.

"Acercarte, querida." – Dijo con una voz que quería parecer sutil.

Unos tacones resonaron en el silencio. Y la silueta de aquella mujer fue bañada por la luz de los candelabros que se encendieron en cadena.

"Un gusto volver a verlo, mi Lord."

Tom Riddle sonrió.

"Estás hermosa." – Dijo con voz grave – "Y espero que dispuesta a seguir mis órdenes."

"Es un honor para mí, mi señor."

"Quiero que sigas en aquel lugar por unas semanas más, ya te llamaré yo." – Dijo despacio – "No sabes lo feliz que me hace que ustedes sean miembros de mi bando." – Dijo, tocando con un dedo la cara sonrojada de la mujer frente a él.

"Yo le seré siempre fiel, mi señor."

"Y me hace más feliz aún el saber que Malfoy es la pieza clave para mi victoria." – Musitó y le ofreció la mano, Aquella mujer la aceptó – "Y que tú seas la principal en todo esto, junto con Pansy, claro está."

La mujer le sonrió y Voldemort lo hizo también.

Las luces tintinearon y sus ojos negros miraron con devoción al hombre frente a ella.

Sí, eso era lo que siempre había querido…

Vengarse de Harry Potter.

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–11–03_  
.-.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar  
Que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
Que los demás… son sólo para olvidar_

–_**La Oreja de Van Gogh– **_

Hola, Hola. Je, je, se que no debería tener cara para decirles esto, pero…. ¡Perdónenme por el retraso!

Esta vez, fue porque mis musas se fueron a partes inexistentes del globo terrestre y me dejaron sola, sin nada en la cabeza, y también por los deberes que me mandan en la U, exposiciones cada día y no se que cosas más.

Pero ya he regresado y eso es lo bueno :D

A ver, que puedo decir de este chap. Que es el que más pistas da de lo que va a suceder más adelante, especialmente la última escena.

¿Quién creen que es aquella mujer que está junto con Voldemort? Yo espero sus teorías ;)

Como ven, de esa pelea Draco/Harry, el único que salió mal fue Harry. Lo sé, lo sé, debió ser Malfoy, pero como lo amo tanto, no pude lastimarlo, je, je. Ya en serio, eso era necesario y bueno, si Draco estaba herido, no podría haber actuado frente a Hermione

¿Y qué les pareció esa parte? Ya sabemos que es lo que siente Hermione. Aún no es amor, claro, pero ya lo quiere y eso es lo importante. Y que decir de Draco, que ya comienza a sentir algo por él, por muy pequeño pero ya lo siente :D

Y el próximo chap, el enfrentamiento de Draco y Hermione. Ya faltaba ver como reaccionará Hermione y que hará después de verlo hace mucho. Y Draco¿Seguirá siendo igual de cuero como en el principio?

Bueno, tiene que leer el siguiente para saberlo.

Ahora voy a la parte que más me gusta. ¡¡¡Los RR!!! Gracias por ellos a:

_**+ silviota +  
+ Shira +  
+ oromalfoy +  
+ Terry Moon +  
+ DanGrint +  
+ loretitokinomoto +**_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidas las lectoras, las que dejan un RR y las que no. Su apoyo siempre me hará muy bien.

Espero que el siguiente chap no demoré tanto como este y que sigan leyendo la historia, eh ;P

Se me cuidan y un abrazo grandote…

**-;- ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


	14. Sobrevivir

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo los que no reconozcan. Solo los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯·..·´¯·.·•»**__**Entre dos mundos**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 14_

_**»**__** Sobrevivir **__**«**_

"Está despertando."

Movió su cabeza y sintió algo húmedo sobre su frente. Quiso hablar, pero la voz de Luna no lo permitió.

"No te esfuerces, Ginny." – Dijo suavemente – "Tranquila."

"Harry…" – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Luna miró a Justin y el chico negó con la cabeza.

"Descansa, después hablaremos." – Dijo, sabiendo muy bien que solo la mención del accidente de Harry la volvería a alterar y eso no era beneficioso, ni para ella ni para el bebé – "Recuerda que esto no le hace bien al bebé."

Observaron que movió la cabeza un poco, relajaba sus ojos y volvía a dormir.

Luna y Justin salieron despacio, sin hacer ruido y una vez en la sala, la rubia encaró al joven, que en esos momentos quería salir huyendo del lugar para no tener que enfrentarse a Luna.

"Y bien…" – Comenzó, tranquilamente – "¿Cómo está Harry?"

Justin se aclaró la garganta e hizo un ademán para que se sentaran. Luna no se sentó, solamente estaba cruzada de brazos y con gesto impaciente.

"¿Quieres que llame al mismísimo Merlín para poder comunicarme contigo y que me digas como está?" – Volvió a decir.

"Pides tranquilidad a Ginny cuando tú estás demasiado alterada." – Reprendió.

"Justin, por favor… ¿me vas a decir cómo está Harry o no?"

El joven asintió y se sentó, primero desarreglando su cabello y luego levantando la cabeza. Luna comenzaba a desesperarse.

"Sigue igual. Perdió demasiada sangre. Los medimagos no dan muchas esperanzas…"

Y Luna también se sentó a su lado. Su rostro siguió serio y su mirada ausente, sin rastro alguno de preocupación. Justin la miró y sonrió de lado.

"¿Sabes que no es bueno encerrar las emociones?" – Preguntó.

Luna no lo miró. Se alzó de hombros.

"Tal vez, pero prefiero guardarlas."

"Mostrarse fuerte no es una prioridad, Luna." – Musitó el ex Hufflepuff.

"En estos tiempos sí lo es." – Dijo con voz fuerte, levantándose.

Lo miró.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de manera extraña. Nunca había visto ese brillo en los ojos de la rubia. ¿Era miedo acaso?

"Mostrarnos fuertes y valientes frente al enemigo es la única arma que tenemos para vencer. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si nos mostramos débiles, Justin? Dime… ¿Qué sería de nosotros?" – Expresó, tranquila y con la mirada vaga.

Sí, era miedo.

"Luna." – Musitó, acercándose lentamente.

"Ellos nos vencerían." – Terminó, bajando la cabeza.

Y Luna deseaba ser fuerte, mucho más. Tenía que serlo, solo así no flaquearía nunca ante la decisión que ella misma se impuso. _Debía_ ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca. Debía sobrevivir en aquel mundo dividido en dos. Y sintió unos brazos tomarla con fuerza y estrecharla.

Justin.

"Has soportado mucho." – Le susurró.

"No lo sé." – Contestó.

Y en ese momento dejó caer su fortaleza, y por primera vez, de sus ojos emergieron gotas saladas frente a alguien. Todas las lágrimas recorrieron su cara con libertad, mientras ella dejaba que Justin la abrazara.

– _**EdM –**_

Hermione se levantó al oír la puerta del calabozo rechinar. Las luces no se prendieron. Eso solamente aumentó su miedo.

¿Quién sería ésta vez?. ¿Algún mortífago trayendo a Andrew?

Algo caerse al suelo la hizo dar un respingo y el sonido de algo golpear los barrotes de las celda la hizo temblar. De pronto el lugar estaba demasiado frío. Una lámpara se encendió. La que estaba frente a ella.

Su mirada se posó en la oscuridad a su izquierda, donde estaba la persona que caminaba despacio hacia ella.

No podía verla.

¿Podía ser Zabinni?

Oyó el sonido de dos golpes en un barrote y después, un silencio aterrador. Apretó su puño y se atrevió a dar un paso al frente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero trató de controlarse lo más que pudo. Su voz no delataría el poco miedo que sentía.

"Si presumen de valentía¿por qué no te muestras?. ¿Tienes miedo acaso?" – Preguntó Hermione con una voz llena de seguridad y valor.

Pero el valor se disipó, como el aire que salía de su boca, al oír una risa. Una risa de hombre, un hombre que no era Zabinni.

Las suelas de los zapatos anunciaron que aquel mortífago se acercaba. La luz de la lámpara lo alumbró y fue mostrando poco a poco su identidad. Y Hermione retrocedió el paso que dio, mirando incrédula al hombre que emergía de la oscuridad.

"¿Quién siente miedo ahora… Granger?" – Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo decir nada, Draco sonrió satisfecho.

Se puso frente a ella y todas las luces se encendieron.

"Bienvenida." – Exclamó con burla. Caminó un poco hacia atrás y le hizo una reverencia – "Bienvenida al lugar en donde tus huesos reposarán para siempre."

Hermione no hizo gesto alguno, solamente lo miraba fijamente. No había cambiado. Frente a ella tenía al hombre que tuvo que haber asesinado a Dumbledore, frente a ella estaba aquel despreciable ser que la había humillado, frente a ella estaba el asesino de su esposo.

Y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"Maldito." – Masculló.

Malfoy rió con ganas y Hermione, con furia se limpió los rastros de la lágrima en su mejilla. No iba a mostrarse débil frente a él. Nunca se mostraría débil frente a nadie.

Era una estrategia para sobrevivir.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Granger." – Dijo despacio y caminó un poco hasta la celda. La miró de pies a cabeza, consiente que aquel acto la incomodaría, y lo logró, Hermione se movió y se irguió – "Hasta podría decir que los años hacen maravillas si no fuera por pequeños detalles." – Su mirada se detuvo en su vientre prominente – "Y a mí me gusta la perfección."

No, no iba a caer en su juego de palabras, no iba a dejarlo ganar. Ella hace mucho que había aprendido a pelear con palabras, hace mucho que su coraje había crecido y sus fuerzas habían aumentado.

Aún su inteligencia seguía siendo superior a la de él.

Contrario a todo lo que pensó ella haría, Hermione levantó el mentón.

"¿Piensas asustarme con eso?" – Preguntó, sonriéndole.

Draco levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos grises en los ámbares de Hermione. Se acercó un poco más.

"No." – Contestó – "Pero si puedo asustarte diciéndote, por ejemplo, que puedo asesinar a tu querido sangre–sucia."

Hermione se acercó a la verja, mirándolo con odio, retándolo.

"No toques a Andrew, Malfoy." – Advirtió – "No sabes de lo que soy capaz si lo haces."

Y Draco volvió a odiarla. ¿Por qué simples palabras eran capaces de crear tanta confusión?. ¿Por qué esa mirada llena de decisión era capaz de vencerlo?. Y él no le permitiría que creara confusión y debilidad. Una sangre sucia no lo haría. No.

Su orgullo no lo soportaría.

Hermione lo miraba con odio y Draco volvió a decirse que debía ser cruel.

"Puedo hacer lo que quiera." – Dijo con fuerza, mirándola con fiereza – "No puedes imponer amenazas. Tú eres el rehén, yo el secuestrador. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas… o es que acaso el amor que le tienes a ese sangre sucia es tan grande que serías capaz de morir por él?"

Hermione lo miró, sin decir nada, y su silencio le otorgó una respuesta a Draco. Fue solamente necesario ese silencio para saber que sería difícil asesinarla, que sería difícil dormir sin evocarla. Sabía que con sólo un silencio, ella ya estaba dentro de su ser, aunque lo negara, aunque no lo quisiera.

"Eso a ti no te importa, Malfoy." – Dijo ella.

Draco rió, tratando de aparentar.

"Qué se podría esperar de personas como ustedes." – Musitó y esta vez, se acercó totalmente a los barrotes – "Pero deberías saber, Granger, que tarde o temprano él morirá y tú sabrás cuál es la realidad, la realidad que siempre ha estado rondándote."

La castaña lo miró, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que sabrás que siempre estuviste sola." – Dijo lentamente.

No iba a decirle nada sobre Andrew Burke.

Ella debía odiarlo, ella debía aborrecerlo y él debía sentir ese odio para no confundirse más, para saber que ya nada podía sentir, para recordarse que ella era la enemiga. Que él era el cazador y ella la presa.

Debía sobrevivir a unas emociones que temía darles nombre.

"No me asustan tus palabreríos, Malfoy." – Dijo Hermione – "Yo sé que no estoy sola."

"Estás sola ahora." – Susurró y encerró un barrote con su mano.

"Si no te mato yo, Harry lo hará, Malfoy." – Exclamó la chica – "Tus malditos juegos sucios no quedarán impunes."

Draco hizo la cabeza un lado y sonrió con prepotencia.

"¿Y crees que alguien que está al borde la muerte puede matar a alguien?" – Preguntó, orgulloso del daño, feliz de que ella lo odiara y que eso le recordara quién era. Que siempre le recordara la enorme distancia que separaba sus mundos.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, asustada.

"¿Se te hace familiar el hechizo… _Sectusempra_?" – Hermione bajó la cabeza – "Fue una trampa tu encuentro con aquel Tom, fue solamente la grandiosa idea de mi señor para secuestrarte, pero como tu querido amigo se interpuso en nuestros planes… tuvimos que hacerle saber que con el Señor Tenebroso nadie juega."

Hermione esta vez se acercó a la reja y quiso golpearlo, Draco se retiró a tiempo y comenzó a reír.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" – Gritó – "¡Me estás mintiendo!"

"Cada quien cree lo que quiere creer, Granger." – Musitó. Hermione se aferró a unos barrotes. Cerró los ojos, llorando – "Si quieres creer que sigue con vida, creerlo; si quieres creerme, nadie te lo impide. Esa es tu decisión. Pero lo seguro es que, si Potter muere, tú eres la fuente más valiosa para llegar a todos los lugares de Inglaterra, a los lugares plagados de aurores y personas fieles a ideales que les costarán la vida." – Hermione sollozó – "Como ves, el bien no siempre triunfa."

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

"Y te quedarás sola, nadie estará contigo." – Le susurró cerca del oído – "Porque muy pronto, ese niño que llevas en tu vientre tendrá el mismo fin que su padre."

Y ella dejó de llorar y a Draco le gusto percibir el miedo y verlo reflejado en los ojos que ahora lo miraban. Observar como, involuntariamente, sus manos se posaban en su vientre y con ese simple gesto, mostraba protección.

"La bondad nunca me ha caracterizado, Granger. Creo que debes saber eso." – Dijo tranquilamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

Y ella estaba paralizada por el temor. Sabía que él era capaz de matarla, capaz de cualquier cosa… y capaz de matar a su hijo. Una rabia enorme comenzó a crecer dentro de su cuerpo, un deseo de exterminarlo a recorrer por sus venas.

Las luces comenzaron a tintinear.

"Tú no le harás nada a mi bebé." – Masculló.

Varias de los focos de las lámparas se rompieron y solamente quedaron algunas lámparas encendidas. Un viento sopló con fuerza y Draco caminó hacia atrás. Y por muy ilógico que pareciera, sonrió con alegría.

"No te tengo miedo." – Dijo Hermione y los barrotes comenzaron a vibrar. Draco dejó de sonreír.

Estaba furiosa.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar con fuerza y los barrotes a doblarse.

"No voy a permitir que dañes a mi hijo… ¡no te voy a permitir que me robes algo más!" – Y el cuerpo de Draco se estrelló en la pared opuesta, con fuerza. Hermione respiraba agitadamente, sentía que su bebé pateaba con fuerza, hasta creía oír su llanto.

Nadie lo tocaría. Ella no lo permitiría.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió de golpe y por ella, tres encapuchados entraron, los cuales, al mirar la escena, se quedaron quietos. Hermione los miró y después regresó su mirada a Malfoy, quien estaba medio conciente en el suelo.

"No te lo voy a permitir."

Y sintió como algo la golpeaba y después nada. Todo se oscureció después.

– _**EdM –**_

Remus aún seguía parado en el mismo lugar, de brazos cruzados, con mirada fija en el mismo punto. Oyó unos pasos lentos acercarse. No tuvo que regresar su mirada para saber quién era. Unas manos rodearon su cintura y una cabeza se apoyó en su brazo.

"Pude protegerlo." – Susurró lentamente – "Debí impedírselo."

Un suspiro.

"No fue tu culpa, Remus." – Susurró Tonks – "Fue le destino. Muchas veces es el destino quien elije por nosotros. Además, Harry quería ir. Sabes que Harry la dora como a una hermana."

Remus bajó la cabeza y alzó su brazo, dejando que Nymphadora pudiera acomodarse. La abrazó con fuerza y miró nuevamente por el cristal a Harry.

En una cama y conectado a varios cables, dos aparatos de venoclísis y un ventilador, se encontraba Harry Potter. Su rostro estaba sereno, aunque muy pálido y ojeroso. El pecho estaba completamente vendado y su respiración era tan lenta, que a veces parecía que ya no respiraba.

Pero había sobrevivido.

En el transcurso del sitio abandonado a San Mungo, Harry había perdido demasiada sangre, tuvo un paro respiratorio pero había vuelto a la normalidad poco después. Los medimagos auguraban una recuperación lenta, aunque no dejaban de advertir que el cuadro era un poco desalentador.

Y allí, en cuidados intensivos, Harry Potter se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

"Si a Harry le pasa algo…" – Su voz se quebró – "No me lo perdonaría."

"Va a recuperarse, Remus." – Animó Tonks – "Harry es demasiado fuerte, esto no va a lograr vencerlo. Él tiene un propósito y mientras ese sea más fuerte que la muerte, él va a sobrevivir y va a volver a nosotros."

"Se lo prometí a Sirius, cariño." – Suspiró despacio – "Me hizo prometerle que nada le pasaría a Harry si él llegase a faltarle algún día… y no estoy cumpliendo. Siento que estoy defraudándolo a él, a James y a Lily."

Tonks se soltó despacio de su abrazo y tomó entre sus manos el rostro cansado del licántropo.

"No es tu culpa." – Siguió, acercado su rostro – "Harry ya es mayor y él tomó esa decisión. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar su recuperación y tratar de buscar a Hermione."

Él asintió lentamente y la abrazó.

"Quiero quedarme un momento más." – Pidió despacio – "Avisa a Alastor y a Arthur que comenzaremos a trabajar en la búsqueda de Hermione lo más pronto posible."

Ella sintió y poniéndose un poco en puntillas, rozó despacio los labios de Remus y después de una caricia lenta en su rostro, se encaminó a la salida. Él la miró alejarse y daba gracias a los cielos y a Merlín por haberla puesto en su camino. Sabía muy bien que nunca encontraría una mujer como ella.

Nuevamente fijó su atención en Harry.

En su mente, imágenes comenzaron a pasar como si se tratara de una película con intervalos pequeños de tiempo entre imagen e imagen. Recordaba haberlo visto en brazos de Lily cuando fueron a conocerlo por primera vez, luego cuando lo cargó y el bebé le sonrió, la imagen pasó a cuando el tenía trece años y le brindaba una mirada asustada después de ataque del dementor en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, para que, después cambiara a cuando él tenía quince años y llegaba a Grimmauld Place.

Movió la cabeza, deseando apartar las imágenes, sin resultado alguno. Siguieron pasando conforme a los años, hasta que se detuvieron en la imagen de Harry tirado en el suelo, emanando borbotones de sangre por su pecho. Quiso alejarla, pero parecía que estaba grabada a fuego en su mente.

Harry seguía respirando despacio.

"Voy a encontrar a Hermione, Harry." – Dijo en un susurro – "Pero quiero que tú te recuperes para que puedas verla¿esta bien?"

Sus ojos lo miraron por última vez y tocando despacio el vidrio, se alejó a paso firme, dejando atrás la ventana.

Los dedos de Harry se movieron solo por una fracción de segundo, como aceptando esa condición con ese gesto.

* * *

◄ ░ **W**_** – MME**_**░****►**

.-.  
_2008–01–__30_  
.-.

_Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Try_

–_**Nelly Furtado– **_

¡¡¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!

Mil disculpas por la demora de este capítulo, y por mi tan larga ausencia del mundo FanFiction. Pero estoy nuevamente de vuelta con un capítulo, y alegre y feliz de que alguien quisiera seguir leyéndolo. Todas esas cosas me gustan mucho.

Y bueno¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Es un poco corto, pero quería publicar algo antes de que, la mayoría, perdiera el hilo o me mandaran amenazas vía e–mail.

El primer enfrentamiento de Draco y Hermione, los sentimientos que quiere ocultar. Todo comienza a darse vuelta en la cabeza de los dos, sin que Hermione llegue a sospechar que nuestro querido Draco es su amado Andrew.

Harry está malherido. Casi murió a causa del hechizo pero se repondrá. No voy a matar a Harry. No quiero asumir el papel de JK Rowling con respecto a otros personajes.

Muchas gracias por sus RR a:

_** DanGrint  
loretitokinomoto  
Shira  
Terry Moon  
alejandra  
oromalfoy  
alech-malfoy  
ZhirruUrie **_

Todos sus comentarios me ayudan bastante. Las adoro con todo el corazón. Sus respuestas en sus cuentas respectivas y a mis lectoras no registradas, su contestación bajo la reseña del Fic en mi profile.

Y por supuesto gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas, aunque si me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia y con un RR eso es sencillo. Siempre mi Fic recibirá sus críticas o sus cometarios con una sonrisa, que en este caso la expreso yo porque él no tiene cara ;P

Un abrazo enorme a todos y se cuidan mucho. Espero verlos pronto y que por supuesto mis diversas ocupaciones me den un espacio para hacer lo que más me gusta: Escribir.

Un abrazo…

**-;-**** ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	15. Sintiendo

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo los que no reconozcan. Solo los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**(¯·..·´¯·.·•»**__**Entre dos Mundos**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_Si muere una persona¿se ama a otra?"_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 15_

_**»**__** Sintiendo **__**«**_

"Encontramos esto en su chaqueta." – Dijo el medimago Frank Morse, entregándole a Remus Lupin, un sobre con una M en su contraparte.

"¿Cómo está?" – Preguntó, mientras guardaba el sobre y ambos caminaban por el pasillo de aquel improvisado hospital, ubicado a las afueras de Londres.

"Su condición es un poco delicada." – Dijo Frank – "Recibió dos golpes en la cara. Fueron fuertes ya que el rostro está completamente inflamado y amoratado. Y crememos que no conformes con eso, la arrojaron al piso, causándole una contusión leve a nivel parietal derecho. Aún está inconciente y creo que permanecerá un tiempo en ese estado."

Remus cerró los ojos.

"Quiero que hagan todo lo posible por Elizabeth." – Pidió el licántropo – "No puede morir."

"No te preocupes, Remus, no dejaremos que eso pase." – Afirmó Morse – "Su condición no es tan grave. Esperamos que para la madrugada o máximo a medio día de mañana ya haya recobrado el conocimiento. Le hemos hecho algunas tomografías para descartar algún daño. Solo es una contusión, nada de que preocuparse."

Él asintió y después miró directo a los ojos del medimago.

"¿Y cómo está Harry?" – Le preguntó.

"Fue hospitalizado hoy, Remus." – Comenzó – "Aún está inconciente, esperemos a que el cuadro mejore en las siguientes horas. Solo esperemos su avance y roguemos que no entre en un coma."

Lupin se cruzó de brazos, como queriendo proteger su pecho de algún daño.

"Mantenme al tanto de cualquier avance." – Le rogó en voz baja – "Tengo que ausentarme por unas horas. Regresaré en la mañana en la mañana o en la tarde a más tardar."

"Ve tranquilo. Yo cuidaré de la señorita Craft y del señor Potter." – Alentó, con voz tranquila y optimista.

Remus, después de estrechar su mano, se dirigió a la salida del pequeño hospital. Llegó al living y se introdujo en una chimenea. Dijo algo entre dientes y después de un momento estaba ya en una pequeña sala. Los de la Orden estaban ahí, con caras cabizbajas y rostros cansados.

Molly Weasley corrió a él y comenzó a zarandearlo.

"¡HARRY!" – Dijo desesperada – "¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ?!"

"Molly, cálmate." – Le pidió Arthur – "Tranquila. Deja respirar a Remus."

La madre de los Weasley pareció no oírlo porque siguió moviendo al viejo profesor, hasta que este le tomó por los hombros y logró sentarla en el primer sofá que vio. Se arrodilló frente a ella y después miró al resto.

"Harry… está y no está bien." – Dijo despacio.

El rostro de Molly se contrajo de dolor. Y Remus, haciendo acopio a todo su valor, les contó los pronósticos del doctor y los grandes cuidados a los que estaba sometido para salvarle la vida.

"Debemos confiar en Harry." – Dijo nuevamente – "Él es demasiado fuerte y no se dejará vencer. Debemos tenerle fe."

Alastro se adelantó y lo miró.

"¿Noticias?" – Le peguntó mientras su ojo mágico no paraba de bailar. Queriendo, sin duda, dejar a un lado el tema que comenzaba a incomodar a todos.

"Creo que sí." – Dijo mientras sacaba el sobre que le había dado el doctor – "Elizabeth Craft, la joven bruja que estaba ayudando a Hermione, también resultó herida y fue a la única a quien no secuestraron. Al parecer, querían que nos entregara esto." – Y depositó el sobre en una mesa – "Ella también está bajo cuidados y debemos esperar a que se recupere para saber lo que realmente pasó en ese lugar."

Alastor tomó el sobre y tras mirarlo y mirarlo, lo abrió sin cuidado alguno. Sacó un pergamino amarillento y mientras lo leí, su rostro se llenaba de coraje e indignación. Molly se levantó y caminó hasta quedar junto a Arthur y apretar su mano con la de él.

Todos esperaban expectantes, hasta que finalmente Alastor levantó el rostro y maldijo en voz alta.

"¿Qué dice la maldita carta?" – Dijo Molly, con los pelos de punta.

"Es un carta de Voldemort." – Masculló – "Se burla de nosotros por haber dejado a Hermione desprotegida y por permitirles secuestrarla."

Molly le arrebató la carta de las manos y comenzó a leerla. Sus ojos se agrandaban a medida que seguía las líneas de una caligrafía no muy cuidada. Al final, ella dejó escapar de sus manos la carta, con el rostro pálido.

"No." – Fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

Los demás, solamente podían carcomerse de la angustia y Alastor finalmente rompió un silencio cruel.

"Quiere que desalojemos por completo todo el sur de Inglaterra de aurores y que entreguemos a Harry por la vida de Hermione." – Su voz, generalmente calmada, comenzó a vibrar de la ira – "Sino lo hacemos en un periodo de dos meses… él matará a Hermione."

Una atmósfera de miedo y de desesperación inundó la pequeña sala. Nadie se atrevía a mirar a nadie, sintiendo como las escasas defensas construidas para protegerse de esa guerra se desmoronaban poco a poco frente a su ojos.

Sintieron tantas cosas, que todos desearon no poder sentir nada en esos momentos.

– _**EdM –**_

Ginny se levantó, asustada y con la respiración demasiado alterada.

En su pensamiento, solo estaba Harry y casi corriendo pudo salir hacia la sala del apartamento de Justin. La luz del día se colaba por las cortinas abiertas y pudo observar a Luna acostada en un sillón, cobijada por unos edredones. Justin en esos momentos entraba a la sala, con una jarra de café y varios pastelitos.

"Harry." – Dijo, mirando al castaño – "¿Dónde está?. Tengo que verlo."

Luna abrió los ojos lentamente, desubicada por un momento.

"Ginny, cálmate." – Pidió Justin.

"¡No me pidas que me calme cuando el hombre que amo está muriendo!" – Dijo histérica y caminando hacia él – "¡¿Dónde está Harry?!"

Luna se incorporó casi de inmediato al oírla gritar y la llevó hasta el sofá, sentándola junto a ella. Sus manos tomaron el rostro de la pelirroja, lleno de lágrimas por la impotencia y el dolor. Quiso encontrar su mirada, pero ella bajó la cabeza y sollozó con fuerza mientras varios temblores comenzaban a sacudirla.

La abrazó.

"Ginny, entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti saber lo de Harry, pero no ganas nada gritado." – Comenzó con calma – "Si quieres ver a Harry, iremos a verlo si eso te hace más feliz, pero no quiero que te alteres tanto¿de acuerdo?"

La pelirroja asintió, comenzando a calmarse.

"Quiero verlo." – Fue lo que pudo susurrar entre sollozos.

"¿Y qué pasará si lo demás te ven así, Ginny?" – Dijo Justin – "¿Crees que después te dejarán ir?"

Luna lo miró con severidad.

"Iremos a ver a Harry." – Dijo con decisión – "Averiguaré donde está y haremos la visita lo más discretamente posible, evitando que alguien la vea. Aunque, podemos utilizar un hechizo ilusionador para ocultar su barrigita y nadie se va a enterar."

Justin dejó la jarra de café y los pastelitos en la mesa, negando con la cabeza y gesticulando con la boca.

"_Es una mala idea."_

Luna dejó de mirarlo y se concentró en acariciar la cabeza de Ginny, tratando de que sus sollozos se apaciguaran.

"¿Quién fue?" – Preguntó Ginny de pronto.

Justin la miró significativamente pero Luna lo ignoró.

"Draco Malfoy." – Dijo lentamente – "Todo sucedió muy rápido y lo último que recuerdo fue a Harry tirado en el suelo, sangrando; a Malfoy frente a él y después desapareciendo. Fue una trampa bien planeada. Querían a Hermione…" – Vaciló un momento, pero siguió, pensando en lo inútil que era mentirle – "…y la secuestraron."

Ginny se separó casi como un resorte. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Algo estaba mal. Ella no había oído eso. Hermione no había sido secuestrada. Pronto la vería entrando por esa puerta y después estaría consolándola por la pena que sentía al saber a Harry casi muerto. Mentían. Mentían. No había otra explicación.

"Paren." – Dijo despacio, controlándose a medias – "Díganme la verdad."

Justin se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. Su mirada era triste. Lo miró.

No era cierto.

"Es la verdad, Ginny." – Susurró – "Draco Malfoy la secuestró."

De pronto, todo su cuerpo sufrió un shock demasiado fuerte. No pudo gritar o llorar, ni siquiera hablar. Todo su interior estaba paralizado, sintiendo como miles de cuchillos la atravesaban sin dolor alguno.

Y lo único que pudo decir con la voz ausente, casi muerta, fue…

"Harry."

– _**EdM –**_

Una luz fuerte comenzaba a molestarla.

Abrió los ojos despacio, sentándose en una superficie blanda. Su cabeza le dolía y pudo sentir que unos vendajes cubrían la parte posterior de su cráneo. Cuando tocó los vendajes, las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a desfilar rápidamente, coincidiendo en un punto en común: Malfoy.

Alguien a había golpeado cuando Malfoy amenazaba con asesinar a su hijo.

"Maldito." – Masculló mientras que, con furia, se quitaba los vendajes de la cabeza.

Si ellos le habían causado daño, no quería que la curen.

"No deberías hacer eso." – Dijo alguien y Hermione dio un respingo.

El tono de esa voz, la fuerza de las palabras y esa calidez que sentía al escucharlo hicieron que levantar el rostro, buscándolo con la mirada.

Y lo vio.

Andrew Burke estaba sentado en una cama situado a casi diez metros de la suya.

"Andrew." – Dijo, sin reprimir la alegría en su voz.

Se levantó y cuando quiso acercase más, unos barrotes salieron de la nada, separándola de él. Hermione dio un pequeño grito y Andrew bajó de la cama. Sus pasos eran lentos y Hermione pudo notar que cojeaba.

Una rabia enorme comenzó a crecer dentro de si. Rabia hacia los que habían golpeado a Andrew.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó, con la voz cargada de preocupación y encerrando entre sus manos los barrotes que tenía en frente – "¿Qué te hicieron?"

Draco no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento mientras caminaba hacia ella. Sus ojos cafés destilaban verdadera preocupación y la voz delataba lo ansiosa que estaba al verlo de nuevo. ¿Es qué nunca iba a dejar de hacer eso?

"Estoy bien, Hermione." – Respondió lo más amable que pudo, llegando a los barrotes que los separaban – "No me hicieron nada que no me hayan hecho antes."

Hermione le sonrió y estiró su mano por entre los barrotes. Draco retrocedió por puro reflejo y ella rió bajito.

"Tranquilo, Andrew." – Dijo ella, sonriéndole nuevamente - "Solo quiero ver ese golpe tan feo que tienes en la cara." – Su mano siguió en el mismo lugar – "Te prometo que no te va a doler, solo quiero verlo."

Draco, aún desconfiando, se acercó a ella. Las manos de Hermione tomaron su rostro con suavidad, virándolo un poco hacia la luz, mientras su mirada estudiaba el hematoma que hacia contraste con su piel. Él no dejó de ver la expresión de sus ojos, que cambiaba del dolor a la ira. Sus toques eran suaves y sintió la necesidad de apartar su rostro y retirar sus manos.

Esos toques eran demasiado para él.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de algo que parecía ternura y como su dedo gordo acariciaba lentamente la mejilla del hematoma. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar sin razón alguna y se maldijo a si mismo por permitirse sentir.

En cambio, Hermione disfrutaba en si del momento. Cuando acarició la piel de la mejilla, su corazón latió desesperado y por un momento, quiso besar aquella superficie que fue herida por su causa.

Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por su cara y Draco pareció salir del ensimismamiento en el que había entrado. Se alejó un paso, incapaz de soportar más esa presencia tan dulce. Por un momento, sintió resentimiento hacia el personaje de Andrew Burke. Era a él a quien Granger creía acariciar, era a Andrew Burke no a Draco Malfoy.

La odiaba, como la odiaba por hacerle sentir tantas cosas que no podía descifrar.

La miró y sus ojos chocolates se tiñeron de culpabilidad.

"Lo siento, Andrew." – Dijo despacio, reprimiendo el llanto – "Siento tanto todo lo que está pasando." – Bajó la cabeza y se deslizó hasta el suelo cuidadosamente, hasta apoyarse en los barrotes.

Draco la miró por un momento, pensado en lo frágil que se mostraba frente a Andrew Burke y sin evitar compararla con aquella Hermione decidida que se había enfrentado a Draco Malfoy el día anterior. Ambas eran tan distintas.

Él también llegó hasta el suelo pero permaneció sentado frente a ella, evitando todo contacto posible, culpando al asco que creía tenerle.

Nuevamente lo miró.

"Nunca tuve que aceptar tu ayuda, Andrew." – Dijo con tristeza – "Quizá si hubiera hecho caso a Harry, tú estarías aún a fuera, disfrutando de tu libertad y no encerrado aquí y recibiendo golpes por mi culpa."

Draco siguió esperando a que dijera algo más, pero Granger volvió a bajar la mirada.

Ella se disculpaba. No había encontrado más gracioso el momento. Si Granger supiera que él era Draco Malfoy, seguramente nunca, pero nunca le habría dicho tales cosas. Actuaba llevada por la misericordia y la culpa, era por eso que se disculpaba con Andrew. Con Andrew no con él.

"Escucha, Hermione." – Comenzó, queriendo apartar cierto remordimiento inhumano – "Fui yo quien quiso ayudarte, quien acepto los riesgos y quien acepta todo lo que sucede. No creas que nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar, Hermione. Lo intuía de cierta manera." – Hermione lo miró confundida – "Sabía que al ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, tú serías el principal objetivo de los mortífagos en Bristol. Tal vez no fue sentado de mi parte decirles sobre ese contacto, tal vez debí ir solo yo y enfrentar esa emboscada, pero tuve que decírselos y viéndolo así, sería yo quien tendría que disculparme por haberte traído a la boca del lobo."

"No intentes culparte, Andrew." – Dijo, mientras se erguía y quedaban frente a frente.

"Es mi culpa, Hermione." – Dijo, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible – "Soy yo el responsable de que ambos estemos aquí y de que posiblemente hayan matado a Elizabeth."

La aurora bajó la cabeza, por primera vez pensando en Elizabeth. Tal vez lo que Andrew decía era cierto, tal vez no, pero una frustración comenzó a crecer en ella al saber que no podía siquiera pensar positivamente frente a ese tema. Pero al recordar las palabras de Zabinni diciéndole que sería ella quien llevara un mensaje a Harry, se lleno de cierta esperanza, y se lo dijo a Andrew.

"Quizá, pero no podemos estar seguros." – Contestó él.

Hermione de pronto, recordó a Harry.

"Andrew." – Habló, despacio. El ahora moreno la miró – "¿Has odio hablar de Draco Malfoy?"

El corazón de Draco se paralizó por un momento. Al mirar sus ojos, pudo leer claramente el odio y aversión al pronunciar su nombre. Granger lo odiaba demasiado y cierta parte de su ser se comprimió al solo pensarlo.

"Si." – Fue su respuesta seca.

"Está aquí y me dijo algo que no creo." – Draco esperó pacientemente, incapaz de poder hablar, ya que sabía que su voz saldría cargada de odio – "Me dijo que Harry estaba al borde de la muerte, que él lo había atacado y que casi lo asesina."

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó, con la voz apagada, controlándose a media para no gritarle y mandar al diablo todo el plan.

"Si, pero no le creo." – Siguió mientras apartaba su rostro y miraba por el ventanal a su izquierda – "Yo sé que Harry no se dejaría vencer por alguien tan débil e idiota como es Malfoy. No lo imagino. Es inverosímil."

"¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué crees que Potter es invencible?" – Masculló, con vestigios de ira en su voz.

Hermione regresó su mirada confundida por la reacción de Andrew. Frunció el ceño y Draco quiso golpearse por su falta de autocontrol. Pero no pudo evitarlo, odiaba oír a Granger hablar de Potter como si se tratase de un dios o algo por el estilo. Harry Potter no era nada más que un nombre. Harry Potter no era nada más que una farsa.

Él era mil veces mejor que él, mejor en todos los sentidos.

"¿Qué pasa, Andrew?" – Preguntó.

"Perdón, es solo que me duele la pierna y estoy perdiendo el control." – Mintió, mientras amagaba fregar su pierna derecha y cambiarla de posición.

Hermione se alteró.

"¿Te golpearon la pierna?" – Preguntó asustada – "Déjame verla, Andrew. Tal vez sea un fractura o algo así."

"No, no es nada, solo fue un golpe, eso es todo." – Dijo, apoyándose ahora él en los barrotes, no sabía si podría soportar otro contacto físico con ella – "Se me pasará."

"¿Seguro?" – Preguntó, mientras se acercaba lentamente – "Podría ser grave."

"No, nada grave." – Dijo, mirando a Hermione con cierto recelo – "Mejor dime algo. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Draco Malfoy?" – Preguntó despacio y con tacto – "Es cierto que es un mortífago, pero noto que lo aborreces más que a otros."

Hermione asintió y se reacomodó, como dispuesta a dar un monólogo sumamente extenso.

"Es una larga historia." – Susurró – "Como primer punto, debes saber que Malfoy es un cobarde, un niño que siempre está pegado a las faldas de su padre y que seguramente nunca ha podido tomar una decisión por si mismo." – Empezó, con los ojos impregnados de odio. Draco respiró, controlándose – "El porqué se unió a los mortífagos es un poco confuso, pero supongo que fue por orden directa de su padre. Trabajábamos en su caso." – Su voz comenzó a alterarse y Draco frunció el ceño. Hermione respiró hondo – "Una noche, hace cinco meses, mi esposo, Ronald Weasley, y Harry fueron a detener a un grupo de mortífagos que querían asesinar a una comunidad de muggles… pero todo falló."

Hermione agachó su cabeza, y Draco juraría que estaba llorando.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Preguntó, incitando a Hermione a continuar.

Ella respiró profundamente y levantó la mirada, no sin antes limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

"Esa noche, todo se salió de control, había muchos mortífagos, los aurores eran pocos y mataron a muchos muggles." – Su voz iba reduciéndose hasta llegar a un susurro.

"¿Tú estabas ahí?"

"No, yo estaba en mi casa, porque Ron me prohibió ir a esa misión por el peligro que representaba. Quise detenerlo, convencerlo de que no fuera… pero todo fue inútil." – Su garganta detuvo un sollozo doloroso y él recordó haber visto ese recuerdo en su pensadero – "Estaba muy angustiada… y al fin, llegó Harry… solo."

Oyó a Hermione respirar profundamente. El dolor que sentía era tan palpable para él como decir que podía tocar el suelo de esa habitación. Granger había sufrido y sufría aún por a muerte de Weasley. Era algo que no esperaba.

"Me dijo que Ron…" – Se le quebró la voz y escondió con sus manos su rostro – "… que Ron… había sido… asesina…" – Pero no puedo completar la frase, ya que un sollozo interrumpió su relato y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Draco no supo que hacer. Quiso estirar sus brazos y rodearla con ellos, quiso acariciar su cabeza y susurrarle que se calmara, pero algo dentro le impidió hacerlo. Tal vez su orgullo, tal su dignidad. No pudo, solo se limitó a acariciarle el brazo. No se atrevió a más.

Hermione aferró en su mano una cadenita que colgaba de su cuello. Draco no pasó por alto el detalle.

"Fue duro, Andrew. Ron era mi vida, era el hombre al que amaba más que a mi misma… y me lo arrebataron." – Su voz se llenó de rencor y levantó la mirada – "Es por eso que vine a Bristol, dispuesta a averiguar más sobre los mortífagos y a averiguar más sobre un supuesto paradero de Malfoy, pero no lo encontré."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" – Preguntó, por simplemente hablar.

"Aún no confiaba, y no quería hablar sobre ello." – Dijo despacio – "Y el punto en si es que sospecho que fue Malfoy quien mató a Ron y quiero vengarlo, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos, quiero verlo humillado y suplicando clemencia antes de eliminarlo para siempre."

Draco la miraba fijamente. Aún seguía creyendo que fue él quien lo había matado.

"No sabes todo el daño que me ha hecho, Andrew." – Siguió – "Él arruinó casi por completo mi estadía en Hogwarts los primeros años. Sus insultos eran crueles, solo por ser hija de muggles, pero sin embargo, al pasar de los años, sus insultos ya no me lastimaban tanto y hasta cierto punto llegue a acostumbrarme. Lo ignoraba, no era alguien que influyera mi vida los últimos años."

Draco levantó una ceja y Hermione miró hacia la ventana.

"Pero ahora… su presencia me contamina, me quema, me hace sacar lo peor de mi al imaginarlo matando a mi Ron. Lo odio con todas las fuerzas que tengo." – Masculló para si misma que para Andrew – "Ahora lo único que quiero es asesinarlo. Quiero que sienta mi dolor, quiero que sufra como he sufrido yo por la muerte de Ron… quiero acabarlo. No sabes como lo quiero."

De pronto comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, embargada por los recuerdos y apretó con su mano un barrote.

"Siempre buscamos venganza." – Dijo Draco – "Y siempre haremos lo que sea para lograrlo."

"Yo haré lo que sea, incluso morir en el intento, pero te juro que Malfoy pagará todas las humillaciones y la muerte de Ron." – Y lo miró a los ojos, con fiereza – "Te lo juro."

Draco quitó la mirada. El odio que había en la mirada de Hermione era en verdad insoportable. Nunca había pensado que ella pudiera odiar con tanta fuerza y tampoco amar con toda esa intensidad. Estaba cegada por el dolor y convencida de que había sido él quien le diera muerte a Ronald Weasley.

Debía cuidarse de ella. Estaba demasiado dolida. Podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

"Gracias, Andrew." – Dijo de pronto, y él alzó la mirada, encontrando en sus ojos solo ternura – "No sabes el bien que me hace hablar contigo. Me alegra que al menos no este sola y pueda contar con alguien. Alguien que me entienda y me apoye en todo esto."

Draco le sonrió, de verdad.

"Estaré aquí, Hermione."- Susurró despacio, casi como un secreto – "Siempre que me necesites."

Draco por un impulso, rodeó con su mano la mano de Hermione que aferraba el barrote. Ella le sonrió, un poco confundida por su gesto pero sonrojándose levemente por el mismo.

"Lo sé, Andrew." – Susurró despacio, mirándolo siempre a los ojos – "Lo sé."

Y Draco no retiró su mano, disfrutando del toque, del calor de aquella piel que era suave y que comenzaba a gustarle. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en los barrotes y él hizo lo mismo. Sus cabezas se unieron y ni él o ella quisieron alejarse.

Su cabello olía bien a pesar de estar encerrados, pensó Draco, relajándose; y Hermione creía lo mismo del aroma que desprendía Andrew, el mismo aroma que la embriagaba y la hacía sentirse tan segura.

Y así se quedaron, sin siquiera moverse.

Sintiéndolo, sintiéndola.

Sintiendo a cada uno.

– _**EdM –**_

"He hablado con Remus." – Dijo Luna, entrando a la habitación de Justin, donde él y Ginny miraban las noticias.

Ginny casi enseguida se levantó, mirándola con anhelo.

"Está en el hospital de la Orden." – Siguió – "Harry fue hospitalizado ayer y está en cuidados intensivos. Toda la Orden está pendiente y es por eso que si quieres ver a Harry sin que nadie se entere, debemos irnos ya."

Justin también se levantó y caminó hacia ellas.

"¿Crees que es seguro?" – Preguntó con recelo – "Ginny, si Remus se da cuenta, no te dejará marcharte otra vez."

"Justin, yo quiero ver a Harry, quiero saber como está. Tú no me vas a impedir que yo vaya." – Habló con decisión – "Luna y yo hemos revisado algunos libros y aplicaremos un hechizo ilusionador para que nadie se entere. Una vez que vea que está bien, regreso y asunto terminado."

El castaño asintió, levemente molesto y les dio la espalda.

"No entiendo por qué te molesta que vaya a ver a Harry, Justin." – Siguió Ginny – "Él es el padre de mi hijo, el hombre al que amo, yo necesito saber como está. Además, quiero saber sobre el secuestro de Hermione y quiero pedirle consejo a Remus, para saber como vamos a actuar nosotros de ahora en adelante."

Justin suspiró profundamente, y levantándose, se acercó a las dos jóvenes.

"Solo quería proteger el anonimato de tu hijo, pero si lo pones de esa manera… está bien." – Dijo él, despacio – "Yo las espero aquí."

Ginny le sonrió y tras un leve "gracias" las dos chicas abandonaron la habitación.

"Ojala no sea un error." – Susurro él, mientras volvía a concentrarse en las noticias.

Un la sala, Luna le aplicaba el hechizo a Ginny y después le explicaba como iban a ir primero al Caldero Chorreante, tomar una chimenea, llegar a una casa desconocida, ir por la Red Flú a la casa de Remus y después ir al hospital de la Orden. Un poco mareada por las indicaciones, Ginny asintió.

Hicieron todo, hasta que finalmente, salieron de una chimenea a un pasillo de baldosas claras y sumamente iluminado.

Remus Lupin estaba frente a ellas.

"Me alegra que estés bien, Ginny." – Susurró, despeinando sus cabellos levemente – "A Harry le hará bien sentirte a su lado."

"¿Cómo está?" – Preguntó, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Remus se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirarla.

"Aún está inconciente por la pérdida de sangre. Fue un trabajo difícil para ellos detener la hemorragia pero lo consiguieron." – Ginny sintió náuseas – "Los medimagos dan buenos pronósticos, pero también advierten que su estado es delicado y que roguemos a que no entre en un coma."

La pelirroja ahogo un gemido y bajó la cabeza.

"Harry es fuerte." – Dijo Luna, sonriendo – "Yo sé que se salvará."

"Eso esperamos todos." – Susurró Remus.

Subieron a un ascensor y Remus aplastó el número tres cuando las puertas se cerraron.

"¿Y Hermione?" – Preguntó Ginny – "¿Es cierto que la secuestraron?"

El licántropo asintió y le contó sobre la trampa de Draco Malfoy, sobre Elizabeth Craft y la carta de Voldemort. Cuando ya estaban caminando por el pasillo, Ginny se mareó, pero Luna, disimuladamente logró estabilizarla, sin que su antiguo profesor se diera cuenta.

"Es la vida de Hermione por la de Harry." – Susurró con tristeza – "Nadie sabe que hacer."

"Es un monstruo." – Masculló Ginny – "¿Cómo puede jugar con la vida de las personas de esa manera?. Por Merlín¡Hermione…!"

"Cálmate, Ginny." – Le interrumpió Remus – "Estamos buscando las maneras de dar con ella, la vamos a encontrar antes de los dos meses que Voldemort pidió. Harry aceptaría intercambiarse por Hermione, pero ahora su condición es delicada y no podemos cometer más errores."

Ginny suspiró, asintiendo.

"Lléveme con Harry." – Pidió – "Quiero verlo."

Luna se sentó en unas sillas y se cruzó de brazos mientras mirada al frente. Remus la guió por un pasillo, abriendo unas puertas y recorriendo otro, hasta llegar frente a una enfermera, que le dio unas ropas azules, unos guantes, un gorro y una mascarilla. Le dijo que tratara de que su visita fuera corta, por la seguridad del paciente, y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

La pelirroja se apresuró a ponerse el traje, hacerse una coleta, ponerse el gorro, la mascarilla y los aguantes. Remus le tocó el hombro y ella caminó hacia la puerta. Por la ventana de cristal pudo verlo, pero contuvo sus lágrimas. La enfermera le recordó nuevamente el tiempo y observó como ella y Remus se alejaban del lugar.

Se armó de valor y lo miró.

Pálido, débil y conectado a muchos cables, Harry seguía quieto en esa cama, sin mostrar mejoría alguna. Un sonido, que se cortaba y seguía, era lo único que rompía el silencio de la habitación. Y ella caminó hacia él, sintiendo la distancia demasiado larga, hasta que al final lo tuvo junto a ella.

Sus ojos lo estudiaron, mientras sus manos tomaban la de Harry y la acercaban a su rostro, aplastándolo débilmente.

"Mi amor." – Susurró despacio – "Harry."

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero solo una se derramó en el dorso, corriéndose hasta caer en la cama. Bajó la mascarilla de su cara y besó despacio, y con devoción, la mano pálida de Harry, conectada a una vía intravenosa. Se sentó en una silla puesta junto a la cama y sonrió.

"Yo sé que me escuchas, Harry." – Habló despacio – "Y sé también que vas a despertar, porque yo te conozco, porque sé que eres fuerte y eres perseverante, porque se también que nada ni nadie puede derrotarte y que quieres con toda tu alma vencer a Voldemort."

Y siguió llorando mientras besaba la mano de Harry y miraba su rostro, atenta a cualquier movimiento que se diera. Pero no, nada se daba, todo seguía igual. Sus párpados cubrían sus ojos verdes y su rostro seguía tan pálido como el papel.

"Escucha, cariño." – Le dijo suavemente – "Todos nacemos con propósitos en la vida, todos. Mi único propósito en la vida es amarte, adorarte y quererte con toda mi alma. Tú sabes que te amo con una intensidad demasiado grande. Quiero estar junto a ti todos los días de mi vida, quiero que juntos lleguemos a viejos y que nos sigamos queriendo como el primer día." – Su voz se quebró y sollozó, besando nuevamente su mano – "Ese es mi único propósito, mi amor. Y tienes que vivir para ayudarme a cumplirlo. Tienes que seguir vivo para que yo pueda segur viva… porque si tú llegases a morir, créeme que yo te sigo. Eres mi vida, Harry, eres mi todo. No concibo mi vida si tú no existes en ella."

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, sin parar de llorar.

Acercó la mano pálida a su pecho, dejando a la palma descansar en el lugar justo, donde latía un corazón acelerado.

"¿Lo sientes, Harry?" – Siguió, mirándolo con desesperación – "Solo late por ti, mi amor, solo late por ti. Él dejaría de hacerlo si siente que te pierde." – Subió su mano, dejándola nuevamente descansar entre las suyas y su rostro – "No nos hagas esto por favor, no nos dejes solos." – Suplicó, con la voz rota por el llanto.

Respiró hondamente. Se levantó y sacó como pudo su varita, apuntó a su vientre y de pronto, su barriga prominente apareció. Dejó la varita en la cama y volvió a mirarlo.

"Sabes ya mi único propósito en la vida, cariño, y supongo que tú sabes ya cuales son los tuyos." – Susurró – "Pero hay otro, Harry, hay otro propósito más que agregar en tu lista." – Tomó su mano e hizo que tocara su barriga – "Es este también uno de tus nuevos propósitos, Harry, es este también una razón para que sigas viviendo."

Hizo que su palma acariciara toda la superficie y cerró los ojos, contenta y prendada por la unión entre los tres.

"Tu hijo."

Sonrió.

El momento le pareció eterno, dulce e irreal. Sentir a Harry y saber que él todavía vivía, le daba ánimos para seguir, le daba fuerza y mucha resignación. Tuvo que haberle dicho sobre su hijo antes, pero las cosas siempre suceden por algo, y tal vez haya sido lo mejor.

Una lágrima se derramó despacio por su mejilla.

Dejó descansar nuevamente la mano de Harry en la cama y apuntando su vientre, este volvió a desaparecer. Suspiró. Un gran peso había desparecido de sus hombros. Podía decir que ahora estaba completamente feliz. Harry sabía, inconcientemente, sobre su hijo. Lo había sentido. Se habían sentido los tres.

No podía pedir más.

Tomó con sus manos el rostro pálido de Harry y se inclinó a él, besándolo despacio, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado y su cuerpo experimentar la felicidad y la excitación en iguales tamaños. No podía haber momento mejor.

"Te amo, Harry Potter." – Le susurró, aún sobre sus labios – "No los dudes nunca."

Sus dedos resbalaron sobre su piel y se irguió. Se puso la mascarilla y tras una última caricia en su mano, susurró…

"Nos veremos pronto."

Y salió de la habitación, incapaz de quedarse más tiempo, sintiendo que su corazón se rompería al recordar que estaba postrado en una cama y que se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Mientras Ginny corría por los pasillos hacia la salida de Cuidados Intensivos, Harry Potter entreabría sus labios y movía su mano derecha, como queriendo tomar nuevamente la mano de aquella mujer.

"Gi… nny." – Murmuró.

Y volvió a cerrar la boca y a detener su mano, sintiendo ese ambiente de amor junto a él.

Sintiéndola a ella aún junto a él.

* * *

◄ ░ **W**_** – MME**_**░****►**

.-.  
_2008–02–16_  
.-.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope_

–_**Mandy Moore–**_

Hola queridas lectoras, como lo prometí, no demoré tanto en actualizar este capítulo y lo hice largo. La razón es muy sencilla, tenía ya planeado que quería poner.

Este capítulo es como un regalo de San Valentín atrasado también, por todo el romance que hay, tanto e la pareja Draco/Hermione como en la pareja Ginny/Harry. Me gustó escribirlo y es por eso que no paré hasta que lo terminé. Espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

Ahora comentándolo:

Vemos la situación en la que está Harry, tan delicada y con pronósticos tanto buenos como malos. Como contesté a su RR, en mis planes no está el asesinar a Harry, pueden respirar tranquilas en ese sentido, tengo muchos planes para él y como también aclaré, sería injusto que no disfrutara del amor de Ginny y de su hijo. Doy muchos avances ya ;P

También, ya hemos visto la trampa de Voldemort y el contenido de la carta y el pobre estado Elizabeth. ¿Los de la Orden harán el cambio?. O lo más importante… ¿Harry Despertará en dos meses?

Hermione y Draco. No tiene idea de cómo me gusto escribir esta escena. Quería un poco de ternura y romper un poco el hielo del corazón de Draco. Amor, amor, no se puede calificar de esa manera lo que siente Draco. Podemos dejarlo como _"atracción malsana". _Creo que Draco apoya ese calificativo. Tiene su corazón, aún escondido, es por eso que _siente_ a Hermione a su lado, como ella lo siente a él. Está claro que Hermione ya está sintiendo algo por Andrew, solo tendremos que ver la evolución de ésta relación en capítulos siguientes. Es difícil expresarla, mucho más en la boca del lobo.

Muchas gracias por supuesto sus lindos comentarios a:

_**A. P. U. B. Dumbledore  
Embercita  
Shira  
la lokita moondy  
MAR SIN PALABRAS**_

Todos sus cometarios me inspiran mucho y me dan la iniciativa para seguir. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y recordándoles que sus respuestas de RR están, en mi profile, para las lectoras no registradas, y en su correo a las registradas. Y bueno, sigo insistiendo en que un RR no le hace mal a nadie. Me han llegado emails donde varias autoras colocan a este Fic en sus historias favoritas, y bueno a mi me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia.

Un RR no toma más de dos minutos, a menos que escriban un RR en forma de testamento, que por cierto me gustan mucho.

Un beso enorme y espero verlas a principios de marzo.

Se cuidan mucho. Las quiere…

**-;- ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


	16. Pérdidas

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, salvo los que no reconozcan. Solo los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

_**

* * *

(¯·..·´¯·.·•» **__**Entre dos Mundos**__** «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)**_

"_Si muere una persona, ¿se ama a otra?"_

_

* * *

__CAPÍTULO 16_

_**»**__** Pérdidas **__**«**_

Ginny se apoyó en la pared mientras evitaba a toda costa llorar otra vez.

Pero le fue demasiado difícil.

Sus ojos se vidriaron enseguida y cayó al suelo despacio, abrazándose a ella misma con fuerza. Pensó que podía ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer por el dolor que le producía ver a Harry así, pero nuevamente se equivocó.

Luna la encontró después de diez minutos y junto a Remus lograron levantarla y llevarla a una silla a que se sentara. Eso no le caería bien a su bebé, lo sabía, pero de alguna forma debía drenar el dolor que causaba todo lo que le presentaba un destino demasiado empecinado con ella.

"Ginny, tranquila." – Susurró Remus.

"No te hace mayor bien." – Dijo Luna. Su tono de voz conllevaba el mensaje oculto que fue capaz de calmarla un poco.

No como debería haberla calmado, pero lográndolo en mera parte.

A lo lejos, oyeron pasos apresurados y palabras histéricas. No tardó tanto en reconocer la voz su madre. Se levantó enseguida.

"Oh, Ginny." – Dijo su madre, abriendo los brazos con afán desesperado de abrazarla.

Nadie sabría nunca que ella también lo deseaba de la misma manera, pero el hechizo que había en ella solo era visual, y si su madre o alguien la abrasase notarían el embarazo de cuatro meses sin dificultad alguna.

Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó el brazo de Luna fuertemente.

"Me alegra tanto verte mamá, no sabes cuanto." – Comenzó. El miedo en sus ojos era demasiado grande – "Pero debemos irnos."

Dio otros pasos hacia atrás. Molly se quedó quieta, mirando con dolor a su hija. ¿Por qué huía?

"Te quiero, mamá." – Dijo sonriéndole – "Te adoro, pero ya nos vamos."

Y sin esperar respuesta y con un breve adiós a Remus, Ginny corrió por los pasillos del previsto hospital.

No pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas mientras huía, pensando que quizá desaprovechó la única oportunidad de hablar con su madre, de contarle la verdad y abrazarla antes de emprender el viaje que tenían planeado.

¿Quizá desaprovechó la última oportunidad de estar con su madre? Por el momento no lo sabía, porque nada estaba claro en realidad.

– _**EdM –**_

Aún con la mano de Hermione entre la suya, Draco respiraba tranquilamente y disfrutaba aquel momento.

No recordaba exactamente hace cuánto había sentido una calidez tan grande como la que le brindaba Granger, pero estaba seguro que quería retenerla por mucho tiempo más. La respiración, el aroma y hasta su compañía eran agradables, pero sabía que no era bueno sentirlos así. Él estaba destinado a dañarla, a hacerle confesar la ubicación de Potter, sin importar los métodos empleados, sin escrúpulos por delante, y finalmente debía asesinarla.

Ese era el plan… antes de saber que estaba embarazada.

Maldijo en su cabeza su suerte.

Ahora que lo recordaba, debía reunirse con su señor para proporcionarle informes y también que él le pusiera al tanto de la situación. Había pasado toda la noche allí, por si ella despertaba, para aumentar su confianza hacia Andrew Burke y así poder manipularla más fácilmente.

Pero al levantar su cabeza y observar a Hermione dormida, apoyada en los barrotes, supo que sería difícil cumplir la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le encomendó. Se veía tan tranquila y hasta feliz, por una media sonrisa en su cara.

Volvió su rostro rápidamente.

Debía buscar a su tía Bella lo antes posible. La Oclumancia era la única vía de salvación a la traición que podía cometer.

Negó con la cabeza y sacó de su abrigo una pequeña jeringuilla. Tomó delicadamente el brazo de Hermione y tras un hechizo anestésico, puso todo el líquido en su torrente sanguíneo. Tomó sus manos e hizo que su espalda se apoyara en el suelo. Movió nuevamente su varita y los barrotes desaparecieron.

Se levantó y la tomó en brazos, dejando su varita en el suelo. Tuvo un poco de dificultad, ya que pesaba más por los cuatro meses que traía encima.

Llamó a la puerta con el pie y le abrieron. Ordenó a un mortífago traer su varita y seguirlo. Subió las escaleras, desembocó en un pasillo grande y cruzó una puerta de hierro. Al final, una puerta de roble era lo único visible en el camino iluminado por antorchas. El mortífago se apresuró a abrirle paso, colocar la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón de Draco y cerrar la puerta.

En la habitación, Pansy Parkinson lo esperaba.

"Pensé que demorarías más." – Le dijo, para después quitar las mantas de una cama cerca a la ventana.

El rubio depositó suavemente a Hermione y la miró fijamente. Pansy frunció el ceño, extrañada por esa actitud. Pasaron cinco segundos, y Draco, al percibir el silencio, se apresuró a fingir desagrado y a retirar de sus manos y traje un polvo inexistente.

"Pudo traerla cualquiera." – Comenzó Draco – "Yo no soy el empleado de una sangre–sucia."

La rubia no dijo nada, solamente se sentó en la cama, junto a Hermione y tomó su mano.

"¿La has sedado?"

"Sí, pensé que sería difícil pero se quedó dormida antes de tiempo." – Susurró con su habitual arrastre de palabras – "Creo que está cansada. Deberías darle algo para que no muera y sirva de algo."

"Creo que debe estar agotada, eso es todo." – Pansy, mientras hablaba, tocaba la frente y las mejillas de la castaña – "No tiene fiebre. Es un buen inicio." – Se levantó y miró fijamente a Draco – "¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que la poción termine su efecto?"

"Tres horas, se la acabo de suministrar." – Contestó. Después caminó hacia la salida – "Te veré luego, Pansy. Debo ir a prepararme para mi audiencia con nuestro señor."

Pansy asintió, con gesto ausente. Draco lo notó, pero antes de que él pudiera preguntar el por qué, Pansy le dijo adiós cortantemente y le dio la espalda, concentrándose nuevamente en la mujer tendida en la cama. El rubio sabía que algo pasaba, pero si Pansy no confiaba en él en ese momento, no pensaba obligarla. Ya se lo diría a su tiempo.

Salió despacio y cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se oyó, Pansy cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Su mano tocó el vientre de Hermione y suspiró. La miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Nadie merece esto." – Susurró – "Ni siquiera tú, Granger…"

Hermione susurró entre sueños.

"Andrew."

Pansy dejó su vientre y quitó los cabellos de su cara, mientras la miraba con compasión.

"…ni siquiera tú."

– _**EdM –**_

"Idiota." – Se dijo Draco, golpeándose la cabeza con su mano – "Idiota."

Porque no encontraba otro calificativo para su comportamiento. Si no ponía cuidado en ello, pronto cualquiera se daría cuenta que Granger ya no era el problema, sino lo que podría estar sintiendo por ella.

Salió de la torre y entró a otro pasillo, dispuesto a golpearse con cualquier armadura u objeto que encontrara. A pesar de que quisiera decirse que no sentía nada cuando la tenía cerca, esa voz a la que llaman conciencia se burlaba de él. Y esa misma maldita voz le gritaba que no debió hacer nada desde un inicio.

Pero lo hizo, porque jamás pensó que podría sentir algo por ella. Aunque ese sentimiento sea asqueroso aprecio… o simple lastima.

Y quería convencerse que la lastima era el nombre perfecto para describir lo que sentía hacia ella. Era mejor pensar que era así.

Siempre es mejor mentirse.

Llegó a su habitación y se quitó la capa, sus ropas y todo. Necesitaba de urgencia un baño, queriendo con ello desaparecer todo rastro de esos sentimientos y pensar con cabeza fría.

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, no pudo evitar recordarla. Había entrado en su cabeza de una forma tan sutil y silenciosa que no se había dado cuenta de la intromisión. Era espantoso pensarlo siquiera, ya que jamás imaginó que pasaría. Su muralla contra todos estaba tan bien edificada que jamás pensó en revisarla, o mucho menos pensó en las grietas que pudieron aparecer, siendo una de ellas usada por Granger para entrar.

Y era humillante pensarlo siquiera.

Era orgullo, eso jamás cambiaría. Y su mismo orgullo le gritaba lo idiota que había sido al descuidar su única defensa.

Golpeó las baldosas de la pared del baño.

"Maldita sea." – Masculló, apretando los puños y apoyando su cabeza – "¿Qué me está pasando?" – Miró al frente – "¿Qué me hiciste, Granger?"

Cerró la llave del agua y se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó.

La respuesta fue clara en su cabeza, pero rápidamente la borró, asustado de haberla descubierto. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Negó con la cabeza y se golpeó levemente en la pared.

Era definitivo, debía perfeccionar su Oclumancia.

– _**EdM –**_

Ginny cerró la puerta de su cuarto, diciendo así que no quería ser molestada.

Justin miró a Luna y ella negó con la cabeza. Regresó a la sala y se sentó en un sillón, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente. El castaño tomó asiento frente a ella y la miró interrogante. Ella suspiró resignada.

"Vio a Harry, supo lo mal que está y que puede entrar en coma. Además, la señora Weasley llegó cuando salió de la habitación, no pudo abrazarla como quería y huyó de ella." – Contó Luna suavemente – "Eso la tiene muy mal y la verdad es que no sé cuanto más podrá soportarlo. Ginny es fuerte, pero…"

"Esta situación está empeorando." – Susurró Justin, mirando al suelo – "Creo que tiene que regresar a casa. Es lo mejor. Sus padres deben saber que está embarazada y ella debe estar con ellos ahora."

Luna rió sutilmente y no apartó la mirada. Él la miró confundido.

"¿Crees que no se lo he dicho, Justin?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa – "Ginny es una persona muy obstinada, y quiere seguir lo que su corazón le pide a gritos, así que no escuchará. Inténtalo, pero creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo… o una discusión segura. Es mejor no alterarla más. Ha tenido suficiente por hoy."

"Bien." – Asintió Justin – "Pero debe descansar. Eso no le hace bien al niño."

"Se lo diremos… es lo único que la hará reflexionar y parará de autocastigarse."

Ambos miraron el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

"Eso espero." – Concluyó Justin.

Mientras tanto, Ginny mordía la almohada, en un intento para aplacar el llanto que no cesaba. Estaba recostada en la cama, de lado, hecha un ovillo, todo lo que su vientre le permitía. Sus ojos cerrados se apretaban fuertemente y las manos temblaban.

Bien sabía que eso no era bueno, claro que lo sabía, pero el dolor que provocaba todo era demasiado, y la imagen de Harry postrado en aquella cama iba por su mente una y otra vez, como una película enferma que quería atormentarla y lo conseguía.

No quiso pensar en si algo le sucedía a Harry, no quiso pensar en cómo iban a ir las cosas de ahora en adelante, no quiso pensar en nada, quiso mantener la mente en blanco… pero no lo logró. La única imagen de Harry que se paseaba por su mente era aquella vista en el hospital, las ideas de que hacer y que no se arremolinaban en su cabeza a montones, y gritó desesperada.

Los golpes en la puerta se oyeron segundos después, pero Ginny Weasley no se levantó y tampoco habló, diciéndolos que estaba bien, que no debían preocuparse por ella. Sólo gritó, gritó y gritó hasta que su garganta escoció, hasta que la voz se apagó, hasta que Luna la abrazó demasiado fuerte y supo lo que se hacía.

"No quiero perderlo." – Musitó con voz desgarrada – "No quiero."

Y después, todo lo que sucedió a continuación no pudo detenerlo.

Justin exclamó horrorizado, Luna la abrazó con más firmeza. Oyó las voces de ambos jóvenes con un tono histérico, y diciendo no saber que hacer. Lo único que sintió la pelirroja antes de desmayarse fue un dolor en su vientre y la sensación de humedad después.

– _**EdM –**_

"Mi querido Draco, pasa." – Escuchó el rubio decir a su amo con tranquilidad.

Draco caminó por la sala a media claridad. No había nadie más con él, y eso lo puso algo nervioso. No es que fuera la primera vez, pero ahora tenía algo que esconder y esperaba que Lord Voldemort no rebuscara en su mente esta vez.

"¿La señorita Granger esta en manos de Pansy?" – Preguntó, trayéndolo a la realidad otra vez.

"Si, señor." – Contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo – "Como usted lo ordenó."

Su porte no se vio afectado por su interna intranquilidad, y Lord Voldemort lo creyó por lo que decidió no hurgar en la mente del muchacho ese día. Draco no sabría nunca lo afortunado que fue al fingir tan bien. Había salvado su vida.

"¿Qué es lo que cree ahora?" – Cuestionó con gracias.

"Cree que fui yo quien asesinó a Ronald Weasley y desea venganza fervientemente." – Siguió aún relajado, sin mostrar que podía afectarle de alguna forma – "Me odia con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Quiere asesinarme para vengar la muerte de su esposo."

"Interesante." - Meditó Voldemort.

"Pero confía mucho más en Andrew Burke." – Informó enseguida – "Así que el plan está funcionando, así que ahora espero órdenes suyas y nueva información."

"Muy bien, Draco." – Felicitó con gracia – "Por ahora, mientras la señorita Granger es preparada y sea el momento adecuado para que le brindes tu apoyo otra vez, tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti."

"Lo que usted ordene, señor." – Dijo como manso ciervo.

Lord Voldemort sonrió.

"Quiero que planees un ataque a Inglaterra y que estés al frente de todo."

La orden fue clara, pero Draco Malfoy frunció el seño como si las palabras dichas por el Lord fueran expresadas en un idioma extraño al suyo. Tom Riddle entendió su confusión, ya que jamás había sucedido que él encomendara una misión así a alguien que se suponía no debía mostrarse después de haber engañado a aurores y a Harry Potter con su brillante actuación. Sabía bien que él era una persona clave y que podía bien morir en esa misión si existía un fallo.

Pero Voldemort seguía sonriendo, diciendo con eso que sus palabras eran ciertas.

"No, Draco, no he enloquecido." – Siguió Riddle con voz pesada – "El que lo hagas es como una provocación, una advertencia. Si tú vas al frente del ataque a Inglaterra, específicamente el sur, todos sabrán que no bromeo, que puedo asesinar a Hermione Granger y que te lo puedo encomendar a ti."

Draco tuvo que fingir orgullo y surcar una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. No deseaba hacerlo, pero debía. Negarse sería ponerse en blanco de duda.

"Lo que usted crea conveniente, señor." – Expresó con un nudo en la garganta.

"Deseo que teman, que se enteren que no juego y que tú asesinarás a Granger si no me conceden el sur de Inglaterra." – Masculló ambicioso – "Averigua el estado de Potter, Draco. Me lo debes. No quiero que vuelvas sin tenerme esa información."

"Así lo haré." – Respondió serio.

"Mañana, quiero que el ataque sea mañana." – Pronunció con voz que no dejaba cabida a excusas. – "¿Quedó claro?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza, pesando como podría organizar un ataque en tan poco tiempo. Tenía que estudiar técnicas, revisar demasiados informes de cómo estaba la situación. Era imposible, pero debía hacerlo.

"Debes hacerlo." – Dijo Voldemort, y Draco lo miró. Había leído su mente. – "Y sé que harás un maravilloso trabajo, al igual que lo hiciste con Hermione Granger."

Mantuvo su mente en blanco, concentrándose y evitando pensar en ella. Lord Voldemort no podía desconfiar de él. Le había costado mucho llegar donde estaba, ella, por mucho que significara, no iba a arrebatarle eso. No lo haría.

Su orgullo y su apellido estaban por sobretodo.

"Te pediría que nos acompañaras en la sesión que tendremos con la señorita Granger, pero estarás ocupado." – Dijo en tono pensativo – "Muy pronto deberás mostrarte frente a ella como Draco Malfoy y destruir a Andrew Burke, pero esta que suceda, debes seguir extrayendo información sobre Potter y su cuartel. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante, Draco."

Volvió a asentir y Lord Voldemort profirió una risita ahogada.

"Te mantendré informado. Buenos días, Draco." – Se despidió, levantándose y alejándose de él hasta desaparecer por la otra puerta que lo llevaba a su habitación.

Draco dio la vuelta y salió.

Inhaló profundamente, deseando que todo lo que le sucedía fuera un sueño, deseando no ser un Malfoy y deseando ser libre, sólo por una vez en su vida.

– _**EdM –**_

"Quisiera no ser yo quien te haga esto, Granger." – Susurró Pansy, al momento que movía su varita y varios claves se conectaban alrededor de su cuerpo y de su vientre. Suspiró pesadamente.

Llevaba dos horas y cuarenta en el proceso y varios magos estaban con ella.

"Sus signos son estables, señorita Parkinson." – Comunicó un mago de calva avanzada – "El hechizo puede funcionar ahora."

Pansy asintió. Su varita apuntó a Granger y una luz azul la envolvió por completo. Debía mantenerse bajo el hechizo quince minutos y esperaba de verdad que todo saliera bien. Si fallaba, Granger y el niño morirían.

"Dígale a mi señor que es hora." – Susurró Pansy, aún mirando con tristeza a Hermione.

Un mortífago salió rápidamente del salón y cinco minutos después, Lord Voldemort hacía su entrada a la habitación. Todos hicieron una reverencia y él caminó pavoneándose hasta llegar al flanco de Pansy.

"Mi señor, ya he practicado el hechizo, la han estabilizado y estará lista para el proceso en diez minutos." – Recitó Pansy con voz neutra, mirando hacia Hermione aún.

Lord Voldemort rió con desprecio y sin miramientos, tomó del brazo de Pansy enérgicamente. Ella no gimió, no dio signo de molestia. Se quedó callada, esperando.

"Para ganar, debes hacer cosas que jamás pensaste hacer, Pansy." – Abordó con tranquilidad – "Y si quitarle un niño de las entrañas a una madre y traspasárselo a otra es una de esas cosas, debes hacerlo sin remordimiento."

Pansy siguió quieta.

"No llegué hasta donde estoy por sentimentalismo, llegué aquí porque fui cruel y puse al mundo a mis pies." - Expresó fuerte, para que todos lo oyeran - "Hice lo que nunca nadie ha hecho y seguí firme mi propósito. Los sentimientos estorban, te ciegan. Así que Pansy, si quieres llegar a ser alguien en mi bando, deja de sufrir por ésta sangre–sucia. Ella merece lo que le sucede, ella sola lo buscó."

"Si, señor." – Contestó Pansy, mirándolo ahora.

El Lord asintió.

"¿Debo buscar a otra persona, Pansy?" – Preguntó por última vez.

La rubia miró al frente y respiró hondamente.

"No, señor."

"Bien, comencemos." – Ordenó con voz fuerte.

Pansy se acercó a Hermione y volvió a apuntarla con la varita. Esta vez, la luz azul se fue opacando, siendo reemplazada casi enseguida por una luz verde que ahora solo resplandecía en su abultada barriga.

"Ven, querida." – Dijo de pronto Lord Voldemort, mirando hacia la puerta que se abrió segundos antes – "Ahora te toca a ti."

Pansy le cedió su varita a la mujer que caminaba como reina por toda la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada oscura de la recién llegada estaba llena de orgullo y prepotencia. La rubia se recostó en una camilla al lado de Hermione.

"Es tu turno, querida." – Animó Tom Riddle – "Demuéstrame el porque te uní a mis filas."

Y el rostro de aquella mujer se plasmó de alegría y maldad.

Pansy cerró los ojos y poco después, la luz verde se extendió hacia ella e iluminó su vientre. No deseba eso, pero debía, si quería seguir con vida. Miró el rostro de Hermione y observó con horror como sus párpados se movía. Estaba despertando.

"Se sentirá orgulloso de mí, señor." – Exclamó la mujer. Sin pronunciar palabra, apuntó la varita y una luz plateada rozó la barriga de Hermione y de inmediato, ella gritó.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, sintiendo como una fuerza extraña tiraba de su estómago. La respiración comenzó a fallarle y miró a su alrededor. Contempló horrorizada al mismísimo Lord Voldemort y después se fijó en la mujer frente a ella. Presa del dolor que sentía, no pudo pronunciar más que una palabra. Su nombre.

No podía ser cierto, no podía estar sucediendo.

"Cho." – Susurró, sin poder creerlo, mientras la asiática la miraba con verdadera diversión.

"Hola, Hermione Granger." – Dijo con voz suave – "Que gusto volver a verte, pero lamento que sea en estas circunstancias."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Cho Chang estaba en las filas de Lord Voldemort? ¿Acaso estaba controlándola? Miles de ideas viajaron rápidas por su cabeza, pero ninguna tenía lógica. Nada estaba claro. Debía haber un error. Ella jamás se uniría al lado oscuro.

"Termínalo, querida." – Ordenó Voldemort – "Ya es hora."

Al oír las palabras del Lord, Hermione volvió a concentrarse en su entorno. Observó a Pansy acostada a su lado y se fijó en la conexión que existía entre ellas. Un nuevo dolor y dos segundos más fueron suficientes para entender que estaba sucediendo.

"¡NO!" – Vociferó con voz lastimera – "¡Para, Cho! ¡Para ahora!"

"Ya es tarde, sangre–sucia." – Dijo la mujer acercándose a ella – "Ya es muy tarde."

Hermione quiso moverse, pero los dolores se intensificaron más. Gimió, se retorció y lloró de desesperación. Iban a quitarle a su hijo, iban a asesinarlo si es que ella no hacía nada.

"¡No! ¡NO!" – Gritó con voz lastimera.

Lord Voldemort levantó su varita, la apuntó y percibiendo un último tirón, sintió como su hijo era retirado de su interior, mientras caía presa del dolor y la desesperación.

"¿Por qué?" - Preguntó, sabiendo que nadie iba a contestar - "¿Por qué?"

Había perdido a su hijo, había perdido lo único que tenía de Ron.

Cho Chang se acercó a ella, sonriendo con alegría y burlándose de ella. La apuntó con la varita.

"Desmaius." – Pronunció y la cabeza de Hermione Granger se viró a un lado, quedándose sin nada.

– _**EdM –**_

Frank Morse corrió por los pasillos del improvisado hospital como nunca antes. Remus, al verlo, corrió detrás de él. Varias enfermeras estuvieron segundos después detrás y como pudieron, alejaron a Remus de la puerta de entrada del cuarto de Harry, cerrándola de un portazo.

Por el vidrio, Remus veía al doctor y a las enfermaras inyectar algo en la vía de Harry, pero después de poco tiempo, un desfibrilador apareció mágicamente y el horror comenzó. Los cuarenta segundos que siguieron, pasaron en cámara lenta.

El cuerpo de Harry Potter subía y se golpeaba nuevamente en la cama blanca, a medida que el desfibrilador tocaba su pecho. Todos estaban alrededor de Harry: una enfermera dándole RCP, el medimago colocándole el desfibrilador, otra enfermera quitando y poniendo la mascarilla de aire. Él, en un intento por entrar, golpeó el vidrio que lo separaba del chico, resquebrándolo.

Harry seguía inconciente, sus ojos seguían cerrados, y su cuerpo seguía soportando las descargas del desfibrilador.

Frank no se detuvo, siguió aplicando descargas, pero los ojos de Harry no se abrían. Maldijo, dejó por un momento las palas del desfibrilador y golpeó con su puño el pecho de Harry. Nada cambió y nuevamente comenzó con una nueva sesión, más nada se modificaba. Una enfermera gimió, y él dejó que las palas se deslizara por sus manos.

El sonido que producía el electrocardiograma anunciando la muerte de Harry Potter perforó los oídos de todos los que estaban en la habitación. Y a Remus, el corazón se le comprimió.

Entró como si un tornado bullera de su interior y empujando a todos, tomó con sus propias manos el desfibrilador e imitó los movimientos del doctor. El cuerpo de Harry se levantó una vez más y otra y otra, pero el sonido silbante de la muerte seguía sin querer variar.

No, no podía permitirlo, y siguió y siguió, pero no hubo cambio, no sucedía nada y fue ahora Remus quien dejó caer los aparatos de sus manos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El sonido no se interrumpió.

* * *

**◄ ░ W_ – MME_ ░ ►**_**  
**_

.-.  
_2009–12–22_  
.-.

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
__So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

–_**Anna Nalick–**_

Oh, oh, sé que moriré, pero me he arriesgado.

¿Cómo han estado? Sé que me he demorado horrores y millones en publicar pero me ha picado la conciencia y cómo que me he dicho a mi misma que debía esta historia y que me debía a mi misma el escribir. He estado tan concentrada en mis estudios y todas las cosas que pasan a lo largo de la vida que había olvidado que me gusta hacer esto y les dedico este capítulo a todas las lectoras que aún tienen esperanzas e interés en este FanFiction.

Mil disculpas por mis ya frecuentes atrasos (_y es que este casi no se tarda un año_) y espero de verdad publicar más seguido. Lo que si, es que quiero terminar estas historias para publicar unas nuevas y que no me llegue la vejez.

Este capítulo conlleva muchas cosas y hemos averiguado ya quién es aquella mujer. Solo dos personas acertaron en la identidad de la mujer misteriosa diciéndome que era Cho, y me alegra saber que sus razones no son tan erradas. Pero la pregunta es, ¿lo hace a voluntad, o es Lord Voldemort quien la está controlando?

Espero que todo el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no dejarlos con la incógnita de que sucedió con Ginny, con Hermione y con Harry. Oh, si, soy mala.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por las personas que leen en anonimato, me encanta que esta historia les agrade y espero que no la abandonen. Gracias por sus RR a:

**- Embercita - Josefina C. - Terry Moon - CLARIS - Shira - Lu-Lucidity - Nancy - ZhirruUrie - Aspergillus - mar5ia**

Por cierto, he puesto una encuesta en mi profile y espero que pasen a verla y me den su opinión con sus votos. Es sobre una historia que algunas de ustedes la han leído.

Un beso enorme y nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad.

Los quiere:

**-;- ****ŴĬ****Ƭ****ĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ****ƎƦƦ****EĿ****Ǭ****Ţ****-;-**


End file.
